Liz Hollowe
by Mia Moony
Summary: Liz,uma adolescente nada normal.Junto com suas amigas Lílian Evans,Bianca Smith,e os Marotos,ela encara seu último ano em Hogwarts,um ano de muitas descobertas e surpresas,como o início do namoro de sua amiga Lily e seu primo,Tiago.Cap.21!Reviews,please!
1. Uma Nova Amizade

**Capítulo 1- Uma nova amizade.**

Liz estava de muito mau humor aquele dia, porque teria que passar uma semana na casa de sua avó. Não era por causa da avó que ela estava como estava, e sim porque seu primo intragável estaria lá também, porque os pais dele haviam viajado a serviço. O motivo dessa tortura era que, por ela ter "brigado" com suas irmãs Vivian e Valéria, as gêmeas de nove anos, a mãe disse que já estava de saco cheio disso e resolveu castiga-la. Liz sabia que tudo aquilo era uma grande injustiça, porque na verdade suas irmãs tinham tramado contra ela, enganando a mãe e fazendo com que Liz fosse castigada, coisa que as pestes adoravam ver.  
A mãe de Liz, Marianne Hollowe, era muito carinhosa, mas também muito cega quando o assunto é as duas loirinhas Vivi e Valéria. Depois de um acidente de carro onde seu marido Robert Hollowe morreu, a viúva vive com suas três filhas no centro de Londres.

Liz terminou de arrumar sua mala e andou em direção a sala, onde sua mãe falava ao telefone.

'- Sim, Srta. Steven, voltarei antes das sete horas. Obrigada, tchau.

'- Com quem a você estava falando, mãe? –perguntou muito curiosa para a mãe, que estava sentada num sofá preto num canto da sala.

'- Ah, com Gabriela. Ela virá tomar conta das suas irmãs enquanto eu te levo pra casa de sua avó. Já arrumou as malas?

'- Sim, sim. Mãe, o ouriço vai mesmo pra casa da vó? –disse muito desanimada.

'- Sim filha, e não chame ele de ouriço. Ele tem nome, e é Tiago. E vê se não vai ser muito antipática com seu primo, hein!

'- Mãe, ele não é meu primo e eu não sou simpática com quem não merece a minha simpatia, ok?

'- Ele é seu primo sim! E pode ir parando de falar comigo desse jeito. –disse ficando nervosa.

'- Mãe, me desculpe, mas raciocine comigo. A mãe do ouriço era prima do meu pai, então ele não é meu primo. E se for é um primo distante mesmo. –explicou a garota.

'- Não importa, o que me interessa é que você não o trate mal! Ele não te trata mal, trata? E...

Mas foi interrompida no meio de seu discurso "Tiago é um anjo" pela campainha que tocou várias vezes seguidas. Sua mãe gostava muito de Tiago, que era seu afilhado. Marianne abriu a porta e deixou entrar uma moça da mesma idade de Liz, dezessete anos. Parecia ter subido os três andares de escadas do prédio muito rápido, pois estava com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho e respirava com dificuldade. Era alta, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Liz não gostava muito dela, achava a garota muito metida.

'- Olá... senhora... Hollowe! –disse a menina, tentando respirar entre uma palavra e outra.

'- Olá! Bem, as meninas estão no quarto brincando. Você já sabe o que fazer. Fique de olho pra que elas não destruam o apartamento e dê comida a elas se sentirem fome.

'- A Sra. vai voltar antes das sete, né? É porque Justin Brown me convidou para um encontro, e eu não posso faltar senão ele vai pensar que eu não lig...

'- Tudo bem Gabriela, não se preocupe. –disse Marianne cortando o falatório da menina. –Vamos Liz. –disse ela se virando para a filha que estava sentada emburrada no sofá. Liz pegou sua mala e rumou para a saída.

'- Ela está bem? –Liz ouviu ao longe Gabriela perguntar para sua mãe, pois ela já havia descido um lance de escadas.

'- Sim, só um pouco brava.

Liz foi em direção ao carro, pensando em como aquela menina era intrometida, querendo saber das coisas que nem são da sua conta. Elas usavam meios de transporte trouxa, pois a mãe de Liz não era bruxa, apenas o pai dela fora um. Se apoiou no carro e ficou olhando para o céu que estava muito azul naquela tarde, pensando em como aquela semana seria horrível. Ela gostava de sua avó, mas lá não havia nada de muito interessante, além de haver Tiago Potter. O sarna do Potter. Sua mãe chegou e disse para ela entrar no carro.  
Assim elas partiram para a fazenda do Sr. e Sra. Hollowe, um casal de bruxos velhinhos e muito simpáticos. Depois de meia hora de viagem as duas chegaram. Havia um portão de madeira a frente. Mary, como era o apelido da mãe de Liz, desceu do carro e foi abrir o portão. Depois de passarem pelo portão foi possível ver um pequeno lago muito bonito e um grande jardim cheio de flores. Via-se também uma enorme casa branca, muito antiga, onde se podia avistar na varanda uma velhinha sentada em uma cadeira de balanço. Atrás da casa havia um pomar cheio de frutas e um pequeno bosque. Era tudo muito bonito, mas Liz não parecia ser afetada pela paz do lugar, sendo que ainda tinha uma cara emburrada.

Quando Mary estacionou o carro, logo sua sogra levantou da cadeira e veio para cumprimentá-las.

'- Olá, Mary! Tudo bem? –disse a velhinha dando um abraço na nora. - Ah! Liz querida! Como você está magra, menina! –disse dando um abraço de quebrar as costelas na neta.

'- Ai! Vovó, também é muito bom ver você, mas a senhora poderia fazer o favor de me soltar agora? –disse tentando respirar entre o abraço da avó.

'- Claro, claro! Venham, vamos entrar... –disse a senhora indo pra entrada da casa. Judie, como se chamava a avó de Liz, foi para a cozinha com a mãe da garota. Mas Liz não fez o mesmo. Ao entrar na casa, ela levou sua mala para um quarto vazio e se jogou na cama, esparramando seus cabelos negros por toda ela e depois olhando pro teto. "Onde será que está o Tiago? Será que ele não veio?". Ao pensar nisso um sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota. "Tomara que não tenha vindo, tomara! Por favor, Merlin, é muito castigo pra uma pessoa só! Eu não mereço!". Fechou os olhos, mas de repente sentiu um ventinho perto de sua orelha esquerda e um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo. Liz simplesmente virou seu pescoço e...

'- AAAAAAAAAAH! Socorro! –gritou a menina desesperada.

'- Olááááá! –disse um menino alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos. Ele sustentava um sorriso enorme no rosto, e era muito bonito.

'- Que é que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui, Black? –perguntou a menina como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Sirius Black era um dos amigos de Tiago e fazia parte do grupinho deles, os Marotos. Eram Tiago, Sirius, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

'- Bem... é uma longa história. Talvez se você aceitasse passear comigo pelo bosque, eu te contaria... o que acha? –disse o garoto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

'- Há-há! Essa foi boa Black... eu, Liz Hollowe, passeando _sozinha _com Sirius Black em um bosque? Você só pode estar brincando! Eu nunca ficaria em qualquer lugar sozinha com você se fosse possível evitar. Aliás, eu estou sozinha agora com você e posso evitar. Então, tchau. –e saiu do quarto, deixando Sirius sozinho.

Liz sabia que ele tinha feito aquilo só pra irritá-la e porque estava entediado. Ele não gostava dela de nenhuma forma.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores da mansão, Liz estava absorta em seus pensamentos. "Duvido que ele falaria isso em público. Ele, cantando a estranha Hollowe... ninguém faz isso, a não ser é claro, que queira que fiquem rindo da cara dele e falando 'Mau gosto, hein Black! Por que não convidou a Lula-Gigante?'". Mas isso era algo que ela imaginava, porque isso nunca havia acontecido com ela. O fato de alguém convida-la pra sair, porque muitas pessoas a chamavam de estranha Hollowe. Estava acostumada, nem mais brigava com quem a chamava de estranha, porque ao passar do tempo descobriu que era estranha. Mas não sabia que a palavra certa era única, e não estranha.

Do outro lado do corredor havia outra pessoa que vinha lendo um livro com muita atenção enquanto caminhava. Liz caminhava muito distraída, não viu que havia uma figura de cabelos e olhos castanhos na sua frente. Acabou topando com o individuo, o que a fez acordar de seus devaneios. Os dois caíram de costas, sem saber com quem haviam trombado. Enquanto tentava levantar, o garoto disse.

'- Cuidado!

'- Olhe você por onde anda! Estava no mundo da lua e vem colocar a culpa em mim?

'- Quem é... –o menino finalmente se sentou no chão e pode ver com quem discutia -Ah! Hollowe, desculpa! Eu não te vi e...

'- Sim, sim... as pessoas nunca me vêem, eu já estou acostumada com isso, ok? Eu devia comprar um letreiro luminoso escrito "Cuidado! Hollowe a vista! Desvie por onde puder" e pendurar no meu pescoço...

'- Calma! Eu só estava pedindo desculpas e...

'- Tudo bem, já pediu, está desculpado. Agora eu tenho que ir... –já estava quase no fim do corredor quando resolveu fazer uma pergunta. Evitava falar com Marotos, mas deveria fazer uma exceção na situação de cego em tiroteio que estava. –Hey! Lupin!

'- O que é? –o garoto se virou.

'- Afinal, o que é que você e o Black estão fazendo aqui? Primeiro vejo o Black, agora você... que é que está acontecendo? Você poderia fazer a gentileza de me explicar?

'- Bem, é que nós viemos aqui com o Pon... er, Tiago. É que ele disse que não agüentaria ficar aqui só com você como companhia, então nós viemos junto com ele.

'- Nossa, que ótimo! Muito simpático ele, não? –disse cheia de sarcasmo.

'- Ok... tchau então.

'- Se vemos por aí, fazer o que...

Liz pode ouvir o garoto murmurando um "mal humorada" quando seguia para um quarto no fundo do corredor. "Ah, esse castigo está bem pior do que eu pensava! Agora não é só Tiago, é Tiago, Black e Lupin... eu devo ter feito algo realmente ruim nas minhas vidas passadas pra receber um castigo desses nessa vida!".

'- Liz! Venha se despedir de sua mãe! –ouviu sua avó gritar. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, se despediu de sua mãe com um abraço e um beijo, sussurrando um "Você é muito cruel!" no ouvido dela, ao que a mãe apenas deu um sorrisinho e disse para ela se comportar.

Após se despedir, Mary entrou no carro e partiu pra Londres. "Faltam vinte minutos pras sete horas... tomara que não chegue a tempo praquela metida ir no tal encontro..."ela disse com uma risadinha silenciosamente.

Sirius ainda estava no quarto de Liz, quando Remo entrou.

'- Nossa! O que deu nela? –perguntou para um Sirius que agora olhava pela janela.

'- Sei lá... ela é assim mesmo, não é? Grossa...Por quê?

'- Eu trombei com ela no corredor e fui pedir desculpas. Então ela disse algo como ninguém vê-la e uma história de um letreiro luminoso...

'- Ah, nem liga...

'- Daí perguntou porque nós estamos aqui, e quando respondi parece que ficou mais brava ainda. –ele deu de ombros.

'- O que você respondeu, afinal?

'- Que o Pontas pediu pra nós virmos aqui, pois ele não agüentaria ter somente ela como companhia.

'- O que será que essa garota tem de errado? Ela é tão estúpida, antipática! E me deu um fora antes, coisa que nenhuma menina normal faria. Ela é muito estranha.

'- Já sei um motivo pra ela estar daquele jeito. Você. Mas ela deve ser assim com os outros por algum motivo, quero dizer, com a amiga dela ela não é assim... ela ri, conversa... é, ela é estranha.

'- Não é à toa que chamam ela de estranha Hollowe. –Sirius debochou.

'- Eu queria um dia ter uma conversa com ela, só que ela não fala, e quando fala só saem insultos daquela boca.

'- Por que você não tenta falar agora com ela? Ela está saindo da casa e indo pra algum lugar do bosque. –disse Sirius olhando pra um monte de cabelos pretos esvoaçantes.

'- Será? Vou tentar.

Liz estava indo pro bosque. Já havia encontrado seu querido primo no meio do caminho, que perguntou "Onde você vai? Que cara é essa? Como vai a Lily?". Lílian Evans era a melhor amiga de Liz. Era dona de cabelos ruivos espessos e olhos de um verde muito vivo. Tiago era obcecado pela ruiva, sempre a convidando para sair, coisa que irritava muito Lílian. Liz se virou para o primo e disse que nada do que ele perguntou era de interesse dele, e que era pra ele deixar ela e Lily em paz. Assim foi seguindo para o bosque, mas especificadamente para uma caverna que só ela conhecia, onde sempre ficava quando estava naquela fazenda, pois lá podia ficar sozinha sem ser encontrada. Entrou na pequena caverna e, sem explicação, começou a chorar. Na verdade ela tinha uma explicação. Seu pai havia morrido naquele dia, quinze de agosto, quatro anos atrás. Havia saído pra ir de carro ao trabalho, quando um motorista bêbado do outro lado da pista perdeu a direção e bateu no lado onde seu pai estava sentado no carro. O motorista do outro carro sobreviveu, mas para seu pai foi fatal. Foi tudo tão rápido que ele, mesmo sendo um bruxo, não pode fazer nada. Era um pai muito brincalhão e um marido atencioso. Sempre a protegia quando sua mãe ia castigá-la injustamente, porque seu pai sabia das artimanhas das duas filhas menores, mesmo elas sendo bem novas já aprontavam. Liz tinha doze anos, e suas irmãs cinco, quando o pai morreu. Suas irmãs eram pequenas e não entendiam o que realmente tinha acontecido naquele tempo, mas agora lidavam com isso numa boa, porque não eram tão apegadas ao pai. Liz era muito diferente antes disso acontecer. Ela estava chorando, porque assim lavava sua alma do sofrimento e do ódio. Ninguém sabia que era esse o real motivo de ela ser assim, nem sua mãe, pois Liz não era assim em casa, ela era muito boa para sua mãe. Ir para aquela fazenda só fazia Liz se sentir pior, porque lembrava dos acampamentos e das histórias que seu pai contava sobre sua infância na fazenda. Liz se escondia naquela caverna pra chorar, porque não queria que soubessem que ao contrario do que os outros pensam, ela era uma pessoa muito fraca, que se esconde atrás de sua barreira invisível para se mostrar forte.

Remo, que tinha conseguido seguir a garota, se aproximava lentamente da caverna quando ouviu o choro. Não sabia se era seguro se aproximar naquele momento, mas decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo. Liz ouviu um barulho de galho quebrando.

'- Quem está aí? –ela perguntou fungando alto.

'- Oi... eu vi você chorando e...

'- Ah, é você. Eu não estava chorando. –respondeu a menina que estava virada de costas para o garoto.

'- Claro que estava, eu ouvi.

'- E se eu estivesse, o que isso teria a ver com você?

'- Não sei, mas eu só queria ajudar, se fosse possível.

'- Não tem como me ajudar, a não ser saindo daqui e me deixando sozinha. –ela falou grossamente.

'- Por que você é assim, Hollowe?

'- Assim? Assim como?

'- Todos te acham muito antipática, grossa, estranha... mas eu não acho que você seja só isso. Você deve ter algum motivo pra ser assim.

A menina se virou pra ele. Estava com o rosto muito vermelho e com lagrimas que ainda rolavam por ele.

'- Nossa... já vi que é uma coisa aprovada por sufrágio universal eu ser grossa, estranha, antipática e mais um monte de adjetivos muito legais que dão para mim. É, mas mesmo você só sendo mais um que me acha tudo isso, você tem razão em uma coisa. Eu não sou só isso, mas eu sou como sou e não preciso ter motivos.

'- Mas porque você está chorando? É por causa de nós, as 'outras pessoas'?

'- Não é sempre que eu fico chorando pelos cantos. É que hoje tenho um motivo em especial. Meu pai. Se você não sabe, meu pai morreu nesse dia, há quatro anos atrás e eu sinto muita falta dele. Se isso faz você me deixar em paz, é esse o motivo porque eu estou chorando.

Ele não sabia o que dizer pra garota que se acabava em lagrimas na sua frente. Ele nunca pensou que veria Liz Hollowe chorando. Parecia ser uma pessoa forte e dura, e muitas vezes sem sentimentos. Mas na verdade era muito sensível.

'- Calma Liz, não chore. Pense nas coisas boas que vocês passaram juntos, mas não fique pensando que ele se foi. Ele sempre estará com você, dentro de você...

Aquelas palavras de consolo, mesmo sendo simples, aqueceram algo dentro da garota, que de repente se sentiu melhor. Liz enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto e instintivamente, sem seu cérebro pensar no que estava fazendo, deu um sorriso e abraçou Remo. O garoto não sabia o que fazer, então não fez nada.

'- Ai, eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. –disse a garota. –Me desculpe Lupin, eu sou uma idiota, mas... muito obrigada por tentar me consolar, muito mesmo.

'- Então... amigos?

'- Tá bom. Mas amigos secretos. Não conte pros outros, pelo menos não por enquanto. Olha, eu tento ser melhor, mas não dá. Então me perdoe por ser assim, já que agora somos amigos.

'- Tudo bem, agora vamos sair daqui. –ele sorriu compreensivo.

'- Vou esperar mais um pouco, eu estou com uma cara horrível e não quero ficar ouvindo perguntas.

'- O que vou dizer pra eles? Eu saí procurando você e não gosto de mentir pros meus amigos.

'- Se eles perguntarem se você achou a Hollowe, diga que não. Você não estará mentindo, afinal você achou uma Liz muito besta, e não a Liz Hollowe que eles conhecem. –ela riu.

'- Bem... é, até que você tem razão. Mas você não é besta assim, você é besta quando age de outra forma.

'- Ok,chega de me xingar de besta e vai de uma vez. –ela disse empurrando ele levemente.

'- Até depois!

'- Até...

Liz ficou ali, pensando no que havia acontecido. Já estava anoitecendo. Ela deveria estar muito mal mesmo pra até começar a ser amiga de um maroto. Mas agora estava melhor e resolveu tentar nunca mais chorar quando pensasse no pai. Resolveu rir, pois ele adorava quando ela estava rindo, e como seu mais novo amigo disse, ele não se foi, ele sempre estaria dentro dela. Liz respirou fundo e olhou no seu relógio. Já haviam passado quinze minutos desde que Remo saíra dali e ela achou que sua cara já estava melhor, então seguiu para a casa.

---------------------------------

Remo já havia encontrado seus dois amigos e conseguira mentir falando que não encontrara a Hollowe. Ele estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, mas estava feliz por isso. Ele, Sirius e Tiago estavam no quarto onde Liz deixara sua mala. Tiago estava olhando pela janela, Remo mirava o teto e Sirius estava tentando matar com um feitiço uma aranha que subia pela parede, mas mesmo assim os três estavam conversando.

'- Afinal, qual é o problema dela? –disse Tiago.

Não, não estavam falando de Liz, e sim de Lily.

'- Sei lá, acho que ela passa muito tempo perto da Hollowe. Isso deve ter afetado ela...

'- Não fale assim, Sirius. Você não gostaria que falassem isso de você. –disse Remo defendendo a amiga.

'- Gente,o assunto é Lily, e não Liz! –disse Tiago. –Por que ela não aceita sair comigo? O que tem de errado comigo?

'- Eu diria muita coisa, ouriço.

Tiago se virou pra porta, vendo Liz entrando no quarto e se apoiando na parede.

'- Ah, é você... pensei que era gente.

'- Quanta simpatia! Afinal, o que vocês tão fazendo no **meu** quarto?

'- Seu quarto? Esse quarto é meu! –Tiago protestou.

'-Aaaah, mas não é não! Você não viu minha mala em cima da cama? Isso significa o-cu-pa-do!

'- Me desculpe, mas acho que foi você que não viu minha mala aqui antes, pois ela estava do lado da porta.

'- Não tinha nada do lado da porta seu mentiroso! E esse quarto é meu! Tem muitos quartos nessa casa, ocupe outro porque esse já tem dona!

'- Eu não vou sair daqui, esse é o melhor quarto e é meu!

'- Ok, ok! Chega de discussão, isso não vai levar a nada. Por que vocês não tiram na sorte? –disse Remo.

'- Tá bom. –concordaram os dois em uníssono.

'- Vocês vão ter que adivinhar em que número eu estou pensando e dizer. Quem adivinhar fica com o quarto. Diga um numero de um a dez, Tiago.

'- Sete.

'- Liz?

'- Hm...seis.

'- Bem, tentem outra vez, ninguém acertou. Tiago.

'- Cinco.

'- Liz.

'- Nove.

'- Ok, Liz fica com o quarto.

'- Ah, Remo! Por que você não me deu uma ajudinha? Eu sou seu amigo, poxa!

'- Sorte é sorte, ela acertou, ela ganhou. O quarto é dela.

'- Iuhuuu! Viva! Potter, me desculpe pela falta de educação, mas... dá o fora do MEU quarto! Sirius e Remo, acompanhem esse seu imprestável amigo até a saída, e vão junto com ele.

Os meninos saíram do quarto, mesmo sendo contra vontade. Liz pegou e desfez sua mala, guardando todas as suas roupas dentro de uma cômoda velha feita de salgueiro que havia perto da cama. Em cima da cômoda colocou uns quatro livros grossos que usaria para se distrair enquanto estivesse na casa de sua avó. Estava noite, e já eram oito e meia. Logo sua avó a chamaria pra jantar. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ela pegou um caderno que o pai dela havia dado pra ela quando tinha cinco anos, e começou a desenhar. Liz desenhava muito bem, no momento ela estava desenhando um castelo. Hogwarts. Lá ela sempre encontrava sua melhor amiga, se livrava de suas irmãs e aprendia várias coisas, além de se divertir bastante. Ela simplesmente amava Hogwarts e iria sentir muita saudade daquele lugar, das pessoas que habitam o castelo e das brigas de Lily e Potter, que mesmo não admitindo, adorava assistir. Aquele seria um ano de despedidas.

Liz ouviu alguém bater na porta e foi atender.

'- Ah, oi Remo.

'- Liz, sua avó pediu para eu te avisar que o jantar já está pronto e que é pra você descer. Então, vamos?

'- Claro. –ela sorriu.

Liz colocou seu tênis, fechou a porta e foi para a sala de jantar acompanhada de Remo.

'-Tá melhor?

'- Muito melhor. Mais uma vez, obrigada.

'- Não precisa agradecer, amigos são para essas coisas.

Liz sorriu pro garoto, e os dois desceram as escadas.

'- Sente aqui do meu lado Liz. –disse a avó e Liz sentou-se.

O jantar estava maravilhoso. Após comer, Liz foi para fora da casa, onde sentou numa pedra e ficou observando o céu. Estava muito estrelado e uma linda lua cintilava no céu. Liz adorava a noite. As estrelas e a lua lhe faziam companhia naquele momento, até que Liz viu algo voando em sua direção. Era uma coruja cinza; Grimm, a coruja de Lily. A ave pousou na perna de Liz.

'- Olá, Grimm... –disse ela, mesmo sabendo que não receberia uma resposta, e fez carinho nas penas da ave. Pegou a carta e leu.

_Liz,_

_Como está começando sua penúltima semana de férias? Faz tempo que você não me escreve. Eu estou na praia, está legal aqui. Se a Petúnia tivesse sido engolida por uma baleia estaria melhor, mas acho que nem uma baleia agüentaria ela._

_Já comprou seus materiais? Se não, por que nós não nos encontramos dia 24 e compramos juntas? Seria muito legal!_

_Você já fez o teste de aparatação? Eu fiz e passei, quem sabe eu vá aí te visitar, ou você venha aqui, não é? Se você passou, a distancia é a mesma. Mande logo sua resposta pelo Grimm, ok?_

_Beijos,_

_Lily_

Liz sorriu após ler a carta e resolveu entrar pra responder. Correu para o seu quarto e quando entrou viu que Grimm estava empoleirado na janela. Arrancou um folha de seu caderno de desenhos, pegou sua pena e começou.

_Lily,_

_Essa penúltima semana de férias não está das melhores não. Minha mãe me castigou, então estou aqui na casa da minha vó. E o pior de tudo: Potter, Black e Lupin estão aqui também. Quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente te conto melhor. Cheguei aqui hoje, mas vou passar a semana por aqui._

_Eu passei no teste. Você sabe onde que é a fazenda, não? Então venha me visitar, porque eu não posso; como já disse, estou de castigo. Não quero que a presença do Potter aqui te impeça de me visitar, ok? Eu dou um jeito de ele não saber que você está aqui..._

_Não comprei meus materiais, assim que falar com a minha mãe eu te dou uma resposta, mas provavelmente ela vai deixar. Responda logo,ok?_

_Beijos e boa noite,_

_Liz._

Após terminar de escrever, enrolou e prendeu a carta na pata de Grimm, que deu um pio e saiu voando pela janela. Liz observou a ave até ela sumir de vista. Vestiu seu pijama e estava tentando desenhar um hipogrifo quando ouviu uns barulhos vindos do quarto ao lado. Levantou e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

Bateu na porta do quarto e vendo que ninguém a abria resolveu entrar sem pedir licença.

'- O que é que está...

Mas não pode terminar a frase, porque um travesseiro voou em sua direção atingindo seu rosto, que agora começava a ficar vermelho de raiva.

'- Quem fez isso? –ela sibilou.

Fechou os olhos e tentou contar até dez pra se acalmar, mas assim que abriu os olhos, ficou com o rosto mais vermelho.

'- QUEM FEZ ISSO? –agora, perdendo o pingo de paciência que lhe restava, a menina gritou.

'- Foi ele! –apontaram Tiago e Sirius para Remo.

'- Remo John Lupin! Como você se atreve a jogar essa almofada na minha cara?

'- Calma! Foi sem querer...

'-Tudo bem! Agora dá pra vocês fazerem menos barulho? Eu estava tentando ler e vocês são muito inc...

Mas novamente não conseguiu terminar a frase. Aparentemente enquanto ela falava eles pegaram um travesseiro cada um e jogaram na garota desprevenida. Liz pegou um travesseiro e bateu com ele nos marotos, que revidaram. Assim se iniciou uma guerra de travesseiros que durou até a avó de Liz entrar no quarto e dizer que era pra cada um pro seu quaro. Os garotos ofegantes disseram boa noite e cada um rumou para seu quarto.

Liz estava muito cansada. Logo que deitou na sua cama adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** Esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas vocês tem que me perdoar! Afinal, é meu primeiro da minha primeira fic. Se algo ficou confuso pra vocês, o que quando eu escrevo às vezes é possível, me falem! Por favor, deixem reviews! Eu posso demorar para postar o segundo capítulo porque minhas aulas começaram, então me dêem um desconto, pooor favoor!

**Mia Moony.**


	2. Uma Visita quase As Escondidas

Capitulo 2-Uma Visita (quase) as escondidas.

Liz acordou com uma batida na porta.

-Liz,tem uma coruja pra vocêÉ da minha Lily,ela diz se está tudo bem se for hoje ...tudo bem o que?Hoje-Tiago pegou a carta e guardou no seu bolso.

Liz se espreguiçou,levantou,colocou seu chinelo e caminhou até a porta.

-Hm...-resmungou a garota que estava com uma cara horrível-Não te interessa,não me chame de Liz e por que me acordar tão cedo?

-Cedo?Olhe pro seu relógio,dorminhoca!

Liz olhou no seu relógio.

-Por Merlin!Dez horas!Por que não me acordaram antes?

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Quem entende essa criatura!Olha,a vó disse que é pra você descer pra tomar café.

-Diga pra ela que é só eu me vestir que eu vou.

-Ok...Ah,por que eu não posso te chamar de Liz?Afinal,somos primos.

-Primos distantes,ouriço,distantes.E eu não quero que você me chame e Liz,ok?

E bateu a porta na cara de Tiago. "Que intrometido!Além de ler minha cata ainda quer saber o que ela significa!Realmente,e ainda quer me chamar de Liz..."

Abriu uma gaveta da cômoda e tirou de lá uma jaqueta vermelha larga,uma calça.Sem nem pentear os cabelos,desceu para tomar café.Depois de tomar café,quando ia correndo pro quarto responder a carta de Lily que ela nem ao menos tinha lido,na curva do corredor...

-Ai!Você de novo!Onde vai com tanta pressa?

-Responder uma carta,e desculpe.

-Tudo bem...pra quem?

-Pra Lily.

-Ah,Tiago me mostrou a carta.

É?Então,venha.Preciso da sua ajuda.-e arrastou Remo pro seu quarto.

-Ok,o que foi-disse Remo confuso.

-O que tinha escrito na carta?

-Algo como "Tudo bem se for hoje?".

-Ah,ta.

Liz pegou seu caderno e arrancou uma folha,já ia escrevendo uma resposta quando Remo perguntou.

-Tudo bem,você não vai me contar,não?

-Não sei se devo.

-Conta!Eu não conto pra mais ninguém.

-Ok,ok.

Como Remo era amigo de Lily também,ela achou que não teria problema em contar.Liz contou tudo sobre Lily vir ali visit�-la, e como era importante ele não contar de jeito nenhum pra ninguém.

-Ah,então esse é o "grande segredo"?

-Parece sem importância,mas se Tiago souber Lily vai me matar.

Escreveu uma resposta e saiu do quarto para ir pedir a coruja de sua avó pra mandar a resposta,deixando Remo ali.

Quando voltou com a coruja empoleirada em seu ombro,resolveu ler a carta pra ver se estava tudo certo.

_Lily,_

_Sim,pode ser hoje.E não se preocupe,eu dou um jeito pra que ele não descubra.Você pode usar você- sabe- o- que,daí ele nunca vai saber._

_Beijos,_

_Liz. _

Mas havia algo errado...

_**Oi,LilyÉ o Remo,tudo bem?O que é você-sabe-o-que?Liz,o que é? **_

_Não interessa,e quem deixou você se intrometer nessa carta?_

_**Eu.Ah,me conta!O que é? **_

_Talvez depois eu te conte,intrometido.Bem Lily,ignore-o._

_Tchau,Liz_

_**Tchau,Remo **_

-Esse negócio de se intrometer em cartas alheias é divertido.

-Senhor intrometido,da próxima vez vá se intrometer na carta de outro,ok?

-Hm...o que é você-sabe-o-que,afinal?

-Ah,capa da invisibilidade.Não conte pr..

-Ok,não conto pra ninguém.

-Então ta.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha uma também.A do Tiago,ele disse que é uma rarid...

Tarde demais,percebeu que havia falado o que não devia.

-O que?Tiago tem uma capa?Puxa...

-Ai,Merlin!Se ele ficar sabendo eu to morto...

-Não vai saber,não se preocupe.-disse a garota enquanto prendia carta na coruja.

-Bem,Dino,leve com cuidado,ok-falou pra coruja.

-Que mania de falar com as corujas...

É,né?Mas às vezes é mais interessante falar com uma coruja do que com algumas pessoas...

É...Que livro é esse-perguntou apontando pra um livro grosso que estava em cima da cama da garota.

-Ah, "Inquisição",fala sobre...a inquisição.-disse ela fazendo uma careta engraçada.

-Hehehe...eu já li esse livro.Você já terminou de ler?

-Ah,sim.

E começaram a falar sobre o livro,só parando quando Liz sentiu um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha,e deduziu que o almoço já estava pronto.

-Vamos.-disse ela rindo de uma piada que Remo havia contado.

Assim que abriu a porta,Liz se deparou com Sirius.

-O que vocês tavam fazendo aí dentro que estão com essas caras tão alegres-perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

-Black,já deu pra perceber que não sai nada que preste dessa sua cabeça cheia de titica...-disse Liz deixando Remo e Sirius e descendo as escadas.

-Aluado,está escondendo algo de nós?

-Não...-falou tentando inventar rápido uma mentira-eu só tinha ido pedir emprestado uma pena pra eu escrever pra minha mãe...

-Ah,bom...-disse Sirius desconfiado.

Pra alegria de Remo,Sirius não tocou mais naquele assunto

Liz estava colocando suco em seu copo quando uma coruja cinza entrou e pousou na sua frente,assustando-a e a fazendo derramar suco na mesa.

-Droga!Olha o que você fez eu fazer,Grimm...-sussurrou pra coruja enquanto pegava a carta.Já ia desenrolando o pergaminho quando sua avó disse.

-Não,não senhorita,Nada de ler quando estiver almoçando.-a avó sabia ser bem chata quando queria- E de quem que você recebe tantas cartas?Não vai me dizer que você arranjou um namorado e não me contou!

Liz olhou pra avó e depois pra Sirius e Tiago que davam risadinhas.

-Vó-disse Tiagoé da Liz que você ta falandoÉ mais difícil ela arranjar um namorado do que o Seb...

Mas não pode terminar aquela frase.Liz apontou sua varinha pra boca de Tiago,que se lacrou imediatamente.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não falar o que não deve-disse ela muito brava.

-Liz Hollowe!Peça desculpas ao seu primo que desfaça esse feitiço agora!

-Me desculpe,vó.Mas não dá...

-Como não d�-disse a velhinha nervosa.

-Eu não sei o contra feitiço-mentiu a menina,se sentindo muito culpada por estar mentindo pra sua avó.

-Ai,Merlin!Espere querido,vou procurar o contra feitiço num livro...-e a avó saiu da sala.

Liz pegou a carta e saiu dali,rumando para fora da casa.Não sabia porque tinha ficado tão brava pelo que o primo dissera,mas sabia que tinha agido certo. "Assim ele aprendia a ficar calado quando devia",pensou.O dia estava bem quente,Liz resolveu tirar seu tênis e sentar na beira do lado,molhando os pés na água.Desenrolou o pergaminho e leu.

_Liz,_

_Alerta Vermelho!July "extremamente chata" Handerson,me mandou uma coruja perguntando se eu não queria ir com ela compra os materiais dia vinte cinco...o que eu faço?E se ela descobrir que eu vou no mesmo dia com você?Bem,vou te visitar aí por uma hora,pode ser?E,o que é aquela intromissão do Remo?Responda logo._

_Beijo,_

_Lily. _

Liz pegou a pena que estava dento da bolsa que levava,onde estava dentro também a capa.Respondeu no mesmo pergaminho.

_Lily,_

_Diga que não,oras!Aquela chata não percebe que nós não apreciamos nem um pouco a companhia dela?Se ela descobrir...bem,a gente dá um jeito.Quanto ao Remo,te conto pessoalmente daqui a pouco,afinal faltam vinte minutos pra uma hora._

_Beijos,_

_Liz._

_P.S.:Vou estar no mesmo quarto que aquele dia...você lembra,né? _

Prendeu a carta na pata de Grimm,e entrou na casa.Já ia subindo as escadas pro seu quarto quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

-Liz,venha pedir desculpas pro seu primo!Não pense que se livrou.

-Aah,vó,me desculpe mas não vou não!Ele é que me deve desculpas,eu na vou pedir e...

-Liz Green Hollowe!Eu sou sua avó,e estou mandando!

Depois de ser chamada pelo nome completo era melhor ir,antes que ficasse de castigo dentro do castigo,o que não era nada bom.

Chegando na sala onde estava Tiago,Liz disse num tom sarcástico.

-Oh,me desculpe priminho querido do meu coração!

-Ah�!Sabia que você gostava de mim...Mas me desculpe,Liz querida,meu coração já pertence a Lily...

Liz olhou bem pra cara dele,e começou a rir.

-Ah...me poupe de suas asneiras,Tiaguito...

Subiu as escadas,tomando muito cuidado com a curva do corredor,e entrou em seu quarto esperando Lily chegar.Estava sentada na cama,quando de repente ouviu um craque,e sentiu um peso sobre si,que a fez cair da cama.

-Lily!Cuidado!Não sei como que você passou no teste...

-Ah,desculpa!Que saudades-disse Lily dando um forte abraço na amiga.

E começaram a rir,só parando quando ouviram uma batida na porta e um grito.

-Liz!Quem ta aí?

-Ninguém,Tiago!Só eu.

-Mas eu ouvi uma outra voz,que era familiar...

-Era minha voz,panaca!

-Ok,Liz,dá meu tênis!

-Teu tênis?Como ele poderia estar aqui?

-Eu deixei ele aí ontem.Agora me dá o tênis!

Liz olhou pelo chão procurando o tênis,então se abaixou e olhou embaixo da cama,onde viu um tênis preto.Foi em direção da janela e o jogou.

-Ops!Tiago,teu tênis acidentalmente caiu lá fora!Ihé melhor você correr,se não o Hades vai estraçalhar seu tênis...-disse fingindo preocupação.

Hades era o enorme cão de guarda da fazenda.

-Você me paga,garota!

Quando ouviram os passos do garoto se distanciar,começaram a rir.

-Bem feito pro Potter-disse Lily entre gargalhadas,enquanto via Tiago tentar puxar seu tênis da boca do canzarrão.

É,ele merece.Lily,vamos lá fora?Ta calor aqui!

Lily olhou pra menina e disse.

-Claro que est�!Você está de calças compridas e jaquetaÉ obvio que estaria quente.

Lily estava com uma saia e uma camisetinha,enquanto a outra garota estava vestida como se estivessem 19 graus lá fora.

-Ah,chata,me deixe!Então,vamos?

Disse Liz pegando a capa e cobrindo a amiga.

-Ok,mas não vou ficar com calor aqui embaixo?

-Claro que não.Ou você prefere que o ouriço de veja?

-Nunca!Mas vamos pra algum lugar afastado pra podermos conversar sem que alguém chame alguém do St. Mungus pra te levar por insanidade,por estar falando sozinha.

-Ei!Eu falo sozinha...qual é o problema?

-Nenhum.-revirou os olhos- Vamos.

Desceram as escadas e estavam indo pra fora quando Remo passou por Liz e Lily e sussurrou.

-Ela já chegou?

Lily,apesar de ninguém ter visto,fez uma cara de espanto.

-Sim,ta aqui do meu lado.Diga "oi",Lily!Ah,ele sabe.

-Você contou!Ah,oi Remo,como vai?

-Bem,e você?

-Por enquanto sim,e se seu amiguinho não descobrir,estarei bem.

Remo deu uma risadinha e disse um "Tchau" pras duas.

-Liz Hollowe,preciso ter uma conversinha com você...-sussurrou Lily.

Liz e Lily agora entravam no bosque,Liz estava levando a amiga pra beira de um riacho,onde sentaram e conversaram.

-Liz,afinal,o que é que ta acontecendo?

Liz então contou como se tornou amiga de Remo,ao que Lily disse.

-Nossa...nunca pensei que veria você,Liz Hollowe,sendo amiga de um maroto!

É,eu também não...mas ele é diferente dos outros,não é?Eu falei pra ele não contar pros outros...

-Bem,eu sou amiga dele também,e ele é diferente sim,mas continua sendo um maroto,e você não gosta dos marotos.

É...você também não.

-Correção,eu não gosto DO maroto,de um deles,ta?

É mesmo...não sei como você conseguiu ser amiga do Black.Mas e o Pettigrew?

-Ah,ele mais come do que faz qualquer outra coisa,então não tenho nada contra ele.

-Bem,isso é verdade,um dia aquele garoto explode de tanto comer!

Lily observava uma borboleta azul que havia pousado em seu dedo,quando Liz perguntou.

-O que faremos a respeito da Srta. Mala-sem-alça?

-Da July?Não sei mesmo.

-Acho que a gente deveria dizer de uma vez que a presença dela nos incomoda,e que queremos que ela fique longe.

É fácil falar...

-Isso pra você,porque um a mais,um a menos não gostando de mim não faz diferença.

-Ah,não fala assim,Liz!As pessoas não te odeiam,elas só...

-Não gostam de mimÉ,eu sei.Mas não faz mal,porque agora,ao invés de uma amiga,eu tenho uma amiga e um amigo,o que já é bem melhor...

-Ah,a Bianca não é tua amiga?

-Bem,podemos dizer que mais ou menos.É,quem sabe.

-E a Natany?

-Ui!Nem pensar!Muito metida!

É,mas não é por isso que você não pode ser amiga dela.Ela é minha amiga,não a melhor,mas é...porque a melhor é você.

-Ai,que meigo!Você também é minha melhor amiga,e eu acho que não poderia ter arranjado alguém mais maluca pra esse cargo.

-Também,pra ser sua amiga tem que ser maluca...

-H�!Engraçadinha,to morrendo de rir.

-Falando em morrer...to morrendo de fome.E você?

-Ai,eu também.Já são três horas,hm...hora do café da tarde.Vou ver se pego algo pra nós comermos.É melhor você ficar aqui,já volto.

Liz deixou a amiga e seguiu feliz pra casa.Entrou na sala de jantar,que era onde ficava a mesa em que faziam as refeições.Remo,Sirius,Tiago e a avó de Liz estavam sentados comendo.

-Liz,onde você estava?

-Estava passeando...

-Coma algo menina,você está fraca!

Não sabendo como a avó poderia deduzir que ela estava fraca sem nem ao menos olhar direito pra cara dela,Liz disse um "Sim" e rumou pra a cozinha.

Em cima do balcão havia uma forma com bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate,o preferido de Liz.Pegou um pote de dentro do armário,onde colocou uns pedaços do bolo.Pegou alguns guardanapos e alguns copos de dentro do armário também.Viu em cima de uma mesinha uma jarra com suco,pegou e colocou o conteúdo dentro de uma tudo isso dentro de uma cesta,e depois diminuiu a cesta para que conseguisse carregar e para que os outros não percebessem.Saiu da cozinha,mas não sem antes a avó perguntar se ela havia comido,e ela confirmar com a cabeça.

Liz foi andando até onde tinha deixado Lily.Chegando lá encontrou Lily deitada na grama olhando pras nuvens.Aproveitando essa oportunidade única,veio em silencio e assustou a amiga.

-Liz!Sua boba-gritou Lily com a mão no coração-Quase morro de susto!

Liz começou a dar risada da cara da amiga,que estava muito brava.

-Foi engraçado!

-Sim,muito engraçado!O que você trouxe pra comer?

Liz aumentou a cesta,e as duas começaram a comer.

-Hum!Isso aqui ta bom mesmo-disse Lily,ao que Liz concordou com a cabeça.

-Lily- perguntou -Que barulho foi esse?

-Que barulho?

-Esse.

Lily prestou mais atenção e ouviu um barulho de folhas se mexendo.

-Merlin!Alguém ta vindo!Se esconda Lily,rápid...

Mas tarde demais.Uma criatura com cabelos pretos super despenteados já havia visto as duas.

-

Aloha!Tudo bem com voces?Minhas aulasiniciaram segunda(ai que chatice!)...Ok,esse acima eh o segundo capitulo,espero que voces gostem.Antes de ir tenho que fazer um agradecimento.

**Mimi Granger-**Legal!Minha primeira review!Que bom que voce achou legal!Muito,muito,muito obrigada mesmo!Eu e todos daqui te agradecemos muitooooo(o Sirius tah mandando um beijo)!Entaum,o capitulo está acima...

**Ana Carola**(apesar de voce naum ter deixado review,chataa!)-Eu sou muito m�!MUAHUHAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAH!Naum,eu naum vou deixar voce ler os caps. antes.Eu sei que voce deixou eu ler uns seus,mas voce deixou porque quis...voce vai ter que ler aqui assim como eu quero que as outras pessoas leiam...talvez um dia eu te mande por e-mail um capitulo e até te deixe fazer uma notinha.Talvez.Ah,o Sirius naum te mandou um beijo porque voce naum deixou review...Xau!

Logo posto o terceiro capitulo...beijos,

Mia Moony.


	3. Entre Tapas e Beijo

Capítulo 3-Entre tapas e beijo.

-Oi Lily!Então era ela que você estava escondendo,priminha?

Ao ouvir aquela voz muito conhecida,Lily já começou a ficar brava.

-Dá o fora,Potter-disse Lily já vermelha.

-Por que eu sairia daqui,Lily?

-É EVANS pra você,Potter.

-É TIAGO,inteiramente pra você,LILY.

-Tiago,sai daqui agora mesmo,se não...

-Senão...?

-Ouriço,que graça tem nos atormentar?

-Hm,na verdade,eu vim aqui só pra dizer um oi,e pra perguntar o que é que minha ruiva ta fazendo aqui...

-Primeiro:Eu não sou SUA;segundo:é EVANS;terceiro:assim você nos atormenta,caso você não saiba.E quarto:nada do que eu faça é de seu interesse.

-Claro que é Lily,e sabe porque?

-Não sei,não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

-Mesmo não querendo saber,eu te digo.Porque eu realmente GOSTO de você,e acho que você deveria me dar uma chance.

Liz,que já havia a muito sido excluída da conversa,simplesmente deu uma risadinha de descrença.

-Ah,é?Pois eu não concordo com você,Potter.-disse Lily,cada vez mais vermelha,agora com um sorriso debochado.-E,acho que só sou mais a na sua lista,e eu não quero ser mais uma pra você.Na verdade eu não quero ser nada pra você ou de você.

Tiago,que agora estava vermelho também,pensou "Como que ela sabe da existência de uma lista?".Ele achava que não era justo o que ela fazia com ele,afinal,ele finalmente teve coragem de dizer que realmente gostava dela,que ela não era mais um desafio,e ela lhe dissera aquilo.Ele realmente tentou ficar bravo com ela,mas sem saber porque,não conseguia.Ele não sabia que não só gostava dela,mas a amava.

-O que é uma pena,porque você está errada.Muitas garotas dariam tudo pra que eu gostasse delas como gosto de você.

Liz não agüentou mais ficar calada.

-Nossa,Potter.As garotas que pensam isso são realmente você pode ser tão arrogante?Se você não sabe,as garotas que você deixa como se não fossem nada,também tem sentimentos!Você é horrível!

Liz aparentemente tinha tomado pra si a dor das garotas,porque estava realmente brava.

-Quem é você pra falar de sentimentos,Hollowe?O que você entende disso?As vezes é tão fria que muitas vezes duvido que tenha um coração!

Aquilo foi demais pra Liz,que começou a chorar,e,sem conseguir se controlar deu um baita tapa na cara de Tiago,e saiu correndo.As lagrimas corriam por seu rosto,ela não conseguia as o mais rápido que pode para a caverna que ficava do outro lado do bosque,ainda ouvindo os gritos de Lily.

-Como ele se atreveu a falar aquilo-disse pra si mesma.

"Sabe,ele até que tem razão..."

-Como?

"Sim,você é muito fria às vezes."

-Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de jogar isso na minha cara!

"É...mas você deu a ele o que ele merecia."

-Não,ele merecia muito mais!Aquele nojento...asqueroso!

"Me desculpe,mas nojento e asqueroso são sinônimos."

-Isso é hora pra implicar com o que eu falo?

"Sempre é hora."

-Fique calada,mente inútil-disse depois de entrar na caverna e sentar sobre uma pedra,chorando mais ainda.

Não era possível que ela fosse tão ruim quanto Tiago falou...Agora ela se sentia tão mal,tão mal que sentia uma dor forte no peito,que a fazia chorar mais ainda.

-Liz...

Liz olhou pra entrada da caverna e voltou a chorar.

-Lily me contou o que houve e disse que você saiu de lá correndo.Então eu deduzi que você estaria aqui...

-Me deixa,Remo,me deixa...-disse ela soluçante.

-Ah,Liz...não chore.O Tiago é um idiota,falou aquilo da boca pra fora e...

-Não,não foi da boca pra fora,eu vi que ele estava falando o que pensava...

-E quem disse que o que o Tiago fala é a verdade?Não fique assim pelo que ele disse.

-Mas eu sei que as pessoas acham aquilo que ele disse de mim,eu sei.Elas me olham de um jeito estranho,até as que eu não conheço.

Remo se aproximou e deu um abraço em Liz,que retribuiu e o abraçou mais forte.

-Não chore,Liz...

-Ai Merlin...eu posso ter poucos amigos,mas os que eu tenho,valem por mil cada um...Obrigada!Remo,obrigada por me consolar novamente,só somos amigos a dois dias,mas você já mostrou ser um excelente melhor amigo.

-Eu sou seu melhor amigo?

-Sim...por que?Tem algo errado nisso?

-Não mesmo.Vamos,Liz.Se anima,coma isso.Eu sei que você gosta.

Remo tirou do bolso uma barrinha de chocolate.

-Quem te contou que eu sou chocólatra?

-Ah,Lily.

Liz pegou o chocolate,e ofereceu ao amigo.

-Não posso,sou alérgico.

-Sério?Merlin!Como você pode ser tão malvado com essa pobre criatura-disse ela olhando para o teto da caverna.

Mas ela não sabia que esse não era nem de longe o pior "castigo" que o amigo recebera.Remo esteve pensando muito em como iria contar pra amiga que era um lobisomem.Nem Lily,que já era sua amiga a mais tempo sabia.Ele resolveu que um dia,mais tarde,contaria pras duas,mas tinha medo que elas o rejeitassem por isso.

-Vamos,então?

-Sim,vamos.

Saíram da caverna e foram pra casa,onde encontraram um Tiago emburrado e uma Lily nervosa.

-Ah,Liz-disse ela abraçando a amiga -Tá tudo ok?

-É...ta -disse lançando um olhar cheio de amargura pra Tiago.

-Não ligue pro que o Tiago diz,ele não presta.-disse Lily olhando com uma cara de desprezo pra Tiago.-Liz,você quer que eu passe a noite aqui?

-Seria ótimo-um sorriso surgiu no rosto da menina.-Vamos agora mesmo pedir a coruja da minha avó emprestada pra mandarmos uma carta avisando pros seus pais!Não se preocupe,eu te empresto um pijama.

As duas pediram pra avó de Liz se Lily podia ficar,ao que ela disse sim.Pegaram a coruja e subiram para o quarto,e após Lily escrever a carta,observaram Dino se afastar.

-Vai ser divertido.É bom ter uma amiga por perto.

-Vai ser bom mesmo,podemos conversar a noite toda e...

-Oi Lily!Vai ficar por aqui,é-disse Tiago que já estava se preparando pra entrar no quarto quando...

-Colloportus-gritou Liz mirando a varinha pra porta,impedindo Tiago de entrar.

-Quanta educação Hollowe-gritou Tiago bravo.-Eu só estava falando com a Lily e...

-E quem disse que ela quer falar com você?E quem disse que eu quero e tenho que ouvir a sua voz,seja lá com quem você esteja falando?Vai arranjar o que fazer Potter!

-Eu tenho uma idéia Hollowe.Por que você não deixa a Lily falar?

-Ela não ta a fim.Mas ela ta concordando com tudo o que eu estou falando,pode ter certeza,por que ela também te odeia.

-Você pode até me odiar Hollowe,não me preocupo com isso,mas eu sei que a Lily não me odeia,muito pelo contrário,ela me am...

-Ah,a Lily falou pra eu mandar você calar a boca,e dizer que ela não te ama,e nunca vai te amar,e que é pra você ir catar carrapato de gnomo.

-Fale pra ela que não dá pra eu catar carrapato de gnomo,por que a Liz ta aí dentro e a porta ta trancada,então o único gnomo que eu conheço está indisponível no momento.

Liz simplesmente odiava quando tiravam uma com a sua cara por ela ser baixa.

-Quer saber?Não vou ficar gastando saliva discutindo com você,Potter!

Após Tiago resolver ir embora,Liz perguntou pra Lily.

-Por que você ta tão brava que até se recusou a brigar com ele?O que aconteceu?

Lily ficou vermelha,Liz não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

-Ele me agarrou!Você acredita nisso?Ele veio se aproximando depois que você saiu correndo e simplesmente me agarrou!Como ele ousa!

-Vindo daquele ouriço,eu acredito em tudo.

-Ai que NOJO!

-É,posso imaginar como deve ser nojento...pobre Lily.

-É,pobre de mim!Aquele Badic nojento!

-Ah,grande,enorme,gigantesco Badic.

Badic era um apelido que Lily e Liz haviam dado pra Tiago.Besta Ambulante De Irritação Constante,era esse o significado,que se encaixava perfeitamente em Tiago Potter.

-E ainda depois teve coragem de me perguntar "E aí?Gostou?Vai admitir agora que me ama?".Francamente,paciência tem limite!Eu lancei pra ele um olhar fulminante e dei um belo tapa naquela cara asquerosa dele.QUE ÓDIO!

* * *

Tiago havia descido pra varanda da casa,onde encontrou Remo e Sirius conversando. 

-E aí Tiago?Dois tapas no mesmo dia!Dessa vez você se superou.-disse Sirius olhando pro rosto do amigo que tinha duas marcas vermelhas,uma em cada lado da face.

-Muito engraçado Almofadinhas...mas pelo menos valeram a pena.O da Liz porque eu falei tudo que tava entalado na minha garganta sobre ela,e o da Lily porque foi depois que eu a agarrei.

-E como foi-perguntou Sirius animado.

-Hm...poderia ter sido melhor,ela poderia ter correspondido ao meu beijo,coisa que ela não fez,mas mesmo assim foi maravilhoso.

-Tiago,você foi muito rude com a Liz.

-Aluado...o que é que tem de errado com você?Primeiro defende ela,e depois ainda a chama de Liz!Você ta escondendo algo da gente,sim-disse Tiago olhando pra ele com uma cara de quem diz "Vai contar,ou não vai?".

-Aluado,não vai me dizer que você...e a Hollowe...-disse Sirius não sabendo se ria da expressão que se formava na cara de Lupin ou se ficava mais indignado com aquilo tudo.

-Não!Não,Sirius,não é nada do que você está pensando!Eu e a Liz somos apenas amigos, **somente** amigos!

-Você não pode ser amigo dela-disse Tiago como se aquilo você a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Por que não?

-Bem,porque ela é chata,me odeia,é antipática,odeia o Sirius,é fria,me odeia,é grossa,odeia os Marotos e tudo que eles fazem,não tem nenhum senso de humor,é insensível,e ah,já mencionei o fato de que ela ME odeia?

-Pontas,você tem que entender que não é porque ela te odeia que eu não posso ser amigo dela,e fique sabendo que ela é muito legal quando quer.

-É Aluado,mas ela me odeia também,e você não pode ser amigo de alguém que odeia seus melhores amigos.E se ela me odeia ela não é nada normal,quero dizer,odiar o Tiago é muito fácil,mas me odiar é realmente difícil,porque eu sou perf...

-Tudo bem Sirius,já entendi.Pra eu ser amigo de alguém,aquela pessoa tem que morrer de amores por vocês,mas quer saber?Eu sou amigo dela sim!E não vou deixar de ser porque meus amigos não querem.E Pontas,você é realmente idiota por não ser amigo dela.

-Por que-perguntou Tiago muito curioso.

-Porque se você fosse amigo dela,seria mais fácil conseguir algo com a Lily,porque ela é a melhor amiga dela.Daí,em vez dela ficar falando mal de você pra Lily,ela falaria bem,o que facilitaria muito as coisas.

-É,mas você é amigo da Lily e isso nunca ajudou.

-Pontas,ela é uma garota!É bem diferente-disse Sirius que já havia compreendido onde Remo queria chegar.

-Pensando bem,até que vocês tem razão.

-Eu sempre tenho razão.-disse Sirius,e Remo revirou os olhos.

-É Pontas,mas depois do que você disse hoje pra ela,vai ser muito difícil conseguir que ela seja sua amiga,muito difícil mesmo.

-É...-disse pensativo.

Todos jantaram e então foram para os quartos.Liz lançou alguns feitiços na porta do quarto para que não fossem incomodadas,e quando Tiago tentou entrar voando pela janela,quase foi derrubado da vassoura por Liz,e ela enfeitiçou a janela também.Ela estava realmente brava com ele,daquela vez ele passou dos limites.Lily e Liz conversaram até altas horas sobre tudo.Meninos,Tiago,escola,Marotos,férias,irmãs insuportáveis,sobre como Potter é chato,programas de TV,revistas,filmes,sobre como mandar Potter pra Lua...Essas coisinhas básicas.

-Liz,você acha que amarrar Potter na capa da invisibilidade e depois prende-lo em um foguete com uma que vai pra Marte pra fazer pesquisas resolve o problema?Liz?

Lily olhou bem pra amiga que agora estava dormindo e murmurou um "Boa noite".Virou pro lado e tentou dormir,mas não conseguia.Por que?Talvez fosse por causa do assunto principal de suas conversas.Sim,Potter.O insuportável Potter.Lily não conseguia dormir,porque ficava repassando acena em que Potter a agarrava na cabeça,como se aquilo fosse uma coisa linda de se ver.Talvez fosse para Potter,mas não pra ela.Ele nunca tinha tentado fazer aquilo,sempre tentava lhe roubar beijos,mas não agarra-la daquele jeito.Ela estava realmente brava,como ele se atreveu de agarra-la?Ela estava lá berrando com ele como de costume e ele simplesmente a prende contra uma árvore.Ótimo,agora ele conseguira conquistar o ódio eterno de Lílian Evan.Alem de ter insultado seriamente sua melhor amiga,ele ainda a agarrou. "Potter não presta,não presta!Por que essa cena estúpida não sai da minha cabeça?",Lily ficou repetindo a noite toda ,ela realmente não estava conseguindo dormir,e quando finalmente conseguiu,ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Lily?Lily?LILY!

Depois de ser acordada delicadamente por sua amiga,Lily abriu os olhos e disse.

-Que é?

-Lily!Eu acho que você morreu e esqueceram de te avisar-disse ela indo buscar um espelho que colocou na frente do rosto da amiga- Olhe o tamanho dessas olheiras!

-Merlin!O que é isso!

-Acho que resultado de uma noite com pouco sono.Posso saber o que causou tua insônia?

-O que não,quem!

-Aaaah,Potter.

-Nossa!Como você conseguiu descobrir?

-Lily,seu bom humor matinal anima qualquer um!Vamos tomar café.-disse arrastando a amiga para fora do quarto.

Chegando na sala,todos estavam sentados tomando café.

-Bom dia vó,bom dia Black,bom dia Remo-disseram Liz e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

-Congela-disse Liz rapidamente,no que Lily fez uma careta e se sentou para comer.

-Bom dia!Sonhou comigo,meu lírio-sussurrou Tiago para que a avó não ouvisse.

-Ela não pode responder,Potter.

-Por que?Ela ta brava comigo?

-Também,mas é por causa da brincadeira.

-Que brincadeira- perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Quando duas ou mais pessoas falam a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo,a que disser antes "Congela!" faz a outra ficar calada até alguém chamíla pelo nome.É isso.

Lily fez um sinal,ao que Liz entendeu que era pra passar a manteiga.

-É,uma brincadeira simples,mas até que útil.-disse Sirius enquanto comia uma torrada.

-É.-concordou Liz.

-

N/A-E aí?Gostaram?Naum tá muito comprido,mas td bem.Gente,eu naum esqci de por um "s" no titulo,t�?É intencional.Ah,naum fiqm pensando q a Liz é uma chorona,t�?Acho q apartir de agora vou demorar um poukinho mais pra postar.É q eu to escrevendo o cap. cinco,daí eu vou postando e vou ter q correr pra escrever a fic...Vcs naum devem ter entendido,mas é mesmo dificil de me entender.Bem...Agora,hora de responder as reviews!Eu nem acredito q já tenho 4 no total!

**Mimi Granger:**Entaum Mimi,é isso q acontece depois q Tiago ve Lily...nunca dá boa coisa,a naum ser q vc olhe pelo lado do Tiago...Obrigado pela review,e continue lendo,logo posto o outro cap.Ah,o Sirius agradeceu pelo beijo.

**Lira McKinnon:**Da proxima vez fale mais sobre a fic e menos sobre mim,ok?Bem,lembra daqle negócio de Badic,né?Essa é especialmente para a Máfia do Cacau...continue lendo,e eu naum sei mais se vou deixar vc ver os caps.Talvez o Sisi te mande um beijo...

**Mah Clarinha:**Fico muito feliz q vc esteja achando minha fic fofa!Então,matei sua curiosidade...(acho q as pessoas naum são presas por isso,são?).Todos daqui agradecemos e esperamos q vc continue acompanhando a fic,o Sirius te mandou um beijo,eu bem q disse pro Tiago te mandar um tbm,mas ele ao invés disso mandou um pra Lily(Ah,Tiago,tá dado o recado).


	4. No Beco

Capítulo 4-No Beco.

Após o café,Lily se despediu de todos e aparatou de volta pra casa.O resto da semana correu com Remo,brigas com Tiago e Sirius,passar a tarde no quarto trancada lendo ou pensando na vida,Tiago tentando pedir desculpas...(peraí,isso não é normal!).Até que finalmente Liz foi pra casa,onde as lutas travadas eram contra as irmãs.

Valéria!Devolva já meu cachecol,se não vou te transformar em uma lesma!

H�-háDuvido!Eu conto tudo pra mamãe...

E quem disse que você vai conseguir contar?

Vivian!

A outra irmã estava atrás dela e pegou a varinha de Liz,que estava no bolso de trás do calção.

MÃÃÃÃE!

O que foi Liz-disse a mãe entrando no quarto.

Olha só essas duas pestes!Pegaram minha varinha e meu cachecol!

Liz...eles estão em cima da sua cama,e suas irmãs estão no quarto delas.

Ãh...mas...mas...como?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!EU PEGO VOCÊS DUAS,AH SE PEGO!

Liz,pare com essas ameaças,ou você quer ficar de castigo de novo?

Liz bufou em desagrado e foi terminar de arrumar seu malão.Mesmo faltando uma semana pras aulas começarem ela já estava arrumando tudo.Naquele dia ela iria no Beco Diagonal com Lily,para comprar os materiais.Ela havia recebido a carta de Hogwarts,e Lily havia ligado dizendo,ou melhor,gritando,que havia se tornado monitora-chefe.Lily sempre foi uma monitora muito responsável,sempre respeitou as regras e era muito boa pra dar ordens,além de adorar fazer isso.

Liz foi até a lavanderia,pegou uma saia e uma camiseta e vestiu,porque já estava quase na hora combinada que Lily havia escrito na carta._Esteja lá duas horas,não se atrase_.Lily não suportava atrasos,então Liz achou melhor chegar na hora,porque não queria ser a causadora de um escândalo bem no Beco Diagonal.Liz penteou seus cabelos e aparatou.

Chegando lá resolveu ir pra Florean Fortescue,que era onde Lily e ela tinham combinado de se encontrar.Sentou-se na escada que havia na frente da sorveteria e ficou esperando a amiga.Mas Lily não chegava. "Olha só quem sempre fala em pontualidade...dez minutos atrasada!".Foi Liz terminar esse pensamento que alguém aparata bem na sua frente.

Li...Ah,é você...Pensei que era a Lily.

Obrigada,também estou feliz em te ver-disse uma menina baixinha e gordinha,com cabelos pretos cacheados e de olhos pretos,fingindo estar aborrecida..

"Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo",pensou Liz dando um sorrisinho falso pra menina,que lhe deu um grande abraço.

Ok,ok!Pare com isso,July!Você quer me matar-disse tentando se soltar do abraço da garota.

Ai,desculpa!

July tinha uma vozinha fina e irritante,que Liz simplesmente não suportava,alem de que aquela menina era a pessoa mais fofoqueira de Hogwarts inteira.

Você está esperando a Lily?Mas ela disse que não podia vir comigo...

É,mas a mãe dela resolveu deixar ela vir.

Liz entrou na sorveteria deixando a menina pra trás.

Como foram suas férias?

Chatas.

"Mas não mais que você",pensou Liz muito aborrecida.

Hm...você não quer saber como foram as minhas?

Na verdade n...

Ai,foram maravilhosas!Eu e meus pais fomos pros Estados Unidos,daí lá nós...

Ol�,um sorvete de chocolate,por favor.-pediu Liz enquanto a menina ainda tagarelava ao seu lado.

Mas não era fácil assim não!Tivemos que subir uns milhões de degraus até chegarmos l�e...

Liz não estava mais agüentando,então resolveu agir.

Ai!Me desculpa,July!

Liz havia derrubado _acidentalmente _o sorvete nas vestes da menina,e depois lançado um feitiço pra que ela não conseguisse limpa-las com uma simples magia.

Não sai-disse a menina que já havia tentado todos os tipos de feitiço para limpar as vestes.

Ah...que pena!

Liz,eu volto logo,eu só vou pra minha casa trocar de roupa e já volto.

"Não precisa voltar,não"

Ah,sim.Tchau-disse–Graças a Merlin-disse Liz quando a menina aparatou.

Graças a Merlin o que-perguntou Lily que chegou e agora estava sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

Lily!Por que você demorou tanto?Você me deixou aqui plantada te esperando,e daí a sarna da July apareceu e ficou me enchendo!

Desculpe!É que a Petúnia tinha me trancado dentro do armário,e eu estava sem minha varinha,então só pude sair quando minha mãe ouviu meus berros e abriu a porta.

Ah,ta,então eu acho que te desculpo.

O que você fez que a July não está mais aqui?

Ah,um sorvete e um simples feitiço.Mas é melhor a gente sair daqui,e agir discretamente,porque logo ela volta.Foi pra casa trocar de vestes.

Ok-concordou Lily que estava indo para Madame Malkin,pois seu uniforme de Hogwarts estava ficando realmente curto.

* * *

- Anda logo Almofadinhas!Assim a gente vai se atrasar-disse Tiago tentando apressar o amigo que penteava seus cabelos. 

Pra que a pressa,Pontas?A Paula só vai estar lá três e meia,e o encontro nem é seu,é meu. -disse Sirius que agora passava perfume.

Não é por isso!É porque o Remo e o Pedro tão esperando a gente,caso você não lembre.

Calma!Já acabei,viu?

Vamos...-disse Tiago revirando os olhos.

Aparataram na frente da loja de artigos para quadribol,onde um Remo entediado e um Pedro que se deliciava com uma barra de chocolate se encontravam.

Oi,Aluado.Desculpe pela demora,é que o Sirius aqui estava se embelezando e demorou muito.

Nossa!Que cheiro forte é esse-perguntou Pettigrew.

Perfume novo do Sirius...ganhou de uma admiradora.-disse Tiago enquanto observava uma vassoura na vitrine da loja.

O que vamos fazer-perguntou Lupin.

Bem,eu tenho que comprar um estojo pra manutenção de vassouras,e depois a gente podia comprar os livros.

É,pode ser.-disse Sirius que observava uma morena.

Entraram na loja e após Tiago comprar o estojo,foram pra Floreios e Borrões,onde uma menininha corria pra lá e pra cá.

Renata pare agora-disse a mulher que estava no balcão pegando a menininha no colo e levando-a pro interior da loja.-Jorge,temos clientes.Vá atende-los,estou ocupada agora.

Um moço de aparentemente dezenove anos ia saindo dos fundos da loja,quando Sirius disse.

Olha,eu tenho que ir encontrar a Paulinha.Vocês poderiam comprar os livros pra mim-pediu ele entregando um saquinho cheio de moedas para Tiago.

Tudo bem.-disseram os três,e Sirius saiu da loja.

* * *

- Lily,eu tenho certeza que vi ela entrando ali.-disse Liz que tentava se esconder no meio da multidão. 

Tem certeza?Ela não pode nos ver!Vai ficar seguindo a gente até irmos embora.

Ok,vamos continuar se escondendo assim.O que ainda falta comprar?

Hm...os ingredients pra poções e os livros.

Ok,então vamos.Ela entrou no Olivaras,então já que a farmácia fica na frente da Floreios e Borrões ela não vai nos ver,porque é do outro lado do Beco.

As meninas seguiram,Lily meio abaixada pra seus cabelos surpreendentemente chamativos não chamarem a atenção de July.Elas estavam quase chegando na farmácia,quando alguém gritou.

Ol�,Lily...

Potter-gritou Lily.

Fale baixo Lily!Se não a Jul...

Oi Tiago!

Ao ouvir essa voz Liz fez uma careta e murmurou um "Ah,não!".

Olá July!Como vai-perguntou Tiago sorrindo muito.

Bem,obrigada.E você?

Aproveitando a conversa deles,Liz tentou sair de fininho,mas July a viu e perguntou onde ela ia.

Ah...hm...eu ia...ao... banco,é ao banco.-disse Liz olhando pra construção no final do Beco.-Ah,tchau,nos vemos por aí-e correu para lá.

"Ah,Liz!Você me paga!Me deixou aqui sozinha com a July e o Tiago.Hey,cadê o Sirius?"

Hey,cadê o Black?

Ah,encontro.Por que nós não fazemos igual a ele?É só você aceitar sair comigo.-disse ele dando um enorme sorriso.

Ai!Que fofo-disse July,ao que Lily revirou os olhos.

Ah Potter,essa foi péssima.E July,pode ficar com ele se quiser,porque eu dispenso completamente.Se verem a Liz,digam que eu fui embora e que volto outro dia pra comprar o resto dos materiais.-e aparatou de volta pra casa..

Tudo bem.-disse Tiago.

Remo,que ainda estava na livraria,agora saia dela e estava indo ao encontro de Tiago,que estava meio emburrado.

O que foi,Pontas?

Três pistas:é ruiva,tem olhos verdes e me despreza.Quem é?

Hm...essa é realmente difícil.Lily?

E a resposta está coooorreta!Ei,o Pedro não estava com você?

Estava,mas disse que estava muito chato ficar vendo livros,e resolveu ir na loja de doces.

Rabicho...só sabe comer.E dormir.

É...-concordou Remo.

Liz estava vindo do banco,mas antes deu uma espiadinha pra ver se July não estava mais ali junto com Tiago.

Olá Remo!Você está bem?

Oi,Liz.Eu estou bem sim.

Remo estava com uma aparência doentia,seria lua cheia naquela noite.

Tem certeza? –perguntou meio preocupada.

Sim.E com você,ta tudo bem?

Tudo...ah,onde está a Lily-disse ela tentando achar a amiga.

Pra casa...um imprevisto.-mentiu Tiago.

Ah,ta...bem,tchau Remo,tenho que ir na farmácia ainda.

Tchau,até.

Até.-disse a garota entrando na farmácia.

Ao entrar na farmácia Lily avistou a criatura de novo.

Liz!Por que você saiu daquele jeito antes?

Liz já tinha perdido toda sua paciência.E resolveu que se após ela comprasse os ingredientes July ainda estivesse perto dela,ela ia falar tudo que estava entalado na garganta sobre ela.

July,chega-disse Liz fechando os olhos tentando se conter.

Chega do que,Liz?

De tudo!Você não vê que está sendo muito chata seguindo eu e a Lily pra lá e pra cÿÉ muito irritante!Eu quero que você pare com isso,ok?Só isso.Vá procurar tua turma!

É claro que Liz não disse tudo que queria,se não a menina iria odiíla mortalmente(ok,exagerei um pouco).

Tá bom,Hollowe,se atrapalho tanto assim...-e saiu da loja muito brava.

"Finalmente!",pensou Liz quando saia da loja e ia comprar seus livros.

* * *

- Sirius!Quem é vivo sempre aparece! –disse Tiago.Ele e Remo tinham encontrado Pedro na sorveteria,e agora cada um comia um sundae(sendo que Rabicho já havia comido dois). 

Como foi o encontro? –perguntou Pettigrew com a boca cheia de sorvete.

Maravilhoso!Ela disse que gostou muito de sair comigo.Também,como não iria gostar?Ela saiu comigo,Sirius Black,O perfeito.

E O modesto,né Almofadinhas?

Exatamente meu caro Pontas,exatamente.

Gente,tenho que ir...sabe,lua cheia.-sussurrou.

Sim,Aluado.Tenha uma boa noite. –disse Tiago dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.

Tchau,Remo. –disseram Pedro e Sirius juntos.

Tchau. –e aparatou.

Liz estava terminando de ajeitar o malão,mesmo que só dali seis dias ela fosse para Hogwarts.Estava muito ansiosa,e para sua sorte aqueles últimos dias passaram voando.

Já era dia trinta e um a noite e ela estava conferindo se estava tudo certo.Agora era melhor era dormir,o outro dia seria bem cheio.

* * *

N/A:Ol�! Espero que tudo esteja bem com vocês.Mil desculpas pela demora,viu?É que eu tinha que terminar o capitulo 5 pra postar o 4. É uma coisa entre eu e eu mesma,sabem...E eu tive uma crise de falta total de inspiração,e eu odeio isso,é horrível!Minhas aulas tão um saco,mas vou mudar de escola lá em Ponta Grossa...duas mudanças de escola em tres meses...ninguém merece.Pelo menos essa últiama eu qro,odiei a escola q eu estou estudando.As pessoas são muito chatas.Ok,esse cap. ta curtinho,eu sei,mas é que,sei l�eu não sabia o que por mais.Vou compensar no cap. 5,q deu umas 9 pgs. no Word.Estou começando a escrever o cap. 6,quando eu tiver mais ou menos na metade dele eu posto o cinco,ok?A Liz anda meio descontrolada aqui,to quase jogando ela pela janela...brinkdeirinha.Não posso simplesmente jogar meu alter-ego pela janela,né?Falando em jogar pela janela,agora que meu pai não está mais trabalhando é bem isso que eu to com vontade de fazer com ele.Ele é o stress em pessoa e eu não to mais agüentando,ele é muuuito chato,mas mesmo assim é meu pai,e eu amo ele(não posso negar que puxei pra ele,mas sou bem menos chata...).Ah,também to a fim de jogar minha querida irmã Natalia pela janela.Ok,a Liz ta tomando conta,é melhor a Mia agir.Bem,vamos ao que interessa: 

**Quanto as atualizações**

Vocês sabem como é,estou de mudança de cidade dia 4 de março,e eu vou ficar um tempo sem net.Nem comecei a arrumar minhas coisas ainda,e já é dia 26 de fevereiro...Bem,isso significa que provavelmente eu vou ficar um tempão sem postar.Ah!Acabei de ter uma idéia!Vou ver se consigo postar da casa da minha vó!Torçam pra que dê tudo certo,viu!

Desculpem-me já pela possível demora...

**Esqueci...então aí vai!**

Pois é,não temos uma descrição da Liz,né?É que eu tinha feito um prólogo,só que deu a louca no ff e eu não consegui postar.Bem,eu sou louca mesmo,mas eu vou postar o que era pra ser o prólogo aqui embaixo,então,não liguem,ok?Aí vai:

**Prólogo**(ou o que era pra ser um).

Estamos no centro de Londres,mais precisamente no quarto andar de um prédio antigo.Vemos em um quarto uma menina que usa calças pretas jeans e uma blusa larga da mesma cor.Esta é Liz Hollowe,que estava soprando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair em seu rosto enquanto arrumava uma mala.Tem a pele branca,olhos de um azul-acinzentado muito profundo,e cabelos negros até a cintura,lisos e inquietos.É muito bonita,mas insiste sempre em se esconder atrás de seus cabelos despenteados.Anda sempre com a cabeça baixa,e é muito observadora.As pessoas a acham estranha,sempre trancada em seu quarto,não gosta de festas e de multidões,não ligava para sua aparência,e não era lá muito sociável.Nunca teve muitos amigos,sempre foi muito quieta,e,quando fala,usa seu tom sarcástico,e,por ser considerada antipática por muitos,as pessoas não gostavam de se aproximar muito da garota,que parecia sempre ter uma resposta rude para tudo que as pessoas lhe falavam.Apenas seus poucos amigos sabem como Liz é realmente.Muito sensível e preocupada,uma amiga muito leal,apesar de ser explosiva com todos,sabia ser muito gentil e falava pelos cotovelos sobre os mais inimagináveis assuntos com seus amigos.

Isso era o prólogo,a mala que ela está arrumando é pra ir na casa da avó...tá horrível,mas tudo bem.É só pra vocês terem uma idéia.

**Agradecimentos**

Gente,quero pedir um pequeno favor pra vocês...Eu gostaria que vocês indicassem minha fic pra outras pessoas,e que deixassem reviews,por favor!Você não tem noção de tão feliz que ficamos quando recebemos uma review,sério mesmo!E é bem fácil fazer uma menina louca e uns personagens felizes,deixe uma review e faça sua boa ação do dia!Please!Ok,agora chega de apelos,e vamos as reviews:

**Mah Clarinha:**Esse é o cap,tah curtinho,mas logo vem o 5,q é bem maior.Adoro q vc esteja gostando.Demorei,mas atualizei!O Sirius,o Tiago(viu?Ele te mandou agora...) e o Remo(to com ciúmes!) tão te mandando um beijão,e a Liz e a Lily um lendo e deixando review,qrida!

**Lira McKinnon:**É,ela está aprendendo a ser um pouquinho mais sociável.Não sei se o Sirius vai apanhar...qm sabe?É possível.Sim,eu sei q sou má.Ah!O Sirius tá te mandando um beijo...

Gente,muito obrigada pelas reviews!Ah,os meus qridos estão me enchendoo saco perguntando como q vcs naum estão falando nda deles...Eles são meio q super sedentos de atenção,sabem.Mas eu aguento.

Beijos,

Mia Moony.


	5. Hogwarts,finalmente!

Capítulo 5-Hogwarts,finalmente!

Vamos mãe!Assim eu vou me atrasar!-gritou Liz batendo na porta do banheiro.

Já vai querida!

Aonde você vai afinal,mãe?

Eu vou ao almoço de aniversário da Louise.

Ah,tá...mas dá pra ir logo?

Pronto,já saí!-disse Mary saindo do banheiro.

Finalmente!-disse Lily que agora estava de olhos arregalados olhando pra mãe.-Onde vai ser esse aniversário?No restaurante mais chique de Londres?

Mary estava com um vestido vermelho e um coque nos cabelos loiros.

Não,filha.Mas é um almoço num grande restaurante,e é chique sim.Eu estou exagerada?

Não,não,imagina. –disse sarcástica.

Droga,vou me tr...

Não,mãe.Está ótimo assim,sério.

Liz entrou no banheiro,escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos.Ela já estava meio atrasada,então era melhor ir rápido.

Tchau mãe!-disse ela dando um abração na mãe.-Tchau sarninhas!-disse acenando pras gêmeas que lhe mostraram a língua. -Mãe,com quem você vai deixa-las?Quero dizer,a Gabriela vai pra Hogwarts...

Ah,com a Sra. Finnie,a vizinha de baixo.

Bem,pelo menos ela não vai ter problema com o barulho delas...ela é quase surda ,agora que ela ensurdece de vez.

Liz!

Ok,mãe...Tchauzinho!-e aparatou.

Dali um segundo ela se encontrava na Estação de King's Cross,na plataforma 9 3/4,que estava amontoada de bruxos e bruxas que carregavam pesados malões,assim como Liz.A menina olhou por toda a plataforma,até que encontrou um amontoado de cabelos vermelhos.

Ol�,Lily!Tudo beleza?

Tudo,e com você?Eu só estava te esperando pra procurar uma cabine.Eu vou ter que fazer a ronda pelo trem e dar instruções pros monitores,mas depois eu vou lá com você.

Ok...-disse Liz já imaginando que aquela seria uma viagem muito chata.Estava acostumada com Lily indo no vagão dos monitores toda viagem,mas agora,como era monitora-chefe passaria boa parte da viagem lá.

Ol�,Lily,tudo bem? -perguntou Susan.Susan Bandy era uma Lufa-Lufa muito simpática,com cabelos loiros,quase brancos.

Tudo,e com você?

Tudo bem.Oi Liz,tudo bem?

Liz acenou pra ela fazendo positivo e foi procurar uma cabine enquanto Lily e a menina conversavam."Então vamos procurar a cabine...tomara que tenha alguma vazia.".Liz bateu e espiou em várias cabines,mas todas estavam ocupadas.Até que foi espiar em uma e um garoto falou.

Pode ficar aqui,Hollowe.Tem lugares vagos.

Liz olhou pros ocupantes da cabine,e reconheceu-os.Michael Wilker,loiro e olhos azuis,Alice Ricce,que tinha rosto redondo e sorria muito.Quem a convidara pra entrar era Frank Longbottom,cabelos castanhos e alto.

Liz ficou ali sentada ouvindo as conversas deles,enquanto fingia ler uma revista trouxa que tirou do seu bolso.

É,ela é francesa,não é?Como ela é?-perguntou Alice.

Ah,eu vi ela.Ela é meio alta,tem cabelos de um loiro meio escuro e olhos castanhos.Ela é francesa,ouvi dizer que morava em Paris,mas teve que se mudar prá cá.Só que eu não tenho certeza do nome dela...

Rachel Glamounier.-disse Frank.

Hm,bonito nome.-disse Alice.

Já estavam na metade da viagem e Lily ainda não havia voltado.A bruxa do carrinho passou e Liz comprou alguns sapos de chocolate.Viu que Michael estava observando-a a um bom tempo e resolveu se esconder novamente atrás da revista.

Meninos,podem nos dar licença?Nós temos que nos vestir...

Claro.-disseram os dois saindo da cabine.

Liz estava pegando seu uniforme na mochila,quando ouviu Alice falar com ela.

Ele não é fofo?

Ãh?Quem?-perguntou Liz confusa.

O Frank!-e suspirou.Liz virou de costas pra menina e deu umas risadinhas.

Ei,Alice...tem alguma coisa no meu nariz?

Não.Por que?

Porque o Michael ficava olhando pra mim e...

O Michael?Ah,Liz...que fofo.

"Ok.Quando essa menina vai parar de achar fofura em tudo e vai me explicar?"

Como?

Ele tava...hm...te...paquerando.-Liz olhou bem pra menina como quem diz 'Você ta tirando uma com a minha cara?' e disse.

H�!Me poupe Alice...deve ter algo azul no meu nariz,ah se deve ter...

Para com isso,Liz!Não tem nada azul no teu nariz...ele de certo gosta de você.

É?Impossível.Mas,mesmo que ele gostasse de mim,se você quer saber,eu não gosto dele.

Então ta bom.

E se ele continuar olhando assim pra mim eu vou ter que agir,e isso não vai ser nada bom...pra ele.

Hey!Calma Liz,calma!

Ok.Eu vou tentar.

Liz terminou de se vestir e sentou.Depois de ler e reler a revista,Liz já não tinha mais nada pra fazer a não ser ficar ali,sentada olhando pela janela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela é muito bonita,né?-disse Pedro com um sapo de chocolate inteiro na boca.

É...se é.-disse Sirius,que estava olhando pela janela.

Gente,que tal nos divertimos um pouco?-perguntou Tiago levantando de um salto do banco.

Remo ia voltando da ronda,ele era monitor,apesar de não ter sido nomeado monitor-chefe.Quem foi nomeado foi um tal de Alan Holes,da Corvinal.Lupin queria ficar ajudando Lily,mas ela disse que continuava sozinha,então ele voltou pra cabine.

Isso não vai prestar...-disse Remo.

Ah,qual é,cara?Nós ficamos a viagem interia aqui,sem fazer nada.Então Pontas,DL ou DS?-perguntou Sirius que também levantou e estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Hm...DS,to achando que ele já deve estar morrendo de saudades da gente...

É...Vamos procura-lo,então?

Vamos.

DS:Diversão Seboso;DL:Diversão Lily.Eram as favoritas deles.

Gente,vocês já vão arranjar detenção antes de chegarmos?-perguntou Remo,que iniciava uma partida de snap explosivo com Pedro.

E quem disse que vão nos pegar?Nós já escapamos outras vezes,por que não iríamos conseguir agora?

Não sei...

É instinto,é?E o lobo fareja um predador...-disse Tiago começando a farejar e estreitar os olhos.

Se vocês querem se arriscar,podem ir.Eu não posso impedi-los mesmo...

Até mais tarde então.-disse Tiago que já ia saindo da cabine.

Até,e boa sorte.-disse Pettigrew.

É...algo me diz que vocês vão precisar...-falou Remo.

Ah,deixa disso!Tchau.-disse Sirius,e saiu da cabine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily estava fazendo a ronda pelo trem,enquanto também procurava Liz.Estava tudo tranqüilo,o que ela havia achado estranho,porque a essa altura da viagem,os Marotos já teriam pelo menos destruído uma cabine ou enfeitiçado algum aluno.

Potter!Você me paga!-disse uma voz fininha que vinha da última cabine do vagão.

"Demorou..."

Ah,que gracinha!Olha Sirius,que bela voz!Ele finalmente vai poder entrar para o coral do St.Mungus...

O St. Mungus tem um coral?-perguntou Sirius.

Não sei.Mas isso não é relevante.Quem quer ver o Ranhoso dançar a dança da galinha?-disse Tiago que apontou a varinha pro sonserino de cabelos negros e oleosos,Severo Snape,e murmurou um feitiço.

De repente Snape começou a cacarejar e bater os braços,saindo da cabine e girando por todo o corredor.

O que é que está acontecendo aqui?POTTER! -Lily gritou,porque haviam tantas risadas que era difícil de se ouvir.

Xiiii...to ferrado.-disse Tiago fazendo uma careta.

Potter,o que significa isso?-disse Lily apontando pra Snape,que agora começava a ganhar penas e um bico.

Acho que o Seboso não sabe usar a varinha direito...acabou enfeitiçando ele mesmo!-disse fazendo cara de inocente.

Você pensa que me engana,Potter?Essa foi a sua pior desculpa,sabia?Eu ouvi você falando tudo,eu estava aqui no corredor,e nem adianta fazer essa cara de inocente,porque não cola.Uma semana de detenção,pra você e Black.

Ei!Eu não fiz nada!-disse Sirius tentando se defender.

Mas não tentou evitar.Agora,Potter,desfaça o feitiço que fez nele.

Tá bom...-disse desgostoso,depois fazendo um aceno com a varinha,no que Snape voltou a forma normal,não que fosse muito melhor que a anterior...

Nem pense nisso!-disse Lily apontando a varinha para Snape,que estava mirando Potter pelas costas.Snape guardou a varinha,murmurou um "Sangue-ruim" -que Tiago não ouviu,se não teria pulado nele e lhe dado um soco no meio a cara- e entrou de volta na cabine.

Obrigada por me defender,Lily querida...-disse Tiago com um sorrisão no rosto.

Eu não estava te defendendo,Potter.Eu faria isso por qualquer outro aluno,agora volte pra sua cabine.

Tudo bem...te vejo depois.

Se Merlin quiser,não.-disse Lily e deu as costas pro maroto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Faltava muito pouco agora para chegarem.Michael e Frank não voltaram pra cabine,muito menos Lily passou por ali.Liz estava feliz por estar quase chegando,estava morrendo de fome e cansaço.Finalmente o trem parou,Liz saiu da cabine e foi andando na direção da saída do trem,sendo empurrada pra lá e pra cá pelos alunos afobados que tentavam sair também.

Ei!-disse Liz,que segurou uma menininha que estava descendo do trem e quase caiu de cara no chão.-Quem te empurrou?

Aquele! -disse a menina apontando pra um menininho ruivo que passava por ali.

Ei,menino!-ele se virou –Sim,você mesmo!Mais cuidado,você quase a derrubou!

O menino deu de ombros e continuou caminhando.Liz fez uma careta pra ele e continuou andando,quando viu que a menina estava atrás dela.A menina era loira,olhos castanhos e tinha um forte sotaque.

Obrigada...qual é o seu nome?

Liz,Liz Hollowe.E o seu?-Liz não sabia porque,mas havia simpatizado com a garotinha.

Marina Glamounier.

Ah,você é irmã da Rachel.

Como você sabe?

Ah,o sobrenome é o mesmo,e ouvi uma descrição dela e diziam que ela era loira e olhos castanhos,então eu achei que era.Você vai no primeiro ano?

Sim.Você pode me dizer como é a seleção?É que eu to com medo...

Liz sabia que não devia contar,mas acabou contando.A menina parecia estar tão apavorada...

É só isso,então?Minha irmã ta morrendo de vergonha porque vai ter que ser selecionada com os primeiro-anistas,sabe,porque é nova...

"Que bobagem!",pensou Liz sorrindo pra menina.

Alunos do primeiro ano,aqui!-ouviram uma voz alta.

Acho que é melhor você ir...nos vemos por aí!-disse Liz fazendo um aceno de mão pra garota,que também acenou e retribuiu o sorriso.Liz agora estava procurando uma carruagem.Havia passado por uma onde estavam Michael e Frank,mas resolveu não entrar depois que lembrou do que Alice havia lhe falado.Quer dizer,se ele a convidasse pra sair,ela não ia aceitar,pois não gostava dele,daí teria que falar,e daí ele ficaria magoado.Então Liz decidiu evita-lo.

Continuou procurando,até que achou uma onde dentro estava uma pessoa que precisava muito de sua ajuda.

POTTER!

Oi...to atrapalhando alguma coisa? –disse entrando na carruagem.

Não!

Na verdade,sim.Pode fazer o favor de sair?

Ah,não mesmo.Agora eu já sentei,e acho que Lily vai gostar da minha companhia,não é Lily?

Com certeza!Nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver! –disse Lily aliviada.-Liz,senta aqui do meu lado...

Não mesmo!Eu vou sentar do teu lado,Lily.Qual é o problema?Eu não mordo...

Lily o encarou bem,cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar.

Calma Lily,se ele tentar é só dar um tapa nele ou algo do tipo que ele para.

Ele não é amestrado,né?

"Ei!O Sirius que é um cachorro,não eu!"

Não...ele mordeu a perna de um amestrador,e do outro ele fugiu.Tia Sofia tenta,mas...é inútil. –disse fazendo uma fingida cara de tristeza.Lily começou a rir,e logo depois Liz também.

Ei!Eu ainda to aqui,ta?E eu não sou cachorro não!

As meninas o ignoraram e continuaram rindo dele até chegarem no castelo (acharam um bom jeito de fazer ele ficar quieto).

Desceram da carruagem e rumaram pra a entrada do castelo.Tiago foi procurar os outros Marotos,e Liz estava contando sobre Marina para Lily.

Ela parece ser bem legal.Ela estava superapavorada!

É,todo mundo fica na seleção.

Ela disse que a irmã dela estava super envergonhada por ter que ser selecionada com os alunos do primeiro ano.Eu acho uma bobagem,se você quer saber.Você já viu ela?

Sim,parece ser bem simpática.

Entravam no Salão Principal,que estava cheio de alunos,com um espaço nas mesas para os alunos novos.

Ah!Hogwarts!Como eu amo esse lugar! –disse Lily,logo depois soltando um longo suspiro.

Eu também...vou sentir muita falta daqui...

É...vamos sentar aqui? –disse apontando pra um lugar o lado de umas quartanistas.

Pode ser.

Uma menina passou perto delas,lançou um olhar mortífero pra Liz,e sentou-se longe das garotas.

Oi,July!Tudo bem? –perguntou Lily,que,não recebendo resposta se virou para a amiga. –O que você fez,Liz?

Nada,só disse a verdade.

Ah,não!Quando isso aconteceu?

Beco,você me deixando lá abandonada...lembra?

Eu sabia que não era boa idéia deixar você sozinha com ela!

Quer saber?Melhor assim.Ela parou de encher,para sempre.

Sim,mas está brava comigo por uma coisa que você fez!

Mas bem que você concorda com tudo que eu falei.Bem,mas se isso te preocupa,fale isso pra ela então.

Ok,depois eu falo.Olha!Os alunos estão entrado!

Uma enorme fila de crianças entrava no salão,mas podia-se ver uma figura alta no final da fila.Ela estava vermelha,todos os olhares se voltaram pra ela,que tentava fingir que não havia ninguém ali.

O chapéu cantou uma canção,e iniciou-se a seleção.

Dearborn,Marcos.

Lufa-Lufa!

Ebone,Charlie.

Corvinal!

Esneet,Ana.

Grifinória!

Firway,Jessica.

Grifinória!

Gank,Diego.

Sonserina!

Gass,Fabiola.

Grifinória!

Glamounier,Marina.

A menininha foi correndo,sentou no banquinho e colocou o chapéu.

Grifinória!

Aplausos da mesa da Grifinória.Marina foi correndo e sentou ao lado de Liz.

Parabéns! –disse Liz,sorrindo.

Obrigada!Será que minha irmã vem pra cá também?

Geralmente os irmãos vão na mesma casa,mas tem exceções,por exemplo,Sirius e Régulo Black.Sirius está aqui na Grifinória,e Régulo na Sonserina. –disse Lily.

Glamounier,Rachel.

Marina fazia figas e fechava os olhos fortemente,murmurando "Grifinória!Grifinória!".

Grifinória!

Uhhuu! –gritou Marina.

Rachel procurou pela mesa da Grifinória sua irmã,achando-a,andou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Que bom que você veio pra cá também,Rach! –disse Marina abraçando a irmã. –Ah,essa é a Liz,ela que me segurou no trem.

Oi,Liz,e obrigada por segurar a minha irmã no trem.

Não apresentei ela pra você ainda,né Marina?Bem,essa é Lílian Evans. –disse mostrando a amiga.

Prazer. –disse Lily sorrindo.

Igualmente.

De repente o salão silenciou.Dumbledore levantara e se preparava pra fazer seu discurso.

Bem vindos a um novo ano letivo em Hogwarts!Sem mais delongas,espero que tenham um bom ano letivo.A lista de coisas proibidas está na porta da sala do Sr. Filch,caso queiram ler.

Agora,podem comer!

As travessas nas mesas se encheram de comida,e as jarras de suco de diversos sabores.Os alunos estavam comendo,quase só se ouvia o tilintar dos talheres.De repente ouviram-se risadas altas do outro lado da mesa.

Quem são eles? –perguntou Rachel muito interessada,vendo que Lily meneava a cabeça enquanto olhava para aquele lado,depois que um garoto lhe mandou um beijo.

Os Marotos. –disse Liz. –O com cabelos pretos espetados é Tiago Potter,o de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis é Sirius Black,o gordinho é Pedro Pettigrew e o de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos é Remo Lupin. –Liz acenou sorrindo para o amigo,que acenou e retribuiu o sorriso.

Vocês são amigas deles? –perguntou Rach.

Bem,eu e Lily somos amigas do Remo,Lily também é de Sirius.Pettigrew...bem,não temos uma opinião formada sobre ele,e Potter...bem,Potter é um caso a parte.Não é,Lily?

Ai,nem me fale Liz,nem me fale!

Por que vocês não gostam dele?Ele parece ser tão simpático... –disse Rachel.

As aparências enganam,minha cara.Potter é muito metido,arrogante,egocêntrico,infelizmente é meu primo,e fica pedindo pra sair com a Lily.É,isso é realmente o Potter,ou,como eu o chamo _carinhosamente_,Ouriço. –disse Liz.

Rachel riu,e olhou novamente para aquele lado da mesa.Os garotos continuavam rindo como loucos,chamando a atenção de muitos.De repente,o assunto levantou e vinha na direção delas.

Ah,não!Não vai ser coisa boa... –disse Liz quando o garoto se aproximava,e Lily já começava a ficar vermelha.

Oi,eu q... –Potter ia dizendo,mas foi interrompido por Lily.

Potter,seja lá o que você veio fazer aqui,peço pra que você volte aos seus amigos e pare de incomodar.

Lily,Lily...

Evans,Potter,EVANS!

Lily,acho que estou te acostumando muito mal.Eu não vim aqui pra falar com você,vim aqui pra dar as boas vindas pra Rachel,então,Boas Vindas,Rachel!

Obrigada. –disse a menina sorrindo.

Lily amarrou a cara mais ainda e continuou a comer seu pedaço de frango.

Não pense que eu esqueci de você,meu lírio.Aí,já mudou de idéia?Quer sair comigo?

Liz revirou os olhos e começou a rir.

Que foi? –perguntou Tiago.

Você não desiste nunca mesmo,né?

Não.E aí,Lily?

DÁ O FORA POTTER!EU N-U-N-C-A VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ,ESTÁ CLARO!

Nunca diga nunca,Lily,nunca.Eu sei que um dia você irá aceitar,eu sei...

É?Então espere deitado,porque nunca vai acontecer.

A maioria das pessoas do salão apreciavam a primeira briga do ano dos dois na escola,e sabiam que muitas ainda estavam por vir.Sirius ria muito,e quando viu que Rachel olhava praquele lado,piscou pra garota,que ficou um pouco vermelha.

Bem,tenho que ir.

Já vai tarde.

Ah,Liz...você é sempre tão educada!Tchau garotas,vejo vocês depois.

Tchau. –disse Rachel.Liz e Lily permaneceram caladas.

O garoto se afastou,e Lily falou pra Rachel..

Viu,é por isso que odiamos o Potter.

Ah,Lily,quantos garotos tem coragem de pedir na frente de uma escola inteira pra uma menina sair com ele?Pouquíssimos!

É,ele tem coragem mesmo de pedir na frente de toda escola,sabendo que vai levar um baita fora da minha amiga Lily.

As meninas riram,e só pararam ao ouvir uma voz que vinha de trás de Lily.

Oi,meninas.Lily,temos que acompanhar os alunos agora para a torre da Grifinória.Vamos?

Oi!Tudo beleza? –perguntou Liz.

Tudo.E com você?

Também.

Sim,Remo,já estou indo. –disse Lily levantando-se do banco.

Tchau.Ah,seja bem vinda Rachel.

A menina sorriu em resposta.Remo e Lily já estavam num ponto do saguão chamando os alunos da Grifinória.Liz,Rachel e Marina levantaram e os seguiram.

As duas meninas ficaram espantadas com as escadas que se moviam sozinhas e com a enorme quantidade de quadros que haviam nas paredes de Hogwarts.Chegaram no corredor onde havia o quadro da Mulher-Gorda,e Lily os avisou que a senha para entrar era "pele de ararambóia".

Rumaram para o dormitório feminino,onde Lily já estava.

Ué,cadê a Natany? –perguntou Liz.

Ah,ela foi pro dormitório de cima,pra Rachel ficar eu sou monitora-chefe é meu dever ajuda-la,não que eu ache que ela precise de ajuda,claro.

Oi,Bia!Tudo bem? –perguntou Liz pra uma menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Tudo,e com você?

Tudo também.Ah,essa é a Rachel.

Muito prazer. –disse. –Meu nome é Bianca Smith,se precisar de lago,é só dar um grito.

Ok.Quando eu precisar eu chamo. –disse Rach.

Liz tirava de seu malão umas fotos,que começava a pregar na parede.Nas fotos aparecia Liz,Lily,Bianca,Natany e uma July penetra,também apareciam os Marotos,a mãe e as irmãs de Liz,o pai da garota e os avós.Havia uma foto onde estavam ela,sua tia Sofia e Tiago,que fazia chifrinhos em Liz e mostrava a língua."Peste!",pensou Liz rindo ao observar as fotos.

As meninas vestiram seus pijamas,enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre as férias.Já era tarde quando Lily as obrigou a dormir,dizendo que se não dormissem não acordariam amanhã pras aulas.

"Amanhã,aulas me esperam...",pensou Liz enquanto fechava o cortinado de sua cama.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

N/A:Me desculpem pela demora!MAS já tenho os caps 6,7 e quase o 8 prontos!No proximo cap eu respondo s reviews,ok?É q já é meia noite e meia e eu tenho aula amanhã cedo!Xaus...

Mia Moony.


	6. Operação Capturando o Pomo

Capítulo 6-Operação Capturando o Pomo.

Rachel,Rachel!Acorda!

Hm...o que é?Ainda é seis horas...o que vocês querem de mim essas horas? –perguntou com os olhos entreabertos por causa da claridade.

Seis horas?São sete horas,menina! –disse Liz.

Ah,Merlin!Como eu não arrumei o meu relógio despertador ainda? –disse ela pegando o relógio trouxa de cima de sua mesa de cabeceira. -Esqueci do fuso-horário!

Ah,é mesmo.Uma hora mais tarde aqui do que na França,né? –perguntou Bia.

Ahã. –disse a menina enquanto ajustava o relógio –Prontinho!

É,agora se arrume logo pra nós irmos tomar café. –disse Liz.

Não liga não,ela é assim mesmo de manhã...super bem humorada! –disse Bia.

É rapidinho,ta garotas? –disse Rach tirando o uniforme do malão.

Ok. –disseram enquanto Rachel entrava no banheiro.

E aí? –perguntou Bia para Liz.

E aí o que?

Qual é o veredicto?O que achou dela?

Ah...ela é legal,por enquanto nenhum comentário.

Milagre!Você geralmente acha defeito logo de cara nas pessoas. –disse Lily.

Ah,ela ronca,se é que isso é um defeito. –disse Liz pegando uma mecha de seus cabelos e enrolando-a no dedo.

Ai,Liz...só você mesmo. –disse Lily rindo da amiga.

Sim,só eu mesma...sou um ser único no universo.

Graças a Merlin você é um ser único...imagina se existisse mais de uma Liz? –disse Bia. –Seria o fim do mundo!

Ah,senhorita engraçadinha! –disse Liz pegando seu travesseiro e jogando na amiga.

Bia já ia revidar quando Rachel saiu do banheiro,e elas acharam que já era hora de ir tomar café,pra depois poderem dar uma volta pelos terrenos antes de irem pra primeira aula.

Passaram pela Sala Comunal,que estava vazia.Muitos alunos ainda estavam dormindo,e outros já tomavam café.Desceram as escadas em direção ao Salão e chegando l�,viram que só havia umas meninas na mesa da Corvinal e um grupo de meninos que cochichavam empolgados numa ponta da mesa da Grifinória.Liz estava indo sentar ao lado de Lily,quando tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu no chão,dando um grito.

AH MERLIN!QUE DROGA! –gritou ela tentando se levantar.

Seus livros que estavam dentro de sua mochila se espalharam pelo chão do salão.Risadas explodiam do grupo de meninos,e as meninas da Corvinal davam risadinhas.Lily ajudava ela a levantar,enquanto Rachel olhava o grupo de meninos rindo,e Bia ria muito alto.

Liz!Você está bem? –perguntava Bia entre risadas.

Sim,mas você não vai estar se continuar rindo desse jeito! –disse Liz,já se sentando a mesa.

Calma,Liz.Pelo menos o Salão está quase vazio,imagine se ele estivesse cheio?Seria bem pior... –disse Bia tentando conter as risadas.

Elas sentaram na outra ponta da mesa.Rachel observava o Salão,Bia comia torradas,e Lily conversava com Liz.

Você não acha que eles estão cochichando demais? –disse Lily.

Eles devem estar aprontando alguma coisa...Ah,se devem! –disse Liz. –Rachel,já que você está tão interessada em ficar olhando praquele lado,o que acha de ir lá dar uma interrompida nos planos pra seja-lá-o-que-for deles?

Rach ficou vermelha,mas disse sim.As duas levantaram e foram pra outra extremidade da mesa.Os marotos estavam tão absortos nos cochichos que nem perceberam que as duas se aproximavam silenciosamente.

Oi,e aí? –disse Liz fazendo os quatro saltarem de susto,o que fez a garota rir. –Nossa,que assustados você tão!Será que é porque estão tramando algo?

Que susto criatura! –disse Tiago.

Quem sabe nós estejamos tramando algo... –disse Sirius fazendo uma cara de mistério.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –perguntou Remo.

Nossa,eu não posso ir dar um "oi" pra quem é meu amigo e está na outra extremidade da mesa,não?

Bem,é normal as meninas normais virem até aqui só pra dar oi pra mim... –disse Sirius. –Então...oi Rachel!Mas,Hollowe,o que você veio fazer aqui?

Vim dar oi pro Remo e pedir se vocês tem os horários de aulas de hoje.

Oi. –disse Remo.

Pra que você quer o horário? –perguntou Tiago.

Não é obvio?Pra que se usam horários de aula? –disse Liz impaciente.

Ok... –disse Tiago procurando algo em sua mala. –Aqui está.Satisfeita?Agora dá pra dar o fora?

Nossa!Quanta educação,Sr. Tiago Potter! –disse Liz elevando a voz.

Vocês interromperam uma reunião dos Marotos por bobagem,e hoje eu não estou de bom humor.E quem é você pra vim falar de educação,Hollowe?

Bem, –disse Liz ignorando Tiago. –temos que ir.

Rachel,porque você não fala? –perguntou Sirius.

Ah,deixa ela em paz,Black! –ralhou Liz. –Obrigada Remo,tchau!

Tchau.

Ah,a propósito,_priminha_...belo tombo.E fale pra Lily que mandei um beijo de bom dia e que depois darei um pessoalmente. –disse Tiago rindo.

Potter,não acho que ela vá gostar disso.Ah,você ainda quer conquistar a minha amiga sendo desse jeito?Se você continuar assim,só vai conseguir sair com ela quando Pettigrew ficar sem apetite!

Pedro,que estava comendo agora sua décima torrada,levantou os olhos e lançou um olhar feio pra menina,que seguia pra outra ponta da mesa.

Pois é,Pontas.Detesto admitir,mas a Hollowe tem razão.Você tem que melhorar seus modos quando estiver perto da ruivinha!Assim,talvez ela pense que você está mudando e te de uma chance.

É,Liz tem razão. –assentiu Remo.

Eu sei,gente,eu sei,mas é que é muito difícil não ser eu mesmo!Afinal,qual é o problema que ela vê em eu ser eu mesmo?Quer dizer,eu sou perfeito!

É,é bem pelo fato de se achar perfeito que você deve começar a mudar.Cara,me desculpe,mas você tem um ego gigante!Você tem que ser mais humilde,sabe,não ficar se achando por aí...a Lily detesta isso. –disse Remo.

Ok,eu vou tentar,mas é que eu não gosto de mentir...

Esse não tem jeito mesmo! –disse Remo revirando os olhos.

Tiago,você tem que ser como eu,eu não sou nada egocêntrico,nada. –disse Sirius seriamente.

Almofadinhas,você já pensou em perguntar pra alguém,que não seja você mesmo,se você é egocêntrico? –perguntou Aluado,quase rindo.

Não.Por que?Eu deveria? –perguntou curioso.

Tente... –disse Remo antes de tomar um gole de suco de abóbora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tiago tem um grande problema,né? –disse Rachel para Liz.

É,eu acho que é mental.Um dia eu ainda chamo o pessoal do St. Mungus para levar ele daqui de vez...só não chamei ainda por causa da minha tia,ela não ia gostar que eu fizesse isso.

Ele é teu primo?

Podemos dizer que...é,mais ou menos.É que os pais da tia Sofia morreram,e ela foi criada pela minha avó,então é como se fosse irmã do meu pai,conseqüentemente,ele é meu primo,não de sangue,mas é.Infelizmente...

Ah,sim.Quanto ao problema,eu estava falando da Lily.

Um problema que ele só tem porque quer,se você quer saber.Era só ele deixar ela em paz e procurar outra menina que estaria resolvido.

Mas parece que ele realmente gosta dela...

Como nós já dissemos e provamos,as aparências enganam,Rachel.

Pode me chamar de Rach.

Hm...não,prefiro Rachel.

"Essa menina é tão estranha...",pensou Rach.

E aí? –perguntou Lily quando as duas finalmente chegaram.

E aí que nós só conseguimos interrompe-los por alguns minutos.Mas descobrimos que eles estão tramando algo e que o Tiago ta de mau humor hoje.Se est�!

É,e isso é realmente raro. –disse Bia. –Que papel é esse,Liz? –perguntou Bia já puxando da mão da garota.

Horário das aulas.

Pra que?

A gente precisava de uma desculpa pra ir l�,então eu disse que era pra pegar o horário,por que a gente tinha esquecido o nosso.

É,boa desculpa,e tem um fundo de verdade nisso.Eu não peguei o horário –disse Bia colocando no bolso das vestes o pergaminho.

Já estão terminando de comer?Eu só vou tomar um copo de suco e nós já podemos ir.

Eu também. –disse Rachel sentando.

Rach,o que você achou dos Marotos?

Eu achei eles legais,Bia.Por que?

Nada,só pra saber.

Não pense que a gente vai deixar você ser mais uma daquelas garotas que morrem de amores por eles! –disse Liz para a menina que arregalou os olhos.

Vocês deviam criar o GAM.Grupo Anti-Marotos,mas não contem com a minha participação nele,não tenho nada contra os pobr...

Pode ir parando!Você até que tem boas idéias,mas chamar eles de pobres?Ah,me poupe Rachel. –disse Liz indignada.

Nossa meninas,de onde tanto ódio?

Eu posso dizer que,hm...sete anos sendo incomodada por eles e mais uns incontáveis sendo importunada pelo Potter ajudam no meu ódio.Ah,ódio é uma palavra muito forte,eu diria repugnância ou raiva. –disse Liz mais indignada ainda por ter que justificar sua raiva.

Bem,sou vitima desde que vim pra Hogwarts.Sabe,ser amiga de Liz e Lily ajuda muito pra eu não gostar deles.Se eles as incomodavam,vendo que eu ficava junto com elas,eles resolveram me incomodar também,o que eu acho uma injustiça,mas tudo bem. –disse Bia levantando e tirando uns farelos de torrada de suas vestes.

Eu...bem,desde que comecei em Hogwarts os Marotos me incomodam.Eu acho que é porque eu sou...bem,_meio _descontrolada que eles acham divertido fazer o que fazem.E o Potter fica me convidando pra sair desde o terceiro ano,e tenta me agarrar desde o...acho que quarto ano. –disse Lily colocando a mochila nas costas.

Meio descontrolada?Meio? –disse Bia.

Vamos meninas? –disse Liz levantando do banco.

Vamos. –disseram as outras,e seguiram para o saguão.

Hm...dia nublado.Adoro dias nublados. –disse Liz olhando para o céu. –Nem muito quente,nem muito frio.Ideal.

Sabe,Rach,nós não odiamos os Marotos só pelo que eles fazem para nós,mas também o que eles fazem para as outras garotas.Quem sabe com exceção do Lupin...

E do Pettigrew,quer dizer,quem ia querer ele? –disse Liz rindo maldosamente.

Ok Liz,posso continuar? –perguntou Bia.

Pode.

E o que é que eles fazem pras outras garotas? –perguntou Rach curiosa.

Ok,odiamos Potter e Black por isso. –continuou Bia. –Eles usam as garotas.Há montes e montes de garotas,elas que me perdoem,bobas em Hogwarts,que sonham em sair com eles,pensando que é a melhor coisa do mundo e coisa e tal.Mas,parecem não querer enxergar que depois serão descartadas por eles,sendo totalmente esquecidas.

Nossa... –disse Rach parecendo com muita pena dessas garotas. –Que vocês sabem disso?

Ter que consolar umas,achar outras chorando pelos cantos,e no caso de Bia,já ter sido uma dessas garotas. –disse Lily,ao que a amiga ficou vermelha.

Por favor,Lily!Não precisava lembrar disso!É a coisa de que mais me envergonho...ter sido tão idiota a ponto de aceitar sair com o Black.Mas acho que não me sinto mais tão mal por causa disso quanto antes.Quero dizer,foi no quinto ano que isso aconteceu.

Sinto muito. –disse Rachel.

Não precisa sentir,não.Já passou. –disse Bia sorrindo para Rach.

Desde quando vocês são amigas? –perguntou Rachel.

Bem,eu e Lily...desde o fim do terceiro ano.Eu e Bia,eu acho que desde o quinto ano,depois do incidente,que me tornei realmente amiga dela.

E desde quando vocês são amigas do Lupin e do Black?

"Que menina curiosa!",pensou Liz,mas respondeu.

Eu não sou amiga do Black,mas amiga do Remo eu sou desde agosto.E Lily é desde que os dois se tornaram monitores,no quinto ano,e é amiga do Black desde que se tornou amiga do Remo.A Bia,nem preciso dizer que não é amiga do Black,mas do Remo ela é desde o ano passado,quando precisou da ajuda dele para estudar Transfiguração.

Memória boa a sua,hein! –disse Rachel.

Só pra essas coisas,porque pra estudar minha memória é um lixo.

Continuaram caminhando até verem que faltavam dez minutos para a aula começar,quando resolveram andar até a sala de Feitiços.

A aula dupla de Feitiços é com que turma? –perguntou Liz quando estavam quase chegando na sala.

Hm...Corvinal. –respondeu Bia olhando o horário.

Ah,não... –disse Liz.

Por que "ah,não"? –perguntou Lily.

Depois eu conto pra vocês,ok?

As meninas concordaram e entraram na sala.Sirius estava sentado em uma carteira,e Tiago estava ao seu lado,em pé.Remo e Pedro sentavam juntos.Lily sentou-se em uma carteira,e muito rápido Tiago correu e,quase derrubando Liz,sentou ao lado dela,que ficou vermelha de raiva.Bia sentou ao lado de Rachel,ao lado de Sirius estava sentado Frank.Para a tristeza de Liz,a única cadeira que ficou vaga foi ao lado de Michael.

"Ah,Merlin!".

Oi. –disse o garoto sorrindo.

A menina acenou e sentou ao lado dele.

Liz,ta tudo bem? –perguntou o garoto.Liz estava muito quieta.

Sim,sim.

Liz estava se sentindo muito desconfortável sentada ali,e falava o mínimo possível.

A aula demorou pra passar,mas assim que terminou Liz correu para as amigas,ignorando o chamado de Michael.

Liz,ele te chamou! –disse Bia.

É,eu sei.

Você não tem como escapar,vai ter que nos contar o que está acontecendo.

Cadê a Rachel?

Foi conversar com Flitwick.Lupin também foi. –disse Bia.

Estranho... –falou Liz.

Ok,agora desembucha menina! –disse Lily.

Liz começou a contar sobre o que aconteceu no trem e sobre o que Alice havia lhe falado.

AH!Sério? –perguntou Bia.

Sim!Não é horrível?

Hm...ele até que é bonitinho,e legal. –disse Lily.

Bonitinho?Legal?Lily!Não é esse o problema!O problema é que eu não gosto dele desse jeito!Por isso estou tentando evitá-lo.

Hm...não sei se isso vai funcionar.Quer dizer,e se ele notar que você está evitando ele? –perguntou Bia.

Nego,oras! –disse Liz simplesmente.

Algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo. –disse Lily.

Ah,dane-se.Vamos rápido!Agora é aula de... no primeiro dia ter que agüentar o Professor Dalton e suas piadinhas sem graça,juntamente com os sonserinos? –disse Liz.

É...ninguém merece.

Professor Dalton Greep era alto,magricela e usava óculos que ocupavam a maior parte do seu rosto.Era conhecido pelas suas piadinhas sem graça que sempre fazia.Era encorajado pelos puxa-sacos,que sempre riam,mesmo sendo a pior das piores piadas do mundo.

Naquela aula Remo sentou ao lado de Liz.Naquele dia o professor estava passando matéria no quadro,não teriam que preparar poções ainda.

Oi.O que vocês foram falar com o professor? –perguntou Liz.

Ah,ele disse que como a Lily se tornou monitora-chefe e tem mais deveres que eu,é pra eu ajudar Rachel quando ela tiver dificuldade nas matérias,só isso.

Ah,ta.Hm…o que vocês tavam cochichando no Salão?

Remo deu uma risadinha como quem diz "Você acha que eu vou te contar?Esquece garota!"

Desculpa Liz,não posso de marotos.

Ah,sim.Mas não custa tentar,hã?

Estava no meio da aula quando Liz sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça.

Ai! –exclamou assustada olhando pra trás pra ver de onde veio aquilo.

Viu Tiago apontando para Remo.Liz deduziu que era pra dar a bola de pergaminho para o amigo.Cutucou o ombro dele e sussurrou.

Remo,Remo.É do Tiago.

Ah,sim...obrigada.

De nada.

Remo desamassou o pergaminho e começava a ler.Liz tentava discretamente ver o que estava apenas ver as palavras "capturando" e "pomo" desistiu,achando que era algum bilhete bobo e sem importância sobre Quadribol.Mas estava enganada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remo respondia ao bilhete dos amigos.

N/A:Negrito Sirius,normal Remo e itálico Tiago.

_Lembram sobre o que falamos no café?Então,resolvi dar um nome para o nosso plano._

**Qual é o nome?**

_Operação Capturando o Pomo._

Capturando o pomo?Esse pomo seria a Lily?Você está pensando em seqüestrar a garota?

_Não,Almofadinhas,não!Esse capturar é pra ter o sentido de conquistar.Entendeu ou vou ter que explicar mais detalhadamente para seu humilde cérebro entender?_

**Wow!Calma aí,Pontas!É,não é um nome tão ruim,levando em consideração que foi você que inventou.O que nós vamos fazer nesse pergaminho afinal?**

_Vocês não disseram que eu tenho que mudar?Então,me digam o que eu tenho que mudar,e se possível o por que._

Tudo bem.Eu começo.Acho que você deveria mudar seu penteado.Você usa esse desde que eu te conheço!

Sirius,estamos falando em atitudes,e não em penteados.Pontas,você devia começar com o seu egocentrismo.Lily,como eu já disse inúmeras vezes,odeia isso.

_Ei!Eu não sou egocêntrico!_

Tiago,o primeiro passo pra cura é admitir.

Sirius,me desculpe,mas você não pode falar nada sobre isso.Você é tão egocêntrico quanto Tiago.

_Ok,o que eu posso fazer pra melhorar?_

É só você parar de falar que é demais,que é o máximo,o melhor,o mais bonito,o melhor jogador de Quadribol,esse tipo de coisa básica.Faça um esforço,você vai ver que é possível.

_Eu vou tentar.Sirius,bem que você podia tentar também.O que acha?_

Não preciso.As garotas gostam de mim assim como sou,não preciso mudar.

_Tudo bem.Tive uma idéia!Que tal a gente pedir a ajuda de uma garota que conhece a Lily?_

Boa idéia.Mas...quem?

_Smith,nem pensar.Rachel...não conhece ela o bastante.Hollowe...bem,ela nunca ajudaria.O que vocês acham da Handerson?_

**Ela tem estado bem afastada delas ultimamente.Ah!Quem sabe a Natany?**

_É,quem sabe.Vamos falar com ela no almoço?_

**Sim**.

_Acabou a aula.Depois continuamos,certo?_

Certo.

Com certeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na aula de Herbologia tudo correu bem,na hora do almoço Liz,Lily,Bia e Natany ouviam animadamente Rachel contar sobre sua antiga escola na França.

Minha escola não era como Hogwarts.Quem quisesse podia voltar pra casa no final do dia.

Deve ser bom.Imagina,eu teria que agüentar o Potter só durante as aulas,porque depois eu poderia ir pra casa...bem,mas depois teria que ficar o resto do dia agüentando a Petúnia.Realmente,não sei o que é pior.

Eu acho que ficaria na escola.Sei l�,é divertido. –disse Liz. –Mas só se minhas amigas ficassem também,porque se não perde toda a graça.

Com certeza. –disse Bia.

Ol�,garotas.Natany,podemos falar com você? –disse Sirius,Tiago ao seu lado.

Falem.

Não,não pode ser aqui.

A garota olhou intrigada para as amigas,e levantou seguindo-os.

Quando chegaram no saguão,Nat perguntou.

Hm...o que vocês querem?

Ajuda.

Ajuda?

Bem,na verdade o Tiago quer ajuda.

Natany,eu preciso que você me ajude com a Lily.

H�,nunquinha!A Lily simplesmente me mataria se eu te ajudasse.Pode esquecer.

Mas nós manteremos em sigilo total!

Desculpa,mas não dá.Seria como se eu estivesse traindo a Lily!

Ah!Por favor!

Não.Essa foi minha última palavra.

E voltou à mesa,deixando Tiago reclamando.

Ora!Que que custa me ajudar!

Deixe,Pontas.Nós resolveremos isso sozinhos.

Tiago disse um "ok" meio desanimado e voltou a mesa.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

N/A:E aí?Tudo beleza?Bem,no último cap eu não respondi as reviews e nem fiz um na/A decente.Mas eu disse porque,então vocês devem me perdoar!A demora foi por causa da mudança.Na minha escola nova ta legal...só que to cheeeeeiiiiiia de coisas de escola pra fazer,outro motivo pra demora.Mas vejam pelo lado bom!Já estou com o capítulo sete e oito prontos e o nono já está começado!Nem acredito que já estou no sexto cap!Bem,mas a história ainda demora,mas quero com todas as fibras do meu ser que vocês,pessoas queridas,continuem lendo e deixando review!Bem,agora já estão em Hogwarts!Viva!E eu tava pensando...bem,deixa pra l�,isso vem no próximo cap!Agora,uma das coisas que mais gosto...reviews!

Mah Clarinha:Obrigada pela review!Eles tão te mandando outros beijos.O Remo não tinha ficado com ciúmes,eu que tinha ficado porque ele tinha te mandado um beijo...mas tudo bem,continue lendo,fofa!

Mimi Granger:Muito obrigada pelas reviews!Ficamos muito feliz!Bem,até q não demorei muito,né?É,esse ano promete!Todo mundo gostou da história da aluna francesa...Que bom que você gostou do cap,é...tão novamente te mandando beijos!Gostei muito da tua fic,pena q vc naum vai continuar...

Lira McKinnon:Tá bom,desculpa por ter te chamado de vaca!Bem,mas agora deixei review,né?Heheheh...charme especial?Uhum,concordo.Só não entendi uma coisa...Fabíola?Do q vc tá rindo?Naum entendi...Ah,tua fic tá bem massa!Continue postando,viu!

Bjoks,

Mia Moony.


	7. Dia das Corujas que Entregam Cartas em D...

**Capítulo 7- Dia das Corujas que Entregam Cartas em Dormitórios Femininos da Grifinória**

Duas semanas depois e Tiago não havia conseguido nenhum avanço em relação a operação.Estavam no Salão Principal.

N/A:Negrito Sirius,Itálico e negrito Tiago,itálico Lupin,normal Rabicho.

_**Operação Capturando o Pomo.**_

_**Coisas a fazer:**_

_Parar de azarar o Seboso._

_**Como?Parar?Impossível,eu nunca vou conseguir.**_

**Ah,faça um esforço Tiago.Nós azaramos ele por você.**

_Você azara ele por Tiago,eu não vou azarar o Seboso.Sou monitor._

**Tudo bem,eu azaro ele por você.O monitor certinho não quer arriscar.borrão de tintaAi!Oh,Aluado,isso dói!**

E eu?

**Bem,me desculpe,mas você não consegue azarar nem uma mosca.**

**Ser menos egocêntrico.**

_**Eu ainda acho que você também devia tentar.**_

**Eu ainda acho que isso é sobre você,e não sobre mim.Então chega.**

_Eu sei que esse vai ser outro sacrifício pra você,mas você deve trabalhar nisso mais do__que no item acima._

_**Tudo bem,eu vou tentar.Mas,vamos combinar,eu sou perfeito!**_

_Tentar arrepiar menos seu cabelo._

_**Ei!Aí já é demais!Eu não consigo,é involuntário! **_

**Eu também acho,Aluado.Ele não vai conseguir mesmo.**

_Tudo bem,vamos excluir esse item._

_Parar de sair com muitas meninas._

**Isso não dá.**

_Sirius,isso,como você já disse,é sobre o Pontas,e não sobre você._

_**Bem,desde que eu descobri que gostava mesmo da ruivinha eu comecei a sair com menos garotas.**_

Mas não o bastante.

_É.Diminua um pouco mais._

**Ainda acho que isso é loucura.**

_Convidar menos vezes pra Lily sair com você._

_**É mais forte que eu Aluado...**_

_Mas você tem que tentar!Você é grifinório e não desiste nunca!_

**É isso aí,tenta Pontas.**

**O que é essa aglomeração em volta do quadro de avisos?**

_**Não sei.Vamos ver?**_

_Vamos._

É,vamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Anunciamos aos alunos que dia 31 de outubro haverá um baile em comemoração ao Dia das Bruxas.Gostaríamos que,como os trouxas,todos viessem fantasiados.

Atenciosamente,

Diretor Alvo Dumbledore."

Nossa,o Dia das Bruxas só é no final de outubro.Por que colocar tão cedo esse aviso? –falou Liz enquanto lia.

Cedo?Cedo?Isso é pra quem não tem par!Mas para nós é muito tarde até!

O que você quer dizer com isso,Meltins?

Quero dizer que pessoas como você que não tem com quem ir não precisam de tempo.

Quem disse que eu não tenho com quem ir?

Ah,Hollowe,me poupe!Quem ia querer ir com você?É tão relaxada,antipática,nojen...

Cale essa sua boca imunda!Antes que eu tenha que ...

Tenha que o que?Vai me dizer que uma sangue-ruim como você vai me azarar?

Isabell Meltins era uma Sonserina metida,que não suportava Liz,talvez pelo simples fato dela não ser puro-sangue e ser Grifinória.

Ah,sua...

Liz estava se preparando pra dar um soco na garota quando alguém a segurou.

ME SOLTA! –gritou. –Afinal,quem é que se atreve a me segurar? –Liz olhou pra trás pra ver quem era. –Black,me solta agora!

Tente se soltar.

ME SOLTA AGORA,BLACK!AGORA!

Sorte deles o salão estar sem professores,se não seria detenção na certa.

Vamos ver se você é forte Liz...

Você tá me machucando,e não me chame de Liz!

Liz,Liz,Liz,Liz...

Black a segurava com força,mas ela sabia o que fazer.Fazendo o que suas irmãs fariam,agiu.

AAAAAAAAIII!HOLLOWE!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?

Me defendendo,oras.

Liz havia dado uma mordida no braço de Black,que ficara com uma grande marca vermelha.Depois que ela fez isso algumas meninas a olharam feio e foram direto perguntar pra Sirius se ele estava bem.

Não,tudo bem meninas. –disse eles pras garotas e deu uma piscadinha pra elas,que suspiraram,fazendo Liz revirar os olhos. –Você me paga,Hollowe!

To morrendo de medo. –disse Liz sarcasticamente,e deu as costas para o menino,que no rosto surgia um sorriso maroto.

O que você ta pensando em fazer,Almofadinhas?

Aluado,você pode me dar cobertura hoje a noite?Preciso fazer algo.

Veja lá o que você vai fazer!Mas tudo bem,dessa vez eu te dou cobertura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já eram oito horas quando Liz levantou da poltrona e saiu do Salão Comunal.Andava pelos corredores e nem percebia que estava sendo seguida de longe.Estava indo pros jardins passear como sempre fazia à noite.Sempre gostara mais da noite do que do dia,era mais fresco,discreto e tudo parecia mais bonito e misterioso...Chegava agora perto da saída do castelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius a seguia.Iria dar um belo susto naquela menina.Viu que ela saiu,mas ao sair também ele não a avistou. "Ah,que droga!E agora?".Resolveu procurar,não encontrou Liz em lugar algum,só uma corvinal e um lufa-lufa aos amassos atrás das estufas.Estava quase entrando novamente no castelo quando avistou um gato preto.Logo se transformou em cachorro,ele adorava espantar todos os gatos,o seu instinto canino era bem forte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Liz,que havia se transformado,viu Sirius.De repente viu que ele começava a se transformar em um grande cachorro preto. "Merlin!Ele também é um animago!".Ele começava a correr na direção dela,mas ela não se mexeu. "Vamos dar uma lição a esse cachorro...".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ele corria na direção do gato,mas achou estranho que o outro não se movia. "Tem algo de errado com esse gato!Ele deveria estar fugindo,mas não está!".Ele chegou bem perto do gato e começou a latir ameaçadoramente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Liz resolveu começar a correr,correu e quando estava bem perto da beira do lado e Sirius estava quase a alcançando,ela desviou,fazendo o garoto cair no lago.Ela riria se pudesse.

Sirius novamente se transformou.

Mas que merda!Esse gato nojento!Olha só o meu estado!

Sirius,além de todo molhado,estava cheio de lama,pois caiu num lugar raso do lago.

Liz viu que era hora de correr quando viu que Black estava empunhando a varinha. "Mas que covarde!Tentar enfeitiçar um pobre animal em forma animaga até chegar ao banheiro da Murta,onde entrou em um box e se transformou novamente.

Ufa!Essa foi boa! –falou ofegante logo depois começando a rir. –Essa informação será muito útil pra mim,se será!

O que você está falando aí,Liz?Como você veio parar aqui?

Eu cheguei agora a pouco.Você que estava muito absorta em seus pensamentos e nem viu.

Ai,ai... –suspirou Murta. –É mesmo,eu estava pensando sobre a morte e...

Me desculpe Murta,outro dia volto aqui e a gente conversa.É que agora ta muito tarde...ok?

Tudo bem...mas vê se não se esquece de mim,ta?

Nunca!

Liz tirou a capa da invisibilidade do bolso,se cobriu e subiu para a torre.Ainda sob a capa viu que um Sirius bem mal humorado estava sentado na companhia dos outros marotos,que riam.Para ninguém desconfiar,subiu para o dormitório,guardou a capa e voltou a descer.

Lílian estava sentada em um canto,fazendo os relatório da monitoria.

Oi Lily!Tudo bem?

Sim.Da onde tanta empolgação,hein mocinha?

Depois te conto.Descobri uma coisa!

Oi!

Dá o fora Potter! –disseram as duas garotas em uníssono.

Nossa!Quanta educação!Mas eu te perdôo Li...

É sério,sai daqui.Eu to ocupada.

Tudo bem,dessa vez eu vou.

Lily voltou ao relatório sendo observada por Liz.

Todas essas detenções pro Potter?

Sim,todas essas. –disse Liz mostrando pra amiga um rolo de pergaminho de quase um metro.

Merlin,como podem...

De repente uma coruja marrom entra pela janela pousando sobre o pergaminho onde Lily escrevia.

Nossa,de quem será?

Que tal você abrir pra ver?

Ao abrir a carta,dela começaram a sair pétalas de rosas vermelhas e a tocar uma musica romântica.

"Querida Lílian...

'Sempre há um pouco de loucura no amor.Mas também sempre há um pouco de razão na loucura'

Você aceita ir ao baile comigo?

Eternamente seu,

Tiago Potter."

Lily,ao terminar de ler,para o espanto de Tiago começou a rir loucamente.

Lílian,o que é que ta havendo aqui?

O que é que ta havendo?Me poupe Potter!Por que você gasta tempo em fazer as coisas,mesmo sabendo que eu direi não?

Lily,eu...

Por favor Potter,poupe sua saliva.Tchau.

Pegou suas coisas e subiu pro dormitório,deixando um Tiago realmente raivoso e uma Liz confusa.Tiago foi muito bravo ao encontro dos outros marotos,que estavam cada um com uma expressão séria no rosto.Liz foi atrás.

Liz,afinal,o que é que tem de errado com a sua amiga?

Não me chame de Liz.

Não é hora pra isso!Ela não vê que ele realmente não só gosta dela,como,não sei como,a ama?Ela não vê que o está magoando?

Black,quem é você pra falar que alguém está magoando outro?Você já parou pra pensar quantas garotas você já magoou,inclusive minha amiga?E você já pensou em pedir desculpas a alguma delas?Eu to nem aí se o seu amiguinho está magoado!Ele merece,pra sentir como todas as outras garotas que ele arrasou ficaram.

Liz,não é bem assim.Ele pode ter magoado as garotas,mas elas sabiam que isso ia acontecer.Elas sabiam que ele...

Que ele ia as usar e jogar fora?Realmente Remo,eu pensei que você não fosse tão machista quanto seus amiguinhos!

Deu as costas para o amigo e subiu as escadas indignada.

No dormitório,Lily estava guardando o convite de Tiago(uma coisa muito estranha,porque normalmente nessas alturas do campeonato o convite já estaria no lixo.Talvez Lily o estivesse fazendo inconscientemente).

Lily?

Ah,oi Liz.

Ouviram um barulho,algo batendo na janela.

Olha!É uma coruja!

Liz abriu a janela deixando a coruja entrar.

É uma carta...pra mim.Mas ninguém me manda cartas,a não ser a minha mãe.

Liz pegou a carta e começou a ler.

"_Liz..._

_Bem,não tive coragem de pedir pessoalmente,então escrevi esse convite.Eu gostaria de saber se você não quer ir ao baile de Dia das Bruxas comigo,eu ficaria muito feliz._

_Esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta,_

_Michael."_

Ah,meu Merlin!

O que foi,o que tem escrito na carta?É algo grave?

É,se é!

O que foi?

É um convite,um convite pra ir ao baile!

Ah,isso não é grave!De quem?

Michael.

Ah!O Wilker?E aí,vai aceitar? –disse Bia que saía do banheiro.

Claro que não!

Por que 'claro que não'?

Porque...porque...porque não dá,eu não gosto dele.Afinal,alguma de vocês já tem par?

Eu tenho. –disse Lily animada.

Quem?

Amos Diggory,da Lufa-Lufa.

Hum!É,ele é legal.E você Bia?

Eu tenho recebido umas cartas anônimas.Eu disse que nos encontramos no baile,eu não tenho com quem ir mesmo.

Você é louca!É meio arriscado você não acha?

É,mas eu to precisando de um pouco de aventura.Qualquer coisa é só inventar algo e deixar o garoto.

É,até que não é uma má solução.

"Esse negócio de deixar me lembra Sirius...",pensou Liz quando a amiga falou,mas acho melhor não falar sobre ele.

Outra coruja.

Merlin!Alguém por um acaso nomeou esse dia como Dia das Corujas que Entregam Cartas em Dormitórios Femininos da Grifinória?

Acho que não...teriam inventado um nome melhor. –disse Bia provocando Liz.

Pra mim de novo!Mas...peraí!Essa letra eu conheço!

Na carta lia-se.

"_E aí Liz!_

_Desculpa pelo que eu disse antes,ok?Bem,eu não tenho par,se você não tiver também,você quer me fazer companhia no baile?Tipo dois amigos sem par?Se quiser me responda._

_Remo."_

Liz pegou logo sua pena,escrevendo atrás do mesmo pergaminho.

"_Remo,_

_Tudo bem,dessa vez vou deixar passa,heheheh...Claro,também não tenho par.Seria um saco ficar sozinha sem nenhum amigo pra conversar.Todas as meninas já tem par..."_

_Liz."_

Liz devolveu a coruja e dali uns dez minutos ela voltou.

"_Prima,_

_Como é que é?A minha Lily já tem par?Quem é o idiota pra eu quebrar a cara dele?Ah,o Remo disse ok._

_Tiago."_

Liz cansando de ficar respondendo bilhetes pra pessoas que estavam tão próximas,foi até a porta do dormitório e vendo que os marotos estavam lá,disse.

Hey!Potter! –o garoto a olhou. –Não te interessa!

Potter fez uma careta pra prima e respondeu.

Deixe,se não quiserem me contar eu descubro sozinho.

Tudo bem,se você acha que é capaz... –e voltou a entrar no dormitório.

Bem,agora dá pra você contar o que tinha na carta? –perguntou Bia.

Ah,Remo perguntou se eu não queria fazer companhia pra ele no baile como amiga.E eu disse sim.

Isso significa que você se livrou do Michael?

Sim!

Liz,o que você gritou pro Potter?

É que ele tinha perguntado quem te convidou pro baile,daí eu disse que não interessava.

É isso aí!O que você queria me contar antes?

É,o que você queria contar antes pra ela e eu nem fiquei sabendo?

É que eu descobri que o Black é um animago. –disse sem rodeios.

Como?Mas isso é ilegal! –disse Bia.

Liz lançou um olhar significativo pra Lily que lhe respondeu com uma risadinha.

Não,Bia,não é só ilegal.É uma informação utilíssima!

O que você ta pensando em fazer?

Ah,sei lá.Mandar cartas dizendo que sei,essas coisas.Anônimas,lógico,pra assustar ele.

É,isso é divertido. –disse Bia.

Lily,você já tem fantasia por baile?

Não,eu tava pensando em comprar amanhã.

Amanhã?

Sim,Liz.É o dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

Aaaaaaaah,bom.Tinha esquecido.

Só pra variar,né?

Ai que engraçadinha!Mas vocês já vão ver isso amanhã?Não é meio cedo?

Não Liz.Se não formos rápido as fantasias boas vão acabar.

É mesmo...

Liz,você não vai responder o convite do Michael?

Não sei,acho que talvez depois.

A porta se abre e uma Rachel com uns cinco livros na mão entra.

Oi...

Oi,tava na biblioteca? –perguntou Liz.

Sim,como você soube?

Bem,talvez esses cinco livros tenham sido uma pista.Recebeu algum convite pro baile?

Sim,alguns.

Quantos mais ou menos?

Ah...uns quinze,dezesseis...

Ah,Rachel!Arrasando corações! –caçoou Bia,no que a menina ficou vermelha.

Sim,mas com quem você vai? –perguntou Liz.

Com ninguém.

Como?Ninguém?Dezesseis convites e você não vai com ninguém? –perguntou Lily.

Sim.Eu não to muito a fim.

Rach!Você é louca!Se eu tivesse recebido metade dos convites que você recebeu eu iria com certeza com alguém!Tudo bem que eu não recebi e estou indo com alguém,que na verdade eu nem sei quem é,mas isso significa que gostam de você.Isso é bom. –Bia agora se manifestou.

É.Mas eu não to com vontade de ir.

Bem,então você podia ir comigo e Remo.

Lupin te convidou?

Sim. –ao ver a cara da menina,logo completou. –Não,não,não!Vamos como dois amigos sem par!Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

Quem sabe eu vá...será que ta tudo bem pra ele?

Ah,lógico. –disse Liz,logo depois vestindo seu pijama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A:Ok,sem graça é a palavra que resume bem esse cap.Eu,particularmente,não gostei do jeito que Liz descobriu que Sisi é um animago,mas tudo bem,é isso.Sempre tem os capítulos piorzinhos,hã?Bem,por enquanto acho que esse é o dessa fic.E aí?O que acharam do meu titulo enorme?Hehheheh!Ah,gente eu to tão triste!Sabem por que?Por que poucas pessoas lêem minha fic.Quero dizer,sétimo cap. E só tenho 14 reviews!Isso desmotiva qualquer um...mas bem,vamos as minhas poucas reviews...

Mah Clarinha:Mto obrigada por sempre deixar review!Fico mt,mas mt feliz mesmo!Ah,a Lily naum gostou nadinha de você ter falado que o Tiago é dela...hehehhe!Mas,obrigada por ter deixado o Remo,meu amor,pra mim.Apesar de que tenho que dividi-lo...tudo bem!Mas mt obrigada,amo tuas reviews!

Bi Radcliffe:Liz é revoltada msm,já estou acostumada a ter q aguentar.Mas ela é gente boa.Muito obrigada pela review,e tua fic tah mto boa!Gostei mto de falar um pouco com você no msn!Eh,Hilary é mt bom!E obrigada pelo elogio.

Lira McKinnon: OK!VC NAUM LEU NEM COMENTOU!TUDO BEM,SARNA!EU DEIXEI REVIEW NA TUA FIC!BOBA!Ok,gente,me descontrolei.Mas Lira,to brava.

Mimi Granger:É,vai demorar um pouco.Mas todos sabem que um dia acontece,né?Sério,tua fic tah muito boa mesmo!Naum vejo a hora d eler outras...xaus!

****


	8. Visita a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 8 –Passeio a Hogsmeade**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam no dormitório feminino da Grifinória,onde uma menina já estava acordada.Vendo que as outras ainda estavam dormindo,resolveu acordá-las _gentilmente._

"Como eu acordo elas?Hm...deixa eu ver..."

"_Água,sempre é ótimo!"_

"Não!Vai que alguma delas se afoga?Merlin,nem pensar!Talvez almofadas?"

"_Isso!Boa idéia.Acho que elas não matam ninguém,matam?"_

"Não,não matam."

Liz conjurou algumas almofadas e jogou nas amigas.

Rachel apenas olhou pro lado e soltou um insulto.Bianca nem se quer se mexeu,já Lily...

'- LIZ GREEN HOLLOWE!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

'- Acordando vocês,oras...

'- Você sabe que horas são! –disse a amiga furiosa.

'- Não,e você?

Lily pegou seu relógio e olhou.

'- SÃO SEIS E MEIA!VOCÊ ME ACORDOU,NUM SÁBADO,SEIS E MEIA!

'- Eu pensei que vocês...

Mas foi interrompida por algo que bateu na porta do dormitório.

'- O que será...?

Liz abriu a porta e viu os marotos e mais alguns alunos.Sem saber por que,começou a rir.

'- O que foi?Eu ouvi a Lily gritando e...

'- Tiago,todo mundo ouviu a Evans gritando!

'- O que é que houve? –perguntou Natany que havia descido do seu dormitório para ver o que havia acontecido.Liz não conseguia parar de rir,por mais que tentasse.

'- Dá pra você parar de rir,Liz? –perguntou Remo.

'- Eu...não...cons...

Liz dava grandes gargalhadas que só pararam quando Sirius lançou um feitiço nela.

'- Silencio!Pronto,vamos ver se não pára.

Liz parou de rir,e aparentemente mexeu os lábios "dizendo" idiota.Risos.

'- Lily! –gritou Tiago. – O que houve?

'- Nada que te interesse,Potter! –gritou a ruiva.

'- Ah,ela está bem.Até já gritou com o Tiago!

Depois de Sirius falar isso muitos riram,e Tiago apenas falou ironicamente.

'- Obrigado Sirius.

'- Não tem de que.

Liz mexeu a boca aparentemente dizendo desculpa aos outros e lançando um olhar der censura aos marotos,depois entrou no quarto.

'- Liz,criatura!O que deu em você?

'- Veja pelo lado bom,Lily.Eu tinha pensado no começo em jogar água em vocês,mas eu não fiz isso.Preferi os travesseiros.

'- Você me paga.

'- Tudo bem.Não tenho medo de você.Agora,vocês vão se arrumar ou vão ficar aí olhando pra minha cara?

'- Gostei mais da segunda opção,apesar de a sua cara não ser uma coisa linda de se ver.

'- Quer saber?Eu vou ignorar esse seu comentário invejoso.

'- Ok,vou me arrumar.

As meninas se arrumaram enquanto Liz esperava agora no salão.Estava se distraindo jogando uma bolinha vermelha com listras douradas pra cima.Jogou pra cima quando percebeu que ela estava demorando tempo demais pra voltar olhou pra cima.

'- Devolve. –falou ela ainda olhando para aquele par de olhos castanhos.

'- Só se você me responder uma coisa.

'- Diz,Remo.

'- Por que a Lílian gritou?

'- Ah,ela fez aquele escândalo todo só por que eu acordei elas com almofadadas.Quero dizer,as outras meninas não gritaram!

'- E por que você as acordou assim?

'- Remo,dá pra você vir aqui na minha frente?Meu pescoço ta começando a doer.

'- Ah,ok.Mas por que você acordou elas assim?

'- Eu tinha acordado e tava entediada.Sabia que elas tinham que acordar pra se arrumar.Não sei como elas demoram tanto,no mínimo uma hora pra se arrumar!

'- Entediada?Você é mais parecida com o seu primo do que imagina.

'- Ele não é meu primo e eu não sou parecida com ele.

'- Vocês são parecidos.

'- Não é minha culpa se a genética é tão louca e injusta.

'- Ele é legal.

'- Não,não é não.

'- É sim.

'- Não acho.Bem,vamos mudar de assunto?Como que elas podem demorar tanto tempo pra se arrumar?Quer dizer,eu demoro no máximo dez minutos.No máximo.

'- É,isso é um mistério.Mas você que é garota que devia saber me responder,não eu responder pra você.

'- É,dessa vez você tem razão.

'- Eu sempre tenho razão.

Liz revirou os olhos.

'- Bem,vou tentar formular uma resposta.Elas são indecisas demais,olham todas as roupas que tem umas dez vezes pelo menos,talvez a Lily um pouco menos. Escolhem perfume,brincos,colar,batom,blá,blá,blá,blá.Quando elas tem um encontro então,nem se fala!

'- Você não é nada parecida com elas.

'- É,nada a ver.

'- Por quê?

'- Olha o tipo de perguntas que eu tenho que responder!Sabe Remo,eu acho que algumas pessoas nascem pra serem vaidosas e outras não.Algumas nascem pra se arrumar,ser toda emperiquitada,mas eu não.Eu sou assim,largadona.Minhas irmãs,já são totalmente o contrário de mim.Usam sainhas,vestidinhos,batom,brinco...sei lá,acho que sou adotiva.Eu raramente,bem raramente uso saia de livre e espontânea vontade.Por exemplo aqui em Hogwarts,sou obrigada.Bem que já tentei usar calças,mas fiquei de detenção por causa disso!É um grande absurdo isso.

Liz estava com uma calça jeans escura larga,uma blusa de lã cinza e tênis preto.Seus cabelos estavam precariamente penteados e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo,seu cabelo sempre foi meio rebelde.

'- Então,essa é a minha resposta pra sua pergunta,Sr. Remo John Lupin.Detesto qualquer tipo de maquiagem e penduricalho em mim.A única coisa que uso é essa pulseira que ganhei do meu pai quando era pequena.Ai,cada assunto que as pessoas conversam...!

Liz mostrou uma pulseira com algumas pedras azuis clara,algas marinhas.

'- Quando você era pequena,Liz Green Hollowe?Mas você ainda é pequena.

'- Muito engraçado!Como se você fosse O alto.

'- Não,mas pelo menos não sou um tampinha.

'- Quilômetro parado.

'- Pintora de roda pé,salva-vidas de aquário,anã de jardim.

'- Ok,chega!Cansei.

'- Bem que você faz.Se não pode vencer,junte-se ao inimigo.

'- E quem disse que eu me juntei ao inimigo?Isso vai ter volta,seu poste ambulante.

'- Vamos combinar uma coisa?Vamos parar de ficar nos chamando pelo nome completo.Isso me deixa frustrado.

'- Por que frustrado?Seu nome é bonito,já o meu...Liz Green Hollowe.Pffff...

'- Meu nome é bonito?Muito obrigado.Mas,seu nome não é feio.

'- Se você acha...aonde estão os outros?

'- Sirius está se arrumando,Tiago está dormindo e Pedro já está lá embaixo comendo.

'- E você está aqui me incomodando.

'- E você tava fazendo alguma coisa por um acaso quando eu cheguei aqui?

'- Sim,estava jogando a bola pra cima.Aliás,me devolva a bola.

'- Não sei...

'- Você disse que se eu respondesse a pergunta você me devolveria.Promessa é promessa.

'- Mas eu não prometi.

'- Ah,Remo,faz o favor!

'- Tudo bem,dessa vez eu vou ser bonzinho.

'- Quem vê pensa que você é a maldade em pessoa.

Ouviram um barulho,a porta do dormitório feminino se abriu,e de lá saíram as três.Lily estava com uma calça jeans clara,uma jaquetinha azul clara,e uma sandália azul.Os cabelos soltos.

Azulou,rosou e amarelou.

Rachel estava com uma calça curta amarela,uma camisetinha amarela amarrada no pescoço com um casaquinho por cima e um tamanco amarelo,com os cabelos soltos.Bia estava com uma blusa e calça rosa,usando também um tênis da mesma cor.Usava maria chiquinhas no cabelo.

'- Sabe Bia,tua roupa até que ta legal,considerando que ela é...ui...rosa.

'- Liz,não é porque você detesta rosa que eu não vou usar.

'- E alguém falou que não é pra você usar?Eu só demonstrei meu desgosto pela cor.Só.

'- Ah,Liz,como você é implicante. –falou Remo.

'- Muito obrigada.Meninas,como vocês podem ter roupas suficientes e calçados para que vocês saiam com tudo da mesma cor?Eu não faço isso.

'- Também,Hollowe,a maioria das suas roupas são pretas.

'- Ninguém estava falando com você Handerson.E o que você tem contra as minhas roupas serem pretas?Eu gosto de preto.

Era a primeira vez que July falava com ela,estava muito chateada.Liz nem ligava,voltou a conversar ignorando a menina.

'- Sabe Liz,conhecemos alguns feiticinhos bem úteis.

'- É?Pra mudar de cor?Me ensina?A mãe do Tiago me deu umas camisetas bem bonitas,só que elas são rosa.Que tia desnaturada que tenho!Sabe que não gosto e ainda me dá dessa cor.

'- Sim,depois eu te ensino. –disse Lily.

'- Liz,se você diz que Tiago não é seu primo,como que a mãe dele pode ser sua tia?

'- Ah,Remo.Vá arranjar o que fazer,vai.

'- Bem,agora nós podemos ir tomar café?Remo,vai com a gente?

'- É,acho que sim. –respondeu o garoto à Lily.Assim os cinco desceram para o Salão.

Ouviram um barulho,e depois risadas e uma voz bem familiar.

'- Lily,acho que é melhor você não...

'- Remo!Você não disse que eles estavam lá em cima? –falou Liz parecendo chateada.

'- Lily é melhor você não...

'- Você mentiu,não é?

Lily chegou ao Salão,ao entrar viu Sirius,Tiago e Snape.Ou pelo menos o que costumava ser ele.Lily entrou silenciosamente.

'- Seboso,você deveria nos agradecer.Está bem melhor agora.

Liz tentou ver o que havia acontecido.Ao conseguir,viu os dois marotos e um porco preto com um focinho estranhamente comprido.Liz deu uma risadinha,Lily ouviu e lançou um olhar maligno pra cima da menina que sem saber por que exatamente,se desculpou.Lily estava chegando bem perto dos dois,quando resolveu gritar.

'- POTTER E BLACK!O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? .

'- Dando uma ajudinha pro Ranhoso,Lílian.

'- DESFAÇAM AGORA ESSE FEITIÇO!UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO PRA CADA UM E MENOS 20 PONTOS PRA GRIFINÓRIA!

'- Ah,Lily...uma semana?Mas...

'- SEM MAS POTTER!

'- Que goela,hein...

'- BLACK!

'- Mas,Lílian,vamos combinar.Ele ficou bem melhor assim.

'- CHEGA!

Era a terceira detenção que eles recebiam de Lily.Uma de uma semana,outra de dois dias e agora essa de uma semana.Estavam quase sem tempo para fazer outras coisas,Lily era muito cruel às vezes.

Lily sentou-se,ao seu lado Liz e Bia.Remo resolveu se reunir aos marotos.

'- Olha,ele não sossega!Mais uma detenção!Depois fica reclamando...

'- É.Realmente eu nunca ganhei uma detenção. –disse Bia.

'- Nem eu e nem pretendo! –disse Rachel.Ao ver que Liz estava calada,disse. –E você,Liz?

'- Ah,eu já levei algumas.Mas quero que você fique sabendo que foi pura injustiça.

'- Como assim?

'- Fiquei de detenção porque estava usando calça em vez de usar a saia do uniforme!Me diz,não é injusto?

'- É,tenho que concordar.Eles não deviam obrigar as pessoas a usar saia,apesar de eu gostar de usar.Quantas você já levou?

'- Hm...dez,eu acho.

'- Dez?Por que é que você,mesmo sabendo que iria levar detenção,ainda usava calça?

'- Sei lá,vai que eles resolvem deixar?

'- Ah,Liz,você é impossível.

'- Brigada.

Tomaram café,e quando eram oito horas eles resolveram ir buscar as bolsas pra não ter que voltar de novo para os dormitórios.A chegarem lá encontraram uma menininha loira a um canto,muito emburrada.Ao reconhecer a menina,Liz se aproximou e disse.

'- O que houve Marina?

'- Eu queria ir com vocês!

'- Nina,você não pode ir!Eu já te disse por que. –falou Rachel impaciente.

'- Ah!Mas eu quero ir!

'- Nina,posso ter chamar assim,né? –a menina acenou a cabeça concordando. –É,então,Nina,deixa pra lá!Quando você estiver no terceiro ano você poderá ir.E também nós iremos trazer um monte de doces pra você.Pode ser assim?

'- Tudo bem.Agora vou ver se encontro as meninas.Tchau,Rach.

'- Ei,não vai me dar tchau,não?

'- Ah,desculpa.Tchau,Liz,Lily.

'- Tchau. –disseram as três.

'- E se comporte! –disse Liz.

'- Tudo bem.

Pegaram as bolsas e foram para o saguão.Ao chegarem lá,viram que o lugar estava cheio de bombas de bosta.

'- Potter! –já gritou Lily.Era incrível como ele sempre era seu alvo.

'- Lily,não foram eles...

'- Claro que foram,olha só...

'- Lily,que tal você olhar pra trás?

Lily olhou e viu os marotos descendo as escadas.

'- Viu,não foram eles.Foi o Pirraça,não está vendo?

Liz apontou para o poltergaist que estava rindo loucamente.

'- Lily,isso é paranóia,sabia? –falou Bia dando risadinhas.

'- Ah,me deixa em paz.Vamos lá pra fora?

'- Mas Lily,ta frio e...

'- Vamos lá pra fora!

'- Não,eu não to a fim Lily.Se quiser ir vá.Nós não queremos ir lá fora agora,né meninas?

'- É. –concordaram Rachel e Bia.

'- Por que você quer ir lá fora afinal?

'- Sei lá.E por que você quer ficar aqui dentro?

'- Por que com certeza ta melhor do que lá fora.Vamos sentar à mesa enquanto não dá a hora?

'- Ok.Mas longe deles!

'- Isso é bem óbvio,não é?

Sentaram e começaram a conversar sobre os NIEM'S.

'- Ai,Merlin!Nem fale disso que eu já fico super desesperada.

'- Lily,você tem que se acalmar!Você é um ótima aluna,não terá problemas.

'- É,e você foi super bem nos NOM'S.Eu sei que os NIEM'S são bem mais difíceis,mas vai dar tudo certo,pode ter certeza.

'- Vocês já sabem o que vão fazer depois de Hogwarts?

'- Hum...eu tava pensando em ser enfermeira. –disse Bia.

'- É,é legal.Eu pensei em ser auror,sei lá.

'- Eu também Lily!

'- Oi,meninas!Posso sentar com vocês?

'- Claro Alice,pode sentar.Estávamos falando sobre o que nós faríamos depois que saíssemos de Hogwarts.

'- Não tenho nada em mente ainda.Mas,desculpe eu estar estragando o papo de vocês.É que eu tenho uma coisa superhipermega legal pra contar!

'- O que é Alice?

'- Deixa eu adivinhar... –disse Liz olhando bem pra cara da amiga. –Há!Já sei!O Frank te convidou pro baile?

'- Como você soube?Quem te contou?

'- Ninguém,querida...visão interior.

'- Continue assim que você vai acabar ensinando Adivinhação no lugar da professora...

'- Ui!Bate na madeira!Merlin me livre de me tornar uma professora!Ainda mais de adivinhação.Você deveria saber que eu odeio adivinhação.

'- Eu sei Liz!Só tava brincando...

'- Ai,Merlin!Olha só com quem a Nat ta sentada! –disse Bia.

Liz pareceu horrorizada.Nat estava sentada com Gabriela e July.

'- Afasta!Afasta! –falou Liz mexendo os braços freneticamente.

'- Calma,garota!Você vai acabar arrancando o olho de alguém! –disse Tiago que acabava de se sentar ao lado de Lily.

'- Ah,não!Ninguém merece!SAI DAQUI POTTER!A-G-O-R-A!

'- Calma Lily!Você anda muito nervosa...

'- Tiago,ela sempre foi muito nervosa. –disse Sirius que agora também se aproximava,o que fez Bia olhar pra Liz..

'- Bia,vamos sair daqui? –falou Liz pra a amiga que concordou.

'- Vamos.

'- Ah,Smith,por favor!Até quando você vai ficar fazendo isso? –falou Sirius revirando os olhos.A menina o ignorou e saiu com Liz.

'- Pelo jeito pro resto da vida dela,Almofadinhas. –falou Tiago.

'- Por que Almofadinhas? –perguntou Lily distraída,porque se não tivesse não teria falado com ele.

'- Bem,Lily.Talvez se você aceitar sair comigo eu te conte...

'- Prefiro morrer sem saber do que ter que sair com você pra isso,Potter.E...DÁ O FORA DAQUI!

'- Tudo bem,eu tenho que ir mesmo.As carruagens já chegaram.Até Hogsmeade,ruivinha!

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto começava a ficar vermelha.

'- Vamos Lily? –disse Rach colocando a mão no ombro de Lily.

'- Ah,claro,vamos.Será que as meninas já estão lá?

'- Acho que sim.

Saíram do salão.Assim que saíram ouviram alguém gritar "Lily,aqui!".Esse alguém era Liz,então as duas entraram na carruagem se reunindo as duas e seguiram para Hogsmeade.

As carruagens pararam e de repente Hogsmeade se encheu de gente.

'- Aonde vamos primeiro? –perguntou Liz.

'- Não sei,acho que até a Trapobelo,para comprar as fantasias. –disse Bia.

Estavam andando até a loja,mas ao verem que estava entupida de gente,Liz deu uma idéia.Elas voltariam ali na hora do almoço,todos estariam comendo e então a loja estaria vazia.

'- Ok,já que vamos voltar depois,que tal ir dar uma olhada na Zonko's? –falou Liz.

'- É,pode ser.Mas se eles estiverem lá a gente...

'- Sim,Lily,a gente sai.Não esquenta. –falou Liz.

Como Lily era monitora,elas nunca conseguiam comprar bombas de bosta,o que deixava Liz muito revoltada.

'- Ah,Lily!Mas por que não?

'- Porque não Liz!Já basta os outros ficarem estourando elas por aí,agora você também?Nem pensar!

'- Como você é má!

Saíram da loja sem sacolas.Então resolveram ir à Dedosdemel comprar alguns doces pra elas e para Marina.

'- Olha!Esse é novo! –falou Liz apontando para uma caixa de pirulitos. –Você chupa o pirulito e fica mudando de cor por uma hora.Vou levar uns quatro desses.

Compraram umas balas que explodem na boca,Delicias Gasosas,chicletes,e é claro,umas cinco caixas de sapos de chocolate para repor o estoque de Liz.

'- Liz,eu não sei como você agüenta comer tanto chocolate! –falou Rachel.

'- Ah,é super fácil. –disse a garota enquanto abria uma caixa de chocolate.

Resolveram então ir comer algo no Três Vassouras para depois não ficarem com fome,pois ainda iria demorar para elas comerem.Depois de comerem estavam saindo d bar quando Liz avistou alguém e disse.

'- Corram!

Mesmo sem saber o por que,as outras correram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A:Oi...to triste...ninguém lê essa fic que eu me esforço tanto pra fazer...ninguém deixa review...TO DEPRÊ!TO DE MAL COM VCS!Como se vcs se importassem...Esse último cap,me digam,qntas reviews eu recebi?UMA!U-M-A!Ah,por Merlin,eu tenho vontade de desistir e parar de escrever.Mas eu naum paro.E sabem por que?Porque,antes de escrever essa fic para os outros lerem,eu escrevo pra mim.E sabem por que?Porque a Bia aki lê,e tem sua opinião que demonstra a ela mesma!Ops...viajei,mas eu gosto quando as pessoas dão a opinião.Achou uma merda?Diz,fala pra eu que eu sou uma pessoa sem criatividade e que devia arranjar outra coisa pra fazer!Gostou?Melhor ainda!Fala que gostou,e por favor,diz que vai continuar lendo,e por favor também,indica ela pra outras pessoas,porque eu me sinto supermal ao ver o mínimo de reviews que recebo.Quer dizer,o que é que eu to fazendo de errado?São os diálogos?É a Liz ficar falando com ela mesma igual eu?A falta de que?Eu preciso saber!Como poderei melhorar se naum dizem o que eu estou errando?Por favor,deixem review e leiam,prometo que qm deixar e tiver fic eu leio,porque as meninas que deixaram,todas elas eu li as fics!Todas,naum podem dizer que naum.E me sinto bem em dizer que em todas as fics que eu vou eu deixo meu recado.Bem,vamos agora a única review do capitulo:

**Luana Potter:**Lú,só você pra salvar a pátria!Obrigada mesmo,porque eu to mal de amigas pra ler essa fic.A Jessica nem se qr leu uma linha,a Ana naum leu o último capitulo,a Fabi naum tem PC.Pelo menos você leu.Valeuzão!Eu vou fazer aquilo que você me peidu,ta?Então,você pediu ta aki o oitavo cap.!Bem,você achou a Liz SEM GRAÇA?Olha,ela pode ser chata,estúpida,anti social,problemática,nervosa e irritante à vezes,mas sem graça:NUNCA!Você disse que eu me pareço com ela interiormente?É,um poucão,sim.Sabe,obrigada,indiq pra qm você conhece,e...continue lendo!Te doro lok véia!

**Especialmente para minhas amigas desnaturadas:**

Olha aki,eu to DE CARA com vcs.Não creio que naum leram.A Lira leu,mas naum deixou review,o que me deixa igualmente lok da cara.Tudo bem,eu leio a tua,Lira.Gostou da minha review enorme?Eu gostei,porque EU,quando leio fics,deixo review,porque eu sei que é isso que nos estimula a escrever,apesar de eu achar que eu sou um aexceçao,porque se fosse pelas reviews eu naum teria nem saído do primeiro capitulo.TUDO BEM,TAH!TO NEM AÍ!

**Reviews desaparecidas?**

Ok,uma menina disse que deixou review na minha fic,mas kd a bendita review?Eu naum vi ainda,acho que ela evaporou!Se alguém achar uma review perdida,entreguem-na pra mim,por favor!(desculpem a minha...falta de tato)

**Pra completar...**

Tava pensando em fazer uma continuação pós-Hoggy...naum qro nem imaginar qntas pessoas vão ler ela,já que nem essa lêem...

**OBRIGADA A TODAS AS POUCAS BOAS ALMAS QUE DEIXAM REVIEW.**

**E COMO MINHA AMIGA LIRA DISSE NA FIC DELA:QM NAUM DEIXOU REVIEW QUE VÁ A MERDAAAA!(sabe,temos mta educação).**

Beijos,de uma Mia MUITO deprimida e ainda mais,REVOLTADA!


	9. Brigas e Sustos

Capitulo 9 – Brigas e Sustos

Finalmente pararam de correr em frente a Trapobelo.

'- Liz o que deu em você? –perguntou Bia.

'- Liz,isso é patético!Pra que correr dele?

'- Ah,e eu é que vou saber?

'- Deveria!Quero dizer,você que saiu arrastando nós por aí!

'- Ah,eu não sei!Droga!É que ele vai perguntar por que eu não fui com ele,por que eu nem respondi o convite...

'- Liz,não está na cara?É só você dizer a verdade.Você vai com o Lupin e a Rachel.

'- Quer saber?Eu sou pra lá de patética!Depois eu falo com o Michael.Agora por que nós não aproveitamos que estamos aqui pra ver as fantasias?

'- É,isso aí.

Chegaram no balcão,e a vendedora falou.

'- Ah,são de Hogwarts?Querem ver as fantasias?

'- Sim,queremos. –falou Lily.

'- Que bom que vieram agora,se não elas já teriam acabado.

A vendedora mostrou a elas muitas fantasias.Mas no final,Rachel pegou uma fantasia de um anjo negro com asas negras,Lily pegou de um anjo normal,Bia de princesa e Liz pegou um trapo preto,que fez as amigas fazerem perguntas.

'- Ok Liz,que fantasia é essa?

'- Não deu pra perceber ainda?De dementador.Ou de Morte.Você que sabe.

'- Nossa,que sombrio.

'- Uhum.Pelo menos a minha não é um vestido rosa de princesa.Blé.

'- Ah,Liz.Para de implicar.

'- Tudo bem.Rachel,você é um anjo do mal,hã?

'- Sim.Ai gente,amei a fantasia da Lily!Tão linda!

'- Eu também gostei,muito legal.

'- Obrigada.A de vocês também são ótimas.

Saíram da loja cheias de sacolas.Resolveram ir novamente ao Três Vassouras,pois não haviam comido quase nada antes.

'- Xiii,Marotos a vista!Lily,nem adianta falar em sair por que eu vou comer aqui! –falou Liz,o que fez Lily que começava a abrir a boca,falar.

'- Eu nem ia falar nada.

'- Claro que não ia. –falou Bia sarcástica.

Sentaram-se longe dos Marotos,do outro lado do bar.

'- Ei,ta faltando alguém ali. –falou Rachel se referindo à mesa dos Marotos.

'- É,o Sirius com certeza deve estar em um encontro com alguma garota que ele vai trocar amanhã. –disse Bia tentando disfarçar que estava meio magoada.

'- Ah,Bi,você tem que superar isso! –falou Lily.

'- Superar o que?Eu só tava fazendo um comentário.

As quatro terminaram de comer e saíram do bar,não perceberam,mas estavam sendo seguidas pelos Marotos.

'- Sou eu ou está começando a chover? –falou Liz passando a mão pelo nariz,onde havia caído uma gota d'água.

'- É,acho que ta começando a chover mesmo!

'- E agora? –perguntou Rachel.

'- Não é muito simples? –Liz fez um movimento com a varinha e uma sombrinha preta surgiu.Fez outro movimento e lá estava uma capa de chuva. –E é isso aí!

Liz vestiu a capa e colocou o guarda chuva sobre a cabeça.

'- Muita esperteza sua. –falou Bia conjurando mais uma sombrinha e capa de chuva.

Quando todas já haviam conjurado seus protetores contra a chuva,continuaram a caminhada até Hogwarts.

'- Vocês tem certeza que a gente vai a pé?Não é meio longe demais?

'- Que nada,Rachel!A gente sempre volta assim de Hogsmeade.A propósito,o que achou do povoado? –perguntou Liz.

'- Muito legal!Pena que não deu pra gente ver a Casa dos Gritos...

'- É,se não tivesse chovendo tanto nós iríamos,apesar de eu não gostar muito de lá. –falou Liz.

'- Não gosta ou tem medo? –perguntou Bia.

'- É verdade que é a construção mais mal assombrada da Grã Bretanha? –Rachel disse.

'- Sabe,Rachel,se você quer saber a minha opinião,é tudo bobagem.Não é um prédio mal assombrado. –falou Liz.

'- Então o que é,senhorita sabe-tudo?E por que você não gosta de lá? –perguntou Bia debochada.

'- Eu não sei,mas algo me diz que não são fantasmas.Sabe,intuição.E eu não gosto de lá,porque...sei lá,eu me sinto mal,triste quando chego perto da Casa.O motivo é alguma maluquice do meu subconsciente,certamente.

Os marotos ainda as seguiam,quando elas começaram a falar da Casa dos Gritos,os meninos se entreolharam.Remo com uma expressão triste e curiosa,Tiago e Sirius curiosos,e Pedro perguntou "O que vocês tão olhando?".

'- Ok,Tiago.O que a gente ta fazendo seguindo elas? –perguntou Remo.

Então começaram a conversar aos sussurros.

'- Nós não estamos seguindo elas,só estamos andando para Hogwarts atrás delas. –respondeu Tiago.

'- Então por que estamos cochichando? –perguntou novamente Remo.

'- Para elas não nos ouvirem,oras! –justificou Pontas.

'- Então nós estamos seguindo elas,pronto. –falou dessa vez Sirius.

'- Mas por que? –pela primeira vez Rabicho se manifestou.

'- Sei lá,pra gente saber sobre o que elas falam.É interessante. –disse Tiago.

'- É,sabemos que a Hollowe se sente triste quando chega perto da Casa do Aluado.Por que será? –falou Sirius.

'- Eu não sei,quem sabe ela tenha um sexto sentido... –disse Tiago.

'- Tiago,tem certeza que é só por isso que a gente ta seguindo elas?Você não acha que seria legal aprontar algo,não?Esse passeio ta meio parado desde que eu voltei do meu encontro com a Karl.

'- Hm...sabe que vindo de você essa até que é uma boa idéia,Almofadinhas?

'- Ah,eu não quero participar disso,não.

'- Ah,Aluado,por favor!Você está muito diferente desde que virou o monitor certinho!

'- É mesmo!Você deve lembrar que...

'- Antes de você ser monitor você é um maroto. –completou Remo imitando a voz de Tiago. –Sei.Tudo bem,tudo bem!Mas o que nós vamos fazer?

'- A gente podia dar um susto nelas,daí elas se assustavam,daí elas caiam,daí elas se molhavam!

Remo,Tiago e Sirius olharam para Rabicho com uma expressão divertida no rosto e começaram a dar risadinhas bem baixo.

'- Ah,só foi uma sugestão,se vocês não quiserem não tem probl...

'- Quer saber,Rabicho?Vamos usar essa sua idéia em partes.

'- No que você ta pensando,Pontas?

'- Elas vão se molhar.

'- Ok,mas como?

'- A gente podia usar um feitiço do vento,então o guarda chuva delas iria voar.Então a gente conjurava água e jogava nelas.

'- Essa foi péssima,Pontas. –falou Aluado.

'- Quer saber?De tão ruim que foi a tua idéia,acho melhor a gente usar a do Rabicho.Em partes,claro.A gente só dá um baita susto nelas. –sugeriu Sirius.

'- Tudo bem.Vamos dar um susto nelas.

'- Mas como?

'- Bem,eu sei que a Liz tem pavor de aranhas...

'- Ou a gente podia chegar por trás e assustar nós mesmos elas.

'- Olha aqui Almofadinhas,se a Lily me bater por causa disso,se considere um cão morto.

'- Ah,sem stress,Pontas!Vamos?

'- Não sei não,Sirius...

'- Olha aqui,vocês vão amarelar,é?

Os outros seguiram Sirius super silenciosamente.Quer dizer,só Rabicho ficou.Há,ele sempre amarelava,mesmo sendo uma coisa tão simples assim.

Sirius contava com os dedos a hora do "ataque".Ele ia na direção de Bia,Tiago na direção de Lily,obviamente,e Remo na direção de Liz.Na verdade eles iam assusta-las juntos.Pelo menos era esse o combinado.

Agora Sirius mostrava um três nos dedos.

'-AAAAAAAHHH!POTTER,SEU IDIOTA!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO! –gritou Lily muito assustada.Liz apenas deu uma olhada para Lupin,que disse um "Eu fui obrigado!",fazendo Liz rir da cara dele.Rachel,Liz e Remo começaram a rir juntos,e só pararam para assistir a uma briga que por incrível que pareça não era entre Lily e Tiago,apesar desse já ter uma marca vermelha no rosto.

Sirius havia agarrado Bia por trás,e agora estava levando muitos tapas da garota.

'- Me larga,seu cachorro!Me larga!

'- Fala a verdade,bem que você tava gostando,não é Smith?

'- Gostando é uma ova,Black!Eu tenho nojo de você,NOJO!NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM MIM!

'- Nossa,nunca pensei que alguém podia gritar mais alto do que a Lily! –disse Tiago recebendo assim um olhar mortal de Lily.

'- É,da última vez você gostou... –falou Sirius para Bia.Mas ela não agüentou.Deu um chute bem...lá,você sabe onde,não é?Sirius caiu ajoelhado no chão,uivando de dor.

'- E isso,é pra você aprender a não mexer comigo,Black! –falou Bia lançando a Sirius um olhar de total desprezo. –Vamos meninas?

As meninas concordaram e elas voltaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo.Agora parava de chover.

'- Ai!Essa doeu mesmo!Não riam!

'- Ai,Sirius,não querendo dizer nada,mas você mereceu!Não era pra agarrar elas,era para apenas assustar elas! –disse Tiago.

'- Mas vocês não acham que ela exagerou?

'- É,isso é golpe baixo.Agora levanta daí Almofadinhas,temos que voltar ao castelo agora. –disse Remo estendendo o braço para ajudar o amigo a levantar.

'- Ela me paga!

'- Ok,ok.Ela te paga,a Liz te paga,todo mundo te paga.Agora vamos?

'- Vamos.

Na volta para o castelo Sirius estava andando extremamente estranho,com as pernas meio abertas,o que arrancava muitas risadas dos outros marotos.

'- Ah,calem a boca!Não tem graça nenhuma!

Quando chegaram no castelo foram direto tomar banho.Todos estavam muito sujos por causa da chuva.Quando todos já tinham tomado banho,desceram para o salão comunal,onde encontraram Lily,Rachel,Bia e Liz,que aparentemente estava brigando com Natany.

'- Natany,o que você pensa que está fazendo?Ela não gosta da gente,e você não pode ser amiga delas!

'- Olha aqui,Liz,não é minha culpa se você é estúpida e brigou com ela!Não é minha culpa se você não se importa com o que os outros falam ou sentem!E,se você quer saber,eu sou amiga delas sim!Sou porque agora não são mais vocês minhas amigas de quarto,vocês me abandonaram!

'- E aí?Elas falam muito mal de mim?

'- Não,só a verdade que eu fingia não ver.Que você é uma completa idiota,que não ta nem aí pros outros,uma completa estúpida!

Agora Lily entrava na briga.

'- Ei,ei,ei!Não te abandonamos não!Você que está se distanciando!E não fale assim com a Liz!

'- Sim,mas vocês nem me convidaram para ir com vocês a Hogsmeade!

'- Nossa!Da próxima vez mandamos um convite escrito então,Natany! –falou Bia sarcástica.

'- Você sabe muito bem que não precisa de convite!Você é nossa amiga!

'- Não sei mais se sou!

Todos os alunos que estavam no salão agora voltavam suas atenções para a briga.

'- Sabe,a Lily tinha conseguido mudar minha opinião sobre você.Mas quer saber?Pode deixar de ser amiga!Pelo menos pela minha parte você pode agora ficar com a Handerson,a West e a Neens!Eu to nem aí!Dane-se!Eu pensava que você era amiga,mas pelo jeito...

'- E qual era sua opinião sobre mim,Hollowe!

'- Metida!

Liz se descontrolou e já ia saindo pelo buraco do retrato quando Remo disse para Tiago.

'- Acho que é melhor eu ir atrás dela,já que a Lily não está em condições.

Liz corria,estava com muita ela pode fazer aquilo?Falar aquelas coisas,e ainda mais:deixar os outros falarem mal,e talvez ainda também falar mais.Ódio,tanto que nem ouviu que alguém a chamava.

'- Liz,você ta me ouvindo?

'- Hm?Ah,agora sim.O que quer?'-disse ainda correndo muito rápido.

'- Oras,saber o motivo do escândalo! –perguntou Remo também correndo,tentando alcançar a amiga.Ela corria muito.

'- Traição maior.

'- Explica.

Liz falou para Lupin toda a historia de Natany ter se distanciado,coisa que ele já devia ter entendido pela briga.

'- Como ela pode falar aquilo de mim?Eu já to cansada de ouvir as pessoas falarem tudo isso pra mim,cansada!Elas falam que eu não respeito os sentimentos dos outros,mas quando falam isso não estão respeitando os meus!Eu cansei!Ela que vá a merda!

'- Liz,você tem que se acalmar se não você vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

'- E alguém ia se importar? –disse magoada.

Liz respirou fundo,fechou os olhos e quando abriu disse.

'- É,eu sei.Mas me diga,por que eu tenho que agüentar isso?Por que?

'- Vamos pro Salão Principal?Daqui a pouco já vão começar a servir o jantar.

Os dois foram para o salão.Os outros alunos começavam a chegar de Hogsmeade e se sentavam a mesa.Os outros alunos que estavam no castelo também.Logo Lily,Bia e Rachel se reuniam aos dois,seguidas de perto pelos outros marotos.

'- Eita,prima!Você já arranja briga,hein?

'- Olha quem fala Potter!Eu não arranjei briga,eu tive um motivo.Ao contrario de você que fica brigando com todo mundo por aí sem motivo.

Liz estava terminando de comer seu pudim,que era a sobremesa,quando ouviu alguém falar seu nome.

'- Liz?

Liz lançou um olhar temeroso pra Lily no que a amiga sorriu.

'- Oi,Michael.O que você quer?

'- O que eu quero?Você nem respondeu o meu convite!

'- Ah,é que...

'- Então?Você aceita ir ao baile comigo?

Liz ficou vermelha no que Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir baixinho.

'- Sabe o que é,Michael...é que eu já vou com alguém.

'- É? –disse o menino surpreso.

'- É.Sinto muito... –mentiu Liz.

'- Ah,não,tudo bem. –disse o garoto parecendo decepcionado.Deu um sorrisinho nervoso e voltou a mesa da Corvinal,deixando lá uma Liz embaraçada e uns marotos sorridentes.

'- E aí?Posso saber qual é a graça?

'- Ele te convidou? –perguntou Tiago rindo.

'- Você já tem par? –perguntou Sirius.

'- Sim,ele me convidou,qual é o problema? –falou Liz ameaçadoramente.

'- Nada não... –disse Tiago.

'- Remo,você não contou pra eles? –perguntou Liz o amigo.

'- Remo,você convidou a Hollowe? –perguntou Sirius indignado.

'- Sim...e não.

'- Como assim? –agora Tiago e Sirius.

'- Bem,convidei ela pra me acompanhar como amiga.Pode ir tirando esse risinho do canto da boca,Sirius!

'- Ah,já ia esquecendo!Remo,a Rachel pode fazer companhia a nós,né?

'- Claro.

'- Liz,como você teve coragem de deixar o Michael daquele jeito!Você não viu como ele ficou todo decepcionado? –ralhou Lily.

'- Lily,eu não posso fazer nada.Você devia falar isso pra Rachel também!Eu recusei um,mas ela recusou uns dezesseis!

'- Sim,mas é diferente,Liz.Ele parece gostar de você.

'- Ah,gosta nada,Rachel.Ele só tava sem opções.

'- Lily...

'- Demorou!É Evans,Potter,Evans!

'- Ok.Lily,com quem você vai ao baile?

'- Não te interessa,Potter.

'- Claro que interessa!Rachel,com quem ela vai?

'- Desculpa Tiago,não posso contar.

'- Deixa pra lá!Aposta quanto que eu descubro já,já com quem você vai?

'- Não aposto nada. –Lily sabia a enorme população de fofoqueiras da escola,apostar qualquer coisa seria um grande erro.

Tiago se levantou e foi falar com uma menina que estava mais na ponta da mesa da Grifinória.Que foi falar com uma lufa-lufa,que falou com uma corvinal,que falou com outra lufa-lufa,que por sua vez falou de novo para a grifinória com quem Tiago havia falado.Então a grifinória disse algo a Tiago que o fez dar um resmungo de indignação.

'- Ah,Lily!Eu não acredito que você vai com aquele idiota do Digory!

'- Eu vou com ele sim,Potter!E ele não é um idiota,muito pelo contrario,ele é super legal!Isso é inveja!

'- Vá ver se eu,Tiago Potter,vou ter inveja de alguém como Digory!Me poupe Lily,eu sou muito mais eu!

'- Potter,você que não se atreva a estragar meu encontro com Amos!

'- Ai,Amos!Ele você chama pelo primeiro nome,né?

'- Olha aqui,não se atreva a estragar tudo!

'- E alguma vez eu já estraguei por um acaso?

'- Não,imagina!Só com o Parker,Grey,Jones,Hoddy,Lovegood,Spinet...

'- Ta bom,ta bom!Mas foi tudo para o seu bem!Eles estavam se aproveitando de você!

'- Potter,era só um encontro!

'- Eu tava te protegendo!Você não conhece esses caras e...

'- Potter,eu não preciso da sua proteção,ok?Me deixa em paz!

'- Ta bom!Depois não venha dizer que eu não avisei.

Liz sorriu pra Bia que tentava se controlar pra não desatar a dar risadas loucamente.

'- Ai,o amor é lindo! –murmurou Bia fazendo uma cara de boba.Pensou que Lily não ouviria,mas...

'- Como?O que é que você disse,Bianca Smith?

'- O que?Eu? –falou a menina fingindo inocência.

'- Lily,eu acho que se você ficou brava desse jeito você ouviu. –falou Liz rindo.Os marotos também começaram a rir.

'- Liz,vai me dizer que você também vai começar agora!

'- Eu só tava rindo da cara de idiota da Bia!

'- Liz! –falou Bia ainda rindo.

Finalmente terminaram de comer a sobremesa.Bia não olhou pra cara de Black o jantar inteiro,o que fez Liz lembrar da chantagem.Após terminar de comer,Liz sorriu marotamente e puxou Bia para fora do salão.

'- Iiiih!O que será que deu nela? –perguntou Lily.

'- Não sei,não. –falou Rachel.

Liz finalmente largou a amiga.

'- Liz,por que você tem essa mania de arrastar as pessoas?

'- Não sei!Mas é que eu lembrei de uma coisa... –sorriu marotamente de novo.

'- O que é que você ta aprontando?

'- Do plano!Do Black!

'- Ui,não fale esse nome!

'- Ah,pára Bia!O negócio de ele ser um...hum?Sabe o que né?

'- O que?

Liz latiu,o que fez Bia rir e fazer uma cara de compreensão.

'- Ah!Anima...

'- Psiu!Ô,fala baixo garota!

'- Ai,tudo bem!O que a gente vai fazer?Quando?

'- Sei lá,podia ser hoje.Cartas,eu acho.A não ser que você tenha uma idéia melhor,claro.

'- Não,acho que pode ser.Mas antes vamos perguntar pra Lily se ela tem alguma idéia.

'- Ok.

Voltaram a mesa.Lily estava com uma cara raivosa.

'- Ok,aonde vocês foram que me abandonaram aqui com essa coisa do meu lado?

'- Lily,Rachel,vamos subir?

'- Eu vou ficar,o Remo vai me ajudar na tarefa de Transfiguração. –falou Rachel sentando.

'- Ah,então ta. –disse Liz acenando tchau para a tchurma.

'- Vamos,então.Mas vocês me devem explicações! –exclamou Lily.

Elas se distanciaram.De repente Tiago lembrou de algo.

'- Ah,Merlin!

'- O que foi Pontas?

'- Treino de Quadribol!

'- Nossa,essa ruiva ta mexendo mesmo com a sua cabeça!Você até esqueceu do treino!E olha que você é o capitão! –falou Sirius surpreso.

'- É,é...mas agora é melhor eu correr,se não o time me mata!Até depois!

'- Até! –disse Sirius,agora se virando para Remo –Merlin,ele ta perdido!

'- Com certeza!Pobre Pontas...

Enquanto isso,no dormitório feminino...

'- Ok,então será uma carta.Mas o que a gente pode escrever? –perguntou Liz coçando o queixo com a pena.

'- Hum...boa pergunta!

'- Me dá a pena Liz,fazendo o favor?

'- Claro,Lil. –disse Liz enquanto entregava a pena preta para Lily.

'- Deixa eu ver... –pensou Lily – "Sirius "...

'- Não!Sirius não!Tem que ser Black. –falou Bia animada.

'- Tudo bem então. "Black,eu sei que você é um animago.Você se transforma em...".Liz,no que ele se transforma mesmo?

'- Um enorme cão preto sarnento.

'- Meninas,eu só tava pensando uma coisa...o que nós vamos ganhar com isso? –perguntou Lily.

'- Sei lá,a gente podia pedir para ele fazer algo... –falou Bia,ela estava estranhamente animada.Talvez porque teria finalmente a chance de uma vingança.

'- Eu tive uma idéia!Acho que vocês vão gostar... –disse Liz,um sorriso maroto surgindo nos seus lábios.

'- É,mas acho que é melhor escrevermos isso na segunda carta. –comentou Lily

'- E vai ter uma segunda carta? –perguntou Bia.

'- Claro!A gente manda essa dizendo que sabe do segredo dele,e na outra ele pede o que ele pode fazer pra que a gente não conte.Daí começa a diversão maior,entenderam? –explicou Liz sorrindo.Elas eram realmente sádicas às vezes.

"Black,

Eu sei sobre o seu segredo.É,eu sei que você se transforma em uma animago,num enorme cão preto sarnento.Muito cuidado,a qualquer momento posso deixar escapar isso para a McGonagall..."

'- Gente,vocês não acham que estamos sendo muito más? –perguntou Lily.

'- Claro que não!Afinal,a gente não vai contar a ela,é só pra assustar.

'- Mas ele não sabe disso!

'- É,e essa é a graça!Lily,aprenda a se divertir!Afinal,não estamos quebrando nenhuma regra.Ou estamos?

'- Liz,você ta me assustando.

'- Heheheheh...ai,Lily,relaxa.

'- Se ele descobrir que foi a gente… -Lily falou receosa.

'- Lily,ele não vai descobrir!Eu vou disfarçar a letra com um feitiço,mandar com uma coruja do corujal da escola...não tem como!

'- Mas ele é um maroto,não se esqueça disso!Como nós todas sabemos,eles tem os próprios meios...

'- Re-la-xa.

'- Mas como ele vai mandar a resposta?

'- Eu vou colocar um endereço qualquer,tipo,torre de Astronomia.

'- E se eles descobrirem!

'- Lílian Evans,calma!Pesquisei alguns feitiços na seção restrita.Ele não vai conseguir seguir a coruja,e cada vez vou usar uma diferente.Lily,o que importa é que consegui,agora fique calma.Desencana.Eu vou agora lá para o corujal.

Liz catou sua capa da invisibilidade de dentro de seu malão e seguiu para o corujal.

Ao chegar ao lugar cheio de titica de coruja,o corujal,que ficava em uma torre alta,enrolou a carta e prendeu-a na pata de uma coruja cinza.Acariciou a coruja e depois a deixou voar para entregar a carta.Foi correndo ao dormitório.Ao chegar lá tirou a capa e falou para as meninas.

'- E aí?Não vão querer ver a reação do nosso amiguinho?

'- Eu não perderia isso por nada desse mundo... –disse Bia já correndo na frente de Liz para descer.

As três sentaram em uma mesa próxima dos marotos,para o espanto de Tiago.

'- Oi,meu lírio!Estava com saudades?

'- Não enche Potter.

De repente uma coruja cinza entra pela janela e para em frente a Sirius.

'- O que será que é? –perguntou Pedro curioso.

'- Ah,deve ser mais um convite para ir ao baile.Mas eu já estou acompanhado.

'- Vai com seu ego,Black? –perguntou Bia.

'- Muito engraçado.Vai me dizer que ta com ciúmes?

'- Do teu ego ou de você?Não,Black,nem em um milhão de anos.

'- Ai,Smith,eu sei que você me ama.

'- Uh,claro.

'- Sirius,dá para você abrir isso de uma vez?

'- Nossa,Tiago!A curiosidade matou o cervo,sabia?

'- Ai,Sirius!O certo é a curiosidade matou o gato! –disse Pettigrew.

'- Você não dá uma dentro,né Pedro? –disse Sirius enquanto abria a a ler,mas de repente ficou pálido.

'- Nossa,o que foi Sirius?

'- Reunião urgente no dormitório,Marotos.Agora!

Os quatro correram e subiram para o dormitório.Logo depois as meninas também o fizeram segurando as risadas.Na verdade Rachel estava sem saber por que.

'- Do que vocês tão rindo?

'- Vocês viram a cara dele? –falou Liz entre gargalhadas.

'- Vi!Parecia que ia dar um treco nele ali mesmo! –disse Bia também rindo.

'- Merlin!Isso é muito divertido! –falou Lily.

Aproveitando que Rachel foi ao banheiro,Bia perguntou.

'- Vocês acham que ele vai responder hoje?

'- Não,acho que eles vão tentar descobrir quem é primeiro.Nem se preocupem,como não vai conseguir,logo ele manda uma coruja.

'- Liz,essa foi a melhor!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tédio no dormitório feminino.Três meninas sentadas em suas camas,com uma expressão desanimada estampada no rosto.Três,porque Rachel já estava dormindo.

'- O que a gente pode fazer? –perguntou Liz que estava apoiada com a cabeça em sua mão.

'- Não faço a mínima... –falou Lily.

'- Tédio,tédio e...mais tédio! –resmungou Bia que estava esparramada na sua cama olhando para o teto.

'-Liz?Quando você vai contar aquilo pra Bia?

'- Aquilo?Aquilo o que?Você anda escondendo algo de mim,Liz?

'- Sim,mas já que eu to entediada,e quero que aconteça algo de interessante,eu vou contar.

Sentaram as três na cama de Liz que foi isolada acusticamente para que Rachel não pudesse ouvir de jeito nenhum a conversa.

'- Hum...Bia?Lembra que Sirius é um animago,não?

'- Sim.E daí?

'- E daí que eu também sou.

'- Como?Liz,mas isso é il...

'- É,eu sei.Ilegal.Mas,realmente,não tem como descobrirem.Quer dizer,ter tem,mas não há perigo.

'- Lily!Como você nunca fez nada?

'- Bem,essa loque não me contou,só depois que já havia feito isso.Então não tinha mais jeito,né?Mas eu acho que não é perigoso,agora que já faz tempinho que ela aprendeu...

'- Ah,ta bom.Se você diz...Mas,vem cá,em que animal você se transforma? –perguntou ela pra Liz.

Liz se transformou.

'- Uh,bonitinho!Um gatinho preto fofo!Por que você não fica assim pra sempre?É bem mais bonito.

Liz voltou a forma humana.

'- Ah,muito engraçadinha!

Conversaram,até que resolveram ir dormir.Liz se sentia muito melhor agora que havia contado para Bia,começava a achar que contar tudo era a melhor forma.Liz não é o tipo de pessoa que se abre para os outros,quando o assunto são seus sentimentos então...nem pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A:O titulo ficou horrível,eu naum sabia que titulo dar,pra vcs terem uma idéia,só vi que tava sem titulo na hora de postar.essa coisa delas mandarem carta pro Sirius,eu tava pensando em parar com isso,não sei o que vcs acham,neh...digam.É que naum vai dar certo sabe,naum tah saindo nda da minha cabeça pra essa questão.Vou ver se continuo.Tá esse negócio do susto ficou meio sem graça,foi mais um pane no sistema que deu em mim pra fazer um treco sem nexo desses.Esse cap. ficou de um tamanho bom,né?Então,quem disse Michael acertou!É,ela é loca,ficar fugindo daquela coisa fofa.Aliás,eu já dei a descrição do Michael?Se não dei,me avisem,é que minha preguiça não está permitindo a mim,ler todos os caps para ver .Se não dei me avisem(lá vou eu repetindo as coisas como uma papagaia!) que eu descrevo o fofo,apesar de que nessa altura do campeonato vocês já devem ter um Michael imaginado.Ah,só para avisar,o baile acontecerá no capítulo 12(que eu jah terminei de escrever e que ri muito enqnto escrevia).O próximo cap.,na minha opinião é muito interessante,e é bem longo!Deu umas quinze paginas do Word,quando eu vi já tava daquele tamanho.Mas vocês gostam de capítulos grandes,né?Tomara que vocês gostem...eu pelo menos adoro.Ah!Viram que o "pobre" Sissi apanhou?HAUUAHUAHUAHUHAU!Eu não me agüento,pobrezinhos,eles tem que apanhar um pouco,não me agüento,sou malvada com eles!Resposta das reviews amadas:

**THATINHA POTTER:**Tudo bem,eu te perdôo(hehe!).Obrigado pelo elogio!Sensacional?Diria que nem tanto...mas adorei msm!Olha,se você quiser eu te ajudo na fic com muito prazer!

**Luana Potter**:Hola,Lú!Muito obrigada por ler,e fico feliz de saber que você está gostando!Ah, "aquilo" vai acontecer no cap. 12,no baile.Bjus,ti doro lok!

**L.E.:**Sim,sempre são boas opiniões,eu gosto!Quanto ao que você disse...qm sabe num próximo cap...Q bom que você está adorando!Fico muito feliiiz!(você é de Portugal?Se naum for,ignore.)

**Lira McKinnon:**Sim,eu me revoltei,mas agora to melhor!Você naum disse que a Lene era parecida comigo?Quanto a você ser parecida com alguém...Bia.Ela tem um pouco de você sim.É,finalmente você conseguiu ver o filme...(é,naum tinha nda a ver,mas tudo bem...).Eu to encarnando o Remo?sério?Que bom...é,obrigada apelos elogios,eu desencanei sim!Ah,eu bati no Almofadinhas.Mas naum pense que parou por aí...tadinho!HAUHUAHUAHUHUHAUHUAHU!EU SOU MÁ!Bjus,e vê se posta logo na tua fic!

**Desculpas...**

Ok,eu me alterei demais na ultima N/A ...qro pedir desculpas,apesar de que,olhando bem,eu naum tenho culpa nenhuma!Hehe...

**Favorzinho!Ajudem essa escritora!**

Não,dessa vez naum to pedindo pra recomendar a fic(apesar de que,é bom se vcs fizerem isso!).Eu qro pedir uma coisa que vcs vão achar bem estranha,mas é para a fic:Preciso de nomes e slogans engraçados pra funerária.É,vcs devem estar pensando que eu pirei de vez.Mas naum é que é verdade?HEHUAHUHAUHAU!Sério,mas me ajudem...

**BJUS...ADOREI AS REVIEWS,CONTINUEM LENDO E DEIXANDO!**


	10. Descobertas

**Capítulo 10 –Descobertas**

'- Potter,onde o Remo tá?É que eu queria devolver o livro dele que eu peguei emprestado,mas não tô achando ele.

Uma semana se passara desde que Liz mandara a primeira carta para Sirius,e ainda não havia obtido uma resposta.

'- Ah,o Remo?A mãe dele está doente,ele foi visitá-la. –respondeu Tiago com uma aparência de quem estava muito cansado.

'- Ah!Que ruim!O que ela tem?

'- Não sei.

'- Tomara que ela melhore...Quando ele volta?

'- Acho que amanhã ele volta.

'- Ah,bom.

Liz voltou ao lugar onde as meninas estavam sentadas.

Tiago e Sirius já sabiam mentir bem sobre as varias vezes que o amigo estava ausente.É óbvio que não era a mãe dele que estava doente,e sim ele que passava por mais uma lua cheia.

'- Liz,o que você foi falar com o Potter?

'- É que eu tava procurando o Remo,mas eu não achava ele.Daí eu fui perguntar para o Potter.

'- Por que você não perguntou pra uma de nós?

'- Oras,eu não sabiam que vocês sabiam por que ele não tava aqui!Quero dizer,ele não contou pra mim que a mãe dele tava doente!

'- É,mas agora você já sabe.Então,vamos comer ou não? –falou Bia.

'- Nossa,que grossa! –resmungou Liz brincando.

Lily se sentia mal mentindo para a amiga,mas era necessário.Ela já sabia há muito tempo o que o amigo era,mas só contou pra ele que sabia nesse ano.Ele ficou meio transtornado.Lily havia falado pra ele contar pra Liz,mas o garoto tinha muito medo de rejeição.

Após comerem,foram para a aula.Aquele dia correu normal.No outro dia à noite,Liz e as meninas se reuniram no salão comunal.

'- Lily,sabe se o Remo já voltou?

'- Ah,sim.Ele disse que ia na sala da monitoria levar um relatório ou alguma coisa do gênero.

'- Ah,então tá.Onde que fica a sala mesmo?

'- Liz,você já foi um monte de vezes lá comigo!Como você não lembra?

'- Parece que não sabe que eu tenho memória curta!Agora,por favor,dá pra você me dizer onde que é?

'- Ok.Segundo andar,perto da tapeçaria dos unicórnios.Sabe,aqueles que ficam girando em volta do gigante?

'- Ah,sei.Obrigada!

Liz subiu ao dormitório,pegou o livro e acenando tchau para as amigas começou a descer as escadas para o segundo andar.

Ia chegando no corredor onde ficava a sala,quando se deparou com uma cena que daria tudo para não ter presenciado.

Remo e Rachel haviam trombado.Remo juntou os livros de Rachel,mas agora eles estavam muito próximos.Então aconteceu.Eles se beijaram.

O estômago de Liz deu uma revirada e seus olhos começaram a marejar.Liz estava confusa,porque agora ela sentia lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Por que eu estou chorando?O que está acontecendo?"

"Você já parou pra pensar que pode estar gostando dele?"

"É claro que eu gosto dele!Ele é meu amigo!"

"Não se faça de desentendida!Gostando dele mais do que como amigo."

"O que?Não,não,não,não,não!Ele é meu amigo!E,pelo que eu pude ver agora,ou ele escorregou e caiu boca a boca com a Rachel,ou eles estavam se beijando.Ele gosta dela,ela gosta dele,e ele é meu amigo e estou feliz por ele ter arrumado uma namorada.É simples."

"Ahá!Você gosta dele e está com ciúmes!"

"Não to não!"

"Aaaaaaah,ta sim!"

'- NÃO TO NÃO! –gritou Liz quando chegava no corredor do quadro da Mulher Gorda. –Eu não posso estar...

Liz secou as lagrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair,respirou fundo,disse a senha pra Mulher Gorda e entrou na Sala Comunal,que agora estava quase vazia,pois a maioria dos alunos estava jantando agora.Subiu para o dormitório,que para sua felicidade estava vazio.Se jogou na sua cama,fechou magicamente o cortinado,lançou um feitiço para que não pudessem ouvi-la e começou a chorar.

"Eu não posso gostar dele!"

"Mas gosta,e não pode fazer nada pra mudar isso."

"Se eu tivesse descoberto antes...mas agora ele tem a Glamounier!"

"É,e se ele não estivesse junto com ela agora,você diria que gosta dele?"

"Não sei..."

"Claro que não diria.Você não tem coragem o suficiente."

"É,eu não devia estar na Grifinória.Sou uma grande covarde."

"Não,nós não somos covardes.Só temos bom senso."

"Bom senso!"

"Nós temos que pensar no que pode acontecer se não der tudo como o planejado.Imagina,você diz pra ele que gosta dele e ele deixa de ser seu amigo."

"É...mas temos que nos arriscar.Se algum dia ele e Rachel se separarem eu vou contar.Não sei como,mas vou."

"Ei,a gente nem sabe se eles realmente estão juntos!Mas se estiverem,eu não quero que eles se separem.Remo ficaria mal."

"Eu sei,eles podem não estar juntos,mas vai saber se é a primeira vez que eles se beijam?Mas em todo caso,eu também não quero que ele fique mal."

"Sabia que falar consigo mesma é estranho?"

"Sim,mas eu sou estranha."

Liz secou as lágrimas,esperou uns dez minutos e resolveu descer para o Salão Principal para jantar,afinal todos já deviam o estar fazendo essa hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Liz,que é que houve?-perguntou Bia.

'- Liz!

'- Ahm?Ah,nada...por quê?

'- Nada,Liz?NADA?VOCÊ TÁ COM A CARA INCHADA!

'- Calma,Lily,ok?

'- Calma?Calma?Minha melhor amiga ta com a cara inchada porque certamente andou chorando e não quer me contar porque e eu devo ficar calma?

'- Gente,o que houve com ela? –falou Liz colocando um dedo na orelha.

'- Adivinha?

'- Hm... –disse Liz fingindo estar pensativa – Ah!Potter?

'- Não se atreva a mencionar esse nome na minha frente!Liz,é impressão minha ou tem alguém aqui tentando fugir do assunto?

Liz bufou.

'- Lizizinha,você sabe que vai ter que contar o que é.

'- Eu não vou contar,nem sob tortura.Então desistam de uma vez. –Liz olhou de soslaio para a parte da mesa onde os marotos estavam sentados,Remo acabava de chegar,estava muito sorridente.Liz fechou os olhos por alguns instantes,respirou fundo,chacoalhou a cabeça e levantou da mesa.

'- Ei,ei,ei,ei,ei!Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai Liz Green Hollowe?

'- Primeira coisa,senhorita Lílian Evans,não me chame pelo meu nome completo,segunda coisa...me deixem só por um instante!Por favor!

Liz andou até os marotos,que riam da cara de Remo.

'- Aaaah!Que meigo! –zombava Sirius.

'- Hem hem!

Liz pigarreou alto para que eles notassem a presença dela.

'- Ah,oi Liz.

'- É...hm...Remo,preciso falar com você.

'- Tudo bem.Fale.

Liz fez um sinal com a cabeça que indicava para o saguão.

'- Ah...ok.Se vemos depois. –disse Remo aos outros marotos.

'- Ok.

Liz só agora percebera que Rachel não estava jantando. "Onde será que ela está?",se perguntou,e logo chacoalhou a cabeça, "Humpf!Dane-se!".

'- Diga,Liz.

'- Você lembra do trato que a gente tinha feito,né? –Remo concordou com a cabeça. –É...acho que é melhor esquecer.Eu sei que tem alguém que quer ir com você e que você também quer ir com esse alguém,então,pode ir.

'- Tem certeza?

'- Claro!Seria um crime eu não deixar um amigo meu se divertir por minha causa!Vá em frente!

'- Como é que você sabe?

'- Intuição,acho.

"É incrível como a gente pode dar pra tudo essa desculpa de se alguém pudesse ter uma intuição tão boa!"

'- Ah,Liz!Muito obrigado! –disse Remo sorrindo,no que Liz deu um sorriso amarelo.Remo deu um beijinho no rosto da amiga,deu as costas e ia caminhando para a mesa.

Liz,abobadamente,passou a mão onde o garoto havia lhe dado o misero beijinho e sorriu,para logo depois bufar e chacoalhar a cabeça. "Patética,simplesmente patética Liz!"

"É,é mesmo!Como você pode fazer isso,deixar ele...?"

"Isso o que?Você queria que eu pulasse nele,é?"

"Não,mas não precisava ajudar ele se juntar de vez com ela!"

"Foi involuntário!Mas acho que assim foi melhor.Melhor do que ele me deixar na metade do baile pra se juntar com ela."

"É,até que você tem razão..."

"É,eu sei."

Remo estava se distanciando quando Liz perguntou.

'- Remo,como a sua mãe está?

'- Minha mãe? –perguntou ele confuso,mas logo lembrando –Ah,claro.Está bem melhor.

'- Que bom.

Remo saiu do saguão e entrou no salão.Liz se encostou na parede,batendo com a cabeça nela e dizendo..

'- Pronto,agora ta feito.

Voltou a mesa.

'- E aí,vai contar?

'- Ok,mas vocês vão me achar ridícula. –disse Liz.Já tinha pensado em uma mentira.

'- Liz,pelo menos da minha parte,eu já te acho ridícula,então não vai ter problema. –falou Bia.

'- Ok,eu tava chorando de saudades. –mentiu a menina,ignorando o ultimo comentário da amiga.

'- Ah,Liz,isso é normal. –falou Lily. –Eu também choro de vez em quando.

'- É,eu também.

'- Liz,você entregou o livro pro Remo? –perguntou Bia.

'- Ah,não.Eu não achei a sala.

'- Nossa,Liz... –falou Lily meneando a cabeça.

'- Nossa!Quanta alegria! –exclamou Bia olhando para a porta.

'- Oi!Tudo bem com vocês!

Rachel acabava de chegar,estava sorridente demais.

'- Rach,alguém te lançou um feitiço ou algo do gênero?

'- Não!

'- Então da onde tanta felicidade?

As meninas encaravam Rachel,exceto Liz,que parecia muito concentrada no seu purê de batatas.

'- É que...

'- Rach?Posso falar com você? –Remo,encorajado pelos amigos,foi falar com Rachel

'- Ah,claro! –disse ela e os dois se afastaram.

'- O que será que deu nela?

'- Não sei...vamos esperar ela voltar pra ver.O que você acha que é Liz?

'- Não sei.

'- Não sabe?Nossa,você ta mal mesmo!Não ta dando nem palpites!

Agora Rachel voltava mais sorridente ainda.

'- Tá,agora dá pra contar pra gente o que aconteceu!

'- Sim!

'- Então desembucha!

'- É que o Remo me convidou pra ir ao baile com ele.

'- Que bom!Mas,peraí!Ele não ia com você e a Liz?

'- Eu disse pra ele ir com quem ele quisesse porque eu não queria ficar de chata e atrapalhar a vida dele. –após receber olhares estranhos de Bia e Lily ela completou. –Mas é claro que eu não disse dessa forma.Eu tenho um mínimo de tato,sabiam?

'- Ah,Liz!Muito obrigada mesmo por isso!

'- Rachel,não precisa agradecer não.Eu só fiz a minha obrigação como amiga do Remo.Agora,acho que vou na biblioteca.Preciso pegar um livro pra fazer a tarefa de transfiguração. –disse ela disfarçando a mágoa.

'- Tudo bem.Nos encontramos depois na sala comunal,então?

'- Sim,só vou pegar o livro e vou pra lá.Até!

Liz subiu para a torre da Grifinória.Ela não precisava pegar livro nenhum,na verdade disse que ia pegar o livro pra fazer tarefa pra ter um tempo de ficar sozinha.

"Por que nada dá certo pra mim?"

"_Acho que é porque Júpiter estava alinhado com Saturno quando você nasceu..."_

"Ai,que graça!Eu to falando sério!"

"_Não sei.Tem gente que nasce com azar"_

"É,e eu sou uma dessas 'gentes'"

Liz chegou no dormitório e se jogou na sua cama mirando o teto.

'- Liz?

'- Ah,oi Lily.

'- Você não disse que ia fazer sua tarefa?

'- É,eu lembrei que eu já tinha feito.

'- Você tá estranha.

'- Eu não estou estranha,eu sou estranha.

'- Ah,Liz.Você dá ouvidos pra essas pessoas que te chamam de estranha ainda?

'- Não é que eu dê,é que eu sei que elas estão certas.

'- Você não é estranha,você só é diferente.

'- O que dá na mesma.

'- Não dá na mesma,não!

'- Claro que dá!

'- Liz,você é estranha. –falou Bia.

'- Viu,Lily?Eu sou.

'- Ah,vai me dizer que você vai dar ouvidos à Bia?Me poupe!

'- Ei!Magoei! –disse a menina fazendo um biquinho e uma cara de choro,obviamente falsas.

Bia e Lily sentaram na cama de Liz.

'- E aí?Vocês vão ver o jogo de amanhã? –perguntou Bia.

'- Que jogo?

'- Ô,Liz!Aonde você anda com a cabeça?

'- Ah,jogo de Quadribol!Claro que vou ver!Nunca perderia de ver aquelas cobras idiotas perderem!

Era o segundo jogo da temporada.O primeiro foi Corvinal X Lufa-Lufa.Lufa-Lufa ganhou.Agora seria Sonserina X Grifinória.

'- E você Lily?

'- Não sei.Ter que agüentar ver o Potter se exibindo naquela vassoura com aquele pomo não é pra mim.Ainda mais agora que Trevor saiu da escola e ele virou capitão.

'- É,é insuportável.Mas eu vou lá pelo Quadribol,e não pelo Potter.

'- Eu também não vou por ele!

'- E alguém disse que você ia por ele? –perguntou Liz segurando uma risadinha.

'- Vejam pelo lado bom.Não tem mais o Black,agora é só o Potter.

Sirius tinha sido expulso do time depois de durante um jogo no ano que passara ter feito um jogador da Sonserina ficar na ala hospitalar duas semanas.

'- SÓ o Potter,Bia?Só!

'- Ai,parem com isso meninas,por favor!Vocês se incomodam demais com eles,se vocês querem saber.

'- Ai,agora tudo que eu preciso é dormir para que amanhã eu possa agüentar o ego do Potter.

'- Isso significa que...

'- Sim,isso significa que eu vou ao jogo amanhã.Boa noite!

'- Boa noite. –responderam Liz e Bia.

Liz já estava colocando a cabeça no travesseiro quando repentinamente sentou na cama.

'- Onde tá a Rachel?

'- Deve estar por aí com o Remo. –falou Bia,depois dando risadinhas.

'- Ah,tá. –disse Liz dando uma risadinha sem graça no fim da frase. –Boa noite.

Liz deitou,mas mal sabia que naquela noite o sono custaria a chegar para ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Felizmente depois que conseguiu dormir Liz passou a noite tranqüilamente.Assim que os primeiros raios de sol passaram pelo cortinado da cama de Liz,ela acordou.Esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama,bocejando.Abriu o cortinado e parou um pouco para observar as amigas.

Bia estava toda estirada na cama,as cobertas no chão.Rachel dormia tranqüilamente.Já Lily,se revirava na cama e estava com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.Freqüentemente murmurava frases como "Pára com isso Potter!", "Sai daqui,eu te odeio,Potter!" e "Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra você que eu nunca vou sair com você,Potter!".Ao ver isso deu uma risada.

"Até dormindo ela não tem sossego!"

Levantou da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro.Olhou-se no espelho.

'- Você é uma idiota,sabia?

Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes,sem se preocupar em pentear os cabelos saiu do banheiro.Lily e Rachel estavam se levantando,em compensação Bia dormia como uma pedra.

'- Bom dia Lily,Liz.

'- Bom dia.

'- Bom dia.

'- Nossa!Que desanimadas!

'- Sabe,Rach,eu não acho que eu e Lily estejamos desanimadas.Você é que está animada demais.

'- Nossa... –falou Rach.

'- É,tenho que concordar com a Liz.Você está super empolgada hoje!

'- É,eu só estou feliz!Não é minha culpa se a Liz está de mal humor e desconta nos outros.

"Claro que é sua culpa!",pensou Liz.

'- Eu não estou descontando em ninguém,Rachel.

'- Não,não,imagina...

Liz fez uma careta pra menina e desceu pro salão comunal para espera-las.Os Marotos estavam lá.

'- Nossa,Hollowe!Já ouviu falar em escova de cabelos?

'- E você já ouviu falar em "Black,cuide da sua vida e me deixe em paz"?

'- Sim,você,Lílian e a Smith já me disseram isso varias vezes.

'- E mesmo assim você ainda não aprendeu.Olha,eu penteio meus cabelos quando eu quiser,e isso não é da sua conta.

'- Tudo bem.Eu só achava que geralmente as pessoas não gostavam de sair por aí parecendo que tinham um ninho na cabeça.

Os cabelos de Liz estavam realmente revoltados naquele os do primo,eles costumavam se arrepiar.Só que a diferença era que ela não saía por aí os arrepiando propositalmente.

'- Com que você vai ao baile,Liz?

'- Com ninguém.

'- Por que é que agora que você não vai mais com o Remo,você não vai com o Wilker?

'- Nunca,nunquinha.

'- Mas por quê?

'- Porque eu não gosto dele.Ah,mas o que eu estou fazendo!Eu não devo satisfações a nenhum de vocês!Agora me deixem esperar minhas amigas em paz.

'- A Lily já acordou?

'- Sim.Aparentemente ela estava tendo pesadelos.

'- Como você sabe?

'- Bem,ela se revirava na cama,estava com uma cara de desgosto e pra completar constantemente resmungava "Sai daqui,Potter!".

Os marotos riram,exceto Tiago que disse.

'- Que pesadelo que nada!Ela estava sonhando comigo!Por um acaso ela não disse um "Eu te amo,Potter"?

'- Não,mas ela disse vários "Eu te odeio,Potter"

'- Bem,já é alguma coisa,não?Tenham sonhos,tenham pesadelos,mas pensem em mim.

'- Essa sua adaptação de provérbio foi interessante,primo.

'- É,de "Falem bem,falem mal,mas falem de mim" pra "Tenham sonhos,tenham pesadelos,mas pensem em mim"...acho que você pensou rápido,considerando que você é o Tiago.

'- Muito engraçado Sirius!

'- E as outras?Sabe,é interessante saber como que as pessoas dormem.E já que aparentemente nossa amiga Liz aqui é especialista na análise do jeito de dormir dos outros,ela pode nos passar algum conhecimento para a posteridade.

Liz ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu uma gargalhada.

'- Eu sou amiga de vocês?Não sabia.

'- Bem,acho que é,né?Mas bem,você pode nos dizer agora?

'- Uma só pergunta antes:Black,por que você ta falando desse jeito?Eu não sabia que você conhecia outras palavras,aliás,frases,além de "eu sou demais,o máximo,o universo gira em torno do meu umbigo" ou "Eu sou o gostosão e garanhão de Hogwarts"!

'- Liz,você sabe que concorda com tudo que falou.Eu sou tudo isso,isso é um fato.

'- Ok,dá pra vocês pararem de discutir o egocentrismo do nosso amigo Almofadinhas e a Liz contar de uma vez?

'- Tudo bem.Cada assunto,não?Bem,Bia estava esticadona na cama,toda espaçosa,com as pernas até saindo da cama de tão estirada.A Rachel estava dormindo tranqüilamente,não se mexia e estava com um sorriso no rosto,acho que feliz.Acho que ela estava sonhando com você,Remo.

Remo corou e os outros deram risada.

'- Liz,você daria um bom maroto.Ou melhor,uma boa marota.

'- Isso é um elogio?Bem,em todo caso obrigada.

'- É,não é todo dia que o Pontas elogia alguém assim.Ah,pior que é todo dia que ele elogia alguém.A Lily,ele elogia todo santo dia.

'- É mesmo.Eu me obrigo a concordar com você.

'- Eu sempre estou certo,Liz.Tente entender isso.

'- Não me chama de Liz,não.

'- Por que,Liz?

Liz revirou os olhos.

'- Desisto. –falou Liz –Remo,você ta quieto demais hoje!

'- É,é o amor... –cantarolou Sirius.

Liz sorriu.Logo escutaram um barulho,a ruiva e a loira desciam as escadas.

'- Bom dia Sirius,Remo.

'- Bom dia também,Lily!Por que você não me dá bom dia também?

'- Não enche Potter.

Rachel e Remo ao se verem coraram. "Aff,patético...",pensou Liz.

'- Lily,fiquei sabendo que você sonhou comigo...

'- Eu não sonhei com você,Potter!E se tivesse você envolvido seria um pesadelo,e não um sonho.

'- Lily,sinto muito em te dizer,mas você pesadelou com ele,sim!

'- Sabe,Liz,acho incrível a sua capacidade de inventar palavras novas.

'- É,assim eu me expresso melhor.

'- Sim,Liz,eu posso ter,como você diz,pesadelado com o Potter,mas nada te dava o direito de contar.

'- Nossa,Lily!Quando eu vi já tinha contado.E o que tem de mal nisso?

'- O que tem de mal?Tem de mal que eu não quero que ele fique sabendo de nada que acontece comigo.

'- Tarde demais,Lily.Eu já sei.

'- Ok,por que agora nós não descemos para tomar café?Já está na hora e tem jogo hoje...

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Tiago.

'- O que?Você vai assistir ao jogo?Mas você nunca assiste!

Lily deixou o garoto falando entusiasmadamente sozinho,e ia saindo do salão comunal,quando Liz disse.

'- Ei!Vocês não acham que estamos esquecendo algo?Ou melhor,alguém?A Bia ainda tá dormindo,gente!

'- Nhai!Ela já deve ter acordado,deve estar no banheiro.

'- Bem,então vocês podem ir descendo que acho que vou lá apressar nossa amiguinha.

'- Tudo bem,nos vemos daqui a pouco.

'- É,espero que sim.

Liz subiu para o dormitório.Bem,só posso dizer que Lily estava enganada.

'- Eu não acredito que ela ainda esteja dormindo!BIAAAAAA!

'- Hum? –falou a menina sonolenta.Esfregou os olhos e disse com a voz embargada. –Liz...que horas são?

'- Bem,você só precisa saber que é tarde e que tem jogo hoje.Ou seja,LEVANTA DE UMA VEZ!

'- Ai,calma!Sabia que não é nada agradável ser acordada assim?

'- Sabia.Mas agora levanta e vai lavar esse rosto.

'- Nossa...quem vê pensa que você manda em alguma coisa.

Liz lançou à amiga um olhar mortífero,o que a fez ir pro banheiro resmungando.Enquanto Bia não saía,Liz ficou olhando o mural de fotos dela.Agora,desde o começo do ano,algumas fotos haviam sido acrescentadas.Uma foto de Liz,Bia,Rachel e Lily sorridentes perto do lago.Outra com elas em Hogsmeade junto aos marotos,obviamente que elas não haviam aceitado a companhia,mas quem é que pode com um maroto?Lily estava com a cara amarrada,Tiago estava com um braço envolto no pescoço da garota.Liz olhando-os com um olhar de censura,Bia,Sirius e Pedro gargalhando,e Remo com um sorriso no canto da boca.Liz passava os dedos por cima da foto no lugar onde estava o amigo quando ouviu um barulho.Bia abria a porta do banheiro.Deu um pulo por ter se assustado.

'- Por Merlim,Bia!Quer me matar do coração?

'- Nossa,não é minha culpa se você se assusta facilmente e se estava tão compenetrada nesse mural. –falou se aproximando. –Ah!Adoro essa foto! –disse apontando pra foto em Hogsmeade.

'- É,essa é legal,engraçada.Mas ficou meio que contra a luz,ficou meio escura demais.Sabe,achei estranho...uma foto que eu havia tirado da Lily e que eu tinha colocado no meio do meu livro pra dar pra ela sumiu.

'- Por um acaso você não emprestou esse livro pro Remo?

'- Ah,claro! –a menina fez uma cara de compreensão. –O meu primo "querido" deve ter pego a foto.Bem,mas que ele faça bom proveito dela.

'- Estou pronta.Vamos?

Liz concordou e as duas desceram para o Salão Principal,onde viram uma coisa que podemos dizer,normalíssima.

'- Potter,eu já disse pra você sair de perto de mim!

'- E eu já disse que eu não vou sair de perto de você.

'- Ai,Merlim!Sai daqui,Potter!

'- Por que você não deixa eu ficar perto de você?Tem medo de não resistir à tentação e me agarrar?

'- Sim. –Lily recebeu olhares estranhos de todos. –Tenho medo de não resistir a tentação e te matar aqui mesmo,na frente de todo mundo!

Muitos riram,menos algumas meninas que olharam com cara feia pra Lily.

'- Ah,Lily,essa foi boa. –falou Liz sentando-se a mesa.

'- Ai,tava muito bom pra ser verdade.Eu pensei que você tinha se afogado no vaso sanitário,prima!

'- Ah,doce sonho pra vocês!Mas não,não foi dessa vez que se livraram de mim.

'- Pena,eu já estava preparando os salgadinhos pra festa.

'- Ok,agora dá pra pararem de me esculhambar? –disse fazendo uma careta.

'- Liz e suas caretas.

'- É,assim como as palavras que eu invento e como já disse,eu me expresso melhor assim.Ah,Tiago,você por um acaso pegou uma foto da Lily que estava dentro do livro que eu emprestei pro Remo?

'- Sim.

'- Como?Você tem uma foto minha?

'- Lílian,correção:ele tem um mural cheio de fotos suas,aposto que você nunca viu algumas delas. –falou Sirius. –Ah,Hollowe,trouxe sua máquina hoje?

'- Sim.Adoro fotografar.Sabe,guardar lembranças é bom,principalmente porque esse é o nosso último ano aqui,quero ter muitas.

'- Bem,você pode tirar uma foto minha?Sabe,pra dar pras minhas fãs?

'- Fãs?Por que alguém seria sua fã? –perguntou Bia.

'- Que pergunta!Porque eu simplesmente sou perfeito,por isso.

'- Ai,Merlim.

'- Bem,eu vou tirar umas fotos do jogo,e talvez,ouça bem Black,talvez eu tire uma foto sua,só pra você parar de encher.Mas uma só,tá?

'- Tá bom.Depois eu te recompenso por isso.

'- Não precisa,eu não quero nem saber quais são as suas recompensas.

'- Então tá bom.

'- Tiago,não tá na hora de você ir pro vestiário com o time?

'- Ah,claro.Mas antes...Lily,me dá um beijo de boa sorte?Sabe,pro bem do time.

Lily olhou bem pra ele como quem diz "Há,você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara!",mas antes que pudesse responder ele roubou um selinho dela.

'- Que nojo! –disse Lily parecendo enojada,limpando o rosto com um guardanapo.

'- Que horas começa o jogo?

'- Dez horas.

'- Tomara que não demore muito,não quero perder o almoço.

'- Nossa,você só pensa em comer,Pettigrew?

O menino fez uma careta pra ela.

'- Cara feia para mim é fome.

'- Bem,Liz,acho que pra ele não é.Você já viu quantas centenas de torradas ele já comeu? –debochou Bia.

Eles riram e Rabicho amarrou a cara.

'- Ah,não leva a mal não,Rabicho!Elas só estão brincando!

'- Gente,faltam vinte minutos pro jogo começar.Por que nós já não vamos?Se não vamos ficar sem lugar. –falou Remo.

'- É mesmo. –concordou Rach.

Então o grupo seguiu para o campo.Realmente Remo estava certo.Muita gente já ocupava as arquibancadas,mas por sorte conseguiram achar um lugar para todos.

'- Nossa,quanta gente!

Não demorou muito para o jogo começar.Centenas de alunos tremulando bandeiras da Grifinória ou Sonserina,e todos gritando muito alto.

'- No time da Grifinória:Potter,Corn,Finnigan,Marks,Denver,River,Dens –falou Maurice Dens,o locutor,um quintanista da Grifinória,loiro e de olhos pretos.Muitos aplausos da Grifinória,Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa(principalmente das meninas quando disse "Potter") – E no time da Sonserina:Flint,Montague,Black,Pucey,Creeg,Greef,Derrick. –muitas vaias vindo das casas,exceto de Sonserina,obviamente.

'- Não sabia que seu ir...ah,que o Black estava no time! –falou Liz para Sirius.

'- Nem eu.Não sei como a vassoura não cai com o peso de tanta bosta que tem naquela cabeça.Ele deve estar no lugar do Warrington que acabou a escola ano passado.

'- Como ele não sabia?Quero dizer,é parente dele,não é? –falou Rachel baixo para Liz.

'- Rachel,tenho que te explicar uma coisa.Sirius odeia a família dele,tanto que mora com o Tiago.E,não é só um parente dele,é o irmão dele,Régulo. –cochichou Liz para a menina.

'- Ai,que horror! –exclamou baixinho.

'- Ei,o que vocês tão cochichando? –perguntou Sirius.

'- Ah,então o Black vai ser apanhador,né? –disfarçou Liz.

'- Sim.Mais do que nunca vou torcer pelo Tiago.

'- As bolas já estão no campo,e o jogo começa! –disse Maurice. –E a goles está em posse da Grifinória.E Marks passa para Dens que marca!Dez a zero para Grifinória!Bobeou,dançou Creeg! –gritos de alegria vem da arquibancada grifinória.

'- GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA!

'- VAI POTTER!PEGA O POMO!

Tiago procura com os olhos a pequena bolinha dourada,quando a vê.Está perto do goleiro da Sonserina.Voa velozmente para perto das balizas adversárias,mas é seguido por Régulo.Um balaço vem em sua direção e quase o acerta,mas,como Régulo estava atrás dele acaba levando a pesada bola na cabeça e caindo de mais de cinco metros.

'- Merlim,será que ele está bem? –falou Rachel parecendo preocupada.

'- E quem é que se importa? –falou Liz no que Sirius riu.

'- É isso aí,Hollowe!Tomara que tenha quebrado aquele narigão dele!

Tiago se aproxima cada vez mais do pomo,e em vinte minutos de jogo o captura recebendo uma chuva de aplausos e gritos da Grifinória.

'- ISSO AÍ,TIAGO!

'- UHUUU!VOCÊS JÁ ERAM,COBRAS NOJENTAS!

Até Lily não agüentou e gritou um "Valeu Potter!",depois torcendo para que ele não tivesse ouvido,voltou a sentar.Os outros levantaram e foram falar com Tiago.Ou pelo menos tentar.Um amontoado de garotas rodeavam Tiago,que sorria de orelha a orelha dizendo a cada segundo um "Foi fácil!" ou "Muito obrigada,meninas!".

'- Com licença,Sirius Black querendo passar! –falou Sirius e algumas meninas abriram caminho.Foi seguido por Liz,Bia,Rachel,Remo e Pettigrew.

'- Ótimo jogo! –falou Liz.

'- Obrigada.Sirius,eu não sabia...

'- É,eu também não.Boa captura,Tiago.

'- É...cadê a Lily?

'- A Lily?Bem,ela tava nas arquibancadas. –falou Liz.

Tiago procurou a ruiva com os olhos,mas nada achou.

'- Se não estiver ali deve ter ido pra torre.

'- Liz,quando você vai tirar a minha foto?

'- Acho que pode ser na festa de hoje,de comemoração da vitória. –falou Tiago.

'- Vai ter festa? –falou Liz.Ela odiava festas.

'- Claro!

'- Ah,então não vai poder ser nela.Eu não vou ficar.

'- Poxa,Liz!Por que não?

'- Eu não gosto.

'- Ah,é pra comemorar a vitória da nossa casa sobre aqueles sonserinos idiotas!

'- Tá bem,tá bem,eu fico.Bem,agora vamos para a sala comunal?

Subiram escoltando Tiago contra as meninas barulhentas que o cercavam.

Chegaram lá,e nem sinal de Lily.

'- Ela deve estar no dormitório. –falou Liz quando viu a cara que o primo fez. –Bem,vou subir também pra pegar uma blusa pra mim.

'- É,eu também vou subir pro nosso.Tenho que colocar uma roupa.

Liz subiu as escadas circulares e entrou no dormitório,Lily estava sentada na cama.

'- Lily,o que você ta fazendo aqui?

'- Bem,caso você não tenha percebido ainda eu estou sentada na minha cama.

'- A educação manda lembranças,Lil.Você não vai na festa?

'- Festa?Não,eu não agüentaria ficar ouvindo o Potter se vangloriando porque capturou o pomo.

'- Lily,eu não acredito que você vai me deixar lá sozinha com aquele bando de malucos!Vamos!

Lily respirou fundo e olhou pra cara de "Ah!Por favooor!" da amiga.

'- Tudo bem,eu vou.

'- Legal!Vamos descer então?

Quando desceram Liz ficou impressionada.Muitas caixas de cerveja amanteigada,doces e salgados estavam no salão,que estava todo enfeitado de vermelho e ouro com uma faixa que dizia "Grifinória é a melhor!" e que tinha um leão que rugia com uma pata sobre uma cobra desenhado ao lado.

'- Uau!Como vocês são rápidos,hein! –comentou Liz descendo as escadas.

'- Lily!O que achou do jogo?

'- Foi um bom jogo,Potter. –falou a menina com frieza.

'- Sabe,eu acho que ouvi você gritando "Valeu Potter!" lá da arquibancada.

'- Você deve estar enganado,eu não gritei coisa alguma. –Lily já ia andando na direção das escadas em caracol quando Liz disse.

'- Ah,Lily!Por favor,eu não acredito que você vai subir só porque ele te fez uma pergunta idiota!Você precisa trabalhar no seu auto controle!Alias,nós duas precisamos trabalhar nisso.Bem,você vai voltar aqui,agora!

'- Ah,tudo bem!

'- Lily,por que você não diz de uma vez que eu sou demais?Quero dizer todo mundo acha!

'- Correção,Tiago:quase todo mundo acha.Eu não acho.

'- Liz,eu só estava falando dos seres humanos.Au!Ô,para com isso!

Liz havia dado um tapa nas costas do primo.

'- Nossa,nem foi forte!

'- Bem,só posso dizer que você tem a mão mais pesada do que imagina.

'- Potter,eu não sei como que você não precisa de duas vassouras pra jogar Quadribol.Uma para você,e outra para o seu ego.Quero dizer,você corre um sério risco de sua vassoura não agüentar o peso dele.

'- Ah,você se preocupa comigo,hã?

'- Não,não me preocupo.Por mim você podia queimar nas fogueiras da inquisição que eu não tava nem aí.

'- Ah,Lily,assim magoa! –disse o menino fazendo biquinho.

'- E quem disse que eu me importo? –disse a menina depois revirando os olhos.

Quase toda a Grifinória estava no salão comunal.Todos estavam se divertindo muito.Tiago contava como fez a captura,Lily revirava os olhos,Bia ria,Sirius ficava posando para a foto que Liz ia tirar,Liz bufava impaciente,e Remo e Rachel conversavam animadamente a um canto.

'- Black,dá pra você se decidir de uma vez?Eu não tenho a noite toda pra ficar esperando você ver em que pose você fica melhor!

'- Então me ajuda,oras!

'- Por que você não chama uma de suas admiradoras pra isso?Já é demais eu ter que ficar vendo você fazer essas poses ridículas!

'- Ah,dá uma mãozinha,Hollowe!

'- Eu já estou dando uma mãozinha tirando essa foto ridícula!

'- Ah,por favor! –Sirius fez a sua famosa cara de cachorro molhado e Liz quase,mas quase, sorriu.Mas ao invés disse bufou e disse.

'- Tá bom!Se isso é pra você parar de me encher...bem,acho que você simplesmente deveria sorrir para a câmera.

'- Não posso sorrir pra você?

'- Tanto faz,desde que você olhe para câmera.

Sirius parou,sorriu,olhou para a câmera e deu uma piscadela,o que fez Liz quase cair na gargalhada.

'- Ai,Black,você é impossível!Bem,assim que eu revelar a foto eu te dou ela.

Liz foi pegar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e uns doces e sentou-se a um canto onde estavam Lily e Bia.

'- E aí?Tudo bem?

'- É,tirando o fato de que o Potter só fica se exibindo e que tá a maior bagunça e gritaria aqui,sim,ta bem.

'- Não,pior eu que tive que ficar esse tempo todo tentando tirar uma foto do Black para as fãs dele!Ninguém merece!

'- É,e eu tava rindo da sua cara e da Lily durante esse tempo todo.Então,tirou a dita foto? –perguntou Bia tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

'- Sim,por que?Quer uma cópia?

'- Sem graça.

'- E quem disse que era pra ter graça?

'- Pelo jeito o Remo e a Rach estão se divertindo. –comentou Lily.

'- Falando neles...Liz,com quem você vai? –perguntou Bia.

'- Eu não vou.

'- Ah!Por quê? –Lily e Bia perguntaram.

'- Bem,porque não tenho par,minhas amigas e amigos tem par,não quero ficar lá sentada como uma idiota,e último,e principalmente,porque eu não quero.

'- Ah,Liz,e se o meu menino secreto for uma porcaria?Com quem eu vou ficar?

'- Bem,você pode subir para a torre também.

'- Mas eu queria ficar na festa.

'- Bem,faça o que você quiser.

'- E o que você vai fazer com a sua fantasia?Quero dizer,você já comprou ela!

'- Isso é o de menos.

Liz virou o rosto para observar o salão.Os marotos conversavam animadamente e vários alunos,e principalmente alunas,os cercavam.De repente Liz viu uma menininha loira se aproximando.

'- Oi,Nina!Tudo bem?

'- É,mais ou menos.

'- Por quê?

'- Bem,minha irmã me abandonou.

'- Como?

'- É que agora que ela ta namorando o Remo ela me abandonou.

'- Ah,não liga!Eu posso ser sua irmã postiça.A Rachel não te abandonou,não!Você sempre será irmã dela,e ela sempre será sua amiga,é que agora ela tem outros interesses.Ou melhor,outro interesse.O Remo é legal,ela tá bem com ele.Mas você tem suas amigas,não tem?Então,não fique assim.

'- Obrigada,Liz.

'- Quando você estiver sozinha,sentindo falta da tua mana é só vir falar comigo,ok?

'- Sim.Você é muito legal,Liz.Tuas irmãs tem sorte de ter uma irmã assim,e não uma que abandona...

'- Sabe,Marina,acho que elas não diriam isso.A Liz e elas não se dão muito bem. –disse Bia.

'- Marina,acho que é como se fosse uma espécie de lei.Nos damos bem com as irmãs dos outros,mas com as nossa...bem,daí o caso complica.Eu e minha irmã não podemos nem ver uma a cara da outra que já dá briga. –Lily falou para a menina –Sorte tua Bia,que não tem irmã.

'- Sorte nada.Faz falta ter alguém,sabe.Alguém para brigar,conversar,botar a culpa.Quero dizer,não dá pra por a culpa de tudo no cachorro!Sabe,Lily,você ficaria feliz de não ter uma irmã como a sua,e eu também,por que ela ninguém merece.Mas eu gostaria de ter uma mana "normal",sim.

'- Gente,o papo tá bom,mas eu tenho que ir. –falou Liz.

'- É,eu também já vou.Só vou falar com o Sirius. –disse Lílian.

'- Ah,então eu vou com você.

Lily foi andando pelo salão comunal,e quando chegou perto da rodinha onde no centro estavam os marotos teve que se espremer entre as pessoas.Quando finalmente conseguiu,falou.

'- Sirius,essa festa só pode ir até as duas horas.Se eu souber que passou dessa hora eu chamo a McGonagall.

'- Tá bom. –concordou Sirius distraído.

'- Ok,estão avisados,depois que eu chamá-la não adianta reclamar.Boa noite.

'- Boa noite,meu lírio.

'- Durma mal,Potter.

As duas subiram,Liz colocou seu pijama e Lily sua camisola.Escovaram os dentes e deitaram.

'- Lily?

'- Diga.

'- Boa noite.

'- Boa noite,Liz.

Parece que depois que Lily subiu que começou a festa.O volume da música parece ter aumentado muito,e se ouviam mais gritos e gargalhadas ainda.Lily ficava se revirando na cama e resmungando.Uma hora da manhã.

'- Lily,você não tá me deixando dormir assim!Dá pra você parar de resmungar?

'- Mas,Liz!Eles não calam a boca!

'- Você não achou que eles iam parar só porque você veio dormir,né?.

'- Bem,já é uma hora.Daqui uma hora eu desço lá e acabo com essa festa,ou a professora é quem vai ter que fazer isso.

'- Ah,isso eu quero ver.

De repente elas ouvem alguém entrando no quarto.

'- Quem? –perguntou Liz para quem chegou.

'- Sou eu,Bianca Smith,Grifinória,sétimo ano.Tenho permissão para entrar?

'- Ah,Bia,chega de palhaçada! –disse Liz.

'- Meio tarde,não? –ralhou Lily.

'- Bem,o que importa é que eu estou aqui,viva e inteira.Boa noite meninas!

'- Boa noite. –disseram as duas.

Lily continuou inquieta.

'- Lily,o que houve?Tem pulgas na sua cama,por um acaso? –resmungou Bia.

'- Ela ta assim por que ta ansiosa pela hora em que ela vai acabar com a festa.

'- Eu quero ver isso.

'- Bem isso que eu tinha falado.

Uma e meia...duas horas.

'- Pronto Lily!Vamos?

Lily saiu tão rápido que até esqueceu de colocar seu roupão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A:Por Merlin,a "cena" do beijo entre Rachel e Remo ficou a maior droga da galáxia.Queria que tivesse sido melhor,mas não foi,então deixe quieto.Usem,se quiserem,a imaginação de vcs pra melhorá-la em suas cabeças,já que eu não consegui passar a "cena" em forma de texto.Nossa,a conversa deles do "jeito de dormir"...bem,naum tem algumas vezes que vcs conversam coisas...digamos...nada a ver?Eu faço isso sempre.Então,a Liz descobriu!Bem,já era hora...Gostaram do tamanho astronômico desse capítulo?Eu acho que me empolguei...Incrível,a Lily sente prazer em acabar com a festa alheia!Não posso falar nada,também sinto...somos más,MHAHUMAUAMUMHUAMHUAMUAMU!

Eu to hiper revoltada com o fanfiction.Ele simplesmente deletou uma história minha!Uma song,pra ser mais exata.Tinha lá como motivo: "Not the property of uploading writer".Alguém pode me explicar isso!Eu não fiz nada de errado!Eu sou uma boa menina!Sério,esse treco pirou de vez..Eu pensei que tinha sido banida daqui!Entrei em desespero total.A song (modéstia a parte) tinha ficado legal...:(

Agora,vamos às reviews:

**Katherine Sparks:**Thanks pela review,e leia msm!Tá aqui a atualização.

**Lira McKinnon:**Oiê!Sim,elas tavam fugindo dele.Eu já disse que a Liz não regula muito bem, naum disse?Hehehheheh!Obrigada pelas sugestões da funerária XD,e,logo o baile vem!Quanto à ameaça do Sirius...estou pensando nisso ainda...Ah,e parabéns pela fic!

**Luana Potter:**Hauahuhuahuahuhu!Jukila?É,esse nome é beeeeeem engraçadérrimo.Ah,de nada por "aquilo que eu fiz".Também to com saudades

**Pri Black:** Nunca deixou reviews?Que coisa feia!Brincadeira,o que importa é que você deixou dessa vez!Bem,continue lendo e deixando.Você é parecida com a Liz?É,eu também...Ah,quanto a deixar o Sissi escapar,bem...posso dizer que,como você leu nesse cap,a Liz tá de olho em outro maroto...

**Mimi Granger:**Naum!Naum precisa se desculpar,que é isso!Eu totalmente te entendo.Escola ocupa mesmo muito tempo da gente.Obrigada por ler e sempre deixar review...bem,o baile logo chega! XD

**Já ia esquecendo...!**

A descrição do Michael:

De repente aparece uma passarela.De trás de umas cortinas vermelhas sai um menino,parecendo meio envergonhado.

"Michael Wilker é alto,tem cabelos castanhos escuros(meio compridos,se é que vcs me entendem...),olhos verde mar,é muito bonito..."

Assim como surgiram,o palco,as cortinas e o menino desaparecem.

Bem,esse é o Michael.Descrição não muito boa,mas tudo bem.

**Ei...cadê as sugestões,o favorzinho que pedi?**

Naum que eu queira cobrar,mas já cobrando...eu pensei que vcs pelo menos tentariam colaborar.Ok,eu sei que naum é todo dia que pedem uma coisa estranha dessas pra vcs,mas...tentem,please!Naum se sintam pressionados,por favor.

Beijos a todos que deixaram review!Vcs que me estimulam a escrever cada dia essa fic!

Mia Moony.


	11. Feliz Aniversário!

**Capítulo 11 – Feliz Aniversário!**

'Lily abriu a porta do quarto e saiu,sendo seguida de perto por Bia e Liz.

'- OK!ACABOU A FESTA! –berrou a menina da porta do quarto.Vendo que ninguém havia ouvido,resmungou.

'- Mas o que eu to fazendo! –e revirou os olhos pra si mesma.Apontou a varinha para a garganta e disse "Sonorus",o que ampliou muito o volume de sua voz.

'- ACABOU A FESTAAAA!AGORAAA!

Ao contrario do que aconteceu da primeira vez,todos os rostos se viraram espantados para a ruiva.

'- Bonita camisola,Lily. –falou Tiago sorrindo.

'- E curta. –comentou Sirius(que parecia meio bêbado),logo depois levando uma cotovelada de Tiago.

Lily ficou escarlate de vergonha,mas logo se recuperou e continuou falando.

'- Olha aqui,a festa acabou,todos pros seus respectivos dormitórios. –ouviu muitas pessoas exclamarem "aaaah",e completou. –A não ser que vocês queiram que eu chame a McGonagall,por mim tudo bem...

Muitas pessoas resmungaram e começaram a subir para os dormitórios,inclusive Rachel,que se despediu com um selinho de Remo.Apenas os Marotos continuaram na sala.

'- O que vocês estão esperando?Pro dormitório,agora!

'- Lílian,sua estraga prazeres!

'- Sirius,eu não sou estraga prazeres.É o horário,e minha função como monitora.E eu também preciso dormir,o que com todo o barulho que vocês tavam fazendo é impossível.Aliás,belo exemplo,Remo!

'- E,o que vocês andam trazendo pra beber,hein?Não é possível que ele conseguiu ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada! –falou Liz

'- Ah,Lily,não enche.Olha!Tem duas Lily! –falou Sirius meio bobo no que as meninas reviraram os olhos.

Lily começou a ficar vermelha.

'- Gente,conselho de amiga:se vocês quiserem manter a saúde física,mental e seus ouvidos intactos,é melhor vocês irem. –falou Bia.

Eles resmungaram algo e subiram para o dormitório,claro,não antes de Tiago dar boa noite para Lily receber um "má noite,Potter!" em resposta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS)

Era dia 29 de outubro,faltavam dois dias para o baile,era uma quinta feira.Mas antes disso,havia mais uma coisa,digamos,especial.

Liz foi acordada por gritos animados de suas companheiras de quarto.

'- LIIIIIIIZZ!PARABÉNS! –gritou Lily abraçando a amiga com força.

'- Lily,dá pra me largar?Eu,como todos os outros seres vivos,preciso respirar!

'- Ah... –disse sem graça. –desculpa.

'- Nhá,tudo bem!Uh,presentes! –disse a menina sentando-se no pé da sua cama para abrir os embrulhos.Pegou primeiro um embrulhado com um papel prateado.

'- Hum...deixe me ver...Bia!Obrigada! –disse indo dar um abraço na amiga que disse "Feliz aniversário,loca!".Era um lindo porta-retrato feito pela amiga,preto com detalhes prateados,onde havia uma foto de Liz,Lily,Bia e Alice juntas,com os marotos intrometidos ao fundo.Uma foto tirada por Frank num passeio à Hogsmeade.Uma foto muito linda,o vilarejo todo cheio de neve e de luzes,pela proximidade do Natal. –Muito linda essa foto!Amei muito mesmo esse seu presente!

'- Fui eu que fiz o porta-retrato.Sabe,foi muito difícil achar uma foto onde não tivesse a Natany e nem a Handerson,mas eu achei!

'- Que bom,né!Deixa eu ver...ah,agora esse aqui! –disse pegando um embrulho vermelho.Tirou de dentro da blusa uma blusa de lã muito bonita,mas,nada mais nada menos do que rosa. –Eita,tia Sofia!Será que ela nunca vai desistir de enfiar coisas rosas em mim? –disse ela colocando a blusa que a mãe de Tiago lhe dera em cima da cama,e dizendo que logo mudaria a cor dela.

Ganhou ainda caixas de chocolate e um ursinho de pelúcia bem fofo de Lily,uma calça de sua mãe,um cachecol cinza muito bonito de Rachel e Marina,e mais uma coisa que fez as meninas rirem e ela corar,uma rosa amarela muito bonita,dada por Michael.

'- Como ele soube que era meu aniversário!

'- Aaaaah!Que coisa mais fofa! –riu-se Bia.

'- Liga não,Liz!É inveja! –falou Rachel.

'- Ui,pobre das pessoas que conseguem ter inveja de mim!Hum,acho que já acabaram.

'- Bem,acho que é melhor nos vestirmos se não vamos ficar sem café. –falou Bia indo me direção a sua cama.

Desceram então para o salão principal,logo os marotos se aproximaram.

'- Feliz aniversário,Liz. –falaram Tiago,Sirius e Remo em coro,no que Liz riu.Eu já falei que o Rabicho não ia com a cara da Liz?É,acho que já...

'- Obrigada,meninos,só tá faltando o presente,né? –disse a menina.

'- Não deu tempo de comprar nada ainda. –disse Tiago. –Só lembrei que era teu aniversário hoje de manhã.

'- Ah,obrigada pela consideração primo.

Após comerem partiram para o dia de aula.

'- Eu acho que todo mundo no dia do aniversário deveria poder faltar às aulas!Seria um ótimo presente.

'- É,nada mais justo. –disse Bia e elas entraram na sala de aula.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iam saindo finalmente da última aula,subindo para a torre,quando ouviram alguém chamando.

'- Liz!Liz!

'- Liz,ele ta te chamando! –falou Rachel.

'- Ah,é sério?Eu sei!

'- Por que você não responde?

'- Porque não,oras!

'- Sabe,to cansando disso. –disse Lily no que se virou e disse. –Hey,Michael!

As meninas pararam de andar,Liz lançou um olhar que dizia "você não perde por esperar" para Lily,e disse.

'- Ah,oi Michael.Eu não tinha ouvido você chamar...

'- Ah...é.Bem,feliz aniversário! –disse sorrindo o menino alto,de cabelos castanhos escuros,algumas mechas caindo no rosto,e olhos de um verde cor de mar.Liz já ia dizer obrigado quando ele inesperadamente deu um abração nela.Liz olhou para as amigas,que seguravam o riso.

'- Ah...er...hm...obrigada,pela rosa. –disse ela corando.

'- Você gostou?Legal,eu não sabia o que te dar e...

'- Não,não precisava ter dado nada.Quero dizer,você nem me conhece direito.

'- Bem,só porque você não deixa. –disse sorrindo.

Liz agora vermelhou de vez.As meninas podiam sentir o calor que emanava do rosto da amiga,mesmo estando meio longe.

'- Er...ah...temos que ir,né meninas? –disse ela já andando.

'- Tchau,Liz!E mais uma vez,feliz aniversário! –disse ele acenando com a mão.Liz deu um sorriso fraco e continuou andando.Quando passaram a curva do corredor Liz falou.

'- Ok,como momento constrangedor número um:isso. –disse Liz se jogando no sofá vermelho.

'- Isso o que? –falou Tiago.Os marotos iam entrando pelo buraco do retrato.

'- Constrangedor?Ah,essa eu quero saber! –falou Sirius já se abancando no sofá ao lado de Liz.

'- Há,há!Sonhem,eu nunca vou contar.

'- Nem sob tortura?

'- Nem sob a tortura da inquisição.

'- Ora,ora...será que vai ser preciso chantagem aqui?

'- Não tenho medo das suas chantagens,_priminho._

'- Por que, –falou Lily,agora entrando na conversa. –mas por que vocês acham que tem que saber de tudo?Se ela não quer contar,deixem ela em paz!Querem saber minha opinião,nem é uma coisa constrangedora.

'- Não,não é,imagina... –falou Liz irônica.

'- Ah,Liz,você ta fazendo uma tempestade num copo de poção.Só estávamos eu,você,Lily,Rach e o Mi... –Bia ia continuar,mas Liz praticamente se jogou em cima dela e tapou-lhe a boca.

'- Ah!Quem seria Mi...?

'- Já sei!Ah,é o corvinal que convidou ela pra ir ao baile!Michael o nome dele,né?

'- Liz,Liz,Liz...o que você e o Wilker andam fazendo de constrangedor por aí? –falou Sirius malicioso.

'- Nada Sirius!É que ele me abraçou,só isso.

'- E te deu uma rosa amarela. –falou Bia despreocupadamente.

'- BIA!

'- O que foi?Se for pra contar,conte tudo,oras...

'- Aaaah!Olha só a Liz,vai me dizer que ele ta apaixonado,hã?

Liz estava começando a perder o controle.

'- Olha aqui,Potter,ele não ta apaixonado. – "eu acho,e espero" –E mesmo que tivesse,eu não gosto dele.

'- Eu não acredito que você vai partir o pobre coração do garoto... –disse Tiago fingindo indignação.

'- Então,de quem você gosta? –perguntou Sirius.

'- Como? –disse Liz confusa.

'- Se você não gosta do Wilker,de quem você gosta? –perguntou novamente Sirius.

'- De ninguém.

'- Ah,fala sério! –disse Tiago. –Todo mundo gosta de alguém.

'- Ta bom,Potter,eu confesso.Eu sou apaixonada por você. – encenou Liz.

'- Sério? –ele podia ser tão idiota às vezes!

'- Claro...que NÃO!Você ta me achando com cara de louca por acaso? –ao ver a cara que o primo fazia,completou. –Tá bom,não responda! –eles riram.

'- É bom saber que você admite.

'- Bem,eu posso ter cara de louca,mas a única pessoa que realmente deveria ir para o St. Mungus aqui é você,Tiago.

'- Claro que eu sou louco... –disse ele sorrindo. –louco pela Lily!

'- Ara!Eu tava aqui bem quieta! -disse a menina bufando e cruzando os braços.

'- E eu gostaria de saber da onde você tirou essa sua teoria furada de que todo mundo gosta de alguém... –falou Bia colocando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro.

'- É uma coisa bem óbvia,Bia.Todo mundo gosta de alguém.É cientificamente provado.

'- E quem foi que fez essa experiência para comprovar?Não vai me dizer que foi você,né? –falou Liz,depois soprando uma mecha de seus cabelos negros.

'- Daí a gente vai ter mais certeza ainda que é furada. –comentou Lily.

'- Vou provar,ou melhor,dar um exemplo. –disse ele se endireitando na poltrona e esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

'- Não vem coisa boa... –comentou Remo que até agora estava calado,apenas dando umas risadinhas às vezes.

'- Fica quieto,Aluado,e deixa o "mestre" falar. –falou Sirius debochando.

'- A Lily,por exemplo. –disse Tiago olhando para a ruiva.

'- O que é que tem eu?

'- Ela gosta de alguém.

'- Lá vem bomba... – disse a menina fazendo uma careta.

'- Ela gosta de mim,só que ela não sabe,ou pelo menos finge não saber.O dito "ódio" dela tenta esconder o grande amor ardente que ela sente por mim.

'- Claro,claro...grande amor ardente. –falou Lily revirando os olhos. –Só se for ódio ardente,Potter.E,você é muito presunçoso.

'- Sabe,eu acho que essa teoria não ta tão furada assim.Pelo menos não a parte da Lily. –falou Sirius.Lily pegou uma almofadinha e lançou-a na cara do maroto. –Ai!Ô Lily,isso é covardia!

'- Não é covardia,você é que nunca ouviu falar em vigilância constante.

'- Veja pelo lado bom,Sirius.Dessa vez ela atacou você,e não eu.

Continuaram conversando até tarde,já que Lily não estava em condições para gritar com Tiago,pois depois da gritaria do dia anterior,juntamente com as outras do ano inteiro e o frio,ela estava meio rouca,e resolveu não arriscar,poderia ficar sem voz.E como ela mesma disse "O Potter não vale esse sacrifício meu".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:**Então,tudo bem?Esse foi só mais um capítulo bem,bem curtinho pra colocar antes do baile.É que eu não queria colocar direto lá,sabe.Esse capítulo só valeu mesmo pelo descontrole do Michael.Pequeno descontrole,eu diria,pois ele só deu um abração na Liz.Quem sabe depois não acontece alguma coisa...quem sabe,tudo depende da posição dos astros no dia em que eu escrever.Se Júpiter estiver alinhado com Plutão,talvez...hehehehe.Então,digam suas opiniões!Sobre tudo,claro.Valeu um pouco também pela almofadada no Sirius,faz tempo que ando querendo fazer um encontro entre os parentes-não-de-sangue!Heheheh!Sabem,a almofada...o Almofadinhas...tudo bem,acho que não precisava explicar.Em todo caso,faz tempo que ando querendo fazer isso com o nosso auauzinho.A Lily,por incrível que pareça não tava histericamente histérica nesse capitulo,tava mais calminha.Bom pra eles,os ouvidos agradecem!Então,vamos às reviews,apenas duas nesse capítulo...:

**Lira McKinnon: **Nossa,eu não acredito que você não deixou review...to de mal,sério mesmo.

**Luana Potter:** Obrigada pela review,mas da próxima vez fale sobre a fic,amiga!

**Franci Flom:** Que bom que você ta adorando!Você achou engraçada?Legal mesmo!Sua fic também é ótima,maravilhosa,adoro ela!Bem,continue lendo e deixando reviews!

**Luna Farway:** começa a tocar uma música "Aleluia!" ao fundo.Eu não creio!Você leu!Até o cap. 3 só,mas já é alguma coisa.É um milagre de Merlim você ter lido...Você falou pra Liz ser menos fria?Ara,ela é assim,e não ta mais tão fria.Bem,o Tiago merece os tapas mesmo...heheheheh.Obrigada por ler e por achar engraçada!Bejões,amiga,te adoro!Continue lendo e reviewsando...auhuahauhuah!


	12. Baile do Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 12 – Baile de Dia das Bruxas

O alvoroço estava implantado na escola.O baile começaria oito horas,mas por volta das seis horas,muitas meninas já estavam em seus dormitórios se arrumando.Liz achou que não precisaria de tanto tempo,então,enquanto as outras garotas se arrumavam,a garota estava fora do castelo travando uma dura luta de bolas de neve contra os Marotos.

'- Ei!Isso é covardia,fui acertada pelas costas! –reclamou Liz pela bola de neve que acabara de levar na cabeça,que fora jogada por Sirius.

'- Ah,nada a ver!Jogo é jogo!

'- Oras,além de eu estar com uma super de uma desvantagem,vocês ainda jogam sujo!Três contra um é injustiça!

'- Mas essa guerra não é em times. –falou Tiago acertando uma bola de neve em Remo.

'- É,mas vocês pensam que eu não percebi que de cada dez bolas,no mínimo oito vocês jogam em mim?Mas tudo bem,podem continuar com a injustiça!

'- Pára de reclamar e joga! –disse Tiago acabando ali com aquela discussão.Sem hesitar Liz fez uma grande bola e acertou-a em cheio no rosto do maroto distraído,que estava amarrando os tênis com a varinha.

'- Isso também não vale!E ainda tem coragem de vir falar de covardia pra mim! –falou Sirius.

'- Jogo é jogo. –disse imitando a voz de Sirius.

Já era quase sete horas quando Liz,exausta,resolveu finalmente ir tomar um banho e se ajeitar.

'- Liz,você é louca!Pensa que em menos de uma hora se arruma! –falou Bia prendendo seus cabelos em um coque.

'- Não enche,Bia.E até parece que vocês não sabem que eu sou _the flash_ para me arrumar!Não sou que nem vocês,que precisam de horas. –disse Liz entrando no banheiro.

Quinze minutos depois a menina saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

'- Brrrr!Friozinho bom! –disse pegando o seu trapo,ou melhor,sua fantasia,e vestindo-a.

As meninas resolveram acrescentar mais alguma coisa no visual da amiga,o que Liz,depois de alguns minutos de insistência das garotas,acabou aceitando.Elas arrepiaram os cabelos da menina e passaram um batom preto na boca dela e uma sombra da mesma cor em volta dos olhos.

'- Acho que não vou agüentar ficar com isso aqui! –disse Liz apontando para o batom. –Isso incomoda!

'- Não incomoda não,você se acostuma. –falou Rachel,que havia tingido de vermelho fogo seus cabelos,com uma tinta temporária.

Faltavam quinze minutos para o baile começar.As meninas já desciam as escadas para o Salão Principal.Lá,no pé da escada,Amos esperava Lily,e pareceu ficar maravilhado com a beleza da menina.Lily estava realmente bonita.Havia deixado seus cabelos soltos e levemente cacheados,e com aquela fantasia,ela mereceria mesmo ser chamada de anjo ruivo por Tiago quando ele a visse.

'- Boa noite,garotas.

'- Boa noite,Diggory. –disseram as quatro.

'- Podem me chamar de Amos.Boa noite Lily,você está muito bonita.

'- Boa noite, e obrigada.

'- Bem,o papo ta muito bom,mas acho que nós já vamos. –disse Liz com sarcasmo,apesar de eles não terem notado.

'- Boa noite e se divirtam. –falou Lily animada.

As meninas se dirigiam agora para uma mesa vazia.O salão estava decorado com as tradicionais abóboras luminosas que pairavam no ar,os morcegos enfeitiçados e naquela noite,ao invés das quatro longas mesas das casas,haviam dezenas de pequenas mesas,todas decoradas de preto e laranja.No centro do salão havia um espaço sem mesas,para os alunos,e ocasionalmente os professores,dançarem.Cerca de dez minutos após elas sentarem,viram dois marotos entrarem no salão.

'- Merlin,eu não acredito! –falou Bia boquiaberta.Liz olhou para onde a amiga estava olhando.

'- Sabe,não me admira tanto ver uma coisa dessas.

Tiago e Remo entravam no salão.O primeiro estava acompanhado de uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis,vestindo uma fantasia azul,um vestido de princesa(como Liz reparou,e era quase impossível de não se reparar,a maioria das meninas se fantasiaram de princesa...quanta imaginação!).Era Natany.Agora os três vinham na direção delas.

'- Boa noite,legais as fantasias, –disse Remo sentando-se ao lado de Rachel. –não é mesmo Tiago?

'- Ah,sim...é. –Tiago foi puxado de volta para a Terra.Estava procurando Lily com o olhar,sem sucesso.Natany não gostaria de saber disso,mas bem,ela não reparou. –Boa noite! –disse o menino e sentou-se ao lado de Liz,Natany rapidamente sentou-se ao lado dele.

'- Onde estão os outros? –perguntou Liz,tentando não encarar a recém chegada.

'- Bem,o Pedro está comendo... –disse Tiago.

'- Novidade. –disse Bia.

'- ...e o Sirius está num encontro.

'- Novidade. –disse Bia. –Quem é a azarada da vez?

'- Por que tanto interesse? –perguntou Tiago marotamente,mas ao receber um olhar mortífero da menina,ele continuou. –Luana Martiny,sabe,uma sextanista da Lufa-Lufa.

'- Aaaah!Aquela que semana passada tropeçou e caiu de cara na travessa de sorvete? –perguntou Rachel.Luana é uma menina alta,de cabelos meio lisos,castanhos claros e olhos azuis.

'- Sorte dela que não foi na de ensopado. –comentou Remo dando uma risadinha.

'- Nossa,foi muito engraçado! –disse Liz fazendo uma imitação cômica da cara da menina,o que arrancou risadas de todos da mesa,exceto de Natany,que falou.

'- Coitada!Eu não achei graça nenhuma,ela passou a maior vergonha!

'- Que coitada nada!Você não viu que logo que ela levantou o rosto,começou a rir junto com todo mundo?Ela é meio... –Liz fez um movimento circular com o dedo indicador ao lado da cabeça. –louca.

'- É,ela tem às vezes um ar meio lunático. –disse Bia.

Bia disse que ia à mesa pegar alguma besteira para comer.Haviam colocado a um canto do salão uma grande mesa cheia de doces.

'- Traga alguma coisa pra mim! –gritou Liz para a amiga que se afastava.Liz voltou-se para os ocupantes da mesa e começou a analisar Tiago e Remo.

'- O que foi?Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? –perguntou Tiago tirando do bolso um espelhinho.

'- Há!Você carrega um espelhinho no bolso? –disse ela risonha. – Não,mas não é isso que eu tava olhando. –disse. –Eu tava me perguntando do que vocês dois estão realmente fantasiados.

Tiago estava com uma roupa toda preta muito elegante.E Remo,bem,estava como sempre.

'- Quero dizer,Tiago parece um agente funerário. –completou a garota.

'- Não Liz,eu estou fantasiado de 007,sabe,James Bond.É que eu fui ao cinema com uma menina trouxa,num encontro,e a gente foi assistir esse filme,ela disse que era fã.Eu achei que ele tinha tudo a ver comigo,claro,a não ser o fato de que eu sou bem mais bonito e inteligente que ele.

Liz revirou os olhos.

'- Pra mim você ainda ta mais pra agente funerário.E você,Remo?

'- Bem,eu estou fantasiado de...

'- Remo? –completou Rachel.

'- É,ele parece mesmo o Remo fantasiado de Remo.Muito criativo,né? –falou Bia sentando novamente junto a eles,e jogando um monte de doces na mesa.

'- Hum,delícia! –disse Liz pegando um chocolate.

'- E você,Liz,do que está fantasiada? –perguntou Remo.

'- Vocês não tem nenhuma idéia? –disse a menina abrindo os braços.

'- Bem,você parece uma morta viva. –arriscou Remo.

'- Parece também a Morte. –disse Tiago.

'- Bem,a minha fantasia é uma fantasia interpretativa.Interprete-a como quiser.

Começaram então uma conversa animada sobre Quadribol.Eles comentavam sobre como os Chudley Cannons estavam indo mal naquela temporada,e Liz falava em como os Pegas de Monstrose tinham chances de ganhar a próxima Copa Mundial,sempre com Bia falando que os Tornados eram os melhores.Liz pegava seu décimo chocolate quando disse ao primo.

'- Quer um,sócio?

'- Como?Sócio? –o outro perguntou,levantando uma sobrancelha.

'- Claro!Você não disse que eu sou a Morte?Então:eu mato a pessoa,depois a encaminho para a sua funerária.Daí depois nós dividimos os lucros!

'- Quanta imaginação! –disse Rachel rindo.

'- Nossa, que coisa mais macabra! –resmungou Natany.

Ignorando o último comentário da garota,Tiago falou.

'- É,boa idéia!Mas,só me diga uma coisa:o que a Morte faz com dinheiro?

'- Sei lá,compra uma foice nova...

Então os dois marotos,Liz,Bia e Rachel começaram a inventar nomes e slogans para a dita funerária de Tiago e Liz.Tiago e Natany,Remo e Rachel foram dançar,deixando Liz e Bia sentadas conversando sobre o par secreto de Bia.Bem,isso até alguém chegar.

'- Olá,meninas.

Liz mexeu os lábios para a amiga como que dizendo "diga que não é ele!".

'- Olá,Michael.Legal a fantasia.

A fantasia do menino era de pirata,realmente,muito legal.

'- Oi,Michael. –disse Liz virando-se para encarar o garoto.

'- Er...Liz,você quer dançar?

'- Ah,obrigada pelo convite,mas não,muito obrigada.Eu não gosto de dançar. –é,ela não estava mentindo.Podemos dizer que ela tem um certo trauma.

_Flashback:Terceira série de Liz em uma escola trouxa.Apresentação de dança.Apesar de não gostar,era obrigada,nota de Educação Física e Educação Artística._

_Muitas menininhas dançando juntas,tudo indo bem,até que chega a hora.Elas tinham que dar um chute no ar.Pelo chão estar muito liso,Liz perdeu o equilíbrio,escorregou e caiu de costas no nele.Todos riram da cara da menina,que saiu do palco com a cara vermelha de raiva e vergonha._

'- Liz?Liiz! –chamou Bia,o que trouxe a menina de volta do seu momento nostalgia.Ao ver a cara de decepção do garoto que ainda estava ali,Liz disse.

'- Quem sabe depois eu me arrisco...

'- Ok então. –disse o garoto,agora parecendo bem mais feliz.

'- Boa noite,Wilker. –disse Tiago se aproximando da mesa,e sentando-se. –Posso saber quais são as suas intenções para com a...au!

Foi interrompido por um forte chute na canela recebido de Liz por debaixo da mesa.

'- Não liga pra ele.Tchau,então!

'- Tchau. –disse o menino confuso,e se afastou.Liz encarou o primo,furiosa,e disse se aproximando perigosamente dele,que cada vez se inclinava mais na cadeira tentando fugir.

'- Potter!O que você pensa que estava fazendo!

'- Oras,falando com o garoto.

'- Oh,claro,uma simples conversa inocente!Não se faça de engraçadinho pra cima de mim,Tiago Potter! –disse Liz se aproximando ainda mais,o que fez o primo inclinar muito a cadeira e acabar caindo no chão com cadeira e tudo,teria levado a mesa também se essa não estivesse grudada magicamente ao chão.Logo a cara de brava de Liz sumiu,e ela começou a dar grandes gargalhadas,acompanhadas dos outros amigos.Tiago levantava do chão massageando a cabeça.

'- Ah,fiquem quietos!Não teve graça!

Lily e Amos se aproximavam da mesa,Lily rindo baixinho.

'- Olá,como está indo a noite? –perguntou pra eles,ignorando Potter,como sempre.

'- Bem,muito engraçada. –disse Liz ainda rindo.

'- Oi de novo meninas,boa noite Lupin,Potter.

'- Boa noite,Diggory. –disse Remo.

Tiago apenas resmungou algo.

'- Que falta de educação,Tiago!Não vai responder ao menino? –disse Liz.

'- Olá,Lily.Você está muito bonita hoje.Não que você não esteja sempre,claro.Bem que eu sempre disse que você é meu anjo ruivo.

Natany fez uma cara magoada para o menino,que pareceu nem notar que ela ainda estava ali.Lily apenas revirou os olhos,bufou e falou.

'- Eu não sou nada sua Potter,cala a boca.

'- E aí,Diggory,como está indo o encontro com a minha ruivinha? –disse Tiago se remoendo de ciúmes.Liz via que dali a pouco ele pularia em cima do garoto.

'- Até onde eu saiba,Potter,a Lily não é sua.

Lily,vendo o clima pesado que estava se formando ali,resolveu ir.

'- Amos,vamos embora.Deixe esse babaca aí... –Lily disse e deu um beijinho no rosto do garoto.Deram as costas pra eles e foram.

Bem,foi aí que a última gota de paciência de Tiago se foi.Ele levantou rapidamente da mesa,mas Liz e Remo o seguraram.

'- Me soltem!

'- Tiago,você não vê que o que você está fazendo é ridículo? –murmurou Remo.

'- É!Você é tão patético! –sussurrou Liz. –Por que você não vai dançar com a Natany?Essa musica é ótima. –disse agora em seu tom de voz normal.

Os dois largaram o amigo,então Tiago e Natany foram para a pista dançar,seguidos de Remo e Rachel.

'- E então,quando vai ao seu encontro? –perguntou Liz.

'- Daqui a pouco,são quase nove e meia.

'- É,faltam quinze minutos. –disse Liz olhando no seu relógio.

Aqueles quinze minutos passaram rápido,e Bia deixou Liz.Agora Liz estava lá,sozinha na mesa,apenas com a companhia de seus chocolates e suas embalagens vazias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bia foi caminhando até o lugar combinado.

"Ai,Merlin,eu sou louca mesmo!E se ele for um trasgo?E se tentar me agarrar?"

Pensou seriamente em desistir,mas a curiosidade era bem mais forte que o medo,então continuou andando.Embaixo da árvore combinada,encontrava-se um garoto,com a face oculta por uma máscara.

"Seja o que Merlin quiser!",pensou Bia se aproximando mais.

'- Boa noite. –disse ela.

'- Boa noite,você está muito bonita. –disse o garoto misterioso.

'- Obrigada. –disse corando,apesar de que com a pouca presença de luz no local o garoto não tenha visto.

Bia também se sentou embaixo da árvore,ao lado do menino.Então começaram a conversar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Após Liz ficar cerca de meia hora lá sentada sozinha,Remo a convidou para dançar,e ela acabou aceitando.Rachel concordou e foi sentar para descansar um pouco e comer.

Dançavam lentamente.Ela estava sendo embalada pela música e pelo perfume do garoto.Ela gostava dele,mas sabia que ele sentia isso por outra garota."Como os garotos são cegos!Ah,Remo,como eu gostaria de te contar que gosto de você,mais que isso,eu te amo!".Ela se assustou com o próprio pensamento.

Sentia-se amargurada.

'- Liz!Meu pé!

'- Remo!Desculpe,eu estava meio...distraída.

'- Percebi mesmo. –disse ele um pouco azedo.

'- Liz,posso? –perguntou Rachel que agora estava ao lado de Liz.

'- Ah,claro Rachel.

Liz voltou a sentar.Observava os casais dançando.Ao cansar começou a mirar o teto."Não sei pra que existem bailes...é o maior saco!Claro,quem tem par se diverte,mas quem não tem..."

"Algumas pessoas que não tem par conseguem se divertir.E devemos lembrar que você só não tem par porque não quer"

"Mas eu não sou como essas pessoas.Ah,caso você não tenha percebido tem pessoas em volta delas,amigos,e eu,meus amigos me abandonaram.E sim,eu não quis vir com o Wilker"

"Sim, não seria também por causa dele?"

"Quem sabe um pouco.Quer saber?Eu vou subir pro dormitório!Não tem nada pra mim aqui."

Liz caminhou até o saguão e já ia começar a subir as escadas em direção à torre da Grifinória,quando alguém disse.

'- Ei!Aonde você pensa que vai?

'- Pra torre Wilker,pra torre.

'- Wilker?

'- Michael,Michael.

'- Ah!Por que você vai?

'- Bem...porque eu não tenho nada pra fazer aqui.Por isso.

'- Ah,mas eu pensei que você fosse dançar comigo!Não vai me dizer que desistiu!

Liz pensou um pouco. "É,o que eu tenho a perder?".

'- Você não veio acompanhado ao baile? –ela perguntou curiosa.

'- Não,vim sozinho.

'- Mas por quê?

'- Não sei... –disse ele sorrindo. –Então,vamos? –disse ele estendendo a mão para a garota.

'- Vamos. –disse ela aceitando a mão,depois olhou bem para o garoto e sorriu,recebendo outro em troca.

Foram até o centro do salão,estava tocando uma música lenta,muitos casais dançavam.Liz colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto,e o garoto colocou as mão um pouco acima da sua cintura.Liz recostou a cabeça no peito do garoto(já que não alcançava os ombros) e eles começaram dançar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ele é tão legal!",pensou Bia.Os dois se aproximavam um do outro lentamente,até que se beijaram.Após se "desgrudarem",Bia sentiu algo estranho,um perfume familiar.

'- Sirius?

'- Sim?

Ela então arrancou a máscara do garoto,e logo levantou-se exaltada.

'- SIRIUS BLACK!

'- Oh-oh...Bia,eu posso explicar e... –o que ele ia falar ela não soube,pois meteu-lhe um tapa na cara.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Você está muito bonita. –sussurrou o rapaz no ouvido de Liz,que sentiu um arrepio e deu uma risadinha irônica.

'- Não brinca. –murmurou ela.

'- Eu não estou brincando,você é bonita sim. –ele disse.

Liz encarou o garoto e sorriu balançando a cabeça,logo depois se recostando de novo nele.

"Ah,Merlin,por que eu não posso gostar dele ao invés de gostar do Remo?Quero dizer,ele é legal,inteligente,gentil,bonito...e acho que gosta mesmo de mim."

'- Liz,eu...bem,eu só queria dizer que...eu gosto muito de você. –murmurou o garoto.

Liz não estava bem em si naquela hora.Ela parou de dançar,encarou bem aqueles lindos olhos do garoto,e desajeitadamente,por ser sua primeira vez,beijou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo!Você me enganou!O que você usou?Um feitiço pra mudar a sua voz,é?EU TE ODEIO! –a menina estava com a respiração descompassada,seu rosto estava vermelho e ela sentia que logo iria começar a chorar de raiva.

'- Bia,deixa eu falar!

'- Eu não vou deixar!Você fez tudo isso só pra poder sair comigo,porque eu não queria,porque você é um idiota!

'- Bianca,eu não queria...

A menina ia deixando o garoto falar sozinho,quando ele percebeu e correu atrás dela,segurando-a com força pelo braço.

'- ME LARGA!

'- VOCÊ TEM QUE ME OUVIR! –gritou também o garoto.

'- EU NÃO QUERO!E não grite comigo! –a menina tentava se soltar,mas não conseguia.De repente Sirius sentiu um forte choque que o obrigou a soltar a menina,que correu para o salão.Sem perder mais tempo ele correu atrás dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liz se distanciou um pouco do garoto,recostou-se novamente nele e corou,corou mais do que já havia corado em toda a sua vida.

'- Liz?

Ela resolveu encará-lo ainda vermelhíssima.

'- Er...ah...er... –ela tentava falar,mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. –Eu não sei o que deu em mim,desculpa...

O menino colocou dois dedos lentamente nos lábios da menina calando-a,e disse.

'- Não,não precisa falar nada,muito menos se desculpar.

Então ela o abraçou.O garoto sorriu,abraçando-a também.Ficaram alguns segundos assim,até que Liz quebrou o silêncio.

'- Michael,acho que já vou subir.Boa noite. –disse ela dando um beijinho no rosto do garoto.

'- Você não quer que eu vá com você,quer dizer,que eu te acompanhe?

'- Não,obrigada,não precisa. –ela disse sorrindo.

'- Então,boa noite.

'- Boa noite.

Liz então se dirigiu para a torre.O garoto conseguira ir ao baile com ela.

"O que foi aquilo eu não sei,mas não foi nada mal",pensou a menina e sorriu marotamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- BIANCA,ESPERA!

A menina,ignorando-o,correu ainda mais.Ele a alcançou e segurou o seu braço novamente.

'- Sirius!Aonde você tava?Você disse que ia...

Era Luana.Incrivelmente,a menina também estava vestida de princesa.

'- Ah,Lú,eu estava...ahm... –mas foi cortado por Bia enquanto tentava inventar uma desculpa.

'- Esse idiota estava comigo,Martiny. –disse ela apontando para Sirius. – Sim,ele estava comigo durante o seu encontro.Devo acrescentar que eu não sabia que era ele.Mas você deveria adivinhar que ele não agüentaria ficar só com você!Ele é um idiota,nojento,galinha,arrogante,mentiroso!Quer um conselho?Deixa esse traste e procure alguém que preste!

'- Sissi...é verdade? –perguntou a menina para ele em tom meio choroso.

'- Calma,Lú,eu te explico...

'- BLACK!CLARO QUE VOCÊ EXPLICA!É SÓ VOCÊ DIZER PRA ELA QUE ESTAVA POR AÍ FAZENDO UMA GAROTA DE IDIOTA,ACHO QUE ELA VAI TE ACEITAR DE VOLTA! –gritou a garota. –AGORA,ME SOLTA!

Ele a soltou.Bianca,não se agüentando de tanta raiva,achou que de alguma forma devia descontá-la em alguma coisa.Olhou bem para Sirius,mas,ao invés de dar um tapa,deu-lhe um soco.Um soco com tanta força que nem ela sabe de onde veio.Sirius colocou as duas mãos no rosto,que começou a sangrar muito,e a menina subiu correndo para a torre.

'- _Ah!_ –disse ele,que começava a ficar branco. –_Beu dariz!Beu dariz!_

'- Deixa eu ver! –falou Luana se aproximando. –Por Merlin!Aquela selvagem quebrou o nariz dele!

Um aglomerado de pessoas estava em volta deles.Percebendo o alvoroço,a professora McGonagall foi ver o que era.

'- Merlin,o que está acontecendo aqui? –disse ela enquanto tentava chegar ao centro da confusão. –Black!O que houve?Você andou se metendo em mais uma briga!

'- Não,professora!Foi a Smith que deu um soco na cara dele! –falou um loirinho da Lufa-Lufa.

'- Como?A Srta. Smith?Mas isso não é possível!

'- Ah,é sim,professora! –disse Luana que quase chorava de desespero. –Foi aquela louca da Smith que fez isso com ele!

'- _Daum voi dada brovezora!Eu do legal,zério!_

'- Black,vamos já para a enfermaria,e Srta. Martiny,por favor,se acalme!

Os dois iam saindo do salão,Luana já ia atrás,mas a professora não deixou.

'_- Brovezora,o gue vai agondezer gom a Bianga?_

'- Com a Srta. Smith?Ela vai levar dois dias de detenção,no mínimo,oras!Francamente,isso não é coisa que se faça,atacar um aluno assim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bia chegou no dormitório e bateu a porta,urrando de raiva.Liz,que tentava se equilibrar para tirar os sapatos,caiu.

'- Oooô!Ai! –Liz levantou do chão e olhou bem para amiga. –Bia do céu,o que é que aconteceu!

'- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritou a menina com raiva,ela estava com a cara muito vermelha.

'- Ei!Vê se da próxima vez que fizer isso avisa,hein?Inspira...expira...inspira...expira...isso!Agora fala pra Liz o que aconteceu.

'- AQUELE BLACK IDIOTA!

'- Hem hem...eu to aqui do teu lado,e não a cem quilômetros de distância!

'- Ok,desculpa.Ele era o cara misterioso.

'- O QUE!

'- É,sério.Aquele cafajeste me enganou,e ele fez aquilo durante o encontro com a Martiny!Ele me enganou,fez tudo aquilo só pra ter o que queria!Eu,mais do que nunca odeio ele!

'- Bem,isso deu pra perceber.Cuidado,ou você vai ter um ataque cardíaco,to falando sério.

'- Não,e você ainda não sabe o que mais!

'- O que mais aconteceu?

'- Eu vou ficar de detenção,com certeza!

'- Mas por quê? –perguntou Liz curiosa,sentando-se na cama de Bia,onde a amiga também estava sentada.

'- Eu dei um soco na cara dele. –disse ela simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo socar Sirius Black.

'- O QUÊ!Quer dizer,como?

'- Eu dei um soco na cara dele.O nariz dele tava sangrando pra caramba quando saí de lá.

'- MERLIN!Você pirou de vez mesmo!Bem,mas ele merecia.

'- É,ele merecia que eu tivesse quebrado toda aquela cara dele!

'- Isso aí! –falou Liz agora quase rindo.

'- Mas...e aí?Como foi a noite?

'- Er...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Por Merlim!Black,se meteu em brigas de novo!

'- _Bor gue dodos benzam izo!_ –disse zangado.

'- Não Madame Pomfrey.Ele apanhou,levou um soco.Não sei se ele não quebrou o nariz até...

'- Tira a mão garoto. –disse a enfermeira para Sirius,para ela ver o nariz do garoto. –É,quebrou um pouco,mas não é nada grave,foi uma fratura levíssima.Quem é que conseguiu fazer esse estrago? –perguntou ela indo na direção do seu armário,para pegar uma Poção Coagulante.

'- Uma menina do sétimo ano.

'- Ela tem força,hein! –disse a enfermeira,pegando um copo e colocando a poção.

'- _Ze dem!Au...!_ –e tomou a poção.Logo o sangramento parou.

A enfermeira começou a limpeza.O menino estava com sua fantasia de roqueiro toda ensangüentada,e o rosto também,gemeu exageradamente durante a limpeza.

'- Bem,acho que um feitiço não vai resolver.Vou ver se tenho a poção certa...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Ah,conta aê!O que aconteceu de tão interessante que você tem que esperar a Lily?

'- Você vai saber quando ela chegar.E nem é tão interessante.

A porta do dormitório foi aberta e Lily entrou.

'- Finalmente! –exclamou Bia levantando as mãos para o céu.

'- Nossa,quanta felicidade por me ver!Se acalmou,ferinha?

'- Sim,mas ele mereceu.

'- Garota,você quebrou o nariz dele! –disse Lily indignada.

'- Deixa pra lá,não quero falar nisso.

'- Você vai levar uma detenção.

'- Lily...

'- Ok,parei.Mas e aí,por que a felicidade em me ver?

'- É que a Liz vai contar uma coisa,mas ela tinha que esperar você.

'- Então,conta! –disse Lily sentando também na cama de Bia.

'- Er...é que...eubeijeioMichael.

'- Como? –disseram as duas em uníssono.

'- Dá pra falar mais devagar? –perguntou Bia.

'- Eu beijei o Michael. –disse Liz e fechou os olhos.

'- Há!VIVAAAA! –gritou a Bia e começou a bater palmas.

'- Como?Viva? –falou Liz confusa.

'- Ai que fofo!Mas e daí,o que aconteceu? –perguntou Lily.

'- Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha.

'- Ah,conta mais!Detalhes... –falou Bia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A professora Minerva já havia saído da enfermaria,disse que iria falar com Bia.

'- Oh-oh! –falou a enfermeira,olhando novamente dentro de seu armário.

'- _O gue voi?_

'- Bem,posso dizer que esse é o seu dia de azar.

'- _Bor guê?_

'- A poção acabou,vou ter que preparar outra.

'- _Ah,Berlin,eu daum agredido nizo!Guando dembo debora bra vigar bronda? _

'- Hum...acho que umas duas horas,se eu tiver todos os ingredientes.

'- _Izo zigniviga gue..._

'- Que o Sr. vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

'- _BOSDA!_ –gritou o garoto cruzando os braços.

'_-_ Ei,calma aí!Você não pode gritar desse jeito,pode piorar!E,eu vou avisar seus amigos que eles podem vir te visitar.Mas não vão poder ficar muito tempo,pois já é tarde.

'_- Dudo bem...desgraza bouga bra bim é bobagem!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liz já havia contado toda a sua historia.Lily ia começar a narrar como foi com Amos,quando ouviram uma batida na porta e alguém parecendo muito alterada falando.

'- Srta. Smith,está aí?

'- Xiiii...ferrou-se!É a McGonagall! –disse Liz baixinho.

'- Merlin te ajude,amiga... –disse Lily.

'- Seja o que ele quiser! –e levantou para abrir a porta,temerosa.

Ao abrir a porta,viu uma McGonagall com a sua já conhecida cara de decepção.

'- Vamos para a minha sala,quero conversar com você Srta. Smith.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A:Hola!Podemos dizer que eu não estava bem no dia que escrevi esse capitulo,quero dizer,eu estava mais louca do que o normal(se é que é possível).Foi muito divertido!Vocês não sabem o tanto que me diverti escrevendo as falas do Sirius _gom o dariz guebrado_!HAHUAHUA!É que toda hora que ia escrever,eu tinha que falar a fala pra ver como ficava,então eu caia na gargalhada!Bem,tadinho dele,levou uma na cara.O que,eu disse tadinho?Tadinho nada(não me matem por isso!),ele mereceu,mas concordo que a Bia exagerou um pouco,e também não sei da onde tirou tanta força!Se bem que tem gente que não sabe a força que tem,ela é uma dessas pessoas com certeza.Me diverti também com o negócio da Liz e do Tiago terem uma funerária e serem sócios.Nessa hora sim eu tava tendo acesso.Bem,era por isso que eu queria nomes e slogans,mas acabei ano usando,porque não tive muitas sugestões.O que acharam da Liz e do Michael?É,deu a louca nela.Se ela estivesse num estado de sã consciência acho que não faria isso...mas tudo bem,já era,não?A Lily conseguiu ter seu encontro com Amos,então.Não me matem por isso também.Então,digam o que acharam de toda essa loucura!Como vocês viram o treze vai ter uma pequena continuação do doze,sabe,o que a McGonagall falou pra Bia e tudo mais...(só não em perguntem o que é "tudo mais").

**Ai,ai,ai,ai,ai!Eu sou tão desatenta às vezes...**

Gente,vocês não sabem o que eu percebi,esses dias,que eu estava dando uma olhada nos capítulos passados.Talvez vocês nem tenham percebido,e fosse melhor eu nem falar nada,mas eu vou falar.Eu disse que nunca tinha feito uma descrição do Michael,mas eu já havia feito uma!Vocês não devem se lembrar,mas no capítulo 5(Hogwarts,finalmente!),eu disse que ele era loiro de olhos azuis(sim,só três palavras)...meu Merlin,como eu pude fazer isso!Eu esqueci que tinha falado que ele era loiro,mas então,quem se lembra,esqueçam da descrição do capítulo cinco,façam de conta que não tem nada lá...putz,como eu sou besta!Ele tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes,nada a ver com loiro de olhos azuis...aaaaaaaaah!Sorry!Qualquer duvida,me avisem,ok?

N/L: (nota da Louca... ops! Nota da Lira). Salve! Estou me metendo por aqui, ok? Seguinte, minha migona Mia permitiu que eu fizesse uma notinha por aqui... e, cara, o quanto eu ri com o Sirius de nariz quebrado! Sério, está ótimo, Mia! Aliás... ótimo capítulo... baile legal, mas... a Liz? Beijando o Michael? Tudo bem, o Michael é lindo e tals, mas daí a ela beijá-lo? Hauehaueaheuaheu! Fala sério. Eu não conseguiria imaginar você fazendo isso, por exemplo. Oh, e a Bia é mesmo inspirada em mim? Porque, sabe, um soco na cara do Sirius é realmente o que eu faria nessa situação. Sem mentira. A propósito, o Sirius tá cafajeste, não? Sinceramente... duas garotas? Não, merecia um soco e um chute no "amiguinho"... XD. E tb revoltei-me com o encontro da Lily e do Diggory. Não gosto daquele cara. Não tenho um motivo específico, mas não gosto daquele cara.

Estou tremendamente feliz, pois nossa autora querida, senhorita Mia, agora tem banda larga! AEEEEEEEE/salva de palmas! Não que isso seja pertinente à fic, porém... Mia, um enorme, gigantesco, "gropesco" parabéns à você! Sua fic está ótima! E gosto muito da sua rapidez nas atualizações... (quem fez ela se atrasar pra postar fui eu, ok? EU! Se alguém tem que linchar alguém, linchem à mim! Obrigada.)

Te adoro muito, maninha, e um grande beijo para você! E para os seus leitores tb! Vejo vocês nessa mesma hora, nessa mesma fic, nessa mesma N/L! (se a Mia deixar, claro.) XD

Resposta das reviews (amo isso!):

**Luana Potter:** Ok,isso é falar sobre a fic ¬¬'

**Pri Black:** Concordo,o sentimento da Liz é muito lindo,apesar de eu achar que você vai pensar um pouco diferente sobre ela agora.Mas devo esclarecer: não pensem coisas ruins dela,ela é uma boa pessoa .Esquece.Mas é verdade.Ah,aposto que agora você não ta com dó do Michael...rsrsrsrs.Ah,o Sissi...sei lá,ele merece ficar de castigo ;).Bye,continue lendo e reviewsando!Hehehheh...

**Melanie Cox:** Obrigada!Bem,vou colocar o aviso no final...

**BaBi Evans:** Obrigada.E leia mesmo,hein? (nossa,como sou chata!)

**Evans Riddle:** Evaaaans!preciso dizer de novo q simplesmente adorei tua review?Então: adorei tua review!Que bom que você mudou de idéia.Eu sei que é triste,mas é assim,né?Ah,você se acha parecida com a Liz...é,então nós duas somos parecidas.ah,a rosa amarela...sim,amor eterno.Você não sabe o que eu escrevi esses dias...ui,nem quero lembrar.Quanto ao "salvamento"..ah,vai demorar um montão.Realmente difícil decidir com quem a Liz fica,mas eu já decidi.Ah,e claro que eu vou continuar escrevendo!Ops,desculpa pela demora..mas,como minha amiga Lira disse,a culpa é toda dela!Bjokas,continue lendo,te adoro!

**Lira McKinnon:** Sim,sim...já aceitei tuas desculpas.Ah,normal que tenha ficado revoltada.mas bem,você já deixou tua nota,não tenho mais o que escrever.

**Franci Flom:** Ah,que legal que você ache engraçada!A Lílian está se esforçando...Ah,separação do Remo e da Rachel?Um dia quem sabe...hahahuahuhu.Ah,mas só não me mate,se não eu não pdoerei continuar com isso.Ok?Beijos entregues!ah,Sirius ficou chateado por não ter recebido um...rsrrsrs.Gosta do nome Rachel..eu sempre gostei desse nome,apesar de que se eu tiver uma filha algum dia não vou chamá-la assim (!).Gosto do nome por causa da Rachel do Friends,também.Mas eu sempre gostei dele.Nunca vi O Chamado...mas tenho curiosidade.Ah,continua lendo!

Obrigadaço pelas review.Acho que vou começar a demorar mais,quems abe eu ganhe mais reviews...hahaha!

AVISO:

Olha,a Melanie ta fazendo um site onde a gente escreve uma fic.Estamos precisando de gente,então,se estiverem interessados,o site é:

www(ponto)fanfics(traço)hogwarts(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)Br

Ta dado o recado! ;)

N/A2: Ah,claro que deixarei você,Lira,deixar mais notas!Desde que você não demore tanto,claro...hahuahuhuahua.Arrivederci,pessoal,desculpa pela demora e até o próximo,

Mia Moony.


	13. Um Dia de Gata

**Capítulo 13 –Um dia de gata.**

'- Ah,Almofadinhas,quem diria!Apanhando feio de mulher! –falou Tiago rindo.

'_- Daum enge Diago!Gobo ze voze daum abanhaze doda hora da Lily!_

'- Mas é diferente,ela nunca quebrou meu nariz.

'_- Noza,nada gobo os beus abigos...zembre be aboiando. –_disse Sirius sarcasticamente.

'- Ora,o que você queria que a gente fizesse?Dissesse "Oh Sirius,coitado de você,você não mereceu!Sentimos muito mesmo..." –falou Remo fazendo cara de sofrimento.

'_- Buido engrazado,Aluado! –falou Sirius fazendo uma careta e gemendo. –Da doendo,dá! _

'- Cara,mas você mereceu. –disse Rabicho parecendo temeroso.

'_- Daum breziza vigar rebedindo,a Bia já dize izo dudo! –falou amarrando a cara._

'- E ainda você ganhou um nariz quebrado.Sirius,o que aconteceu com você pra fazer aquilo?Parece que não sabe que a Bianca é tão brava quanto a Lily!Ok,geralmente a Bia é um pouco menos,mas você provocou.

'_- Bem,bas o que imborda é que eu gonzegui o gue gueria._

'- O que!Você beijou ela? –falou Tiago surpreso.

O menino fez afirmativo com a cabeça,sorrindo.

'- Mas há Sirius!

'- Almofadinhas,você sabe que isso não ta certo.Você enganou ela seriamente,agora sim ela não olha mais na sua cara. –falou Remo com ar reprovador.

'- Aí falou o dono da razão. –disse Tiago.

'_- É verdade...bem,bas deije,eu daum be imbordo gom ela..._

'- Não é o que parece.Eu acho que você... –ia dizendo Remo,mas foi interrompido por uma voz estridente.

'- SISSI!Sirius,Sirius,você ta legal?

Luana entrou na enfermaria chorando desesperadamente.

'- Lú...

A menina colocou a cabeça no peito dele(ele estava deitado),agindo como se estivesse no leito de morte do maroto.Remo e Tiago seguravam risadas,Pedro olhava distraidamente pela janela.

'_- Lú,é belhor voze zair de ziba de bim..._

A menina o encarou,raiva apareceu em seus olhos azuis.

'- Aquela trasgo fez isso com você!Eu vou...ela...ai,ela me paga!Ou melhor,ela te paga!Ou...

'_- Esgueze Lú,daum vaza dada._

'- Srta.,o que pensa que está fazendo!Saia de cima dele,você pode bater no nariz dele e daí tudo piora!Saiam daqui,saiam,saiam! –disse a enfermeira saindo da sua salinha.

'- Boa noite,Sissi,durma bem... –disse a menina saindo da enfermaria,o maroto piscou o olho pra ela e ela suspirou.

'- Ah,por favor,não morra!Eu mato aquela menina para vingar seu nariz quebrado! –encenou Tiago imitando a voz da menina.

'_- Ah,gala a boga,Bondas! –disse o maroto,mas não conseguiu esconder um risinho._

'- Até logo,Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Srta.,me conte.O que aconteceu com você pra ter feito uma coisa dessas?Agredir o seu colega assim,tão brutalmente,e de forma trouxa!Não que se você o tivesse azarado você não ficaria de detenção,nada disso,é que eu não achei que você faria uma coisa dessas.

Bia pensava.Ela ia pegar detenção,mas daria um jeito de o maroto também ficar.

'- Professora,ele me enganou seriamente!Aliás... –disse ela,já com algo me mente. –ele fez algo que acho que é contra as regras também.

'- O que o Sr. Black fez? –disse ela,os olhos brilhando.Parecia que sentiam prazer em castigar os alunos,e ninguém duvidaria disso.

'- Ele estava de máscara,bem,até aí não faz mal,já que era dia das Bruxas,mas ele mudou a voz,fingindo ser outra pessoa.Acho que fingir ser outra pessoa é contra as regras,não professora?

A professora pareceu pensativa.

'- Bem,Srta.,acho que não tem nada disso nas regras... –a menina pareceu murchar. –mas acho que não é certo fazer isso.Falarei com o Dumbledore...se bem que,é,vou falar com Black.Ele irá ficar de detenção também.

Bia sorriu internamente. "Eu afundo na areia movediça,mas vou puxá-lo junto pela gravata!".

'- Professora,posso voltar para a torre?

'- Sim,sim senhorita.Boa noite.

'- Boa noite. –disse a menina saindo da sala. "Queria só poder ver a cara dele quando receber a notícia...".

Bia ia subindo para a sala comunal com um sorriso maroto no rosto.Encontrou Remo,Tiago e Rabicho no caminho.

'- Belo trabalho,Bianca. –falou Remo com um sorriso no canto da boca.

'- É,rachou o nariz do pobre Almofadinhas. –falou Pontas

A menina deu uma risadinha e meneou a cabeça.

'- Quebrou mesmo?Ah,e faça me rir,pobre?Ele mereceu,na verdade acho que deveria ter rachado é a cara dele ao meio. –disse a menina,já em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. –Salamandras finlandesas. –disse ao quadro.

'- E...que sorrisinho é esse no seu rosto? –perguntou Tiago.

'- Bem,você saberá Tiago,você saberá,pode ter certeza. –disse a menina abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

'- Essa aí é louca! –disse Pedro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A menina olhava para o teto.Estava se sentindo muito estranha,afinal,o que dera nela?Por que ela agarrou o menino daquele jeito,ela não gostava dele de verdade,ela gostava do Remo.Foi um surto,obviamente.Ela estava muito sensível emocionalmente,e ele veio todo com aquele "jeito Michael"...ela não pôde resistir,ela somente fez o que qualquer outra garota faria. "Mas,Liz,você não é como qualquer outra garota!".Agora ela se sentia mal e bem ao mesmo tempo.Fora legal e tudo mais,mas...não era ele a pessoa.O Michael é muito legal,mas não é ele o garoto.Agora era melhor esquecer tudo isso,fazer de conta que foi só um sonho,e tentar dormir.Afinal,nada mudaria por causa de um único beijo,mudaria?

OoOoOoOo

Lily sentiu os primeiros raios de sol inundarem o quarto.Era um domingo ensolarado,mas frio.Dia primeiro de novembro...mais um mês se passara.Ela estava incrivelmente feliz naquele dia.Não sabia se era porque finalmente conseguira sair com um garoto desde que Potter a importunava,ou se era porque depois de tanta neve finalmente estava um dia com sol,mesmo que ainda estivesse frio.A garota levantou da cama de um pulo e foi para o banheiro.Era muito cedo ainda,nenhuma das suas amigas haviam acordado.Lavou o rosto e resolveu ir para a cama e ler um livro enquanto ninguém acordava.Espreguiçou-se e pegou o primeiro livro de sua montanha de livros.Era um livro de capa verde intitulado "Quadribol Através dos Séculos".Por um instante ela pensou o que aquele livro estaria fazendo ali,sendo que ela não gostava de Quadribol,mas no segundo seguinte lembrou-se.Potter havia lhe dado certo ano de presente de aniversário.Ela não jogou fora como muito dos presentes que ele lhe dera,pois era um livro,e ela achava que era um crime jogar qualquer livro,mesmo que fosse um dado por Potter e sobre um jogo brutal.Curiosa,ela resolveu,pela primeira vez,ler aquele livro.Quer dizer,se tiveram o trabalho de fazer um livro,não devia ser tão mal assim.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'- É,não é tão mal,até que é legal.

Foram com essas palavras animadas que Liz despertou,além do sol que batia em seu rosto.Ela bocejou,se espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama.

'- Ah,não!Sol?E eu toda alegrinha porque tava finalmente nevando,friozão... –bufou ela em desagrado.

'- O que é isso Liz,a vida é bela!Aliás,ainda está frio. –disse Lily sentando ao lado dela.Liz recuou na cama e olhou abismada para a menina.

'- Q-quem é você?O que você fez com a Lílian,ser alienígena?

'- Eu estou feliz hoje,só isso.

'- Bem,isso tá na cara.E por que você me acordou?

'- Eu te acordei? –perguntou a menina confusa.

'- "Não é tão mal,até que é legal." –imitou Liz a amiga,depois rindo.

'- Ei!Primeira coisa:minha intenção não era te acordar;segunda coisa:minha voz não é assim!E terceira coisa:eu tava lendo um livro sobre Quadribol,e achei que não era ruim.

'- Hum...agora sim que eu tenho certeza!É óbvio que não é um alienígena,você foi possuída! –a menina colocou a mão na cabeça de Lily e chacoalhou a mesma. –Sai desse corpo que não te pertence,espírito maligno!

'- Liz,o que é isso?

'- Podemos dizer que eu estou me sentindo absolutamente estranha hoje.

'- Mais do que o normal?

'- Uhum. –disse a menina chacoalhando a cabeça. –Bem,agora eu vou no banheiro lavar meu rosto e colocar uma roupa.Eu não posso descer assim pra tomar café,né? –disse a menina apontando para seu pijama.

Lily começou a se vestir.Logo Liz saiu do banheiro,com um moletom preto enorme,que caberiam dentro umas cinco da menina,escrito The Beatles em branco.A menina veio cantarolando,o que fez Lily sorrir.

'- Será que ela vai demorar muito para acordar? –perguntou Liz apontando para Bia,depois pegando uma escova de cabelos. –É que eu queria ir tomar café mais cedo hoje. –disse agora tentando pentear seus cabelos,que estava muito embaraçados.

'- Não sei.Mas quem disse que a gente precisa esperar ela,hein?Acho que ela vai entender que a gente não esperou porque ela tava dormindo e não quisermos acordá-la.Podemos deixar um bilhete pra ela,se quiser.

'- É,vamos deixar. –Liz pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena,depois escrevendo algo.

'- O que você escreveu?

'- Para ela quando descer ver se estamos no salão.Se a gente não estiver lá,procurar nos jardins.Quero dizer,não é muito difícil ver nós duas,né?

Liz estava certa.Lily tinha os cabelos extremamente ruivos,e Liz tinha os cabelos muito pretos e longos.Além do mais,elas não eram nada discretas.

'- Hum...ok,apesar de você não ter pedido minha opinião sobre os jardins.

'- Ah,mas vai dizer que você discorda?Agora,vamos. –disse ela desistindo de pentear os cabelos e saindo do dormitório.

Logo chegaram ao Salão Comunal,que estava quase vazio.Liz sentou-se no lugar habitual e pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

'- Hum!Adoro esse bolo!

'- É mesmo,muito bom.Liz,por que você acordou tão cedo hoje?

'- Ei,o que você ta perguntando?Foi você que me acordou,lembra?

'- Bem,mas normalmente se eu te acordasse você me xingaria e voltaria a dormir. –falou Lily enquanto colocava leite na sua caneca.

'- É,você tem razão.Eu estava meio sem sono.

'- Hum...e por que vir tomar café tão cedo?

'- Lily,pra que esse interrogatório,hein!

'- Nada não...você não ta fugindo de alguém,né?

"Como ela pode saber?",se perguntou Liz,quase se entregando.

'- De alguém quem?

'- Michael Wilker,por exemplo.

'- Eu não estou fugindo de ninguém,Lily,você está imaginando coisas.Oh,olha Lily quem está chegando! –falou Liz olhando pra porta do salão.

'- Quem... –ia perguntando Lily,mas logo viu um garoto sorridente se aproximando.

'- Bom dia,Lily,Hollowe.

'- Bom dia,Amos. –disse Lily dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

'- Bom dia,Diggory.

'- Pode me chamar de...

'- Ih,Amos,desista.Não é facilmente que ela chama as pessoas pelo primeiro nome.

'- Eu só chamo pelo primeiro nome as pessoas que eu conheço,Lily. –disse a menina logo depois tomando um gole de chocolate quente.

'- Dormiu bem? –perguntou Amos para Lily.

'- Sim,muito.E você?

"Ah,Merlim...que papinho!Eu acho que estou no lugar errado..."

'- Liz,que cara é essa?

'- Oi?Ah,não,nada.Esqueçam que eu estou aqui,ta? –disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Havia lido o bilhete das meninas e estava descendo para o salão,quando,no corredor ouviu alguém lhe chamando.Ao identificar a voz,ignorou.

'- Ei,Smith!

Já muito impaciente,se virou.

'- Me deixa em paz. –e voltou a andar.

'- Você quebrou meu nariz,doeu muito,viu?

Agora ela se virou completamente para encarar o menino.

'- Ah,é?Pena que a Madame Pomfrey sabe consertar nariz quebrado.Foi muito bem feito pra você,Black!Você merecia que eu tivesse quebrado toda essa sua cara!

'- Ah,não fala assim,não!

'- Vá à merda,Black.

'- Ei,olha a educação com os mais velhos!

'- Espertalhão,eu sou mais velha que você.E isso não tem nada a ver.

'- Ah,é?Mas essa não é a questão. –disse ele mudando de assunto. –Você não acha que alguém deveria se desculpar aqui?

'- Sim,mas fique sabendo que eu não vou te perdoar. –ela respondeu com frieza.

'- Eu não estava falando de mim!Eu estava falando de você,foi você quem quebrou meu nariz!

'- Sonhe,Black!Eu NUNCA vou pedir desculpas,por que eu não tenho motivo pra pedir desculpas!

'- Não tem!

'- Não tenho.Agora vá ver se eu to na esquina,ok?Eu não quero papo com você,Sr. Prepotente.

E deixou o garoto sozinho.

OoOoOoOoOo

Logo alguém veio muito irritada e se jogou no banco,pegando brava uma torrada e passando manteiga.

'- Wow!Bom dia pra você também,Bia! –falou Liz ironicamente. –Que cara é essa?

'- Eu to brava,não deu pra perceber? –disse ela logo depois comendo um pedaço de torrada.

'- Ah,isso deu!Não vai me dizer que é por causa do Sirius?

'- Não,não conheço nenhum Sirius.É por causa daquele idiota do Black!

'- Me desculpe falar isso,mas Smith,não foi suficiente você ter quebrado o nariz dele? –disse Diggory.

'- Não foi!Ele merece muito mais,Diggory!

'- Bia,mas por que você ainda tá nervosa?

'- Ele me encontrou no corredor e disse que eu deveria pedir desculpas a ele!Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas?

'- Dá,e acho que você deveria pedir.

'- O que!Você ta ficando maluca,Lily?Claro que ela não deve pedir desculpas,ele que deveria! –falou Liz impressionada.

'- É isso aí,Liz!Lily,você não pode estar bem!Ele que me enganou,e infringiu regras!

'- Smith,ela tem razão,você deveria pedir desculpas.

Bia já estava ficando de saco cheio com Amos.Num surto fez uma careta pra ele,que riu.Agora Lily mudou sua expressão.

'- O que?Infringiu regras?  
'- Claro,por quais outros motivos ele ficaria de detenção? –agora Bia sorria maliciosamente.

'- Isso aí,Bia! –disse Liz entendendo que tinha varinha da amiga nessa história.

'- Eu não acredito que você mentiu pra Minerva pra ele ficar de detenção! –falou Lily indignada para a amiga.

'- Não,Lílian Evans,ele mesmo se meteu nessa.Eu só dei um empurrãozinho.

'- Ou seja,ela dedurou ele. –disse Liz limpando os farelos da calça. – E aí?Vamos para os jardins?

'- Não vamos esperar a Rach?

'- Não,ela deve estar com o Remo.

'- Ei,eu não comi ainda,meninas! –falou Bia.

'- Pegue algo aí e leve junto. –falou Liz já levantando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Por que ele está do lado dela? –perguntou Tiago à Remo,parecendo muito enciumado.

'- Eles estão juntos,não estão?Então,é normal que ele sente ao lado dela.

'- Mas a mesa é da Grifinória,e não da Lufa-Lufa!

'- Se acalma,Pontas! –falou Sirius.

As meninas já estavam se levantando e saindo do salão.Amos havia voltado para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Os Marotos e Rachel se sentaram.Tiago pegou uma torrada e a mordeu emburrado.As meninas se aproximavam.

'- Bom dia gente! –falou Liz para eles.Lily e Bia a deixaram e já seguiam para fora do castelo.

'- Por que está feliz assim,prima? –perguntou Tiago azedo.

'- Por que está carrancudo assim,primo? –perguntou ela no mesmo tom. –Eu não posso estar feliz,não?

'- Ah,eu sei porque ela está feliz. -falou Sirius,um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios. –É porque ela estava se agarrando com o Wilker ontem...

'- Cala a boca,Sirius! –disse ela corada,enfiando uma torrada na boca do menino,que quase se afogou.

'- É verdade,Liz? –perguntou Tiago agora sorrindo do mesmo jeito que Sirius.

'- Não te interessa,é problema meu.

'- Eu sempre disse que esse mau humor era falta de homem! –falou Sirius,já recuperado do quase afogamento.Liz bufou.

'- Não se atreva a repetir isso,Black!Me ouviu bem? –falou Liz em tom de ameaça.Lançou um olhar mortífero ao maroto e se retirou.

'- Olha Sirius,se ela for tão forte quanto a Bia e a Lily,é melhor você se cuidar! –falou Remo rindo.

'- Ah,e você acha que EU tenho medo dessa baixinha magrela?Faça me rir,Aluado. –disse Sirius,depois tomando um gole de suco de abóbora.

OoOoOoOo

Liz andou até os jardins.As amigas estavam sentadas embaixo na habitual árvore perto do lago.

'- O que você foi falar com eles? –perguntou Lily.

'- Nada,só fui dar bom dia para os meus amigos.Não posso?

'- Pode,claro que pode. –disse Lily olhando para a amiga.

'- Está mais calma,Bia? –disse Liz sentando-se também.

'- Sim,estou melhor.

'- Podemos falar sobre o assunto?

'- Sim,por que não poderíamos?

'- Sei lá,você poderia ter um ataque digno de Lílian Evans...e eu não to a fim de ficar surda.

Lily olhou a amiga com uma cara feia.Liz catou uma pedra que achara entre a grama e jogou-a no lago.

'- Quantos dias de detenção,Srta. Eu Nunca Levei Detenção na Vida e Nem Pretendo?

'- Uma noite.Mas ainda não sei o dia,a Minerva nem deve ter falado com ele ainda,pois ele não tava tão bravo comigo...como se eu me importasse!Eu queria ver a cara dele quando recebesse a notícia...

'- Eu também!Só pra ele aprender a não se meter na vida alheia. –disse Liz jogando outra pedra no lago,dessa vez acertando a cabeça da Lula Gigante,que pareceu não ter gostado muito. –Ops,desculpa aí,Lula!

'A amigas dela riram,até que Bia perguntou.

'- No que é que ele se intrometeu na tua vida?

'- Ele e Tiago ficaram me enchendo porque eu... –falou a menina.Agora parecia buscar desesperadamente um pleonasmo para o que aconteceu. –vocês sabem o que.

'- Agarrou o Michael? –arriscou Bia,que com o olhar de "eu te mato na primeira oportunidade" vindo de Liz,percebeu que estava certa.

'- Típico deles. –disse Lily.

'- Sua detenção vai ser com ele?

'- Não sei,Merlin queira que não!Já basta eu ficar de detenção!

Liz se deitou na grama e olhou para o céu.O tempo começava a fechar,nuvens negras apareciam no céu antes azul.

'- Será que vai chover? –perguntou Liz.

'- Tomara que não. –disse Lily fazendo uma careta.

'- Por quê?

'- Bem,Liz,nem todo mundo é como você,que gosta de chuva.

'- Mas deveriam ser. –disse ela sorrindo.

'- Liz,olha quem vem vindo pra cá! –falou Bia,rindo depois com a cara que a amiga fez.

'- Ah,Merlin! –disse ela.Sem pensar duas vezes,se transfigurou,e usando de toda a sua habilidade felina,subiu na árvore.Felizmente ele não a tinha visto,e nem mais ninguém,pois os jardins estavam vazios,exceto pela presença delas,e agora do garoto.

'- Bom dia,Lílian.Bom dia,Bianca.

'- Bom dia,Michael. –disseram as duas,Bia segurando o riso.

'- A Liz não está com vocês?

'- Não,ela está...na torre. –disse Bia.

'- Na biblioteca. –falou ao mesmo tempo Lily.

'- Como?Onde ela está?

As meninas se olharam,e com um sinal discreto de Bia,Lily falou.

'- Vamos ficar te devendo essa,Michael.A gente não sabe.Quer que a gente diga algo a ela se a encontrarmos? –perguntou.

'- Não,só digam pra ela que...

O garoto foi interrompido por um barulho de algo caindo,e soltando um rosnado.

'- Ah,meu Merlin! –gritou Bia levando as mãos à boca.

Havia um gato preto no chão,que tentava inutilmente se levantar.Liz tinha escorregado e caído da árvore,se machucando.

'- Da onde veio esse gato? –perguntou o garoto meio confuso.

'- É uma gata –corrigiu-o Bia. –E acho que caiu da árvore.

'- Vamos leva-la para a professora...

'- Não.Eu tenho um lugar melhor. –disse Lily cortando o garoto.

'- É uma gata muito bonita.Temos que avisar o dono.

'- Sim,depois faremos isso Michael.Se quiser voltar para o castelo...parece que vai chover. –disse Lily já chegando na cabana de Hagrid.Uma vez a coruja da menina se machucara e ele cuidara bem dela.

'- Não,eu fico aqui com vocês,não tenho o que fazer mesmo...

Lily se adiantou e bateu na porta.Liz estava sendo segurada por Bia.Estava com uma cara muito feia,parecendo que sentia muito dor.

'- Quem é? –perguntou uma voz vinda de dentro da cabana.

'- Sou eu Hagrid,Lílian Evans.

Ouviram passos pesados e o barulho da porta rangente se abrindo.

'- Entrem,garotos.O que querem?Querem chá?

'- Bem,Hagrid,viemos aqui trazer essa gata.Ela caiu da árvore e não está conseguindo andar. –disse Bia.

'- Hum...deixa eu ver ela,menina. –disse e pegou a gata dos braços de Bia. – Nada grave. –disse após dar uma rápida examinada. –Só fez um corte na pata direita da frente.Eu tenho algo aqui... –disse ele se dirigindo a um armário.Revirou o um pouco,derrubando algumas coisas no chão,até que encontrou um vidrinho com uma poção roxa.

'- Aqui está! –disse ele.

'- Ela não vai ter que tomar isso,né? –perguntou Lily receosa.Vai que ele acabava envenenando a garota?

'- Não,não.É só colocar em cima do machucado que logo melhora.

Ele se aproximou de Liz.A gata pareceu meio receosa,sendo que recuou,até que finalmente resolveu deixar que ele colocasse a poção na sua "pata".

'- Podemos ir agora? –perguntou Liz pegando a gata novamente.

'- Ah,já vão?Não querem tomar um chá com biscoitos?Eu mesmo que fiz...

'- Não,obrigada Hagrid,mas hoje não.Fica pra outro dia,logo já vai começar a chover. –falou Lily sorrindo.

'- Tudo bem.Ela é uma gata muito bonita.De quem é? –falou Hagrid passando a mão na cabeça da gata,que recuou.

'- Não sabemos,vamos procurar o dono agora. –disse Bia.

Hagrid caminhou até a porta,quase derrubando uma gaiola que estava pendurada no teto,e abriu a porta.

'- Tchau,voltem sempre que quiserem,meninos!

'- Tchau,Hagrid,voltaremos. –disse Lily saindo da cabana.Logo que ele fechou a porta Bia falou.

'- Eu hein,comer aqueles biscoitos dele...não sei não!

'- Ah,Bia,o que vale é a intenção! –falou Lily rindo-se.

'- Será que ela vai ficar bem? –perguntou Michael.

'- Ah,vai sim,com certeza.Acho que até já pode andar. –disse Bia colocando Liz no chão.A gata deu alguns passos.

'- Que bom que ela está melhor.Bem,vamos procurar o dono? –disse ele.

As três se entreolharam.O que iriam dizer?

'- Ah,depois fazemos isso. –falou Bia. –Se o dono estiver preocupado vai procurar.

Eles andavam para o castelo,uma garoa fina caía sobre a cabeça deles.Liz percebeu agora um sorriso no canto dos lábios de Lily.A menina tivera uma idéia.

'- Você disse que não vai fazer nada à tarde,não é,Michael? –perguntou Lily.

'- Não.Por quê?

'- Não quer passar a tarde com a gente?Quem sabe a Liz aparece. –falou a menina.

'- Ah,claro meninas.

"Lílian Evans,eu te mato!" ,pensou Liz,no que miou muito brava e arranhou a amiga.

'- Ai!Gata loca! –disse a menina passando a mão na perna.

'- O que vamos fazer? –perguntou Bia sentando na escadaria que levava do saguão ao segundo andar.

'- Sei lá,vamos jogar snap explosivo,ou xadrez? –sugeriu o garoto.

'- Boa idéia. –disse Bia –Lily,não quer convidar o Amos também?Ele pode ficar bravo se você não o convidar.

'- É mesmo,Bia.Pode ser xadrez? –eles concordaram. –Ok,então vou buscar meu tabuleiro e chamar o Amos.

'- Te esperamos no Salão,Lily! –disse Bia pra amiga que subia as escadas.

Ela,o garoto e a gata foram até o salão.Os três,inclusive Liz,sentaram se no banco.A gata logo subiu na mesa e observou os dois.

'- De quem será que ela é? –perguntou o garoto se referindo à Liz,apesar de,claro,não saber que era ela.

'- Não sei,deve ser de alguma primeira anista.

O garoto esticou o braço e começou a acariciar a cabeça da gata.Liz logo se desvencilhou da mão do garoto e se afastou um pouco.Ele sorriu.

'- O que foi? –perguntou Bia.

'- Ela me lembra a Liz.

'- Por quê? –perguntou ela fingindo calma.

'- O jeito dela,ela em si é muito parecida.

'- O que por exemplo?Ela é arisca?

'- Não,não só isso. –disse ele rindo. –Ela é toda imponente,apesar de ser pequena;tem os olhos azuis muito lindos...a gente tenta fazer carinho nessa gata...no começo parece que ela gostou,mas ela logo se afasta,recobrando novamente sua cara séria.Parece que ela teme algo.E ela também é misteriosa...

'- Quem?A Liz ou a gata?

'- Não sei...acho que as duas. –disse ele e deu um sorriso fraco.

'- Você gosta dela?

'- Da gata ou da Liz? –brincou o garoto.

'- Da Liz,claro. –falou ela revirando os olhos divertidamente.

'- Gosto,gosto muito.

'- Como você consegue?Quero dizer,a Liz não é fácil de gostar,acho que muito mais ainda dessa forma.Ela não é uma pessoa muito sociável.Não é amável,nem simpática...eu mesma não sei como sou amiga dela.

"Obrigada amiga!",pensou Liz,ronronando.

'- É...mas ela tem alguma coisa que cativa algumas pessoas.

'- É mesmo.

Liz se aproximou lentamente deles.

'- Parece que ela está entendendo o que a gente fala,não é?Que a gente estava falando dela... –disse Michael.

'- É,mas deve ser só impressão. –falou a garota.Agora voltou sua atenção para uma ruiva que chegava. –Lily!Demorou,mas chegou!

'- Eu não tava encontrando ele.

'- Ele quem?O tabuleiro ou o Amos?

'- O Amos,claro.

'- Por que "claro"?Você podia não estar encontrando o tabuleiro!

'- Ah,pára com isso Bia.

'- Oi,Bia. –disse Amos olhando para Bia.Logo olhou para o garoto e depois olhou para Lily.

'- Ah,esqueci de apresentá-lo.Esse é Michael Wilker,da Corvinal.Michael,esse é o Amos.

'- Sim,eu sei. –disse Michael sorrindo.

'- Então?Vamos jogar xadrez ou vamos ficar jogando conversa fora? –perguntou Bia impaciente.

Começaram então um mini campeonato de xadrez.Tiraram par ou impar pra vem quem jogava contra quem e iniciaram o jogo.Primeiro jogou Lily contra Bia.Bia venceu.Não que fosse muito difícil ganhar de Lily,a garota não jogava muito bem.Depois foi Amos contra Michael,que deu um belo xeque no garoto,que ficou encurralado.A final foi Bia X Michael,sendo que a menina perdeu,ele era um ótimo jogador.

'- Duvido que você ganharia da Liz. –falou Bia. –Ela joga muito bem.

'- Pena ela não estar aqui. –disse o garoto.

Após acabar o campeonato,eles começaram a jogar novamente,só que agora com novas regras inventadas.As peças constantemente soltavam um "ei,o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo!" e "quem ensinou vocês a jogar?Um trasgo?"...realmente,peças muito _simpáticas_ as da Liz.Saíram da mesa só quando viram que estava perto da hora do jantar.As meninas se despediram dos meninos e foram se trocar,levando Liz junto.Ao chegarem no quarto,Liz voltou à forma humana.

'- Lily,você me paga!

'- Te pago por que?Se você não fosse tão infantil não teria ficado transformada o dia todo!

'- Eu não sou infantil!

'- Não,imagina... –disse Bia ironicamente. –Mas bem que ela gostou do carinho que recebeu do Michael...

'- Ah,vá à merda,Bia! –falou Liz.

'- Doeu o machucado? –perguntou Lily olhando para uma pequena cicatriz,quase imperceptível no braço da amiga.

'- Sim,mas depois que o Hagrid passou aquele treco melhorou bastante.

'- Até quando você pretende fugir dele?

'- De quem,do Hagrid?

'- Não se faça de idiota,Liz!

'- Ok,até quando eu estiver preparada psicologicamente para encara-lo.

'- Mas você já é boba,né? –disse Bia.

'- Olha só quem fala... –disse Liz. –Estão prontas?Vamos descer?

As meninas concordaram e elas desceram para o jantar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A: Olá!Estou aqui com mais um capítulo que,se tiver tantas reviews quanto o outro,eu vou ficar muito mais feliz!Porque eu já estou muito feliz!Porque agora eu tenho net banda larga e posso ficar falando com minhas amigas pelo MSN!E isso é tão bom!Eu mato as saudades!Apesar de uma ter me dado bolo hoje,né,Lira?Demorou muito pra voltar do banco...Bem,mas isso não é nada relevante à fic,não é?

Adorei as review,sério mesmo,fiquei muito feliz!Espero que continue assim!Ah,falando em reviews,eu quero recomendar uma fic muito boa pra vocês: **Exceção às Regras**,da Lira McKinnon,minha amigona.A fic **Je Farway**(da minha amiga de nick Je Farway) também ta muito legal,ela ta bem no começo...Não é porque elas são minhas amiga que eu estou falando que as fics delas são boas,é porque são realmente.Sabe,eu vivo fazendo propaganda pro aí,às vezes posso ficar até chata,mas se eu não fizer,quem irá fazer?

Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam do capítulo.E,uma cosia que esqueci de dizer no último capítulo: Luana Martiny,foi para a minha amiga Mell(Luana),a mais nova membro da Máfia!Sê bem vinda,Mell!Pra vocês que não tem a mínima idéia sobre o que eu estou falando,ignorem.Ah,quero dedicar esse capítulo para a Manu(Evans Riddle)!Você sempre lê e me incentiva,amiga!Gosto muito de você,então esse cap. é pra você!

Agora,respondendo as reviews!

Evans Riddle: Ah...eu adoro tantos suas enormes reviews!Elas me deixam tão feliz!Bem,você não gostou que a Lily saiu com o Amos...é,normal.Eu esperava essa reação de algumas pessoas mesmo.Sim,a Bia tem que ser totalmente perdoada,porque o Sirius às vezes não presta.E ele mereceu.Claro que nossos presentes ainda estão de pé!Vou adorar...ah,continue sua fic logo!Ela está ótima e eu estou adorando!E não se menospreze mais,ok?Obrigada por todos os elogios e apoio!Beijocas,amiga!

jane-granger: Obrigada pelos elogios,e continue lendo mesmo!E deixando reviews,claro...

Luna Farway: Você demora demais pra ler,isso é verdade.Mas eu te perdôo.Ah,que bom que está gostando,e sim,as gêmeas são muito parecidas com minhas "queridas" maninhas.A July é parecida com a MTO mesmo. lendo,ok?

DudiNhaziNha: De nada pela review,eu sempre deixo,porque sei como quem escreve fica feliz.Ah,obrigada pelos elogios,viu?Obrigada mesmo!

Mell San: Ah,sim,eu também não tenho nem idéia de com quem a Luana é parecida...tudo bem,eu já escrevi ali em cima pra você...heheheh.Ah,a Lily é assim,você tem que aprender a conviver com ela,sabe...

Rach-Black: Não!Eu adoro o Sirius!Mas é que eu sou muito malvada sabe...risada malignaMas eu adoro ele,ele é muito legal mesmo.Ah,a Liz não gosta de um monte de gente,mas você sabe que no fundo ela gosta do Tiago,afinal,conhece ele desde que nasceu...Eu também AMO os Marotos!Obviamente ODEIO o Pettigrew,quero que ele tenha uma morte demorada,dolorosa e horrível.Eu tenho uma raiva tão enorme dele...Obrigada pelos elogios!

N/A:Então é isso,esse foi o cap. 13,espero que tenham gostado e que deixem review!

Arivederci,

Mia Moony.


	14. Um pedido,um desafio

**Capítulo 14 – Um pedido,um desafio.(e um título horrível,convenhamos!)**

Um pouco mais de uma semana já havia se passado desde o Baile.Há alguns dias atrás,quando Sirius ficara sabendo da detenção,ficou com um espírito extremamente vingativo pra cima de Bia.A detenção seria no sábado à noite.

Era uma segunda-feira.Liz continuava ignorando Michael,o que,como as amigas já haviam lhe falado,era uma atitude muito infantil.

Liz começou a ouvir vozes que falavam palavras desconexas ao longe,pareciam falar com ela.Ela respondeu um "sim".

Só que,ela não contava com o fato de que eram as amigas dela falando para a menina levantar,pois se não iria se atrasar.Então,continuou dormindo.Quando acordou,olhou para o relógio.

'- AH!MERLIN!

Sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça. Ultimamente estava sentindo dores de cabeça,e às vezes tonturas,mas não devia ser nada grave.

Levantou rapidamente e vestiu o uniforme.Sem nem ao mesmo ajeitar a gravata,desceu correndo para a aula.Já havia perdido o café e a primeira aula.Encontrou as amigas no corredor,indo para a aula de Feitiços.

'- Guria,onde você tava?

'- Pensei que você tinha morrido ou alguma coisa assim.

'- Eu perdi o horário!

'- Ah,sério? –ironizou Bia.

'- O que aconteceu de interessante na aula? –Liz perguntou,ainda sem fôlego.

'- Liz,era Historia da Magia,não tem como ser interessante. –falou Bia.

Depois de lançar um olhar censura à Bia,Lily falou.

'- O professor falou sobre Trude Stromp,a bruxa que liderou a Revolta das Bruxas,que pediam direitos iguais na sociedade no séc...

'- Ok,Lily,não precisa me contar a aula agora.

'- Vamos,gente!A aula começa daqui a pouco! –apressou-as Bia.

As meninas estavam passando por um corredor cheio de armaduras que levava até a sala de feitiços.A mochila de Liz enroscou-se em uma armadura,rompendo-se.Seus vários livros se espalharam pelo corredor.

'- Ah,DROGA!Hoje definitivamente é meu dia de azar!

'- Liz,quer ajuda? –perguntou Liz.

'- Não,não precisa para a aula,se não vão se atrasar.

As meninas se encaminharam para a sala,deixando Liz sozinha com as armaduras.Estava juntando seu sétimo livro,e agora já ia pegar a varinha para consertar a mochila rasgada.

'- Ué!Cadê minha varinha? –disse ela pra si mesma apalpando as vestes,e depois olhando na mochila.Procurou desesperadamente,quando teve a brilhante idéia(que já devia ter tido antes) de fazer um feitiço.Murmurou algumas palavras e de repente viu saírem faíscas vermelhas e douradas de trás de uma armadura.Já haviam se passado quinze minutos de aula.De repente Liz sentiu que tinha alguém se aproximando.Olhou para os lados e apurou os ouvidos.Ninguém.Devia ser somente impressão.

'- Aê,aqui está você,sua fujo...

'- Liz?Quer ajuda?

Liz sentiu seu rosto esquentar.Uma porque haviam ouvido ela falar sozinha,outra porque a pessoa em questão era nada mais nada menos que Michael.Realmente tinha alguém se aproximando.

'- Ah,não,obrigada,já terminei aqui. –disse ela logo depois dizendo "Remendo",consertando assim a mochila.Agora a menina o olhava curiosa. –Não era pra você estar na aula?

'- Sim,mas houve um acidente nas estufas e a professora teve que interromper a aula.

'- Nossa,como acidentes acontecem rápidos,né? –disse ela colocando a mochila nas costas. –Tchau,tenho que ir para a aula...

'- Liz,por que você tem me evitado? –perguntou o garoto.

Ela estacou.

'- O que?Eu,te evitado?Eu não estou te evitando!Agora tenho que ir... –falou a menina meio embaraçada.

'- Está sim,Liz.Percebi isso desde o baile.Você não acha que temos que conversar?

'- Na verdade,não.Tchau... –mas o menino a pegou pelo braço.

'- Não tão depressa,Liz.Você não vai fugir dessa conversa.

'- Me solta,eu tenho que ir pra aula! –agora o menino a colocou contra a parede.Ela não tinha como fugir,a não ser que enfeitiçasse ou chutasse o garoto,mas ela não podia fazer isso.Ele havia pego a varinha dela,e ela estava praticamente imobilizada por ele.

'- Por que você está fugindo de mim,Liz?Aquele dia você me beijou,e depois...eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós!

'- E você acha que sei? –ela perguntou fazendo uma careta cômica.

'- Bem,deveria,não?Afinal foi você quem me beijou...

'- Eu não sei o que deu em mim!Você foi o culpado,começou com todo aquele negócio e...!

'- Ei,eu não to culpando ninguém por nada.Eu só estou dizendo que estou confuso. –falou ele,agora já se alterando um pouco –Eu realmente gosto de você,e realmente gostaria de saber o que você sente. –disse ele agora já mais calmo. –Liz,você quer namorar comigo?

Por um instante a menina manteve seus olhos azuis arregalados.

'- Michael,eu...

Afinal o que estava acontecendo ali?Ela estava sendo prensada contra a parede,sendo deixada mais confusa ainda,e agora isso?Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer naquela situação.Gostava de Michael,mas achava que não o suficiente para namorar.

'- Michael,eu...

'- Eu sei que não é a forma mais romântica de ser pedida em namoro,sabe,prensada contra uma parede fria,no meio de um corredor cheio de armaduras... –disse o garoto meio sem jeito.

'- Não,quanto a isso tudo bem.Mas,Michael,eu preciso pensar. –falou a garota dando um sorrisinho. – Hm...agora,se não for muito incomodo,você podia me soltar e deixar eu tentar pegar o final da aula?

'- Ah,claro... –disse ele saindo da frente da garota e corando levemente.

'- Tchau. –disse a garota e correu para a sala.Bem,faltavam quinze minutos para a aula acabar.

Chegando na sala bateu na porta e o professor abriu,dizendo.

'- Atrasada,muito atrasada Srta. Hollowe.É melhor que nem entre na sala,fique aí por fora mesmo.Depois eu falo com a Srta. Evans para ele lhe explicar a matéria.

E fechou a porta na cara da menina,sem ela poder falar nada.Ótimo,pelo menos era aula de Feitiços...o professor estava muito tolerante naquele dia.Depois de ser dispensada da aula,Liz resolveu ficar ali lendo um livro encostada na porta da sala,esperando as meninas saírem da ela devia ter percebido,assim que o sinal tocou ,o professor abriu a porta,e ela,que estava encostada na mesma,acabou caindo pra dentro da sala fazendo um grande barulho,o que causou uma explosão de risos em toda a sala.Muito vermelha,ela se levantou,murmurou bem baixinho "Desculpa" para o professor,e saiu da sala.

'- Segunda aula que você perde hoje! –ralhou Lily.

'- Lily,não foi minha culpa!Não essa aula,pelo menos.

'- Ah,é?Então foi culpa de quem!

'- Do Michael!

'- O que ele fez? –perguntou Bia com um sorriso divertido.

'- Ele pediu para...para...namorar comigo. –disse e logo corou.

Liz sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas.Ao se virar,teve uma visão bem desagradável.

'- Hm,quer dizer que a mesticinha arranjou um namoradinho?

Uma menina de cabelos longos pretos e olhos frios,com uma capa com um brasão de serpente,falou com ar de deboche.

'- Quem você pensa que é pra se intrometer na minha vida,Black? –disse Liz ficando nervosa.Ela tinha uma longa história de inimizade com Belatriz Black.

'- Eu sou uma pessoa muito superior a você que apenas quer uma informação. –disse ela olhando com desprezo para Liz. –Aceite e respeite,Hollowe.

'- Olha aqui sua idiota!Você não é superior a ninguém!Você só é mais uma cobra sonserina que só porque é sangue-puro se acha superior aos outros.Ah,falando em cobras...como vão aquele seu namorado nojento e o seu amigo Seboso?Por que você não vai se juntar a eles no ninho de cobras de onde você veio?

A sonserina sem hesitar sacou a varinha.Lançou um feitiço em Liz,mas esta apenas desviou.

'- Ah,Black,não pense que eu vou me rebaixar ao seu nível.Eu não vou gastar um único feitiço com você. –disse Liz caminhando para a aula de Poções.

'- Sabia que ela não teria coragem e nem capacidade. –comentou ela à um gordinho ao seu lado,também sonserinoÉ só mais uma mestiça covarde e idiota que não é capaz nem de...

Digam tudo,mas não duvidem da capacidade e coragem de Liz Green Hollowe.A menina sacou a varinha,ignorando o apelo de Lily.

'- "Estupedikkulus!"

A junção de dois feitiços fez a sonserina levitar alguns centímetros do chão,virar de ponta cabeça,adquirir uma cor azulada,cabelos arrepiados e logo depois começar a rir bobamente,além de uns pequenos vultos que voavam em torno dela.Logo a menina caiu no chão,imóvel.

'- Bem...sebo nas canelas! –disse Bia fazendo menção de correr,pois se não logo elas estariam encrencadas.

'- Nada disso! –falou Lily,muito brava. –Liz,você sabe o contrafeitiço pra isso que você acabou de fazer,não é? –agora ela olhava a amiga com um olhar inquisidor.

'- Hm...não –falou Liz.Lily enrijeceu o rosto –,mas logo ela volta ao normal.Pelo menos foi o que aconteceu com o hamster da Vivian e da Valéria.

Lílian e Bia a olharam confusas.

'- Ah,esqueçam o hamster.Vamos?Antes que alguém apareça...

As três andaram até a sala de Poções,onde muitos alunos grifinórios e lufa-lufas já estavam sentados.Logo a professora entrou na sala e começou a dar a lista de ingredientes para a poção daquela aula.

Com o término das aulas,Liz,Bia,Lily e Rachel foram para a biblioteca,acompanhadas dos Marotos.Segundo Sirius,ele e Tiago queriam fazer uma coisa diferente aquele dia,e não podia ser mais diferente eles,Sirius "escandaloso" Black e Tiago "tagarela" Potter,irem à biblioteca.

'- Me admiro em saber que o Potter saiba da existência de uma biblioteca na escola.

'- Ah,Lily,não seja tão má com o garoto! –disse Rachel.

Os primeiros cinco minutos pesquisando sobre as leis de proteção aos vampiros foram estranhamente silenciosos.Mas,como disse Lily...

'- Estava muito bom pra ser verdade!

Sirius e Tiago,cansados com a monotonia,começaram a conversar.Lily lançou um olhar inquisidor aos dois,que logo sossegaram.

'- Lily,cuidado com a cabeça.E fique calma. –falou Liz.A amiga a olhou estranhamente.

Logo Lily menina sentiu algo atingir sua testa.Um pedaço de pergaminho.

'- Como você sabia! –perguntou Lily à Liz,que deu de ombros.

No pedaço de pergaminho lia-se:

"Você não acha que ela fica linda quando está concentrada?"

Era Tiago,como não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber.O bilhete,Lily logo percebeu,era pra ter ido parar nas mãos de Sirius.Ela olhou bem para a cara de Tiago,e murmurou.

'- Olha aqui,vocês dois!Se vieram aqui pra incomodar,dêem o fora!Se vocês não querem estudar,acham que não precisam,tudo bem,mas deixem nós que somos pessoas normais estudarmos.

'- Hum...normais,Lily? –perguntou Liz com um sorriso debochado.Lily olhou bem pra ela.

'- Liz,dispenso seus comentários.E aí?Vão ir ou vão ficar estudando?

'- Quer saber?Eu vou. –disse Tiago.

'- Eu também. –falou Sirius se levantando.

'- Sabia que não conseguiriam. –falou Lily fechando um livro e pegando outro que era ainda mais grosso.No rosto de Tiago apareceu a expressão típica de quando ele tinha uma de suas idéias "geniais".

'- Você duvida? –ele perguntou voltando a sentar,agora encarando bem a ruiva,que também o fazia.

'- Duvido.

'- Então vamos fazer uma aposta.Eu fico um dia inteiro sem aprontar e você tem que ficar 'um dia inteiro sem brigar comigo.

'- Se incluirmos que você terá que vir a biblioteca e não irá me convidar pra sair,eu topo.Mas o que eu ganho com isso?

'- Se você ganhar,eu fico um dia inteiro fazendo o que você quiser,se não,o contrário acontece.

A ruiva pareceu pensar.Era meio arriscado,mas ela não hesitava frente a desafios.Principalmente quando Tiago a desafiava.

'- Eu concordo.Desde que você prometa que não irá me mandar fazer nada contra as leis e nem algo...pervertido.

'- EU?Algo pervertido?Imagina Lily...assim você me magoa!

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

'- Você topa?

'- Tudo bem. –disse ele estendendo a mão em direção à ruiva,que a apertou.Após isso,ela limpou avidamente as mãos no uniforme,o que fez o menino revirar os olhos.

'- Quando vai ser isso? –perguntou a ruiva.

'- Quarta-feira,pode?

'- Ham...combinado.Quarta-feira eu não brigo com você,e você não deverá aprontar nada,apesar de que eu duvido muito que você consiga. –disse ela com um sorriso maroto.

'- Continue duvidando...você terá um longo dia fazendo o que eu pedir,Lílian.

'- Isso é o que você pensa.

'- Ei,vocês aí!Saiam já daqui,se quiserem conversar vão a outro lugar! –ralhou a bibliotecária,Madame Pince.

Os seis levantaram-se e caminharam para fora da biblioteca.Pedro foi até a cozinha,pois disse estar com fome.Os outros seguiram para o Salão Comunal.Disseram a senha e entraram.Iam se sentar nas poltronas em frente da lareira,mas já estavam ocupadas por uns terceiro anistas.Tiago e Sirius não hesitaram em lançar um feitiço nas poltronas,que expulsaram os meninos.Mesmo tendo ficado de cara feia e xingado Tiago,Lily sentou-se junto dos outros.

'- E então?Como vai ser? –perguntou Bia animada.

'- Teremos que ter alguém para cuidar deles.Eu pelo menos não confio em nenhum dos dois. –falou Liz.

'- Bem,Remo podia cuidar da Lily. –falou Bia. –Ele não trapacearia,eu acho.

'- Ah,eu não posso.Tenho rondas pra fazer e outras coisas.

'- Sei,outras coisas... –falou Sirius malicioso.Remo corou levemente.

'- Então o Sirius.Mas eu quero que antes disso ele assine um papel,dizendo que ele não vai trapacear.

'- Você não confia em mim,Lily? –disse ele fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

'- Não. –disse a ruiva. –Acho que a Liz podia cuidar do Potter,acho que ela não trapacearia.

'- Concordo.E você Sirius?

'- Tudo bem,eu assino o tal papel.Mas ainda estou indignado com a desconfiança.

'- Ah,vai chorar,bebê? –debochou Tiago.

'- Não,Pontas,eu não sou igual a você. –falou Sirius.

Eles riram e logo começaram a conversar.Lily,que estava ao lado de Liz,murmurou para a amiga.

'- Já pensou sobre o pedido de Michael?

'- Não.Eu não tive tempo ainda.

'- Não teve tempo! –exclamou Bia que estava sentada do outro lado.

'- Não,não tive.Acho que amanhã eu já terei uma resposta. –sussurrou ela de volta. –Mas não vou dispensar a ajuda de vocês.

'- Aceite! –disseram as duas em uníssono alto.

'- Como?Vem cá,o que é que vocês três estão cochichando? –perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

'- Nada que te interesse,Black. –falou Bia friamente sem olhar pra cara do Maroto.

'- Quer um casaco,Almofadinahs?É que acho que está frio por aí... –encheu Tiago,com um sorriso maroto.

'- Não,e se eu preciso de um casaco,Pontas,você precisa é de uma toda a frieza a Lily...

'- As crianças vão parar de brigar? –falou Liz para os dois jogando uma bola de pergaminho em Sirius. –Vocês estão mais insuportáveis do que o normal hoje.

'- Igualmente,Liz. –falou Sirius jogando a de volta.Eles então começaram a jogar a bolinha de um para o outro,e só pararam quando Lily a pegou e jogou na lareira.

'- Ei,Lily,sua estraga prazeres! –falou Liz fingindo estar brava. –Você matou ela queimada!

'- Isso aí!Pobrezinha...era uma boa bolinha. –disse Sirius e começo a encenar um choro exagerado,seguido por Liz.

'- Você vai ser presa por causa disso,sua desalmada!Ela era uma boa bolinha!Ajudava os velhinhos a atravessar a rua...

'- Cedia seu banco no Nôitibus para idosos e gestantes...

'- Ajudava em casa...

'- Era uma ótima aluna...

'- Ótima filha...

Tiago ria e os outros olhavam com caras assustadas e divertidas para eles.

'- Meu Merlim,isso está indo longe demais... –disse Remo meneando a cabeça.

'- Vocês concordam comigo que deveríamos chamar o pessoal do St. Mungus? –perguntou Bia,no que muitos concordaram.Agora Liz e Sirius se abraçavam e continuavam com a "choradeira".

'- Ah,que lindo os dois juntinhos!Vocês formam um belo par,sabiam? –falou Lily com um sorriso maroto.Logo os dois se separaram numa velocidade espetacular e disseram juntos.

'- Ei,sai fora!

'- Ah,Lily,você acabou com o momento de ternura deles! –falou Tiago rindo.

'- Cala a boca,Tiago.Eu e Sirius somos só amigos e estávamos brincando.Vocês é que são idiotas e...

'- Nós somos amigos?

Liz esgueu uma sobrancelha.

'- Somos.Ou você acha que não? –perguntou a menina.

'- Eeee!Ganhei uma amiga! –falou Sirius abraçando Liz tão forte que ela quase ficou sem ar.

'- Sirius,solta a garota!Assim você vai acabar sufocando ela! –falou Remo rindo.

'- O que não é má idéia. –brincou Bia.

'- Ei,sua boba! –falou Liz mostrando a língua para Bia. –Sirius,você tem certeza que não bebeu,bateu a cabeça com força ou alguma coisa do tipo?

'- Não!Eu não posso nem ficar feliz agora... –e fez cara de cachorro molhado.

'- É,acho que foi um surto. –disse Lupin.

'- Sabe Sirius,é que só pode ser isso!Desde quando você quer a minha amizade?

'- Quanto mais amigos,melhor.Pra quem você acha que eu vou pedir as anotações de aula quando o Remo e a Lily negarem,hein? -brincou Sirius.

A menina abriu a boca em indignação,apesar de estar meio rindo.

'- Ah!Interesseiro!Sabia que você tinha segundas intenções...

'- E quem sabe terceiras… –falou Tiago rindo.

'- Há-há,muito engraçado,bocó. –disse Liz fazendo careta pro primo. –Você sempre tem que abrir a boca pra falar uma de suas idiotices,é incrível!Será que você não consegue falar uma coisa que preste!

'- É claro que não,Liz,ele é o Potter. –falou Lily.

'- Ah,mas você sempre tem que se meter no meio,não é Lily? –falou Tiago.

'- Quando o assunto diz respeito a alguma coisa que eu não suporto e acho que devo comentar,claro.

'- Ou uma coisa que você ama ardorosamente,o que é o meu caso. –disse ele sorrindo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

'- Nem vou gastar meu vocabulário com você,Potter. –falou a menina.

'- Nem você estando namorando ele te deixa em paz... –falou Bia meneando a cabeça.Tiago ajeitou-se no sofá e perguntou para Lily,seriamente.

'- Vocês estão namorando?

'- Não... –respondeu ela também séria.

'- Ainda! –completou Bia,que não havia percebido o constrangimento. –Espero que em breve estejam.

Tiago pareceu aborrecido.Lily vendo a cara dele também ficou meio triste,apesar de não ter demonstrado.

'- Lily?Vamos lá pra cima?Eu quero conversar com você sobre...você sabe o que. –disse Liz para a amiga.

'- Ah,sim.Claro,vamos.Você vem,Bia?

'- Sim. –disse a menina levantando-se da poltrona. –Boa noite para vocês.

'- Boa noite,meninas. –disseram os três.Elas subiram para o dormitório.Liz entrou por ultimo e fechou a porta.

'- O que foi aquilo!

'- Aquilo o que? –perguntou Bia.

'- Aquilo o que?O clima que se instalou lá!Vocês não viram como o Tiago ficou?Ele realmente pareceu magoado...mas você também né,Bia?Tua língua é maior que o cérebro!

'- Ei,não ofenda!Eu não percebi,só isso. –falou a menina dando de ombros.

'- E você Lily?

'- Eu?Eu o que?

'- Você viu a cara do Tiago!Ele não ficou bem...

'- Isso tudo só porque ele viu que perdeu,que estou com outro garoto e que o desafio já era. –disse ela brava. –Agora vamos mudar de assunto,ok?

'- É...que tal o assunto "Michael fofo pede pra namorar com Lily chata e ela fica muito indecisa"?

'- Não,acho que podemos achar um assunto melhor. –disse Liz desconversando.

'- Ah,você pensa mesmo que vai escapar?

'- Sim? –a menina falou.

'- Quanta ingenuidade... –falou Lily balançando a cabeça.

'- Ta,você vai aceitar?

'- Não. –ao ver a cara das amigas ela disse. –Eu nem conheço ele direito!

'- Mas você mesmo assim agarrou ele.E ele gosta de você.Gosta mesmo.Dá pra perceber. –falou Lily. –Vamos,Liz!Você não vai perder nada com isso.

'- Tudo bem... –as amigas deram gritinhos. –Vou pensar,mas só se vocês pararem com esses gritinhos!Isso é ridículo! –ela fingiu estar emburrada,mas sorria.As amigas fizeram uma cara de anjo e ficaram quietinhas,o que fez Liz gargalhar.

'- Ah,Tiago,o que é que é isso!A garota nem ao menos está namorando! –disse Remo ao amigo enquanto tirava o tênis.

'- Mas você ouviu o que a Bianca disse?AINDA não está namorando!

'- Ah,Pontas,vai me dizer agora que você acredita no que a Smith fala! –disse Sirius.

'- Elas são amigas!

'- Afinal,Pontas,você não tem nada com ela!Assim como você tem o direito de sair com garotas a Lily tem o direito de namorar outro cara. –Remo falou,dobrando sua roupa para coloca-la no malão.De todos dali,ele era o único que era organizado,sendo que apenas a cama dele o malão dele não estavam todos bagunçados,ou,no caso das roupas do malão,jogados pelo quarto,sendo que qualquer um que entrasse ali poderia ver todas as cuecas de Sirius e Tiago a mostra.

'- Mas eu não quero ver ela namorando outro cara! –Tiago disse nervoso.

'- A única coisa que você tem pra fazer agora é dar um jeito de separar os dois. –disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

'- Nossa,às vezes a sua burrice me assusta,Almofadinhas!Se ele fazer alguma coisa daí sim que ele não terá nada!Na minha opinião,Pontas,você deve dar tempo ao tempo.Eles não vão ficar juntos por muito tempo,eu sei disso.

'- Sabe?Como pode saber?

'- Eu só sei.Mas pelo amor que você tem à Lily,não faça nada idiota.E principalmente não siga os planos do Sirius.

Sirius olhou feio para o amigo.

'- Tudo bem.Eu vou tentar. –disse o maroto tirando a camisa e se jogando na cama.

N/A: Olá,olá,olá!Será que eu preciso dizer que estou ficando hiperfeliz com a quantidade de reviews que eu ganho agora?To muito feliz por todas elas,muito obrigada gente!Quase 50!

Bem,sem comentários sobre a loucura do Sirius e da Liz.Sabe,fiz isso inspirada nas inúmeras bobeiras que eu e minhas amigas falamos.Por falar nisso,quarta eu vou pra Videira visitar!Passar as férias!Ai que ótimo!To muito feliz!Hehe...bem,falem o que acharam do capitulo!Bem,agora às reviews!

**Evans Riddle:** Haha,a Liz gostou,mas nunca admitiria isso.Nunca.A intenção da Lily...podemos dizer que ela olha muito o que acontece com as amigas dela,mas com ela mesma não.Ela quer dar um jeito de fazer a Liz ver o que ela está perdendo não ficando com o nosso amado Michael.A Bia mandou bem mesmo,mas quase cheguei a ter dó do Almofadinhas.Quase,eu disse.Obrigada pelos elogios,apoio,reviews,enfim...obrigada!

**DudiNhaziNha:** Curiosa?Isso é bom,porque significa que até você descobrir você vai continuar lendo,não é?Ah,Liz e Sirius acho que não rola,mesmo.Eles são mais amigos mesmo.Ah,o Michael é muito fofo mesmo...ai,ai...eu queria um Michael pra mim...!

**Mell San:** Ei!Tadinha da Liz!Ela não merece cair da arvore não!Hahaha...bem,tadinha mesmo.Mas que ela foi infantil,isso ela foi sim.Ah,obrigada!(obs:bem que você poderia deixar review maiores,né?Ah,como sou chata..mas você me entende né,amiga?)

**Pri Black:** O Michael é perfeito mesmo.Acho que não existem exemplares reais de Michael(infelizmente!).Sim,é linda a luta mesmo,mas eu nunca pensei nele como um mala.Não acho que ele chegou a esse ponto ainda.O Remo não sente ciúmes da Liz,e a Rachel anda grudada como um carrapato nele,não sei como ele não se cansa.É que ele gosta dela,acho que daí é por isso.Tadinho do Sirius mesmo,mas eu tenho que ser malvada com ele pelo que ele fez com a Bia,ela não merece.

**Para Lira McKinnon:**

Não,tudo bem que você não deixou review!Nem se quer leu!Sei que anda ocupada,eu também,mas bem que podia reservar uns minutinhos pra minha fic,né!Ok..

Agora tenho orkut,quem quiser me adicionar...o endereço é:

(http/www)(.orkut.)(com/Profile)(.aspx?uid)(17165000256502543382)

Como o fanfiction não aceita endereços,caso não apareça,eu coloco novamente...ah,é tudo junto,eu só coloquei separado por causa dessa coisa do ff.

Continuem comentando,adoro quando comentam!

Mia Moony.


	15. Aceito ou não?

**Capítulo 15 – Aceito ou não?**

Foi ouvido pela menina o barulho de um cortinado sendo aberto,e logo ela constatou que era o da sua cama.

'- E aí?Vai levantar ou não? –falou Lily.A menina estava com as mãos na cintura.

'- Oh...luz!Na...minha cara...nãããão! –falou Liz colocando as mãos na frente do rosto enquanto fazia uma careta.

Lily riu,mas disse.

'- Vamos,Liz,você não pode se atrasar de novo.

'- Que horas são? –perguntou ela piscando,pois seus olhos tentavam se acostumar com a claridade.

'- Quinze pras sete.

A menina que estava levantando da cama se jogou de novo na mesma.

'- Ah,Lily,ainda é cedo!

'- Liz!Levanta! –disse ela puxando as pernas da era muito leve,Liz foi derrubada facilmente,mesmo que tenha levado o colchão junto,pois nele tentou se segurar.

'- Malvada. –disse Liz levantando do chão e com um aceno de varinha colocando o colchão no lugar.

'- Eu sei que sou. –disse Lily com um sorriso malévolo no rosto.Liz logo voltou do banheiro,e agora tentava achar seu uniforme no meio da grande bagunça do seu malão.

'- Eu digo pra você arrumar isso... –disse Lily,no que Liz a encarou.

'- Lily,você está parecendo minha mãe.Me deixe fazer bagunça!Eu sou feliz no meio dela!

'- Ok,se é o que você acha...

'- Sim,é o que eu acho. –disse Liz colocando a calça,no que Lily meneou a cabeça. –Vamos?

'- E você vai assim,de pantufas? –perguntou Lily com um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto mirava os pés da amiga.

'- Ah,Lily,dá um desconto,eu ainda to meio dormindo. –disse ela enquanto olhava embaixo da cama,procurando seu sapato.Ao achá-lo ela fez um sinal exagerado de vitória,e saiu do dormitório colocando a capa.

'- Hoje você está estranhamente...palhaça.

'- Ah,obrigada. –disse Liz observando o salão comunal. –Onde ta a Bia?

'- Ela disse que ia pegar o dever de Poções que tinha deixado lá na biblioteca.

'- Eta,cabecinha que ela tem...

'- Olha só quem fala. –disse Lily saindo pelo buraco do retrato. –Ah,a que conclusão você chegou quanto ao pedido do Michael?

'- Acho que vou aceitar.Ele é legal,inteligente,e gosta de mim.Não tem porque não aceitar,né?

"E eu ainda posso acabar esquecendo o Remo",completou ela em pensamento.

'- Além de que –falou Lily sorrindo. –,ele é muito lindo!

'- Ah,Lily,é preciso ser mais do que lindo pra ser meu namorado.Na verdade,eu nunca tive namorado.Esse é o meu primeiro namorado! –disse ela parecendo meio nervosa.

'- Bem,você é exigente demais,mas não posso negar que longos anos de espera valeram a pena. –falou Lily.

'- Sim,eu sou exigente demais.Bem,eu disse que ele é meu namorado,mas isso se ele não sair do estado de loucura que ele entrou quando resolveu pedir pra namorar comigo,daí já era.

'- Daí você pede pra namorar com ele.

'- Lily,olha bem pra minha cara. –disse ela. –Você acha que eu tenho cara de menina que se declara ou pede pra namorar com alguém?Eu não,querida!

'- Se é o que você diz...

Liz mostrou a língua para a amiga.De repente sentiu um peso nos seus ombros.Ao ouvir uma risada,percebeu da onde vinha o peso,ou melhor,quem era o peso.

'- Ei,Bia!Você quer me matar?

'- Não seria má idéia,mas eu só tava te incomodando mesmo.

'- Bom dia,Bia.Achou seu dever? –perguntou Lily rindo da expressão mal humorada de Liz.

'- Sim.A Madame Pince achou e guardou pra mim.Claro que ela não me entregou sem antes me passar um mini sermão sobre responsabilidade.

'- Ah,isso é normal.Pessoas ingênuas,acham que isso causa algum efeito em nós... –disse Liz. –Tudo bem,em algumas pessoas,como em nossa amiga Lily,faz efeito,apesar de eu achar que ela não necessite de sermões.

'- É,acho que ela passa sermões pra si mesma! –disse Bia.

'- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? –falou Lily emburrada.

'- Ah,Lily,você sabe que a gente te adora! –disse Liz colocando o braço em torno do pescoço da amiga.

'- É,eu sei. –disse ela entrando no Salão Principal,onde muitos estudantes já tomavam o café.Elas sentaram mais ou menos no meio da mesa.

'- Ah,to morrendo de fome! –disse Liz já pegando uma torrada e passando manteiga.

Elas comiam silenciosamente,sendo que só eram ouvidos o barulho de torrada sendo mastigada e das conversas do salão.Liz olhou quem estava na mesa.Pettigrew já estava ali comendo,e nem sinal dos outros marotos.Pensando neles...

Elas sentiram o banco balançar,e logo os quatro –Tiago,Sirius,Remo e Rachel(que parecia ter grudado no maroto,pro aborrecimento de Liz) – sentaram ao lado delas.Sirius ao lado de Liz,Tiago ao lado de Bia,e Remo e Rachel ao lado de Lily.

'- Bom dia,pessoas! –Sirius falou.

'- Bom dia,mas pena que não posso dizer o mesmo a você quanto ao "pessoa". –falou Liz sorrindo.

'- Ah,Liz,sempre doce Liz... –disse ele pegando da mão dela a torrada em que ela acabara de passar manteiga.

'- Ei!Seu ladrão de torradas de uma figa! –disse ela encarando ele. –E aí,como estão vocês? –perguntou agora olhando para os outros recém chegados.

'- Nós estamos bem. –disse Tiago. – E vocês?

'- Também. –disse Liz enchendo seu copo de suco de laranja.

'- Nossa,que conversa legal essa... –falou Bia sarcástica.

'- Do que você quer conversar,Bia? –perguntou Liz.

'- Ahm,sei lá,mas não de como todos nós estamos bem.

'- Vamos falar de Quadribol,então! –disse Tiago alegre.

'- Não! –disseram Lily e Rachel ao mesmo tempo.

'- Eu não sei o que vocês duas vêem de mal no Quadribol.É legal! –falou Liz.

'- Viu,se até a Liz gosta... –disse Sirius,logo depois ganhando um tapa de Liz no braço.

'- Hoje você pegou o dia para me atazanar,né,Sirius?

'- Sim,Liz,você é a bola da vez... –disse ele. –Apesar de eu achar que você ta mais pra palito da vez.

Todos riram,menos Liz que estava muito ocupada ignorando-os.

'- Eu não vou gastar meu tempo discutindo com o Sirius "cachorrão" Black. –disse ela olhando significativamente para Sirius,que por um momento empalideceu.Ela sorriu,um sorriso de vitória,e continuou comendo sua torrada,até que ouviu alguém da mesa ao lado chamá-la.

'- Liz?Vamos conversar agora? –perguntou Michael.

'- Ah,sim,claro. –disse ela levantando da mesa. –Até logo,gente!

Ela caminhou em silêncio com ele até já estarem fora do castelo.Eles sentaram na escada que levava à entrada do castelo.Ele foi o primeiro a falar.

'- Liz?Bem,é sobre ontem,sabe...

'- Sim,eu sei. –disse ela olhando pra ele,que agora olhava pro chão.

'- Então?O que você decidiu?Eu vou entender se você não quiser e...

'- Eu quero. –disse ela olhando para o lago distante. –Eu aceito namorar com você,Michael.

'- Como? –disse ele agora olhando pra ela.

'- Eu,Liz. –disse ela apontando pra si mesma. –Aceitou namorar com você,Michael. –disse agora apontando pro garoto que começou a rir.

'- Sabe,geralmente eu não gosto que as pessoas riam da minha cara. –disse ela pro garoto que agora estava de pé.Ele abraçou ela e começou a rodá-la.Quando ele a colocou de volta no chão,ela perguntou meio tonta.

'- Você está bem?Você realmente está bem?

'- Ah,Liz... –disse ele passando a mão no rosto dela.

'- Sim?

'- Você é demais. –ele disse baixinho,se aproximando.

'- Eu sei. –disse ela sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou mais e logo os dois estavam se beijando.O garoto estava muito feliz,e ela pôde realmente sentir que ele gostava mesmo dela,e que ela se esforçaria ao máximo pra poder correspondê-lo.

'- Então,você é minha namorada. –disse ele colocando as mãos no bolso e começando a entrar no castelo,seguido de perto por ela.

'- É... –disse ela também com as mãos no bolso. –Eu nunca tive um namorado antes.

Ele sorriu pra ela.

'- É legal ser o primeiro.

'- É,deve ser. –disse ela subindo o último degrau da pequena escada.

'- Você é a primeira.

Ela o encarou e franzindo a testa disse.

'- Não sou,não.

'- É a primeira que eu gosto dessa forma. –ele sorriu.

'- É legal ser a primeira. –disse ela olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

Eles entraram e foram cada um para a sua mesa.Liz sentou-se normalmente,como se nada tivesse acontecido.Lily e Bia olharam para ela,e ela sorriu.As amigas começaram a dar risadinhas.

'- Olha aqui,o que eu disse sobre as risadinhas e gritinhos? –perguntou ela emburrando.

Os outros da mesa não estavam entendendo nada,todos estavam com a mesma expressão confusa.

'- Não é nada,gente,elas é que são malucas. –disse ela ajeitando a mochila nas costas e se levantando da mesa.Lupin olhou bem pra ela,e ela apenas desviou o olhar com uma cara meio magoada.

'- Eu vou na frente,ok meninas? –disse Liz dando as costas pra mesa e saindo.

Logo Lupin se dirigiu à namorada.

'- Rach,já volto.Eu preciso falar com ela.

Ele levantou da mesa e foi atrás de Liz.

'- Espera,Liz!

A menina parou e se virou para ele.

'- Hum?O que você quer?

'- Quero saber o que anda acontecendo.

'- Ah,vai dizer que agora lembrou que tem uma melhor amiga?

'- Liz!Eu nunca esqueci que tenho uma melhor amiga!

'- Não?Tem certeza?Porque não é isso que parece.Desde que você começou a namorar a Rachel parece que você esqueceu que você tem uma amiga aqui!

'- Não vai me dizer que você...

Ela bufou.

'- Se você ia dizer que eu estou com ciúmes,está muito enganado! –disse ela. –Eu só estou com saudades do meu amigo. –completou no tom de voz normal.

Ele baixou a cabeça.

'- Desculpa?

'- Claro. –disse ela sorrindo.

'- Agora dá pra você me contar o que anda acontecendo?

'- Hoje de noite nós conversamos,ok? –disse ela sorrindo.

'- Ok. –disse ele. –Você vai ir sozinha mesmo?

'- Sim,pode ir.

Ela foi caminhando até a sala de Poções,distraída.Quando chegou lá,o professor Arsênio ainda não estava.Depois de sentir uma leve tontura,sentou no chão de pedra.Logo ouviu passos se aproximando.

'- Ora,ora,ora...olha só quem resolveu dar as caras por aqui!Será que existe alguma regra que diz que quando algum amigo ou amiga minha começa a namorar devem imediatamente cortar relações comigo? –falou ela se levantando.

'- Ah,Liz! –disse a baixinha,um pouco menor que Liz,fazendo cara de arrependida. –Desculpa!Eu não queria te abandonar!

'- Ah,Lice,capaz!Eu tava brincando,apesar de que deixar as amigas sem noticias não é uma coisa muito educada de se vai com Frank? –agora ela sorria.

'- Ah,vai tudo ótimo...

A amiga havia lhes contado um dia depois do baile que ele a pedira em namoro.Desde aquele dia,ela andava aos cantos suspirando com o rapaz,muito feliz.Liz desejava que um dia pudesse ser assim com ela,exceto pelas caras bobas que Alice sempre exibia quando ouvia o nome "Frank".

'- Que bom!Você tem que ir fazer uma visitinha à nossa sala comunal um dia desses,pra conversarmos.

'- Ah,claro. –disse ela sorrindo. –Eu senti falta de vocês.

Alice não ficava muito tempo com elas,mas era uma boa confidente e amiga,mesmo que elas não se vissem tanto.Liz sorriu também.

'- Eu também senti.Bem,o professor chegou.Vamos entrar?

A amiga assentiu e elas entraram.

'- Ah,ainda não te perdoei por não ter me dado um presente de aniversário. –disse Liz sentando numa carteira mais à frente.

'- Seu presente!Está lá guardado,esqueci de te dar! –disse ela sentando ao lado de Liz.

'- Acho que vou cobrar isso do Frank,afinal o culpado de tudo isso é ele.

A amiga corou levemente.Logo os outros chegaram na sala,e a aula começou.

Prepararam a Poção Envelhecedora.A poção de Alice,que resolvera passar a aula ao lado de Liz,ao invés de grudada em Frank,adquirira uma cor marrom,ao contrário da azul petróleo esperada.Definitivamente,Poções era a pior matéria de Alice.

A noite chegara.Depois de mais um exaustivo dia de aulas,as amigas estavam sentadas em frente a lareira.

'- Lily?

'- Hum? –resmungou a ruiva.

'- Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

'- Aham.

Ouviram risos e logo os marotos adentraram a sala,como sempre,sentaram com elas.

'- Olá gente!Tudo bem? –falou Sirius alegre.

'- Ahm,ahm. –resmungou Lily que estava esparramada estranhamente na poltrona,em discordância.

'- Por que não,Lily? –perguntou Sirius, sentando no braço da poltrona de Lily.

A menina deu de ombros.

'- Estamos entediadas. –disse Liz ao amigo.

'- Ah,vamos jogar algo? –sugeriu Tiago.

Lily olhou pra eles.

'- Aham.

Liz olhou bem pra amiga,e com a cara azeda disse.

'- Lílian,dá pra você fazer o favor de responder as frases com palavras,e não com resmungos?

'- Aham. –a menina resmungou,depois sorriu.

'- O que vamos fazer,então? –perguntou Liz já mais animada.

'- Um jogo trouxa. –falou Tiago.Quando os outros o encararam,ele fez cara de sabe-tudo.Liz quase riu.

'- Que jogo,Pontas? –perguntou Remo,que estava sentado ao lado de Liz.

O garoto pareceu pensar.

'- Canastra.

Liz sorriu. "Vamos ver onde isso vai dar...Tiago não entende nada de jogos trouxas".

'- Como é que se joga? –perguntou Sirius.

'- Bem...precisamos de um baralho.

'- Pode ser snap explosivo? –perguntou Pedro.

Tiago pensou um pouco,para logo fazer afirmativo com um balanço de cabeça.Remo e Liz,percebendo o que ia acabar acontecendo,falaram que não iam jogar.

'- Quero só ver isso... –sussurrou Liz para Remo,segurando o riso.

'- Você não acha que é maldade deixar eles fazerem isso com eles mesmos? –disse ele no mesmo tom.

'- Bem,eles que se meteram nisso...

'- O que me admira é a Lily não ter se tocado.

'- Ah,a Lily entende pouco de snap. –falou Liz se preparando para o espetáculo.

Para Liz,era evidente que Tiago estava inventando as regras.Ele nunca conseguira ganhar nem de Vivian e Valéria!Mas,como fazer de conta que sabe das coisas era uma das especialidades do maroto,os outros caíram na Liz já suspeitava,nem bem começou o jogo,que era para ser canastra,e uma carta estourou em Pedro.

'- Isso é normal,Tiago? –perguntou Pedro.

'- Ah,sim,sim...se você faz algo errado a carta explode,e você é eliminado.

Liz quase abriu a boca para falar,mas foi detida por ela mesma.Não podia negar que o primo sabia se virar,e que aquilo estava divertido.Logo todas as cartas foram explodindo,sendo que no final sobrou Tiago,que se intitulou ganhador.Claro,ele estava tendo o maior cuidado possível com as cartas,ao contrário dos outros.Quando o jogo terminou,Liz não conseguiu se a dar gargalhadas.

'- O que foi,Liz? –perguntou Bia.

'- Nada não,eu estava lembrando de um negócio.

Como já estava ficando tarde,todos subiram para os dormitórios.Remo e Liz nem lembraram que tinham combinado de conversar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A: Oi!Tudo bem?Estou aqui,na casa da minha amiga Jessica se apossando do computador dela...ninguém me merece.O que importa é que vou postar esse cap. hoje.Não muito grande,mas...

Digam o que acharam (sem tempo e vontade de escrever uma N/A maior...)!

Resposta das reviews:

**Evans Riddle**: Obrigada,obrigada,obrigada!Bem,eu pensei que tinha ficado ruim,mas que bom que você gostou!Então,já estou aqui e a gente nem conversou direito...bem,conversaremos.Obrigada novamente,adoro tuas reviews!

**Tássia :** Hehehe...ação?Em breve...bem,sei lá,a Mia aqui...sei lá(esclarecedor,não?).Bem,acho que esse cap. então você pode achar que tem mais romance...obrigada!

**Mell San:** Liz fútil?Lú,desculpa pela pergunta,mas você sabe o significado dessa palavra?Hahaha!Tudo bem...sim,Michael é um príncipe,e ele é meu,não vem que não tem!Haha!

**janegranger:** Claro,te desculpo sim!Sem problemas,o que importa é que agora você deixou...continue deixando!Bem,obrigada!Obrigada!Aqui está a atualização...

**Je Farway:** Ah,coitada de você me aturando todos esses dias...Mas coitada de mim!Te aturando todos esses dias!Hahaha!Eu sei,estou aqui porque quero...bem.Seboso...impossível eu não incomodá-lo.Impossível.Eu não gosto dele e você sabe disso.Ok,mas você não ir com a cara do Michael!Meu,ele é tudo...não sei como você consegue gostar do Ranhoso e não gostar do perfeitinho Michael.Ok,fale tudo,mas não compare o Tiago com...com...AQUILO!Nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas e nem escreva,por favor...eca.

**Pri Black:** Aqui está a resposta da Liz!É,concordo com você,mas não acho o Michael insistente não.Bem,o desafio será bem mais pra frente,tenho outras coisas antes dele...coisas que eu diria interessantes.Sim!Rachel é um grude!Obrigada pela review...

Eu ainda não creio que passei das 50 reviews!Que maravilha!Obrigada a todos que deixam review e lêem!Obrigada mesmo!

Até,

Mia Moony.


	16. Detenção

Capítulo 16 –Detenção.

- Ainda,de tudo isso,o que eu acho mais impressionante é a criatividade deles. –falou Bia enquanto subia para o salão comunal.Já era quase hora da detenção.

- Sim,eu concordo.Limpar troféus...acho que no tempo que a minha bisavó estudava aqui eles davam essa detenção! –disse Liz,logo após entrar pelo buraco do retrato.

- Mas sua avó tinha sorte!Existiam muito menos troféus na escola na época dela... –falou Bia,extremamente aborrecida.

- Ah,Bia,pára com isso!É só você limpar uns troféus.

- Claro,Lily,isso porque não é você que tem que limpar. –disse ela cruzando os braços. –Você que vai cuidar da nossa detenção? –perguntou Bia,agora sorrindo.

- Não,vai ser o Holes.

Os ombros de Bia caíram.

- Ah,nem isso!Eu sou azarada mesmo!

- Bem,mas é bom lembrar que você está lá porque fez uma coisa errada.

- Ta bom,Lily,não precisa ficar me lembrando disso. Eu vou subir pro dormitório,pegar uma blusa,e daí vou pra detenção.

Liz apoiou-se na poltrona,fechando os olhos.

- Liz,você tem certeza que não quer ir na enfermaria?Você está bem?

Liz,durante o dia todo estava se sentindo meio mal.Várias vezes sentiu tonturas.

- Não,Lily,não é nada. –disse ela sentando-se,parecendo meio batida.

A amiga a olhou preocupada.

- Tem certeza?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda girou,e depois entraram três meninos e uma menina.

- Oi todo mundo! –disse Tiago,como de costume se jogando no sofá.Logo os outros fizeram o mesmo.Sirius estava com a cara emburrada,por causa da detenção.

- Lily,que cara é essa? –perguntou Rachel.

- Ah,é a Liz!

- O que foi que minha priminha fez?

- O problema é o que ela não fez. –disse Lily, olhando reprovadora para a amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado.De tão preocupada nem notou que _ela_ estava trocando palavras em um tom normal com Tiago Potter.

- Ah,bobeira da Lil.Só porque eu estou um pouquinho mal hoje ela quer que eu vá na enfermaria.

- Um pouquinho mal!Um pouquinho!Liz,você está com tonturas,e isso não é normal!

Remo agora a olhou,também parecendo preocupado como Lily.

- Liz,a Lily tem razão!Você deve ir para a enfermaria.Pode ser algo grave.

- Não é nada!Mas que droga,vocês dois! –disse ela,já se alterando.

Agora Remo a encarou.

- Liz,você tem que ir.É para o seu próprio bem.A gente se preocupa com você. –ele disse gentilmente,o que fez Liz desistir e concordar em ir para a enfermaria.

- Tudo bem,eu vou.Mas só pra vocês pararem de me encher.

Aproveitando que Bia e Sirius iam para a sala dos troféus,Liz foi com eles até parte do trajeto,mas depois se separou dos dois e foi para a enfermaria,imaginando o que iria acontecer naquela detenção.

Ao entrar,logo viu a Madame Pomfrey cuidando de um aluno corvinal,que estava com uns furúnculos bem feios.A enfermeira disse para ela esperar alguns minutos,que logo ela veria o que supostamente havia com ela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eles entraram na sala de troféus e encontraram Alan Holes sentado em uma cadeira.

- Bem,o negócio é simples. –disse o loiro de olhos pretos. –Vocês limpam os troféus sem magia,por isso me dêem as suas varinhas.Ah,acho que vocês já sabiam disso,então,se divirtam! –disse ele pegando as varinhas que os dois estendiam para ele,sendo que ele deu um pano e um espanador para cada um.Pegando um livro de dentro do bolso interno de sua capa,começou a ler.

Na sala meio abandonada,vários objetos dourados,prateados ou bronzeados estavam colocados em prateleiras bem organizadas.Bia,após uma seqüência ininterrupta de espirros,começou a limpar um de primeiro lugar na copa de Quadribol para a Grifinória.Ao ver as centenas de troféus,ela pensou que certamente somente os alunos limpavam aquele lugar,durante as detenções.Ela olhou para os lados,tentando encontrar seu companheiro de detenção.Ela viu algumas fagulhas de luz azul vindo de alguma parte de dentro da capa do menino.Ela se aproximou,sussurrando.

- Black,eu não acredito!Você está usando magia!Aposto que entregou uma varinha falsa a ele!

- Bem,não posso negar que você seja esperta,Smith.Mas eu sou muito mais,porque não preciso ficar limpando esses troféus imundos.

Ela sorriu marotamente e logo depois espirrou mais uma vez.Maldita alergia!

- A não ser que eu conte pra ele que você entregou uma varinha falsa.Daí,além dessa detenção,com certeza você receberá mais uma.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e a olhou entediado.

- O que você quer,hein?

- Quero que você limpe todos com magia.Daí nós dois nos damos bem,sem danos. –agora ela sorria.Estava com tanta vontade de sair dali que até estava sendo consideravelmente amigável com Black.Mais um espirro.

- Tudo bem. –disse ele. –Mas prometa que não vai contar!

- Prometo!

Com um toque de varinha,ele limpou todos os troféus.Disseram a Holes que haviam acabado.Apesar de ter achado estranho,deixou os dois irem.Afinal,ele tinha mais coisas para fazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Liz saiu da dissera,não havia nada de errado com ela,os amigos que eram dramáticos demais.Chegando no salão comunal,encontrou os Marotos,Lily,Bia e Rachel sentados.Lily estava meio quieta demais,e Remo,apesar de não aparentar,estava preocupado.

- E aí,Liz,o que você tem? –perguntou a amiga,indo mais para o lado para Liz poder sentar.

- Nada,Lily,eu não tenho nada.Eu disse que estava bem.

Logo que sentou,sentiu mais um pouco de tontura.

- Liz,tem certeza que ela te examinou direito?

- Sim,Remo.Não se preocupem,eu estou perfeitamente bem. –disse sorrindo para o amigo.Agora ela encarou Bia. –O que você ta fazendo aqui!

- Ah,o Black deu um jeito de enganar o Holes,mas como não conseguiu me enganar também,teve que me ajudar.Deu um jeito de nós sairmos da detenção.

- estão os troféus? –perguntou Liz.

- Ainda no mesmo lugar desde a sua ultima detenção,e aquele pó atacou a minha alergia. –disse ela mostrando um lenço para a amiga,que fez uma careta. –Por falar em detenção,você não levou nenhuma esse ano ainda,né Liz?

- É,não levei.A Minerva falou pra mim que desistiu de tentar fazer eu usar a saia.Bem que fez,porque seria tempo gasto em vão,eu não uso saias. –falou ela.

- É,porque quando a Liz põem uma coisa na cabeça,é difícil de tirar. –disse Tiago.

- Bem,Pontas,você não pode falar muito... –disse Sirius olhando para Lily.

- É verdade. –concordou Remo.

Liz se levantou do sofá.

- Já vai? –perguntou Bia.A amiga concordou. –Mas ainda é cedo!

- Ah,Bia,eu estou cansada,tenho que dormir um pouco.

- É mesmo,Bianca,é melhor ela descansar. –falou Remo.

- Ahm,boa noite pra vocês. –disse subindo as escadas.

Ela colocou seu pijama,escovou os dentes e se jogou na cama.

O que eram aquelas tonturas?E dores de cabeça?E esse cansaço repentino?Ela devia ter comido algo estragado,só podia.

Logo ela adormeceu.Se via em frente a um grande castelo.Tudo estava escuro,era um lugar muito sombrio e parecia abandonado.Estava frio,muito frio,e ela ali,no meio daquele lugar, de pijama.Estava sentindo algo estranho,parecia que sabia para onde devia ir.Ela deveria entrar no castelo e ir até uma torre.Ela entrou.Logo viu duas enormes escadas circulares que se uniam num segundo andar.Ela subiu a que ficava à sua direita.Foi parar em um corredor longo,o chão de pedra era coberto por um tapete vermelho,que no passado devia ter sido muito belo,mas que agora não passava de um pedaço de pano velho comido pelas traças.Muitos quadros,todos rasgados,despedaçados.Ela entrou num aposento,que ficava na ultima sala do corredor,que tinha centenas delas,com portas todas iguais.

Ela abriu a porta.Era um quarto.Havia uma cama de dossel que já fora muito bonita,alguns pedaços de pano rasgados no chão e um enorme guarda-roupa de se algo a guiasse,ela abriu a porta do guarda-roupa.Arrancou a parte de trás dele,que já estava podre,e encostou os cinco dedos de sua pequena mão direita num bloco de pedra,que mostrou uma passagem escura.Ela entrou.Parecia que conseguia enxergar naquela escuridão,pois não precisou usar a varinha.Logo viu um brilho perolado num canto da passagem.Ela ouviu uma voz que disse.

- Liz Green Hollowe…Prazer.

Liz se voltou para o brilho perolado.Era um fantasma.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Ludmilla Hans Hollowe.

- Poderia me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Ah,querida,entendo que estejas confusa.Não sabes nada sobre teu dom,não é?

- Dom? –perguntou Liz,cada vez mais confusa.

- Sim,o dom.Irei te explicar. –falou Ludmilla gentilmente,se dirigindo para fora da passagem.Liz a seguiu.Saindo da passagem,elas foram parar no longo corredor.Quando chegaram à décima sala,o fantasma atravessou a parede,fazendo sinal para Liz abrir a porta.

A menina entrou.Era uma sala tão sombria quanto o resto do castelo,estava vazia,exceto por uma mesa que se conservava inteira,uma vasilha que havia sobre ela,e uma cadeira.Ludmilla fez sinal para Liz sentar-se.A menina sentou.O fantasma fechou o olhos e dentro da bacia apareceu um liquido negro,que começou a se movimentar e fazer um chiado estranho.Logo uma cena um pouco distorcida apareceu na bacia que à Liz parecia uma penseira muito rudimentar,mas eficiente.Fogueiras queimavam,e Liz ouvia vozes,pessoas gritando.

- A Inquisição? –perguntou Liz à fantasma. –Mas o que isso tem a ver com esse dom que você diz que eu tenho?

- Não menina,não é a Inquisição.Há muito tempo,havia uma grande comemoração,o Samhain.Sabes o que é o Samhain? –Liz fez um sinal negativo. –Os celtas celebravam o Ano-Novo no dia primeiro de novembro.Eles acreditavam que na véspera todas as leis de tempo e espaço eram magicamente suspensas e os espíritos das pessoas que haviam morrido naquele ano voltavam do além para possuir o corpo dos vivos.Para os seus corpos não serem invadidos pelas almas,as pessoas apagavam todas as fogueiras para não chamar atenção,usavam máscaras horrendas e se vestiam como demônios,para espantar esses espíritos.Havia muita festa,mas qualquer pessoa que eles tivessem alguma suspeita de terem sido possuídos por esses espíritos eram imediatamente queimados.Os bruxos sabiam que isso tudo era lenda,mas mesmo assim participavam das comemorações.

Ludmilla fitou a menina que ainda parecia confusa.

- Haviam bruxos e bruxas que tinham um certo poder que não era normal a todos os outros.Eles tinham visões,não visões muito claras,mas visões que mostravam o futuro.Essas pessoas tinham uma sensibilidade muito aguçada,além de uma mente muito forte.Era muito difícil alguém conseguir entrar na mente daqueles bruxos,mas eles com facilidade adentravam as outras mentes.Quando tinham as visões haviam certos efeitos colaterais por causa delas.Muitos deles tremiam muito,tinham tonturas,mal estares,outros gritavam durante o sono ou falavam coisas desconexas,entravam em transe a qualquer hora.Não eram como os videntes comuns,que lêem em folhas de chá o futuro.Eles,querendo ou não,tinham o dom.Por causa desses efeitos colaterais,que se intensificavam nessa época do ano,muitos desses bruxos com o dom,foram mortos.A maioria.Poucos conseguiram escapar.

A bruxa parou por um instante,para logo depois continuar.

- Esse dom se passa de geração em geração,mas apenas algumas poucas pessoas recebem o dom.Quando eram queimado nas fogueiras,havia algo que de certa forma bloqueava os poderes que seus descendentes teriam.Assim,vagarosamente o dom foi se extinguindo.Mas consegui esconder-me,fui uma das únicas bruxas que conseguiu não ser queimada nas fogueiras.

A menina estava pasma.

- A Sra. quer dizer que eu tenho o dom?Mas como eu nunca fiquei sabendo,como eu nunca tive visões e...

- As visões só começam a se manifestar depois que a pessoa tem dezessete anos,geralmente uma ou duas semanas após o Halloween,a noite de todos os espíritos.Por isso tu tens sentido tonturas nesses últimos dias.

A menina estava tentando juntar todas as peças.Existia um certo dom,e ela o tem porque sua ancestral o tivera.Esse dom dá à pessoa o poder de ter visões e uma sensibilidade maior do que a dos outros.Liz agora estava se perguntando,como alguém tão nova quanto Ludmilla sabia de tudo aquilo.Estava pensando,quantos anos será que ela teria quando morreu.

- Quarenta e oito. –disse a fantasma.

- Como? –perguntou Liz.

- Eu tinha exatamente quarenta e oito anos quando morri.

- Mas como?A senhora aparenta ser tão nova. –disse a menina. –Não que eu te ache velha,não é isso...

Realmente,Ludmilla não tinha nenhuma ruga se quer,e aparentava ter seus vinte anos.

- O dom.O dom permite a nós não envelhecermos rapidamente.Tu continuarás com essa sua aparência por muito tempo,aproximadamente até teres uns trinta anos.

- Uau... –disse Liz.Será que alguém agüentaria se olhar no espelho por tantos anos e ver a mesma coisa,sem nenhuma mudança?Ela achava que muitas pessoas gostariam de ser "jovens" para sempre. "Jovens",porque ela sabia que só sua aparência seria assim.

- Tu tens o dom,e eu cumpri minha missão. –disse o fantasma. –Mas,quero lhe deixar um ultimo aviso.Não uses esse dom para prejudicar os outros e nem para te favorecer individualmente.Muitos bruxos fizeram isso,e mais tarde foram castigados.Tu deves usa-lo para o bem.Tempos sombrios se aproximam,e tu deverás ajudar os que precisarem.

Assim,terminada sua missão,lentamente a fantasma foi se dissolvendo em uma névoa.

Não era nada,somente um sonho,pensou Liz ao de repente acordar de madrugada.Deitou-se novamente e voltou a dormir.

N/A: E aí,o que acharam?Bem,eu estou me sentindo muito culpada.Muito culpada por estar desviando tanto e tanto o rumo dessa história.Quero dizer,é uma T/L!E não ta mais parecendo!Pra todos q concordam comigo,digo q no cap. 18 teremos T/L.e não em matem.Bem,demorei pra postar porque...a verdade é que é porque eu quis.Sim,eu não regulo bem.É isso...deixem review.Agora,resposta delas...:

Capítulo 16 –Detenção.

- Ainda,de tudo isso,o que eu acho mais impressionante é a criatividade deles. –falou Bia enquanto subia para o salão comunal.Já era quase hora da detenção.

- Sim,eu concordo.Limpar troféus...acho que no tempo que a minha bisavó estudava aqui eles davam essa detenção! –disse Liz,logo após entrar pelo buraco do retrato.

- Mas sua avó tinha sorte!Existiam muito menos troféus na escola na época dela... –falou Bia,extremamente aborrecida.

- Ah,Bia,pára com isso!É só você limpar uns troféus.

- Claro,Lily,isso porque não é você que tem que limpar. –disse ela cruzando os braços. –Você que vai cuidar da nossa detenção? –perguntou Bia,agora sorrindo.

- Não,vai ser o Holes.

Os ombros de Bia caíram.

- Ah,nem isso!Eu sou azarada mesmo!

- Bem,mas é bom lembrar que você está lá porque fez uma coisa errada.

- Ta bom,Lily,não precisa ficar me lembrando disso. Eu vou subir pro dormitório,pegar uma blusa,e daí vou pra detenção.

Liz apoiou-se na poltrona,fechando os olhos.

- Liz,você tem certeza que não quer ir na enfermaria?Você está bem?

Liz,durante o dia todo estava se sentindo meio mal.Várias vezes sentiu tonturas.

- Não,Lily,não é nada. –disse ela sentando-se,parecendo meio batida.

A amiga a olhou preocupada.

- Tem certeza?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda girou,e depois entraram três meninos e uma menina.

- Oi todo mundo! –disse Tiago,como de costume se jogando no sofá.Logo os outros fizeram o mesmo.Sirius estava com a cara emburrada,por causa da detenção.

- Lily,que cara é essa? –perguntou Rachel.

- Ah,é a Liz!

- O que foi que minha priminha fez?

- O problema é o que ela não fez. –disse Lily, olhando reprovadora para a amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado.De tão preocupada nem notou que _ela_ estava trocando palavras em um tom normal com Tiago Potter.

- Ah,bobeira da Lil.Só porque eu estou um pouquinho mal hoje ela quer que eu vá na enfermaria.

- Um pouquinho mal!Um pouquinho!Liz,você está com tonturas,e isso não é normal!

Remo agora a olhou,também parecendo preocupado como Lily.

- Liz,a Lily tem razão!Você deve ir para a enfermaria.Pode ser algo grave.

- Não é nada!Mas que droga,vocês dois! –disse ela,já se alterando.

Agora Remo a encarou.

- Liz,você tem que ir.É para o seu próprio bem.A gente se preocupa com você. –ele disse gentilmente,o que fez Liz desistir e concordar em ir para a enfermaria.

- Tudo bem,eu vou.Mas só pra vocês pararem de me encher.

Aproveitando que Bia e Sirius iam para a sala dos troféus,Liz foi com eles até parte do trajeto,mas depois se separou dos dois e foi para a enfermaria,imaginando o que iria acontecer naquela detenção.

Ao entrar,logo viu a Madame Pomfrey cuidando de um aluno corvinal,que estava com uns furúnculos bem feios.A enfermeira disse para ela esperar alguns minutos,que logo ela veria o que supostamente havia com ela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eles entraram na sala de troféus e encontraram Alan Holes sentado em uma cadeira.

- Bem,o negócio é simples. –disse o loiro de olhos pretos. –Vocês limpam os troféus sem magia,por isso me dêem as suas varinhas.Ah,acho que vocês já sabiam disso,então,se divirtam! –disse ele pegando as varinhas que os dois estendiam para ele,sendo que ele deu um pano e um espanador para cada um.Pegando um livro de dentro do bolso interno de sua capa,começou a ler.

Na sala meio abandonada,vários objetos dourados,prateados ou bronzeados estavam colocados em prateleiras bem organizadas.Bia,após uma seqüência ininterrupta de espirros,começou a limpar um de primeiro lugar na copa de Quadribol para a Grifinória.Ao ver as centenas de troféus,ela pensou que certamente somente os alunos limpavam aquele lugar,durante as detenções.Ela olhou para os lados,tentando encontrar seu companheiro de detenção.Ela viu algumas fagulhas de luz azul vindo de alguma parte de dentro da capa do menino.Ela se aproximou,sussurrando.

- Black,eu não acredito!Você está usando magia!Aposto que entregou uma varinha falsa a ele!

- Bem,não posso negar que você seja esperta,Smith.Mas eu sou muito mais,porque não preciso ficar limpando esses troféus imundos.

Ela sorriu marotamente e logo depois espirrou mais uma vez.Maldita alergia!

- A não ser que eu conte pra ele que você entregou uma varinha falsa.Daí,além dessa detenção,com certeza você receberá mais uma.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e a olhou entediado.

- O que você quer,hein?

- Quero que você limpe todos com magia.Daí nós dois nos damos bem,sem danos. –agora ela sorria.Estava com tanta vontade de sair dali que até estava sendo consideravelmente amigável com Black.Mais um espirro.

- Tudo bem. –disse ele. –Mas prometa que não vai contar!

- Prometo!

Com um toque de varinha,ele limpou todos os troféus.Disseram a Holes que haviam acabado.Apesar de ter achado estranho,deixou os dois irem.Afinal,ele tinha mais coisas para fazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Liz saiu da dissera,não havia nada de errado com ela,os amigos que eram dramáticos demais.Chegando no salão comunal,encontrou os Marotos,Lily,Bia e Rachel sentados.Lily estava meio quieta demais,e Remo,apesar de não aparentar,estava preocupado.

- E aí,Liz,o que você tem? –perguntou a amiga,indo mais para o lado para Liz poder sentar.

- Nada,Lily,eu não tenho nada.Eu disse que estava bem.

Logo que sentou,sentiu mais um pouco de tontura.

- Liz,tem certeza que ela te examinou direito?

- Sim,Remo.Não se preocupem,eu estou perfeitamente bem. –disse sorrindo para o amigo.Agora ela encarou Bia. –O que você ta fazendo aqui!

- Ah,o Black deu um jeito de enganar o Holes,mas como não conseguiu me enganar também,teve que me ajudar.Deu um jeito de nós sairmos da detenção.

- estão os troféus? –perguntou Liz.

- Ainda no mesmo lugar desde a sua ultima detenção,e aquele pó atacou a minha alergia. –disse ela mostrando um lenço para a amiga,que fez uma careta. –Por falar em detenção,você não levou nenhuma esse ano ainda,né Liz?

- É,não levei.A Minerva falou pra mim que desistiu de tentar fazer eu usar a saia.Bem que fez,porque seria tempo gasto em vão,eu não uso saias. –falou ela.

- É,porque quando a Liz põem uma coisa na cabeça,é difícil de tirar. –disse Tiago.

- Bem,Pontas,você não pode falar muito... –disse Sirius olhando para Lily.

- É verdade. –concordou Remo.

Liz se levantou do sofá.

- Já vai? –perguntou Bia.A amiga concordou. –Mas ainda é cedo!

- Ah,Bia,eu estou cansada,tenho que dormir um pouco.

- É mesmo,Bianca,é melhor ela descansar. –falou Remo.

- Ahm,boa noite pra vocês. –disse subindo as escadas.

Ela colocou seu pijama,escovou os dentes e se jogou na cama.

O que eram aquelas tonturas?E dores de cabeça?E esse cansaço repentino?Ela devia ter comido algo estragado,só podia.

Logo ela adormeceu.Se via em frente a um grande castelo.Tudo estava escuro,era um lugar muito sombrio e parecia abandonado.Estava frio,muito frio,e ela ali,no meio daquele lugar, de pijama.Estava sentindo algo estranho,parecia que sabia para onde devia ir.Ela deveria entrar no castelo e ir até uma torre.Ela entrou.Logo viu duas enormes escadas circulares que se uniam num segundo andar.Ela subiu a que ficava à sua direita.Foi parar em um corredor longo,o chão de pedra era coberto por um tapete vermelho,que no passado devia ter sido muito belo,mas que agora não passava de um pedaço de pano velho comido pelas traças.Muitos quadros,todos rasgados,despedaçados.Ela entrou num aposento,que ficava na ultima sala do corredor,que tinha centenas delas,com portas todas iguais.

Ela abriu a porta.Era um quarto.Havia uma cama de dossel que já fora muito bonita,alguns pedaços de pano rasgados no chão e um enorme guarda-roupa de se algo a guiasse,ela abriu a porta do guarda-roupa.Arrancou a parte de trás dele,que já estava podre,e encostou os cinco dedos de sua pequena mão direita num bloco de pedra,que mostrou uma passagem escura.Ela entrou.Parecia que conseguia enxergar naquela escuridão,pois não precisou usar a varinha.Logo viu um brilho perolado num canto da passagem.Ela ouviu uma voz que disse.

- Liz Green Hollowe…Prazer.

Liz se voltou para o brilho perolado.Era um fantasma.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Ludmilla Hans Hollowe.

- Poderia me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Ah,querida,entendo que estejas confusa.Não sabes nada sobre teu dom,não é?

- Dom? –perguntou Liz,cada vez mais confusa.

- Sim,o dom.Irei te explicar. –falou Ludmilla gentilmente,se dirigindo para fora da passagem.Liz a seguiu.Saindo da passagem,elas foram parar no longo corredor.Quando chegaram à décima sala,o fantasma atravessou a parede,fazendo sinal para Liz abrir a porta.

A menina entrou.Era uma sala tão sombria quanto o resto do castelo,estava vazia,exceto por uma mesa que se conservava inteira,uma vasilha que havia sobre ela,e uma cadeira.Ludmilla fez sinal para Liz sentar-se.A menina sentou.O fantasma fechou o olhos e dentro da bacia apareceu um liquido negro,que começou a se movimentar e fazer um chiado estranho.Logo uma cena um pouco distorcida apareceu na bacia que à Liz parecia uma penseira muito rudimentar,mas eficiente.Fogueiras queimavam,e Liz ouvia vozes,pessoas gritando.

- A Inquisição? –perguntou Liz à fantasma. –Mas o que isso tem a ver com esse dom que você diz que eu tenho?

- Não menina,não é a Inquisição.Há muito tempo,havia uma grande comemoração,o Samhain.Sabes o que é o Samhain? –Liz fez um sinal negativo. –Os celtas celebravam o Ano-Novo no dia primeiro de novembro.Eles acreditavam que na véspera todas as leis de tempo e espaço eram magicamente suspensas e os espíritos das pessoas que haviam morrido naquele ano voltavam do além para possuir o corpo dos vivos.Para os seus corpos não serem invadidos pelas almas,as pessoas apagavam todas as fogueiras para não chamar atenção,usavam máscaras horrendas e se vestiam como demônios,para espantar esses espíritos.Havia muita festa,mas qualquer pessoa que eles tivessem alguma suspeita de terem sido possuídos por esses espíritos eram imediatamente queimados.Os bruxos sabiam que isso tudo era lenda,mas mesmo assim participavam das comemorações.

Ludmilla fitou a menina que ainda parecia confusa.

- Haviam bruxos e bruxas que tinham um certo poder que não era normal a todos os outros.Eles tinham visões,não visões muito claras,mas visões que mostravam o futuro.Essas pessoas tinham uma sensibilidade muito aguçada,além de uma mente muito forte.Era muito difícil alguém conseguir entrar na mente daqueles bruxos,mas eles com facilidade adentravam as outras mentes.Quando tinham as visões haviam certos efeitos colaterais por causa delas.Muitos deles tremiam muito,tinham tonturas,mal estares,outros gritavam durante o sono ou falavam coisas desconexas,entravam em transe a qualquer hora.Não eram como os videntes comuns,que lêem em folhas de chá o futuro.Eles,querendo ou não,tinham o dom.Por causa desses efeitos colaterais,que se intensificavam nessa época do ano,muitos desses bruxos com o dom,foram mortos.A maioria.Poucos conseguiram escapar.

A bruxa parou por um instante,para logo depois continuar.

- Esse dom se passa de geração em geração,mas apenas algumas poucas pessoas recebem o dom.Quando eram queimado nas fogueiras,havia algo que de certa forma bloqueava os poderes que seus descendentes teriam.Assim,vagarosamente o dom foi se extinguindo.Mas consegui esconder-me,fui uma das únicas bruxas que conseguiu não ser queimada nas fogueiras.

A menina estava pasma.

- A Sra. quer dizer que eu tenho o dom?Mas como eu nunca fiquei sabendo,como eu nunca tive visões e...

- As visões só começam a se manifestar depois que a pessoa tem dezessete anos,geralmente uma ou duas semanas após o Halloween,a noite de todos os espíritos.Por isso tu tens sentido tonturas nesses últimos dias.

A menina estava tentando juntar todas as peças.Existia um certo dom,e ela o tem porque sua ancestral o tivera.Esse dom dá à pessoa o poder de ter visões e uma sensibilidade maior do que a dos outros.Liz agora estava se perguntando,como alguém tão nova quanto Ludmilla sabia de tudo aquilo.Estava pensando,quantos anos será que ela teria quando morreu.

- Quarenta e oito. –disse a fantasma.

- Como? –perguntou Liz.

- Eu tinha exatamente quarenta e oito anos quando morri.

- Mas como?A senhora aparenta ser tão nova. –disse a menina. –Não que eu te ache velha,não é isso...

Realmente,Ludmilla não tinha nenhuma ruga se quer,e aparentava ter seus vinte anos.

- O dom.O dom permite a nós não envelhecermos rapidamente.Tu continuarás com essa sua aparência por muito tempo,aproximadamente até teres uns trinta anos.

- Uau... –disse Liz.Será que alguém agüentaria se olhar no espelho por tantos anos e ver a mesma coisa,sem nenhuma mudança?Ela achava que muitas pessoas gostariam de ser "jovens" para sempre. "Jovens",porque ela sabia que só sua aparência seria assim.

- Tu tens o dom,e eu cumpri minha missão. –disse o fantasma. –Mas,quero lhe deixar um ultimo aviso.Não uses esse dom para prejudicar os outros e nem para te favorecer individualmente.Muitos bruxos fizeram isso,e mais tarde foram castigados.Tu deves usa-lo para o bem.Tempos sombrios se aproximam,e tu deverás ajudar os que precisarem.

Assim,terminada sua missão,lentamente a fantasma foi se dissolvendo em uma névoa.

Não era nada,somente um sonho,pensou Liz ao de repente acordar de madrugada.Deitou-se novamente e voltou a dormir.

N/A: E aí,o que acharam?Bem,eu estou me sentindo muito culpada.Muito culpada por estar desviando tanto e tanto o rumo dessa história.Quero dizer,é uma T/L!E não ta mais parecendo!Pra todos q concordam comigo,digo q no cap. 18 teremos T/L.e não em matem.Bem,demorei pra postar porque...a verdade é que é porque eu quis.Sim,eu não regulo bem.É isso...deixem review.Agora,resposta delas...:

Evans Riddle: Obrigada!Bem,Michael é muito demais...Ah,obrigada de novo,pela review na minha song.Bem,vc já leu esse capítulo,mas vê se deixa review,hein!E vê se entra no msn,tenho q falar com vc! XD

Mell San: Sem comentários.Vc não sabe o q é,isso é óbvio u.u

Silverghost: É uma honra enorme ter uma review tua aqui,Silver.Sério mesmo,sou sua fã XD Bem,obrigada,qnto a Lily e Tiago...to tentando!Mas vai demorar ainda...

janegranger: Obrigada,e sim,eles tem q ficar juntos!E vão ficar,mas vai demorar um bocado.Aqui ta a continuação...

Pri Black: Sim,fofo,fofo!Bem,o Tiago não sabe,nem eu.Já joguei uma vez ou outra,mas na verdade vou na sorte mesmo huhahahauau...É,tem um pouco de ciúme.Ah,espero q tenha achado interessante,e desculpa pela demora!

Let Potter: Oh,Let!Miga querida!Bem,obrigada por todas as reviews,to esperando as outras,viu?Huauauhau...como sou chata...Bem,obrigada!Te doro! XD

Lira McKinnon: Lira,não deixou review ainda,né!O q custa,hein?Td bem..:P..vê se deixa logoooo!

Obrigada a todos q comentam,eu já tenho 65 reviews e ta difícil de acreditar! XD Ah,um recadinho:

Eu tenho uma song agora tbm,quem quiser ler entra lá no meu profile,viu?Desde já agradeço...heheh.

Abraço,

Mia Moony ou Srta. Enrolada(eu sou muito!)


	17. Contando aos amigos

**Capítulo 17 –Contando aos amigos.**

O sol despontava no horizonte e o castelo era lentamente banhado pela fraca luz dourada de um sol de inverno.Todas as ocupantes do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifinória dormiam tranqüilamente.Logo começaria mais uma longa e rotineira sexta feira.Acordar,vestir o uniforme,tomar café,ir para a primeira aula.Quando acabassem as aulas da manhã,todas elas iriam almoçar,para logo depois encararem as aulas da tarde.

Lily foi,como na maioria das vezes,a primeira a levantar-se e rumar para o banheiro.Em seguida Rachel,depois Liz,e por ultimo Bia.

-------- -

O mesmo aconteceria aos Marotos,só que com algumas pequenas modificações.Acordar,vestir o uniforme durante uma guerra de travesseiros,enfeitiçar o Seboso,tomar café,ir pra primeira aula.Quando acabassem as aulas a manhã,enquanto caminhavam para ir almoçar,encheriam mais um pouco o Sebosos.Almoçariam,teriam as aulas da tarde e voltariam para a torre.

Remo levantou,logo depois acordando Tiago e Sirius,que resmungaram.Pedro já estava no salão,comendo,como sempre.

------ - -

As meninas desceram para tomar café.Liz estava meio perturbada por causa do sonho que tivera,mas por que?Afinal,só fora mais um de seus raros sonhos,como sempre mirabolantes.Até agora estava se sentindo perfeitamente bem.Sem tonturas e nem dores de cabeça.

Sentou-se e começou a habitual tarefa de passar manteiga nas suas torradas.De repente arou.Por um segundo vira um copo quebrado no chão.Automaticamente virou-se para Lily e disse.

- Lily,coloque seu copo mais para o centro da mesa.

A menina moveu o copo.

Liz continuou a tomar café.Logo começou a ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça.

"Você acha mesmo?Será que o Fred vai me convidar pra sair?".Outra voz: "Nossa,eu odeio Poções!";agora uma voz conhecida, "Ah,ela me paga,aquela mestiça metida a valente!".Várias vozes difusas começaram a reboar em sua cabeça,fazendo a menina subitamente gritar,segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

- CALEM A BOCA!

Todo o salão silenciou e olhou para ela.Algumas pessoas agora começaram a murmurar,ainda a encarando.A menina pegou uma torrada e mordeu,como se não estivesse sendo observada por todo o salão,inclusive os professores.Logo ele voltaram novamente suas atenções a suas conversinhas fúteis (nesse ponto com exceção dos professores).

- Liz,o que foi isso? –perguntou Bia segurando a risada.

A amiga disse um "Nada,encontro vocês na sala" e saiu do salão com sua mochila pesada nas costas.

Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho.Afinal,será que o que acontecera na noite passada fora somente um sonho?Ou será que acontecera de verdade?Não,não podia ser verdade.Ela passara a noite toda na sua cama,no dormitório.Ela foi andando rapidamente para fora do salão.

De repente,começou a sentir o mundo girar.Ela se apoiou nas paredes gélidas,e,sentindo uma rajada forte de vento do inverno,ela desabou.Antes de perder a consciência,ao fechar os olhos pôde ver uma luz verde,pessoas com capas pretas e alguns gritos de dor ao longe.

No salão principal,Dumbledore pediu licença aos professores com quem conversava e saiu do salão.Mal saiu e pode ver o corpo de uma menina de longos cabelos pretos estirada no chão,inconsciente.

A menina abria os olhos.Ao constatar que o lugar onde estava não era nem de longe o corredor onde costumava estar a,para ela,segundos atrás.Ela sentiu sua cabeça latejando.Olhou ao redor.Podia ver vários quadros.Alguns deles dormiam,outros cochichavam.Percebeu que estava sentada em uma poltrona confortável,e ao olhar para frente pode ver os olhos azuis do diretor.

- Professor?O que eu estou fazendo aqui?É a sua sala?

O diretor sorriu.

- Sim Srta. Hollowe.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?Quero dizer,eu estava no corredor e...

- A Srta. desmaiou.

Uma clareza de repente invadiu a mente da garota.Claro,por isso parecia que a segundos não estava ali.Mas quanto tempo havia ficado desacordada e por quê?

- Por que o Sr. me trouxe aqui?Eu não deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar?

Ela mesma se impressionou com o jeito espontâneo de falar com o diretor.Afinal,ele era Dumbledore!

- O sonho que você teve ontem... –falou ele encarando os olhos azuis dela.

- Não foi um sonho. –ela completou,como se lendo a mente do homem.

- Sim,Srta.

- Mas aquilo tudo é real?Quero dizer,eu realmente tenho um dom?

- Sim.

- E aquelas vozes que eu ouvi hoje de manhã?

- Ah,não será sempre assim.Só aconteceu isso porque é o começo.Logo passará.Você não ficará ouvindo as conversas e nem os pensamentos de todos.

A menina pareceu aliviada.

- Que bom.Acho que enlouqueceria.

- Certamente,senhorita.

Ela pareceu reflexiva.

- Eu poderei ler mentes com facilidade?

- Sim.Logo poderá.Não precisa treinar,como precisamos treinar Legilimência.Pra você,é algo natural.Mas,acho que é melhor darmos um jeito para que a Srta. não saia por aí ouvindo os pensamentos dos outros.Isso não é nada...gentil. –disse ele sorrindo.

Ela sorriu.

- E as visões?

- Você pode as ter a qualquer momento.Acho que você teve uma hoje,não teve?

- Não sei...acho que sim.

Ele fez um gesto para que ela continuasse.

- Eu vi umas luzes verdes...Depois vi homens encapuzados e gritos. –disse ela relembrando.

Ele pareceu interessado,e disse mais para si mesmo.

- Comensais.Um ataque.

- Como? –a menina perguntou curiosa.

O rosto do diretor,que de repente pareceu ter adquirido um ar meio sombrio,logo voltou a sorrir.

- Nada,senhorita,nada.

Ela o encarou.

- O senhor sabe que eu descobrirei,não sabe?

Ele sorriu novamente.

- Sim,todos logo saberão.Mas,se quiser,tente.

- Eu posso contar às minhas amigas? –ela perguntou ansiosa.

Por um momento o diretor pareceu pensar seriamente.

- Sim,acho que pode contar.

A menina não sabia o que realmente significava ter o dom.Principalmente nesses tempos que se aproximavam,pensava o diretor.Mas,por enquanto,devia deixa-los sem saber.Deixa-los viver suas vidas em paz,enquanto era possível.Logo a tempestade começaria.

Ela passeou mais uma vez com o olhar a interessante sala do diretor.Haviam muitas coisas diferentes ali.Seus olhos curiosos pousaram sobre uma linda ave num poleiro.

- É uma fênix? –perguntou.

- Sim,Fawks.

- Legal o nome. –ela comentou admirando a ave. – Professor,será que eu poderia ir agora? –perguntou olhando o diretor.

- Claro. –disse ele levantando-se da poltrona para leva-la até a porta. –Pode tirar o dia de folga das aulas.Asseguro-lhe que não será um dia muito produtivo se as assistir.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu da sala do diretor e se encaminhava para fora da escola.Já que não ia ter as aulas,resolveu ir visitar Hagrid,a quem haviam prometido uma visita,apesar de naquela ocasião ele não saber que a garota estava presente.

A neve densa afundava os tornozelos da menina.Se continuasse nevando desse jeito,logo eles teriam grandes dificuldades para ter as aulas de Herbologia.Ela observou o lago que estava encoberto por uma fina camada de gelo e a floresta,que estava com as copas das altas árvores todas brancas.A cabana de Hagrid parecia um bolo com glacê.

Ela caminhou até a porta e bateu algumas poucas vezes.Logo o guarda caças abriu.

- Ah,olá Liz!Quanto tempo!Um dia desses suas amigas apareceram por aqui...

A menina todo aquele frio,a maioria dos animais da floresta estavam hibernando,o que deixava Hagrid sem muito o que fazer em dias de neve como aquele.

Ela entrou.A cabana estava bagunçada,como sempre,com várias coisas penduradas no teto e nas paredes.A lareira estava acesa,e por um minuto a menina pensou em como era perigoso ter fogo na ela era toda de madeira,se pegasse fogo ele facilmente consumiria toda a cabana.

- Tudo bem,Hagrid?

- está frio,não?Quer uma xícara de chá? –perguntou ele.

- Sim.

Ele pareceu finalmente assimilar que estavam numa sexta-feira e a menina não estava nas aulas.Ele a olhou desconfiado.

- Você está matando aula de novo por um acaso?

Quando eles haviam se conhecido,Liz estava fugindo de Filch.Ela matara aula e o zelador queria todo custo dar-lhe uma não tinha para onde ir,ela acabou entrando na cabana do meio gigante.Ele estava trabalhando,mas assim que entrou viu a menina encolhida a um canto,lhe dando um sorriso amarelo.Ele a ajudara a se esconder,e a partir daquele dia,às vezes ela ia visita-lo.

- Não,Hagrid.Peguei um dia de folga.Dumbledore permitiu.Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem.

Não achou bom espalhar por aí suas condições.Não que não confiasse em Hagrid,mas como ele era meio atrapalhado,poderia deixar escapar.

- Ah,então está bem.Sabe,estudar é muito importante. –disse ele colocando chá em uma xícara. –Quer um biscoito?É dos seus preferidos...

Liz era uma das poucas pessoas,ou quem sabe a única,que gostava dos biscoitos do amigo.Quando brigava com as amigas e ia visitá-lo,comumente servia de cobaia para uma das experiências culinárias do amigo.E gostava.Todos se admiravam que alguém tão enjoada quanto a comidas,gostasse daquelas coisas que Hagrid costumava chamar de biscoitos.

Ela aceitou.

- Hum,está ótimo,Hagrid! –disse ela dando uma mordida no biscoito.Logo após tomar um gole de chá,pode sentir cada partícula de seu corpo gelado se aquecer.

------------------ - -

- Onde aquela maluca se meteu? –perguntava Lily pela milésima vez para Bia,que já estava começando a se irritar.

- Lily,se tivesse acontecido algo nós saberíamos!Noticias ruins chegam depressa.

- Eu vou matar ela quando a encontrar! –disse Lily,no que Bia revirou os olhos.

- Quem sabe ela resolveu matar aula ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Se ela resolveu matar aula,e me deixou nessa preocupação toda,eu esgano ela! –falou Lily ainda nervosa.

- É,eu também vou mata-la.Porque ela foi matar aula e nem me chamou pra ir junto,e sim me deixou aqui com minha amiga neurótica. –falou Bia.

-------- - - ---

Ela resolveu voltar para o castelo.Estava subindo as escadas que levavam à entrada quando sentiu uma forte tontura,que fez a menina se apoiar na parede.Era horário de saída das aulas,ela sentiu alguém segura-la.

- Liz,o que houve? –perguntou uma voz doce.

Ela sorriu.

- Michael! –ela disse,logo se apoiando no menino.

- Oi,Liz.Você está bem?Está se sentindo mal?

- Não,eu estou bem.O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou saindo da aula de Herbologia. –ele falou. –Ei!Mas o que você está fazendo aqui,fora da aula?

Ela quase riu.

- Calma.Dumbledore me deu o dia de folga.

O menino estreitou as sobrancelhas.

- Dia de folga?Mas por quê?

Ela suspirou.

- Olha,já que eu vou ter que explicar essa longa historia para você e para meus outros amigos,acho que é melhor todos nós nos encontrarmos depois,ok?Olha...você pode ir para nossa sala comunal?

- Como?Liz,você é da Grifinória,eu sou da Corvinal.Eu não posso ir na sua sala comunal.

Liz fez um sinal com a mão,dizendo para ele não ligar.

- Ah,que nada!A Alice já foi um montão de vezes lá,e ela é da Lufa-Lufa.Não tem problema!

- Bem,se você diz... –disse ele sorrindo.

- Ahm...você não acha que agora é melhor você ir para a aula?Eu realmente não quero atrapalhar seus estudos.

- Mas você está bem mesmo?

- Aham.Agora vá.Até mais tarde! –disse ela e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Assim que o rapaz se foi,ela falou para si mesma.

- Ai,meu Merlin,vai dar um trabalhão eu explicar tudo isso...

Entrou novamente no castelo.Resolveu ir até a sala onde as amigas estariam tendo a ultima aula para espera-las sair e seguirem para a torre.Cuidando para não se encostar na porta,a menina sentou no chão de pedra e fechou os olhos,concentrada.Pode ouvir distintamente os sussurros das amigas,inaudíveis para os outros.

"- Será que ela está bem?Onde ela está?

"- Lily,se acalma!Ela está bem!Mas,se você continuar repetindo isso,quem não estará bem daqui a pouco será você!

Liz sorriu.Lily estava preocupada.Bia,como sempre preferia pensar que tudo estava bem,ao contrário de Lily,que era pessimista.Liz se concentrou de novo.

"- Vamos amanhã à noite?

"- Mas é claro!

"- Gente,eu ainda acho que é muito arriscado vocês fazerem isso.

"- Ah,Aluado!Não será agora que nós iremos abandonar nosso amigo lo...

Liz sentiu um choque,que a fez perder a concentração.

- Droga! –resmungou ela com a mão na testa,piscando constantemente.Voltou a se concentrar.Uma vozinha na cabeça dela - que foi ignorada – dizia para ela parar,que aquilo não era certo.

"- Ah!Eu não acredito que aquela coisinha fofa do Michael saiu com a Hollowe!

Como?Estavam falando dela?Se concentrou mais.

"- Ah,eu duvido muito!Deve ser papo,fofoca.

"- Eu acho que até pode ser.Ui,mas que mal gosto!Por que ele não procurou alguém melhor...

"- Como quem?

"- Como eu!

Liz bufou ao ouvir as risadinhas de July Handerson,Camila West e Pâmela Neens.Ah,mas elas iam ver só.Pâmela vivia dando em cima de todo mundo,só porque nunca conseguira sair com alguns,Michael,por exemplo,ficava implicando com as meninas que conseguiram.Ela ia no sexto ano da Grifinória,era uma das amigas de Natany.Liz realmente não suportava o grupinho.

O sinal bateu e logo todos saíram da sala.Muitas pessoas quase tropeçaram em Liz,que riu.Quando viu Pâmela,July,Camila e Natany saindo da sala,ela esticou bem a perna,fazendo-as cair de cara no chão.Liz começou a gargalhar,e disse para elas,com nojo.

- Ah,e para informação de vocês quatro,fofoqueiras,eu não estou saindo com o Michael.Eu estou NAMORANDO com ele.

De algumas o queixo caiu,mas Pâmela apenas soltou um sonoro "Duvido!".

- Duvida,é?Pois pode ficar duvidando,Neens.Só porque ele não quis sair com você,isso não te dá direito de falar mal de mim,além de dizer que ele tem mal gosto.

- Como ela sabe que a gente falou isso na sala se ela nem estava lá? –cochichou Natany para .

- Eu sei lá!Ela é estranha,quem sabe se não lida com magia negra. –falou Camila no mesmo tom.

Liz revirou os olhos.

- Não falem sobre o que vocês não sabem,se não podem se dar muito mal. –Liz disse à elas,os olhos faiscando.As quatro finalmente levantaram do chão e rumaram para fora do corredor.Liz virou-se e deu de cara com os marotos e suas amigas.Imediatamente corou.

- Ah,vocês estavam aí,é? -ela disse meio sem graça.

- Sim. –disse Tiago,agora colocando o braço em torno do pescoço da prima. –Entao quer dizer que você arranjou um namorado,hein?

- Sim,qual é o problema! –falou ela tirando o braço do primo de seu pescoço.

- Nenhum. –falou Sirius sorrindo.As amigas de Liz a observavam,Lily parecendo nervosa ainda,Bia orgulhosa e Rachel sorria.Remo não falou nada.

- Aff,vocês são estranhos.

- Liz!Parabéns,deu uma lição nelas! –disse Bia.

- Hum...mas numa coisa elas tem você sabia da conversa delas?

- Eu tenho meus meios,Lily... –disse com um sorriso maroto.

Após receber olhares inquisidores,ela disse.

- Ow,depois eu conto!Vocês não precisam ficar me olhando com essas caras,não! –ela sorriu. –Olha,mais tarde eu quero convocar todos vocês,inclusive Sirius e Tiago,para uma reunião.

- Se tiver a ver com o seu sumiço durante todo o dia... –falou Lily nervosa.

- Sim,tem a ver.Mas tem muito mais coisas.

- Seu namorado vai estar lá? –perguntou Remo parecendo indiferente.

Liz ergueu a sobrancelhas.

- Sim. –ela respondeu simplesmente.

Sirius olhou para ela e lembrou de uma coisa que queria conversar com ela.

- Liz,pode vir aqui um minuto? –ele perguntou.

Ela pareceu meio confusa,mas foi,fazendo sinal para que as amigas não esperassem.

- O que foi,Sirius?

- Ham...você sabe alguma coisa?

- Sim,eu sei um monte de coisas. –ela disse.

Ele suspirou e olhou bem para ela.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre...alguma coisa? –ele perguntou receoso.

Não foi preciso usar os poderes para entender sobre o que ele falava.Liz logo compreendeu,e disse baixo.

- Ah,se eu sei que você é um animago?

Ele empalideceu e a empurrou para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Hey!O que você pensa que ta fazendo?

- Como você descobriu?

- Ham...um gato preto me contou. –disse ela sorrindo.

- Você! –ele falou.

- Eu?O que é que tem eu?

- Vai me dizer que você também...

- Sim,eu também sou um animago.E você é um cachorro,em todos os sentidos.

- Você não vai contar pra ninguém,vai?quero dizer,nós estaríamos ferrados!

- Nós?

Ele pareceu querer bater com a cabeça na parede.

- Ah,eles vão me matar!

- Eles?

- Sim.Somos todos animagos.

- Hum,interessante.Remo também?

Por um instante ele não soube o que dizer,mas logo pensou.

- Sim,ele também.

- Quem diria!Que animais eles são?

- Tiago é um cervo,Pedro um rato e Remo...um lobo.

- Legal.Tiago é um veado.

Sirius riu nervosamente.

- Você não vai contar,não é?

- Mas é claro que não!Por que eu contaria?Vocês são meus amigos,exceto Pettigrew,e,aliás,você sabe que eu também sou fora da lei.Você não conta e eu não Combinado. –disse ele estendendo a mão para ela apertar.

Os dois saíram da sala e foram para a torre.Ao entrarem todos estavam na sala.

- Vamos jantar? –perguntou Sirius.Olhou para os outros marotos e disse. –A propósito,ela sabe sobre aquilo.

Eles levantaram e rumaram para o salão.Os marotos conversavam e iam atrás das meninas.

- Liz,por que você faltou todas as aulas? –perguntou Lily.

- Ai,Liz,fala logo pra ela antes que ela me enlouqueça!

- Dumbledore me deu o dia de folga.

Aquilo para elas pareceu tão ridículo quanto se ela tivesse falado que Filch estava usando um vestido cor de rosa.

- Professor Dumbledore?Nosso diretor? –perguntou Lily incrédula.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo Dumbledore? –falou Bia.

- Claro.Depois eu conto o por quê,agora por favor me deixem em paz!Depois eu explico tudinho,ok?

As meninas concordaram e foram jantar.

- Boa noite,Mike! –disse Liz dando um beijinho no namorado que estava sentado na mesa ao lado ao lado,sentando na mesa grifinória.

- Boa noite,Li.Da onde esse "Mike"?

- Hum,eu tava pensando...você me chama de Li,então vou te chamar de Mike.Sabe,um apelido.

- É,não é tão ruim. –disse ele sorrindo.

Ela abriu a boca em falsa indignação.

- Assim você me magoa...

- Ih,isso ta me lembrando o teu primo,Liz. –Bia falou.

- Ah,por favor!Não ofende,Bia!

Logo que todos terminaram de jantar,eles estavam indo para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Eu estava pensando...é melhor não irmos lá.Vamos em outro lugar,lá tem muita gente...

- Nossa,Liz,pra que tanto mistério? –perguntou Tiago.

- Olha,quando eu contar vocês vão entender porque.Ah,eu não quero que vocês contem para ninguém,entenderam?Ninguém! –Tiago abriu a boca,mas Liz o cortou. –Não Tiago,nem para Pettigrew.Se vocês contarem,eu saberei.Tenho meus meios,e vocês vão se arrepender amargamente disso.

Todos ficaram em silencio e a seguiram até um corredor onde tinha a tapeçaria de Barnabás,o Amalucado.

- Você conhece essa sala? –perguntou Sirius à ela.

- Sim,eu chamo ela de Sala Vem e Vai. –disse ela.

- Chamamos ela de Sala Precisa,mas o nome que você deu não é tão ruim. –disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Vocês. –disse Liz olhando para os três marotos. –Vocês sabem o que fazer,né?

Eles concordaram com a cabeça. –Bem,Lily,Bia,Rachel e Michael.Vocês tem que passar por esse trecho três vezes e mentalizar o que vocês querem.Sabe,uma sala para uma reunião secreta.

Bia quase riu,mas fez o que a amiga disse.Após a terceira vez,puderam ver uma porta,que Liz abriu.Ao entrarem,puderam ver uma sala parecida com a sala comunal.Havia uma lareira de fogo crepitante,poltronas confortáveis,xícaras de chocolate quente e alguns chocolates sobre uma mesinha de centro.

- Uau! –Bia exclamou. –Isso é demais!

- Liz,por que você nunca contou isso para nós,hein? –perguntou Lily.

- Ahm...eu esqueci.

- Sei,sei...você não queria é que a gente soubesse!

- Meninas,vamos parar de discussão e vamos deixar ela contar. –disse Tiago se jogando numa poltrona.Todos se sentaram.Michael ofereceu uma xícara de chocolate,mas Liz recusou.

- Bem,é uma longa história... –ela disse sentando-se sobre as pernas.

------------- ---------

Ao terminar de contar,todos a olhavam surpresos.

- Liz...mas como? –perguntou Tiago.

- Por favor,não me faça explicar de novo. –disse ela. –Vamos gente!Não vão falar nada,é?

- Legal! –falou Bia.

- Bem,uma palavra,mas já é alguma coisa,ham?

- Isso é muito interessante Liz.Mas você tem que tomar cuidado. –falou Lily séria.

Liz sorriu.

- Não esquenta,Lil.

- Eu concordo com a Lílian,Li.Mas...você está bem?Melhorou?Quero dizer,está tendo tonturas ainda?

Ela sorriu para o namorado e se levantou,indo dar um abraço nele.

- Sim,estou bem agora.É só coisa de dias,sabe.Logo passa,não se preocupe.

- Ok.

Sirius continuava quieto.Remo agora falou.

- Sabe,Liz,acho que isso vai mudar muito a sua vida.Quero dizer,é um dom muito raro.Mas sempre que precisar,pode contar com a gente.

- Obrigada,Remo. –ela falou sorrindo. –E você,Sirius?Não vai falar nada?

- Eu concordo com o que todos disseram,mas acho que você tem que aproveitar.Quero dizer,isso é legal.

- Sirius,ela não pode sair por aí lendo a mente de todo mundo!Isso não é certo!

- Ah,e quem iria descobrir? –falou Tiago.

- Ela não faria isso.Não é Liz?

- Não,Lily.Dumbledore dará um jeito para que eu não faça isso consciente ou inconscientemente.Mas teve uma coisa nisso tudo que me chamou mais atenção.A visão que eu tive hoje.

- Ah,quem sabe não é nada.Uma confusão pro causa de tudo o que está acontecendo com você. –falou Tiago.

- Não.Isso deve ter alguma importância.Mas,não tem como nós sabermos.Então,vamos esperar e ver se nossa amiga realmente tem visões verdadeiras. –disse Lily,pensativa.

- Bem,pelo menos as visões bestas que tive até agora foram verdadeiras. –disse Liz,que agora estava sentada no braço da poltrona de Michael.

Lily olhou para o relógio e falou exasperada.

- Merlin,logo já passará do horário!Vamos voltar,é um longo caminho até a sala e eu não quero em meter em confusões.

- Você nunca quer. –disse Tiago.

- E quem quer? –respondeu Bia,já saindo da sala.

------- ---

N/A:Olá gente!Eu não sirvo para nomear capítulos,vamos combinar.Eu,sem muitas reviews,mas feliz.Ok,ok,talvez eu seja exigente demais...mas obrigada a quem comentou!Eu já tenho quase 70,e isso em deixa extremamente feliz!Resposta das reviews:

Evans Riddle: Oh,minha fiel reviewsadora(essa palavra não existe,mas tudo bem)!Ah,e obrigada!Ah,o cap. 18 logo vem..e obrigada por acompanhar a fic,viu!Eu adoro muito tuas reviews...esse cap. Era pra ser dedicado a você,por causa do seu niver,mas vou dedicar o outro que vai estar melhor...esse ficou meio chato.

Franci Flom: Oh,obrigada!Ah,e brigada pelos toques.Eu já percebi mesmo que eu me embanano...sou muito distraída.Mas bem,obrigada!

Pri Black:Adorei falar cm você pelo msn!E ainda mais de saber que você é minha fã,nossa,isso me deixou nas nuvens!É,as visões são interessante...e dá medo.No futuro isso...bem,continue lendo!Huauahuahuh!Eu sou má...obrigada!

Então é isso galera/...tchau,e mais uma vez,obrigada!Beijos,

Mia Moony.


	18. O Desafio

**Capítulo 18 - O Desafio.**

Liz acordou com uma Lily nervosa a chacoalhando.

- Liz,acorda!Enquanto você não levantar eu não posso sair!

- Mas por quê? – ela perguntou olhando preguiçosamente para a amiga.

- Aquele maldito desafio!

- Ah,é hoje! – disse ela sentando-se na cama. –Cuidar do meu primo...

Liz começou a vestir apressadamente seu uniforme.Seria um longo dia cuidando de Tiago.

- Ah,e eu,que vou passar o dia todo sendo vigiada pelo Sirius! –disse Lily.  
- Você parece nervosa.

- E estou!

- Não esquenta.Vai dar tudo certo.Eu tenho certeza que você vai ganhar.

- Tomara que você esteja certa. –disse Lily abrindo a porta.

As duas desceram ao salão principal e logo que sentaram à mesa,foi colocado um jornal na frente delas.

Todos os alunos absortos em suas conversas,muitos com jornais nas mãos.Liz já havia derrubado há muito seu copo com suco de abóbora no chão.Michael,que estava ao seu lado,tentava acalmar a namorada.Os outros que sentavam-se naquela mesa também pareciam muito perturbados.

- Deve ser horrível,não? – comentou Tiago.

- Imagina...coitada da Gabriela,não é à toa que ela nem apareceu para tomar café. – falou Bia.

Havia acontecido um ataque em Londres.A casa dos Steven havia sido arrombada e Heitor Steven e Margareth Steven estavam mortos.Os pais de Gabriela,a menina que morava perto da casa de Liz e que ia regularmente cuidar das irmãs da mesma.Liz estava se sentindo mal.Ela tinha visto e ouvido aquilo,aquela visão...isso a perturbava.Será que muito disso aconteceria?Outra coisa que lhe preocupava era que o ataque ocorrera perto de sua casa.Quem poderia dizer quem seria o próximo?Quem sabe nem aquele que era chamado de Você-sabe-quem soubesse...

- Liz?

- Ah...o que foi?

- Você está bem?

- É,sim.Quero dizer,mais ou menos.

- Não se preocupe,Liz.Tudo está bem. –falou Remo.

- Não é tão simples. –ela sussurrou para eles. –Eu estava pensando,aquilo foi muito perto da minha casa e se...

- Liz,nada aconteceu.Todos corremos perigo,todos nós. –disse Tiago.

- Principalmente "gente como nós". –Lily acrescentou para Liz.

- Bem,Lily,apesar de ser verdade,você não está ajudando! –disse Liz.

- Vocês não acham que é melhor a gente mudar de assunto?A gente não pode ficar se preocupando...não podemos fazer nada para evitar. –disse Sirius.

- Ah,você diz isso porque... –Bia ia dizendo,mas parou.

Ele lançou um olhar perfurante a ela.

- Por que o que?

- Nada. –ela disse,e baixou os olhos para o garfo como se ele fosse muito interessante.

- Ah,com tudo isso a gente já estava esquecendo! –falou Liz,agora sorrindo.

- Esquecendo do que? –perguntou Pettigrew.

- O desafio!Eu cuido do Tiago e o Sirius da Lily!

- É mesmo! –falou Sirius sorrindo. –Pronta para passar o dia na companhia mais agradável existente,Lily?

- Quem?Você? –ela disse.

- Nossa Lily... –ele falou fazendo bico.

- Bem,mas podia ser pior. –ela disse. –Eu podia passar o dia na companhia do Potter.

- Bem,querida,provavelmente isso irá acontecer,porque eu irei ganhar esse desafio.

- Sonhe,Potter,sonhe. –ela disse. –Bem,vamos Sirius.Não quero me atrasar para a primeira aula.

- Já?Ah,ta bom.Espera só eu terminar de tomar meu café,pode ser?

- Tudo bem.Mas vai logo!

Eles terminaram de tomar café e logo foram para a primeira aula,Herbologia.O caminho até a sala e o resto da manhã não precisaram de muito monitoramento de Sirius e Liz,pois Tiago e Lily se comportaram bem.

- Manhã tranqüila,não Liz?

- Sim,Sirius,foi tranqüila mesmo.Esses dois se comportaram tão bem que eu até to me assustando.

- Desse jeito até parece que a gente vive fazendo escândalo. –disse Lílian.

- Somos duas pessoas completamente discretas.Eu não gosto de chamar atenção. –falou Tiago sarcástico.

- Tiago,eu estava falando sério. –Lily disse acompanhando-os até o salão principal.

- Que tal vocês dois pararem de papo e comerem? –sugeriu Liz. –Caso não lembrem,agora vem Transfiguração,e a McGonagall está muito brava porque quase ninguém conseguiu fazer o feitiço de troca avançada.

Realmente Minerva andava nervosa ultimamente com a turma.De todos os alunos,apenas sete conseguiram realizar o feitiço,o que a deixou muito brava,dando tarefa para todos que não conseguiram.

A última aula seria de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas para Lily e Liz,mas Tiago e Sirius tinham o horário livre.Esse foi um problema.

- Você vai ter que matar aula e o Sirius vai ter que assisti-la.

- Isso não faz sentido!A Liz não pode matar aula e o Sirius não precisa ir comigo.Eu não farei nada durante a aula.

- Mas alguém tem que cuidar do Tiago.Ou você confia nele?

- Não,mas...a Liz não pode matar aula! –ela disse indignada.

- Ah,posso e vou,Lily.Pronto,resolvido.O Sirius vai à sua aula e eu cuido do Tiago.

- Você vai se dar mal.

- Não vou não,eu pego a capa.

- Capa! –disseram Tiago e Sirius.

- Capa da Invisibilidade.Eu sei que você também tem uma,não adianta fingir.Agora,vocês três vão.Se não o professor vai brigar com vocês.

- É,é...vamos. –falou Lily,sendo seguida por Sirius e Alice,que assistia aquela aula com a Grifinória.

Liz e Tiago entraram novamente no castelo.

- Vou buscar minha capa.

- Ah,pode usar a minha.

Liz o olhou com uma cara engraçada.Tiago Potter?Emprestando algo?Para ela?

- O que você quer?

Ele a olhou ofendido.

- Nada!Eu não posso simplesmente fazer um favor à minha prima querida?

- Você não em engana,Potter. –ela fixou os olhos bem nos dele.

- Ei,ei,ei! –disse ele desviando o olhar. –Assim não vale,golpe baixo!

- Eu não ia ler sua mente! –ela disse indignada. –É antiético.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com ética?

- Bem,aonde vamos?Vamos para um lugar mais escondido?Quem sabe daí eu possa tirar essa capa fedida...

- Minha capa não é fedida!

Ela riu e disse.

- Vamos...

Eles caminharam para dentro do castelo.Liz guiou Tiago até uma passagem secreta.Eles entraram,estava escuro,até que Liz murmurou "Lumos" e uma luz saiu da ponta da sua varinha.

- Tiago Potter,seu indecente! –ela gritou.

Ele pulou de susto.

- O que foi agora?

- Isso é coisa que se pense?Eu sou sua prima! –ela gritou corada.

- Mas é mulher...

- Argh,que nojo!Eu exijo respeito!

- Tudo bem,priminha...mas é que você me trouxe aqui...um lugar escuro e afastado...

- Será que você SÓ pensa nessas coisas?

- Não,eu penso em Quadribol também.

Liz revirou os olhos.

- E você!Não deveria ter lido!

- Foi sem querer!Eu não tenho total controle sobre isso!

- E nem eu tenho total controle pelos meus pensamentos!

- Te odeio.

- Também te odeio,querida.

Liz,depois de limpar um pedaço de chão com um feitiço,se sentou sobre as pernas e agora brincava com uma mecha de seus cabelos negros.Tiago estava sentado da mesma forma,mas com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros.

- Que tédio.

- Não faz nem cinco minutos que estamos aqui!

- Mas eu já estou entediado!

- Você,que tem a imaginação mais fértil,o que podemos fazer?

- Sei lá.Não tem nada aqui.

- Deixa eu ver se tenho algo... –disse Liz revirando os bolsos. –Só uma bolinha. –disse tirando uma bolinha vermelha e dourada do bolso direito. – E você?

- Deixa eu ver...

O menino colocou a mão no bolso e começou a tirar várias coisas de lá.Um pergaminho,uma pena,outro pergaminho,um espelho,um vidrinho com um liquido azulado,um pomo,um elástico de cabelo,um envelope,algumas moedas.

- Nada que possa ser usado.

Liz estava com a sua boca aberta.

- Feitiço de Ampliação?

- Muito bem,Srta. Hollowe.

- pra que tanta bugiganga?E pra que esse elástico de cabelo?Eu acho que já vi ele em algum lugar... –falou Liz pensativa.

- Nem ouse querer ler minha mente! –disse ele meio corado.

- Ok,eu nem ia fazer nada.Então?Vamos jogar bolinha então?

Tiago concordou e eles começaram a jogar a bolinha um para o outro.Tiago tentava convencer Liz a enfeitiçar a bola,mas ela disse que uma bola enfeitiçada por um maroto se transformava em algo muito perigoso.Após uma hora nessa brincadeira chata e repetitiva,Tiago parou.

- Cansei.Vamos sair.

- Ok...eu só vou porque estou cansada de ficar aqui dentro tendo que respirar o mesmo ar que você.

Os dois se levantaram e após sacudirem a poeira,saíras da passagem.Os corredores estavam tranqüilos,Liz caminhava sob a capa ao lado do primo que estava com as mãos nos bolsos.Eles passavam pelo corredor do segundo andar,quando uma menina parou os dois.Na verdade,ela parou Tiago,pois não podia ver Liz.

- Boa tarde,Tiago. –disse a corvinal se escorando na parede.

- Boa tarde,Jenny. –ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos,arrepiando-os ainda mais.

Liz revirou os olhos com a atitude do primo.Mas,não sabia como que o primo conseguiu decorar o nome de todas as pessoas de Hogwarts.A menina chamada Jenny se aproximava lentamente de Tiago.

- Tudo bem? –a menina certeza,não precisava ser um gênio,a menina estava se...insinuando para Tiago.

- Tudo ótimo,melhor agora que encontrei você,Jenny.Estava querendo falar com você.

- Sério? –ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro! –disse ele dando um passo a frente.

- E o que você queria falar comigo?

- Eu estava pensando...eu estou sem companhia para ir a Hogsmeade,e eu não quero ficar sozinho,não,é?Então...quer ir comigo? –disse ele exibindo seu sorriso mais galanteador.

- Mas é claro! –disse Jenny.Agora ela sorria tanto que Liz achava que se sorrisse mais,sua boca rasgaria.A menina se aproximou e puxou Tiago pela gravata,trazendo o menino para mais perto dela.Liz já ia saindo quando ou viu Tiago falar.

- Não,Jenny.Isso fica para o encontro. –ele piscou para ela e começou a andar,deixando uma Jenny muito corada no corredor.Assim que já estava no outro corredor,Liz falou para ele.

- Muito,muito obrigada por me poupar de presenciar uma cena tão horrível.

- De nada.Em todo caso,não iria gostar que você ficasse falando pra Lily que eu fico agarrando meninas no corredor.

- Isso quer dizer que se eu não estivesse lá você a teria agarrado?

- É,mais ou menos isso.

- Você realmente não presta,Tiago.

Liz continuava andando quando ouviu uma voz familiar a chamando.

- Hey,Li!

Ela se virou rapidamente.

- Ah,oi Mike!

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?Não tinha aula?Ou você passou mal de novo?Você ta bem? –ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela sorriu.

- Ah,obrigada por se preocupar comigo!Eu estou muito bem,excelente.Eu só...ahm...matei aula.Para cuidar do Tiago...desafio,sabe.

- Ah,sei.E a Evans deixou você matar aula?

- Ha,do jeito que você falou até parece que ela manda em mim! Mas tudo bem... e você como está?

- Bem também... Mas então, como vai o desafio?

- O Tiago tem se comportado bem.

- Desse jeito parece que você está falando de uma criança malcriada. –Tiago resmungou.

- Mas não é? –ela falou, rindo. – E você, o que ta fazendo aqui, Michael?

- Eu fui buscar um ingrediente que tinha acabado pro professor. –ele disse erguendo um frasco que continha um pó amarelo.

- Hum... então é melhor você voltar, senão o professor te dá um xingo.

- É, é mesmo. Até depois então!

- Até! –falaram Liz e Tiago.

Michael foi correndo e Liz o acompanhou com o olhar até ele sair de vista.

- Ele é meloso.

- O que? –ela perguntou, distraída.

- Wilker é meloso.

- Não é não! Só porque você ta nem aí pras garotas, isso não significa que os meninos que se importam sejam melosos.

- Eu me importo! –ele falou, encarando Liz.

- Ah, claro que se importa, Tiago... Você pensa que elas são objetos que podem ser descartados!

- Não! Eu não sei da onde você tira isso, Liz!

- Talvez porque eu já tenha visto muitas meninas bobas chorando por causa de você e do Sirius. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos. Ah, quer uma dica? Se você algum dia quiser ter ao menos uma amizade com a Lily, se importe mais com os outros. –ela falou e começou a andar. –Venha Tiago!

- Ta bom, eu vou seguir o seu conselho. Mas eu me preocupo com os outros, sim.

- Eu não quero perder o meu tempo com isso, ok? Vamos dar uma caminhada pelo castelo. –ela disse se cobrindo com a capa.

Eles caminhavam por um corredor, que dava no Salão principal. Quando estavam quase chegando, eles ouviram uma voz arrastada falando:

- Ora, ora... se não é a mestiça e o porco espinho. –falou Snape.

- Ora, ora...se não é o seboso e a cobra! –falou Liz se virando para encarar os sonserinos. –Você de novo, Bella? –ela disse com escárnio, olhando para a menina que estava ao lado de Snape.

- Parece muito mais corajoso quando acompanhado por alguém, Ranhoso. –disse Tiago, se preparando pra sacar a varinha.

- Não, Tiago. –alertou Liz. –O desafio...

Relutante, ele guardou a varinha no bolso. Afinal, o que era mais importante? Talvez conseguir sair com Lily ou mostrar pros sonserinos que ele era melhor? Eles não valiam a pena...

- Ah, então o Potter está com medo? –perguntou Belatriz, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Eu não estou com medo. Só não acho que valha a pena, quero dizer, se eu não vou te enfeitiçar, tem um bom motivo.

- E qual seria esse bom motivo? –perguntou Belatriz.

- Não é da sua conta, Black. –Liz falou dando um passo à frente.

- Eu não estava falando com você, sua mestiça nojenta! –disse Belatriz, lançando um feitiço em Liz, que por pouco desviou.

- Eu não ia te enfeitiçar, mas já que você insistiu... –disse Liz, fazendo um movimento brusco com a mão direita, onde de sua varinha saiu um feitiço que fez os cabelos de Belatriz arrepiarem para todos os lados. Belatriz ia lhe lançar mais um feitiço, mas antes Liz disse "Expelliarmus" e a varinha dela voou, ind parar a uns três metros de distância dela. Mas Liz esqueceu que Snape também estava ali, só lembrando quando um feitiço acerto seu braço, o fazendo inchar e ficar vermelho.

- Ah, seu covarde! –ela falou, lançando um feitiço que quase o acertou.

Eles continuaram lançando feitiços um no outro, e quando Belatriz ia pegar sua varinha Liz a petrificou. Só pararam de duelar quando Liz conseguiu paralisar Snape.

- Muito bem, prima! –Tiago falou. Durante aquele tempo ele estivera se segurando para não lançar um bom feitiço que arrancasse todos os dentes de Snape.

- Obrigada, eu...

- TIAGO POTTER!

Ao ouvir a voz de Lily, Liz virou-se para a porta que dava no salão principal. Tiago fez o mesmo, e agora um sorriso começava a abrir no rosto de Tiago.

- Lily, não... –Liz começou, mas foi interrompida por mais gritos.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! ENFEITIÇOU OS DOIS!

- Lily, eles que começaram... –dizia Liz. Agora Tiago não só tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, como também gargalhava. Sirius, que viera com Lily, os olhava sem entender o motivo.

- ... E VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE... POTTER, POR QUE ESTÁ RINDO DESSE JEITO! –ela perguntou, as bochechas de Lily estavam alcançando um estagio avançado de vermelhidão.

- Eu venci! Eu venci! –ele disse dando um soco no ar.

- O que? Venceu? Não senhor! Você enfeitiçou esses dois e...

- Não foi ele, Lily. –Liz falou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. –Fui eu.

O rosto de Lílian deixou a cor vermelha rapidamente, seus ombros caíram e ela abrira a boca, fitando o vazio. Ela havia perdido. Ela, Lílian Evans, havia perdido o desafio. Ela, Lílian Evans, teria que fazer o que Potter mandasse. Ela, Lílian Evans... estava ferrada.

--------- -

N/A: Olá, gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo ta... provas, mas ta tudo bem. Nossa, cada vez menos reviews... o que eu fiz de errado? Ok, ok... e aí, o que acharam? Digam em reviews, por Merlin! Sabiam que eu to pensando seriamente m desistir da minha fic? Pelo menos eu não irei posta-la... desanima, gente, desanima mesmo. Eu escrevo, tem gente que lê e não deixa review, e, na verdade, as pessoas que lêem são pouquíssimas. É, isso entristece a gente... uma vez eu disse que escrevia pra mim... mas eu vou continuar, só ano irei contar o que acontece. Mas se vocês forem bonzinhos, eu serei boazinha. Para cada ação existe uma reação, já ouviram falar nas três leis de Newton? É, cara esperto... mas eu odeio Física. Ok, agora já viajei... mas é isso, deixem review pra mim, nem que seja pra dizer que ta uma merda e que ficam felizes pro eu parar de escrever. Entenderam?

Resposta das reviews:

**Evans Riddle:** Oh, minha comentadora oficial... também te adoro viu! E tua fic está maravilinda. Huahuhauahuhah! Ta ótima, eu to adorando, e não vejo a hora de aparecer. Logo mais abaixo tem uma coisa especial pra você... Ah, a Liz mudou mesmo... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo que você esperava tanto não sei porque! Ah, e o Dumbledore vai conseguir para com isso... com as leituras de mente, quero dizer. Hauuahuahuah! Valeu por tudo!

**Melanie Cox**: Obrigada! Também gosto muito de teclar contigo no msn. Ah, aqui ta a atualização... só demorou porque eu ando desanimada mesmo...

**Pri Black:** Ah, sem problemas. Eu também to cheia de trabalhos pra fazer, e provas... aff... que saco! Ela gostar do Mike? Sim, ela gosta dele sim... mas não sei. Quer dizer, eu sei, mas não vou falar nada! Huahuahuahuh! Acho que vocês me matam se souberem o que um dia eu vou fazer... Obrigada e continue lendo!

**Je Farway:** Oh, valeu a pena a espera! Olha só o tamanho dessas reviews! O.O Nossa, nem preciso repetir que amei elas, né? Amei, amei, amei! Quanto ao Seboso... pensarei no seu caso. Eu não vou ler tudo de novo pra responder, mas to amando. E que bom que você viciou, não faz idéia de quanto isso me deixa feliz...

**DEDICATÓRIA:**

**Esse capítulo eu dedico inteiramente a minha amiga Manuela, ou Evans Riddle. Sabem porque? Por que ela é super legal, me atura, lê minhas abobrinhas, sempre deixa reviews lindas, é muito legal de novo, é um das únicas que gosta da minha fic e diz pra eu continuar, e porque mês passado foi aniversário dela! Evans, esse capitulo foi especialmente para você, ta? Te adoro guria! Minha comentadora oficial, leitora oficial! E claro, minha amiga, o que é mais importante!**

Então é isso minha gente... estou deixando a vocês mais um de meus capítulos rejeitados pela sociedade... xaus,

Mia Moony.


	19. Aviso: Leiam, por favor

N/A: Não, não é o capítulo 19. Tipo, acho que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. Sei lá porque, me ignorem.

Isso daqui é só pra avisar para alguém que possa pensar que eu tenha morrido e já fez até festa, ou que pensou que eu parei de postar a fic e deu graças a Merlin. Não, eu não morri, e não, eu não vou parar de posatr a fic. Não por enquanto pelo menos.

Eu estou demorando muito e muit para postar porque:

Escola: Eita treco que toma tempo da gente!

Falta de inspiração: Oh, coisa que atormenta e me deixa com muito, mas muita raiva!

Pensamentos ruins: Sim, tem dessa também. Eu pensando que tudo que escrevo é um lixo e que merecia ser engulida pelo chão. É, é, isso acontece muito. Quero dizer, eu me achar horrível, não as pessoas serem engolidas pelo chão.

Preguiça: Ok, eu confesso, podem me levar presa. E eu tenho Priguicite Agúda Crônica, nunca ouviram falar? Huahuhah! Só não me chamem de malvada, porque eu sou PERVERSA.

Então, é isso. Dois tópicos já estão mais ou menos resolvidos. O da escola totalmente e o da falta de inspiração em partes, porque eu tive umas idéias... sabe, adiantar alguns acontecimentos que aconteceriam no futuro, apesar de não saber muito bem como irei encaixar isso no capítulo.

Enfim, um milhão de desculpas a quem está esperando. Muitas poucas (!) pessoas, eu sei,mas eu devo minhas sinceras desculpas. DESCULPEM essa pobre alma que vos escreve,por favor. Acabei de olhar a data do último post e fez... um mês. Um mês que eu não posto. Ai, ai!

Abraços para quem se importa,

Mia Moony.


	20. Não dá para acreditar

Capitulo 19 –Não dá para acreditar... (que a autora tenha tanta falta de criatividade P)

- Lily, realmente não é minha culpa!

- Não. Não completamente. – a ruiva falou jogando-se na cama.

- Na verdade, a culpa é sua por ter começado a gritar. –disse Bia, sentando em sua cama.

- Ótimo, eu perdi aquela droga daquele desafio, e agora a culpa é minha?

Liz segurou o riso.

- Se você perdeu é porque obviamente a culpa é sua. Ninguém conspirou contra você. – falou Liz simplesmente.

Lílian bufou e começou a resmungar.

- E agora! –ela falou, desanimada.

- Oras, não é o fim do mundo, menina! –falou Bia, chegando mais perto de Lily. –É só um dia!

- Você está estranhamente otimista hoje. É claro que não é o fim do mundo, mas não é nada bom.

- Muito obrigada, Liz. –falaram Lily e Bia ao mesmo tempo. Lily porque queria apoio, e Bia porque estava tentando dar apoio à Lily e Liz dissera algo tão desencorajador.

- Eu apenas estou sendo realista, meu bem. –falou Liz debochada, indo até a janela, e apoiando seus ombros no parapeito. Ela pôde ver o campo de Quadribol, onde Tiago treinava. Remo provavelmente estava na biblioteca, e Sirius no campo também ou com alguma garota. Já Pettigrew... bem, ele deveria estar na cozinha ou babando no treino de Quadribol.

- To cansada de ficar aqui. –falou Lily, levantando-se da cama.

- Aonde você vai? –perguntou Liz, desviando seu olhar para a amiga.

- Vou para a biblioteca. Ler alguma coisa para esfriar a cabeça e esquecer desse desafio louco.

- Pode ir então. Nos vemos no jantar! –falou Liz, voltando novamente sua atenção para a janela, para observar o pôr do sol.

Ler. Não havia nada melhor para distrair uma Lílian Evans nervosa ou inquieta. Quando começava a ler, nem sequer suas preocupações ocupavam sua cabeça. Concentração era uma das grandes virtudes de Lily. Ela se dirigia tranqüilamente para a biblioteca, sendo que no caminho não encontrou nada mais do que alguns alunos mais novos. Ao chegar em frente à porta de carvalho da biblioteca, Lily entrou e procurou uma mesa. No principio ia sentar sozinha, mas viu uma cabeça castanha escondida atrás de alguns uma montanha de livros e resolveu sentar com ele.

- Olá, Remo! –ela exclamou baixo, sentando em frente à pilha de livros. Ele se assustou, mas logo olhou por cima dos livros para encarar a amiga.

- Ah, oi Lily. Tudo bem?

- Tudo... ainda tentando me recuperar do choque.

- Choque? –ele perguntou, agora sem mais mexer nos livros.

- Sim... não está sabendo? Eu perdi o desafio. –ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Não... assim que terminaram as aulas eu vim pra cá, ainda tenho muita tarefa atrasada por causa da ultima lua cheia. –ele falou num tom ainda mais baixo.

Lily apenas sorriu para ele e continuou falando:

- Então, eu perdi... e agora estou ferrada. Nem quero imaginar o que o seu amiguinho irá fazer... –ela disse desanimada e preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. Ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. –ele disse tranqüilizador.

Lily riu.

- Acho que agora vou pegar um livro para ler ao invés de ficar aqui te atrapalhando. –ela disse e se levantou. Ela pensava em reler pela ducentésima vez, Hogwarts, uma história. Mesmo que Liz falasse que não importava quantas vezes ela lesse o livro, que ele sempre estaria igual, ela não cansava. Ela foi caminhando até a instante onde sabia de cor que o livro estaria. Somente não esperava encontrar quem encontrou. Há tempos ela queria falar com ele. Tinha acabado. Mas por que não falava de uma vez não sabia. Então, já que o destino havia armado aquilo, ela falou. Ou pelo menos ia, até ele falar.

- Oi, Lílian. –falou Amos Diggory, desviando o olhar da estante.

- Oi. Como vão as coisas?

- Bem, e com você?

- Bem.

Aquele clima estava estranho. A verdade é que eles estavam saindo e de repente pararam de se falar. E isso fez surgir esse clima, certamente.

- Temos que conversar. –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles riram, mas logo Lily continuou.

- Olha... nós temos algo entre nós? É uma pergunta estranha, mas...

- Eu também andei pensando sobre isso. Quero dizer... isso está estranho demais. Que tal sermos amigos?

- Nossa, maravilhosa idéia! E o mais legal é que nenhum dos dois levou um fora e nenhum vai ficar bravo ou triste. –ela falou, sorrindo.

Amos sorriu também, e falou.

- Realmente ótimo. Agora acho que é melhor pararmos de falar antes que a bibliotecária venha ralhar com a gente.

Lily pegou o livro e voltou para a mesa com Remo. Decididamente foi uma conversa bem estranha. Mas pelo menos era um problema a menos. Não que ela estivesse se matando por causa daquilo, mas a incomodava. Agora só faltava resolver o problema do Potter. Maldita hora em que ela aceitou aquele maldito desafio. Agora estava à mercê de Potter e nada a salvaria. Ou não. Um plano, era disso que ela precisava... um plano. Sentou-se na frente de Remo, e abriu o livro, apenas fingindo que o lia.

Liz olhava pela janela, pensativa. Logo seria Natal... seria tão bom rever a mãe. Não sabia porque, mas estava sentindo um aperto no peito pela espera do dia. Seria legal ver as irmãs... mesmo que elas não se dessem bem, se gostavam muito. Ela voltou-se para o interior do quarto e viu Bia sentada na cama escrevendo algo. Rapidamente ela foi até a amiga.

- O que ta fazendo?

- Escrevendo.

- Hm. Isso é um diário?

- Sim.

- Hm...

- E nem pense em ler.

- Iiiih... e quem disse que eu quero ler isso?

Bia encarou a amiga, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Aham, como se eu não soubesse da sua enorme curiosidade.

- Mas então, o que você tanto escreve aí?

- Sobre minha vida, oras. Parece que não sabe o que é um diário.

- Sei, claro. Eu já tive um. Mas você escreve sobre o que passa no seu dia ou sobre seus sentimentos?

Bia fechou o diário, e agora a atenção dela era totalmente para Liz.

- Escuta aqui, Liz. Pra que todo esse interesse?

- Eu não tenho nada pra fazer... –ela disse se jogando na cama da amiga e olhando pro teto.

- Ah, por que você não faz um diário também?

- Hm. Não. Eu não tenho força de vontade o suficiente para manter um. Ah! Sabia que eu poderia muito bem saber o que você está escrevendo?

- É? Como?

- Eu tenho o dom. Eu posso. –ela falou numa boa imitação de Tiago –Esqueceu?

- Ah, Liz, nem pense numa coisa dessas! –falou Bia ficando vermelha.

- Hum... o que será de tão secreto que Bianca Smith escreve em seu precioso diário?

- Nada que seja do teu interesse.

- Ok. Eu não vou ler tua mente. Isso porque minha consciência só funciona nas horas mais inoportunas.

- Não vejo a hora em que o Professor Dumbledore arranje algo para parar com esse seu "poder". Não é agradável saber que sua amiga pode ler sua mente como se fosse um livro aberto.

- Não esquenta. Não ta mais tão fácil assim. Agora que já passou a época perto do Samhain.

- Graças a Merlin! –disse Bia, guardando o diário dentro de uma gaveta.

- Vamos...

- Fazer alguma coisa, vamos. Mas o que?

- Não sei.

- Ótimo, Liz. Você me tira do meu "momento diário" pra fazer nada.

- Ah, Bia... nós arranjamos! Vamos, aqui dentro não acharemos nada...

Liz, como de costume, arrastou Bia escada abaixo e elas deram de cara com Tiago, Sirius e Pettigrew.

- Como foi o treino, meninos? –perguntou Liz, sentando-se numa poltrona.

- Foi até que bom. –disse Sirius, sentando-se também. – Só foi uma pena que o Tiago estivesse com a cabeça em outro lugar, não é, Pontas?

- Estava nada, Almofadinhas. –falou Tiago, passando as mãos nos cabelos. –Onde está a Lily?

- Nem precisa dizer onde estava a cabeça do meu primo. Na Lílian, claro.

- O que você vai aprontar com a pobrezinha, Tiago? –perguntou Bia, encarando o maroto.

- Mil e uma opções... –ele falou marotamente.

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer com a minha amiga, Tiago! –falou Liz, apontando um dedo ameaçador para o rosto do maroto.

- Hey, calma, priminha... nada demais. –ele falou maroto.

- Vou fazer de conta que acredito em você, Tiago.

Liz olhou bem para os olhos de Tiago.

- Wow, nem vem Srta. Eu Sei Ler Mentes E Me Aproveito Disso! –ele sussurrou.

- Eu não ia ler sua mente. É que tinha um cílio no seu olho. Mas agora saiu.

- Sei, sei, Liz. E eu sou o Papai Noel.

- SÉRIO? Olha só, eu quero cem quilos de chocolate de Natal, pode ser? -ela falou com uma falsa animação.

- Ah, ta bom. E eu vou dar um jeito de misturar laxante nesse chocolate.

- Nossa, como você é malvado priminho! –ela falou fazendo bico.

O retrato girou e entraram Lily e Remo, que conversavam sobre alguma coisa.

- Oi minha gente! –falou Lílian, sentando-se ao lado de Liz.

- Sim sim, sou inteirinho seu, meu lírio.

Lílian lançou um olhar de censura a Tiago e continuou falando.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. Estou um pouco entediada, mas estou bem.

- Eu também, estou entediada graças a Liz mas estou bem.

- O que você fez para deixar a pobrezinha entediada, Liz malvada? –falou Lily brincalhona, se sentando ao lado de Liz.

- Eu estava escrevendo tranqüilamente e essa sarna resolveu me atormentar.

- Bia, falando assim até parece que você não gosta de mim! –falou Liz, fingindo estar ofendida.

- Mas como Lily está animada! –falou Bia, ignorando Liz.

- Estou?

- É verdade, você até veio com brincadeirinhas para cima da gente... juro que até me assustei. –comentou Liz.

- Nossa, desse jeito vocês fazem parecer que eu sou chata! –ela falou levantando-se.

- Aonde você vai?

- Só deixar esses materiais lá em cima.

- Lily, volte logo senão eu morro de saudades! –Tiago falou, sorrindo.

- Não seja por isso, então eu não volto nunca. Quem sabe você realmente morra. –ela falou subindo as escadas.

Ela entrou no dormitório e encontrou Rachel arrumando os cabelos.

- Oi Rach. –ela falou jogando os materiais sobre a cama.

- Oi Lily, como vai?

- Bem, e você? Há tempos não conversamos. Você e Remo devem estar muito bem, porque não se desgrudam!

- Ah, sim, estamos... –ela falou sorrindo.

- Que bom! –ela falou, tirando sua capa.

- E você e o Amos, como estão?

- Ahm, não estamos mais.

- Sério?

- Sim. Nós percebemos que não estava dando certo. Quero dizer, nós nem nos falamos muito e acho que não nos gostamos daquele jeito.

- Ah, sim, daí é melhor terminar mesmo. –ela falou, se dirigindo para a porta. –Bem, agora eu vou, porque Remo disse que tinha algo importante para me contar.

Lily apenas sorriu e voltou a sua atenção para seus livros espalhados sobre a cama e sua capa. Após arruma-los ela voltou a descer as escadas para o salão, que estava vazio, pois já estava na hora do jantar. Bem, isso foi o que ela pensou até terminar de descer as escadas, pois viu que numa poltrona ninguém menos que Tiago a esperava.

- Lily! –ele falou alegremente pulando da poltrona.

- Potter. –ela falou tediosamente, encarando o garoto.

- Que desanimada está, minha flor!

- Eu preciso mesmo repetir o de sempre? Que eu não sou sua flor e que não é para você me chamar de Lily?

- Sim, pois é ótimo ouvir a sua voz, até quando está ralhando comigo.

- Diz logo o que quer, Potter. E sem gracinhas. –ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu estava pensando...

- Nossa,e você costuma fazer isso? –ela falou secamente.

- Sim, costumo. Essa minha linda cabeça serve para pensar também. Entre outras coisas.

- Ok, o que você ia me falar mesmo? –ela o cortou.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de você fazer seu gentil comentário e desviar o assunto, eu estava pensando em o que fazer sobre aquele desafio.

- Que tal esquecer? Fazer de conta que nada aconteceu?

- Não, Lily, tenho idéias melhores...

- Ai meu Merlin... –ela falou, abrindo a passagem da Mulher Gorda para poder sair da sala.

- Não precisa se desesperar. A primeira coisa é que eu quero, não, quero não, exijo, já que eu que mando aqui...

- Aham, vai nessa, Potter.

- Exijo que você pare de me chamar de Potter e comece a me chamar de Tiago. Quero dizer, não é legal minha futura esposa me chamar pelo sobrenome...

Ela bufou.

- Só isso?

- Por enquanto sim.

- Não gostei nadinha desse "por enquanto". –ela falou descendo rapidamente mais um lance de escadas e quase caindo, sendo amparada por Tiago.

- Opa! –ele falou segurando no braço dela. –Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada demais para a sua cabecinha ruiva. Ou seja, nada de ilegal ou coisa assim. –ele falou largando o braço dela.

- Obrigada. Ah, e fico um pouco menos preocupada por saber isso.

Eles chegaram ao salão que estava cheio de gente. Lílian pode ver muitas pessoas cochichando, dando risadinhas e lançando olhares nada discretos para ela e Tiago. Ela franziu o cenho e ao sentar a mesa logo ouviu Bia perguntando.

- É verdade?

- Verdade? O que é que é verdade?

- Não sei, eu que estou perguntando se é verdade.

- Mas o que você quer saber se é verdade, criatura!

- Eu quero saber se é verdade que você levou um...

- Ela quer saber se é verdade que você levou um pé na bunda do Diggory com direito a "eu sei que você gosta do Potter, então por que me iludiu esse tempo todo?". Não é verdade, né? –falou Liz diretamente.

- Mas é claro que não! –Lily falou com o queixo caído. –Quero dizer, nós terminamos, mas não foi ele que me deu um fora! Foi mais um acordo, tipo, nós chegamos à conclusão de que deveríamos terminar! E eu NÃO GOSTO do Potter! Quem foi que disse isso! –ela disse ficando vermelha.

- Bem, todo mundo está dizendo isso. –falou Sirius colocando uma colher de purê de batatas na boca.

- Oras, mas que mentira! Quem será que inventou isso? Eu só falei para ele sobre isso!

- Bem, eu não sei. –falou Liz tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja. –Agora se me dão licença ou não dão, tanto faz, eu vou dar uma caminhada por aí. Hasta la vista!

Ela levantou e saiu do salão, sem saber para onde ia e deixando seus amigos confusos para trás. Ela não sabia porque fizera aquilo, somente que de repente algo fez ela sair de lá. Devia ser mais uma loucura daquela história de dom. Ela caminhava sem saber para onde ia, quando percebeu que estava fora do castelo, perto do lago. Viu a sombra de duas pessoas. Remo e Rachel. Não. Algo dizia que era para ela continuar a caminhar, mas ela hesitou. Já havia feito isso uma vez e não fora nada bom. Será que devia seguir o que sentia ou seguir sua consciência? Optando pela primeira opção ela se transformou em gato e foi andando sorrateiramente até chegar bem atrás da arvore onde os dois estavam recostados.

- Não, mas eu vou falar com ele ainda hoje sobre isso. Mas será que foi ele que disse que me chutou? Quero dizer, ele não parece o tipo de pessoa que faz essas cosias...

- É verdade. –falou Bia.

- Mas e se ele tiver feito isso? Quero dizer, tudo é possível, as pessoas podem ser diferent...

- Lily. Não querendo ser uma má amiga, mas chega. Você fala com ele e tudo se resolve. Mas pelamor, para de falar nisso.

- Bem, isso é o que você pensa. Quero dizer, você acha que tudo se resolve, mas eu acho que não.

Bia resmungou algo enquanto mirava o teto.

- Lil!

- Mais essa agora Pot...

- Hem hem, como é que é? Você ia me chamar de Potter?

- Mais essa agora TIAGO? –ela falou ficando vermelha.

- Isso, bem melhor! –ele falou como se fosse um amestrador vendo que o cachorro treinado tinha conseguido pegar o brinquedo.

- Desembucha, o que você quer?

- Você.

- O que você quer, Tiago!

- Eu quero mais uma parte do nosso trato do desafio.

- Essa eu quero ouvir. –disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

- Ótimo, quanto mais gente melhor. –ela disse sarcástica.

- Qual é o castigo, Tiago? –Lílian perguntou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Não é nada demais. Na verdade nem de longe isso é um castigo, afinal eu sei que esse é o seu desejo mais íntimo e obscuro...

- Ah, pára de enrolar e fala logo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só quero que você me acompanhe nesse fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

- Ah meu Merlin... mas peraí! Nesse fim de semana não tem visita a Hogsmeade!

- Eu sei. Mas quem disse que eu vou a Hogsmeade só quando tem visita?

- Ah não! Não, não e não! Nem pensar que eu vou sair da escola! Isso é contra as regras!

- Ah, Lily, só uma vez não mata!

- Não mata, é? Mas você disse que não seria nada contra as regras! E isso definitivamente É totalmente contra as regras!

- Lily, se acalma. Eu prometo que ninguém vai nos ver, eu prometo!

- Ok, ok. Eu não faço idéia do porquê de estar confiando em você, mas tudo bem. Afinal,é um modo de acabar com isso de uma vez. –ela falou após suspirar resignadamente.

- Viva! Eu vou sair com Lílian Evans!

- Hey, hey, hey! Pode ir parando com isso! Se você for espalhar isso para a escola inteira eu te mato antes do fim de semana, o que resolveria muita coisa, por sinal.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vai se acalmando, ruivinha... Ah, e outra coisa, se foi o Diggory que espalhou esse boato, pode contar para mim que eu dou um jeitinho nele.

- Só para a tua cabecinha oca mesmo, Tiago. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

"Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo aqui!", Liz pensou aborrecida. Já estava ali há um bom tempo ouvindo a conversa dos dois e nada de interessante. Mas afinal, algo a trouxe para aquele lugar e com certeza tinha um motivo que não era o de ela ficar ouvindo os dois namorados conversando amenidades. Ela estava quase desistindo de ficar ali, quando ouviu Remo falar algo que a fez ficar curiosa e perceber que era exatamente por isso que estava ali.

- Rach... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Agora ele falava completamente diferente de como falava antes. Ele de repente ficara nervoso e parecia estar com medo.

- Pode contar, sou toda ouvidos... você está preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Sim. Me preocupa que você não aceite o que vou lhe dizer...

- Fale, não se preocupe.

- Rachel... eu... sou… eu...

- Você é...?

- Rach... eu sou um... sou... eu sou um lobisomem. Pronto! Agora você pode me desprezar completamente, voltar para o castelo e nunca mais olhar na minha cara, não tem problema, ok?

Remo fez uma careta, mas Rach olhava pra ele amavelmente.

- Ah, Remo... você tinha medo do que?

- Que você me deixasse, eu sou um monstro Rach, um monstro!

- Calma, eu nunca te deixaria por causa disso. –e o abraçou.

Liz resolveu sair dali. Começou a pensar em como o amigo sofria, e lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. Todas as noites de lua cheia, as dores da transformação... Mas também pensou em porque o amigo não contara ainda pra ela. Será que não confiava nela? Ela era sua melhor amiga, não? Quer dizer, ele contou pra Rachel, porque não contar pra ela? Liz ficou magoada, mas pensou que esperaria mais algum tempo, se o amigo não falasse nada pra ela sobre isso, ela teria que tocar no assunto, e ele lhe deveria boas explicações.

Ainda meio perturbada ela entrou no castelo. Os Marotos deviam saber... Não, com certeza eles sabiam. Agora tudo se encaixava. Os sumiços de Remo, os outros garotos estarem tão cansados perto da lua cheia e ele mais pálido que o habitual... Como ela fora burra! Talvez se prestasse mais atenção teria descoberto.

"Mas você não precisava tentar descobrir, porque ele deveria ter te contado".

"Maldita voz que me atormenta", Liz pensou e começou a subir as escadas que levavam para a sala comunal da Grifinória. O turbilhão de pensamentos sobre Remo a estava deixando angustiada. Por que ele fizera isso, afinal? Desconfiança. Medo. Ou o que? Ele deveria ter contado. Deveria mesmo. Mas será que valia a pena ficar se perguntando essas cosias? Será que não devia perguntar ao próprio Remo?

"Logo, logo...", ela pensou e após ter falado a senha para a Mulher Gorda entrou no Salão Comunal que estava parcialmente vazia. Claro, muitos ainda estavam jantando...

- Amos? –dizia Lily, com a voz firme.

- Sim?

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Lílian percebeu que alguns companheiros da casa de seu ex a olhavam com curiosidade, e algumas meninas seguravam o riso.

- Ok. –ele disse levantando. Os dois foram até o saguão até que Lily parou e encarou.

- Foi você que inventou isso por um acaso!

- Isso?

- Isso! Os boatos! Ficam falando que eu levei o maior fora de você!

- Lily, você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Seja lá quem tenha falado, eu não sei de nada.

- Hm... tudo bem. –ela disse meio desconcertada. –Desculpa.

- Não, tudo bem. Tchau, boa noite. –ele disse voltando ao salão.

- Mas quem será que inventou isso? Só ele sabia e... –mas de repente ela lembrou. –Rachel!

Ela voltou ao Salão Principal e assim que Bia terminou de jantar elas subiram para o Salão Comunal. Rachel deveria estar lá.

Liz olhava para o cortinado de sua cama. Achava que seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho por causa das lágrimas. Aquilo era muito triste, além de revoltante. Ela poderia estar brava com ele, mas tudo era muito injusto. Uma pessoa tão boa, gentil, amiga... ser amaldiçoada dessa forma. Ele não merecia, não mesmo. Na verdade, ninguém merecia. Justo ele...

Ela reprimiu um soluço quando ou viu alguém entrando no dormitório. Dando uma espiada para fora do cortinado pode ver Rachel, que não estava em um estado muito melhor que ela. Estava parecendo desanimada e triste, mas não chorava.

"Sim, eu que sou a maior chorona de Hogwarts", ela pensou esfregando os olhos. Ia se preparar para sair da cama quando ou viu Lily entrando no quarto, com Bia em se encalço.

- Rachel. –ela falou encarando a loira.

- Sim, Lily?

- Foi você, não foi? Me diga! –ela disse ficando vermelha.

- Fui eu o que?

- Foi você que espalhou esse boato por aí!

- Mas é claro que não!

- Não,é? Mas você foi a única pessoa para quem eu contei! A não ser que você tenha contado para alguém!

- Lílian, eu... –Rachel disse começando a ficar vermelha também, mas de vergonha. –Foi sem querer. Eu acabei deixando escapar, não foi minha intenção! E eu não falei que você tinha levado um fora e...

- Escuta aqui, Rachel! Eu falei para não contar! Eu confiei em você! E isso significa que você não deveria ter contado em hipótese alguma, entendeu?

- Lily, desc... –falou Rachel com voz chorosa. Uma lagrima já havia escapado de seus olhos.

- Lílian, Lílian! –ela falou friamente. –Eu te desculpo. Mas esquecer, não.

Rachel olhou bem para a amiga e chorando entrou no banheiro.

- Lílian Evans! O que você fez, sua monstra! –falou Bia com a mão na cintura fitando nervosa a amiga.

- Eu não sei! Mas ela não devia ter...

- Sim, não devia! Mas ela te pediu desculpas! E convenhamos, que motivo ridículo para brigar coma garota! Ela está chorando agora, e é sua culpa!

- Ah, mas muito obrigada mesmo por me falar isso, Bianca! Muito obrigada!

- Foi só um boato sem importância! E de qualquer forma iam descobrir. Você pode não ter percebido, mas desde que você e Tiago começaram com essa baderna "eu quero sair com você e você grita comigo" você se tornou popular. Terá que arcar com as conseqüências e não será brigando com uma amiga que irá resolver.

Lily sentou-se em sua cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu sou uma idiota. Eu estou nervosa por causa daquele maldito encontro, agora por causa desse boato idiota, por causa dos NIEM's, e agora por causa do que fiz para Rachel. Eu estou tentando me controlar, e estava indo muito bem. Mas assim não dá!

- Se acalme, Lily. Peça desculpas para a Rach, os boatos logo serão trocado por outro mais interessante... e quanto aos NIEM's... acorda, Lílian! É cedo para você ficar pirada, deixe isso para depois do Natal!

- É... você tem razão. Obrigado por me fazer acordar, Bia. –ela disse abraçando a amiga.

Liz fechou a fresta que tinha aberto e começou a trocar de roupa. Bia, Lily e Rachel faziam o mesmo, Rachel ainda no banheiro. Liz ouviu Lílian falando que pediria desculpas a Rach no outro dia.

Todas já estavam deitadas em suas camas, mas apenas uma dormia. Na cama ao lado de Liz, Rach pensava nas noites turbulentas do namorado e dos perigos que corria... Na cama da frente Lily pensava em como tinha sido terrível coma amiga e em todos os seus outros problemas que começavam com uma mesma palavra: Potter. Já Liz, também não dormia. Ao ter visto Bia consolando Lily, começou a se achar uma péssima pessoa. Não sabia consolar, ao invés de ajudar a amiga, ficara se escondendo; não contava tudo para as amigas; e se fosse ela no lugar de Bia, já teria falado para Lily mandar Rachel ir pastar e meter um feitiço no meio da cara da garota. E também, ela estava namorando Michael sem realmente amá-lo. Além disso, para provar para ela mesma mais ainda que era uma pessoa horrível, veio o fato de Remo não ter contado para ela. Quem sabe ela não merecesse mesmo a confiança dos outros...

"Meu pai teria vergonha de mim...", ela pensou, limpando as lagrimas que corriam sem rumo e cobrindo sua cabeça com o cobertor, se esforçando para abafar os soluços e conseguir dormir.

Afinal, qual era a serventia dela nesse mundo?

N/A: Olaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mas que saudade de falar com vocês! Sim, eu sei que a culpa é inteiramente minha por não ter postado. Hey, inteiramente não! É culpa do vírus que suga a inspiração das escritoras! Nunca leram sobre isso? É perigosíssimo... uu

Mas então, como vão? Eu vou muito bem. Fora essa falta enorme de inspiração que eu tive, estou ótima. Nesse mês que estive fora de postagens eu ganhei um livro muito legal, do qual eu vou fazer propaganda. Por que? E eu vou saber! Só quero dar uma dica para vocês: "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado", da escritora Meg Cabot. Muito dez. Vocês devem estar querendo me matar, talvez, por alem de demorar mais de mês para postar eu ficar enrolando para falar algo que preste ou para responder seus reviews. Mas então ok, vou para com isso.

Já me justifiquei por causa da demora, então nem vou falar mais nada sobre isso.

Eu disse que responderia as reviews. E eu realmente respondi. Mas essa $#!?# do meu computador resolver travar a apagar todos eles... lindo, não? E isso significa que eu não vou responder as reviews nesse capitulo, porque é uma e meia da manhã e eu tenho que dormir porque amanhã devo acordar seis e vinte. Então vou fazer uma resposta coletiva:

**RESPOSTA COLETIVA:**

Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Isso em deixou MUITO feliz. Vi que muitas pessoas que comentaram nunca tinham comentado antes, coisa que me deixou abismada. Quero dizer, eu percebi que toda aquela historia verídica que eu falava de "eu dependo das reviews" não servia para nada. Mas vejo que ameaça funciona com vocês, hein, mocinhas(oh, Merlin, peguei a mania da ia Lu . )? Então só digo isso: obrigada pelos elogios e criticas e tudo mais. Continuem lendo e comentando sempre, porque eu dependo disso, como perceberam. Sempre apareçam por aqui, eu não abandonarei a fic tão cedo.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e milhões de desculpas pela grande demora... E espero não ter decepcionado muito nesse capitulo.

**Agradecimentos a**: **Evans Riddle** (filhota!), **Pri Black** (como vai a fic slash, hein?), **dark angel**, **Elisa**, **Lira McKinnon** (quero falar contigo pelo msn!), **Je Farway**(nora querida!), **Rach Black** (priminha!), **Deborah**, **Franci Flom**(não li os capítulos que você me mandou... ainda! Valeu!), **Dudinka Tonks** (pelo que li no profile, são duas pessoas?).

Se esqueci de alguém, desculpas ao quadrado. Ah, e agradecer quem lê e não comenta e falar para você, pessoa malvada, comente, por favor!

Agora vou porque já passa de uma e meia da manhã, adoro as reviews de vocês e vocês!

Abraços,

Mia Moony.

P.S.: Estou chegando a 100 reviews! Viva eu! Hauhauhuah! De quem será a centésima review, hein? curiosa


	21. Soterrados

Capitulo 20- Soterrados

Ela nem percebeu o que fez até ali, só percebeu que de repente se viu no salão principal. Não poderia dizer que estava acordada, pois mal e mal percebeu quando os outros alunos entraram no Salão Principal, e pode ouvir seu primo exclamar assim que ele sentou-se à mesa.  
- Caraca, Liz! Você ta parecendo um guaxinim! –e começou a gargalhar. Sim, foi aí que ela realmente acordou.

Ela somente lançou um olhar de censura para Tiago e enfiou um pedaço de torrada na boca, mesmo que nem tivesse sentido o gosto da mesma.

- Você ta legal, Liz? –perguntou Lily, encarando a amiga. Liz sorriu amarelo e, dizendo que ia dar uma volta, saiu do castelo. Lily e Bia pensaram em segui-la, mas acabaram por deixa-la quieta. Fosse o que fosse, era melhor deixa-la sozinha quando estava com aquela cara.

Ela caminhava segurando os braços contra o corpo, tentando se aquecer. Estava muito frio, mas ela não queria ficar lá dentro. Talvez aquele frio esfriasse sua cabeça, que estava tão quente e cheia. Talvez, tudo que ela pensasse não passasse de um monte de bobagens sem sentido para os outros, mas ela se sentia mal pelo que fazia. Ou pelo que não fazia. Para ela tudo fazia sentido.

Não sabia se era por causa de Remo, mas estava sentindo uma tristeza imensa. Talvez uma parte fosse por causa dele, mas outra era por causa desconhecida. Será que estava pressentindo algo?

Aquele aperto... era muito forte para ser só chateação. Sentou-se sob uma árvore na beira do lago que estava congelado e começou a observar a primeira nevasca de dezembro que começava a cair. Logo o Natal chegaria, e daquela vez ela iria para casa. Nunca voltava, preferia passar ali com os amigos, fazendo bagunça, a ter que agüentar mais uma viagem de Hogwarts para casa e casa para Hogwarts. Mas daquela vez seria diferente, ela estava com saudades da família. Aquela guerra toda estava começando a tocá-la. Ela suspirou e abraçou os joelhos contra o corpo. Ela pode sentir uma mão sobre o seu ombro direito, e ao virar-se viu um Michael com um sorriso preocupado no rosto. Ela sorriu para ele, que sentou ao seu lado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, na medida do possível. –ela falou encarando o namorado. –E você?

- Eu estou bem, mas preocupado. O que houve?

- Não posso contar... é um segredo de outra pessoa. Eu estou sentindo um aperto no peito, não sei o que é. Talvez seja coisa desse dom maluco...

- Seja lá o que for, não se preocupe. As coisas vão se resolver. E olha, se for coisa do dom, se preocupe menos ainda. Você não deve ficar pensando no que vai acontecer no futuro, preocupação não serve para nada, somente para você não dormir e ficar chateada.

Ela sorriu e encarou os olhos preocupados do namorado. Deu-lhe um beijo cheio de culpa.

Será que deveria pedir ajuda para o garoto? Ele poderia ajudar, e ela não precisava realmente contar o problema. Ela se separou dele, e ajeitando uma mecha de seus cabelos, começou a falar.

- Bem... acho que você poderia me ajudar em um dos problemas. Er... um amigo, ou amiga... tem um segredo. E é um segredo que podemos considerar bem sério. Essa pessoa não me contou, e eu sem querer acabei descobrindo. Eu acho que essa pessoa não confia em mim, porque não me contou... O que eu posso fazer?

- Hm... você deve conversar com essa pessoa, Li. Falar que está chateada, questionar...é a única forma de você saber.

Ela sorriu e se recostou no ombro do garoto. Ele tinha razão. Falaria com Remo o mais rápido que pudesse... assim que a coragem permitisse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ah, meu Merlin... eu to ferrada, fer-ra-da! Vai se saber o que o Potter vai inventar nesse passeio maluco! Olha só, ta nevando, ta frio, iremos sair sem permissão... o que eu fiz para que isso acontecesse!  
- Hm... perdeu a aposta? –falou Bia, deitada espaçosamente em um sofá, observando Lily que andava para lá e para cá. A menina parou de andar e lançou um olhar cortante para Bia. Será que ela não poderia ao menos tentar acalma-la!

Liz entrou na Sala Comunal, com o rosto vermelho por causa do frio.  
- Está melhor? –perguntou Bia, parecendo preocupada.  
- Sim, estou bem. –ela disse sorrindo e sentou no mesmo sofá que Bia, mas como a menina estava esparramada, Liz sentou sobre as pernas dela.

- Hey, garota folgada!

- Bia, não era eu que estava ocupando sozinha um sofá de três lugares. –Liz disse levantando-se para a amiga encolher as pernas.  
- Olha só, que tal vocês pararem de falar de sofás e me ajudarem?  
- Lily, Lily, Lily... aceite que você perdeu.  
- Liz! Você está falando como o Potter! –ela disse com voz aguda.

- O Tiago, você quer dizer? –disse uma pessoa que acabava de entrar na sala.  
Lily revirou os olhos e se voltou para o quadro que acabara de girar.  
- Sim... Tiago. –ela disse fazendo uma careta.  
Tiago riu e parou na frente de Lily.  
- Então, não vai se arrumar, minha flor?  
- Eu não sou sua flor e está muito cedo para eu me arrumar. –ela disse brava, encarando o largo sorriso do garoto.  
- Cedo? Eu não te falei que iremos almoçar em Hogsmead?  
- O que! Nananananão, você não me falou nada sobre almoçar fora do castelo, sair cedo do castelo, ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada. –ela disse cruzando os braços.  
Tiago descruzou os braços de Lily e em um gesto rápido começou a empurra-la para perto da escada do dormitório feminino.  
- Vai, vai se arrumar, Lil! E vê se fica bem bonita, viu?  
- Vá se ferrar, Tiago! –ela disse entrando no dormitório e batendo a porta.  
- Você adora irritá-la, não é? –disse Bia, sorrindo.  
- Bem, com o tempo a gente pega gosto pela coisa. –ele respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos. Liz revirou os olhos e disse:

- Acho que é melhor você tomar cuidado antes que a Lily tenha um ataque cardíaco. Ela está uma pilha de nervos... insuportável.

- Eu sei, deve ser muito emocionante para ela sair com Tiago Potter...  
- Ah, me poupe de seus comentários egocêntricos, ouriço.

- Não enche, urubu.  
- Como é que é! Urubu! –perguntou Bia, rindo.  
- Ah, cala a boca, sua garça! –falou Liz dando um tapinha em Bia.

- Vão abrir um zoológico, é? –perguntou Sirius, que entrava na sala agora, acompanhado de Pettigrew.

- Sim, cachorro sarnento. –falou Tiago, agora rindo também.  
- Iiih... falou agora o maior veado de Hogwarts... –disse Sirius com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Não é veado! É cervo! –disse Tiago jogando uma almofada em Sirius.

- Tiago é um animal realmente estranho... além de ouriço, ele é veado.  
- Ah, essa é fácil. Ele é um ouriço boiola.  
- SIRIUS! –falou Tiago arremessando outra almofada, mas essa ele errou. Acabou acertando em Lily, que acabara de descer as escadas. Ela lançou a Tiago um olhar furioso e cruzou os braços.  
- Desculpa, Lilyzinha... –ele disse se aproximando e passando os braços em torno do pescoço da garota, que se desvencilhou.  
- Aff, tudo bem. Vamos de uma vez?

- A-há! Eu sabia que você estava ansiosa para esse passeio!  
- Na verdade, eu quero ir logo porque quanto mais rápido irmos, mais rápido eu irei voltar.

- Nossa Lily... você vai se arrepender de falar essas coisas. Vai ser ótimo, você vai ver!

- Eu vou fazer de conta que acredito. Tchau, gente... foi bom conhecer vocês... –Lily falou, como se estivesse naquele momento indo para a forca.

- Tchau, Lily... e boa sorte. –falou Bia rindo.

- Acho que quem precisa de sorte mesmo é o Pontas... boa sorte amigão. –falou Sirius acenando exageradamente.

Tiago e Lílian saíram da sala comunal e desceram as escadas, em silêncio. Lily estava se perguntando onde eles estavam indo, pois não era para a saída convencional do castelo.

- Potter?

Tiago continuou em silêncio, andando, fazendo de conta que nem era com ele.

- Tiago? –ela disse irritada.

- Sim, meu lírio.

Ela revirou os olhos e falou.

- Posso saber onde estamos indo? Quero dizer, é alguma passagem ou coisa assim?

- Aham, uma passagem. Dá para fora da escola, no porão da Dedosdemel. –ele falou, virando um corredor.

- Não tem perigo de sermos descobertos? Eu nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria se me vissem fora do castelo!

- Vai dar tudo certo, relaxa! –falou Tiago parando em frente de uma estátua, uma bruxa corcunda de um olho só.

- Dissendium. –ele disse tocando a estátua com a varinha. A corcunda abriu e ele fez uma mesura, indicando para Lily que entrasse.

- O que? Entrar aí! –ela perguntou.

- Hm... sim. É só entrar, não tem nada demais, Lily.

Receosa, ela se aproximou. Olhou dentro da corcunda, mas como estava escuro demais, não viu nada. Resmungou alguma coisa e entrou. Sentiu seu corpo escorregar por uma espécie de escorregador e caiu sentada no chão. Ia se levantando quando sentiu algo empurrando suas costas e a fazendo cair deitada no chão.

- Ai! –ela exclamou. Sacou a varinha e dizendo "lumus" pode enxergar o rosto de Tiago a centímetros do seu. Ele havia caído sobre ela quando escorregara. Ele sorria incomodamente.

- Será que dá para você sair de cima de mim! –ela disse vermelha.

- Ah, mas está tão bom aqui...

- AGORA! –ela falou, ficando mais vermelha.

- Ok, ok... calma, não precisa se estressar. –ele disse saindo de cima dela e estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou e logo estava em pé passando as mãos pela calça tentando limpá-la.

Eles foram andando até chegarem a um alçapão. Tiago tirou a capa da invisibilidade do bolso e jogou-a por cima dele e de Lílian. Os dois subiram o alçapão e foram parar no porão da loja de doces. Subiram as escadas e logo estavam na loja.  
Haviam umas duas ou três pessoas ali, por isso não foi difícil sair sem serem percebidos. Olharam em volta e ao verem que não havia ninguém por perto, tiraram a capa.

- Ta. O que vamos fazer? –Lílian falou cruzando os braços.

- Quer que eu diga mesmo o que eu quero fazer? –ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, não quero saber. Mas imagino o que seja e não gosto nenhum pouco da idéia. –ela disse corando levemente.

- Então, tem uma sugestão? –ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Hm... vejamos... você me convida e eu que tenho que arranjar o que fazer! –ela falou com indignação.

- Lílian, se você não aceita minhas sugestões, arranje coisa melhor, então! Apesar de eu achar que é impossível você encontrar coisa melhor.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vamos ver vitrines. –disse e saiu andando rua afora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os olhos azuis dela encaravam os castanhos da amiga.

- Hm... boneco de neve... com a forma do Sirius! Que é isso, Bianca Smith! –perguntou Liz, rindo.

- O que? Forma do Sirius! Da onde Liz, ta louca? –Bia disse desviando o olhar.

- Quem sabe. Mas aquilo tinha a forma do Sirius.

- Ou quem sabe você queria ver a forma do Sirius. Aliás, desse jeito até parece que você fica observando a "forma do Sirius". –ela disse rindo.

- Nada a ver! Eu não posso mudar os seus pensamentos.

- Ok, outra agora. –Bia disse olhando novamente nos olhos da amiga.

- Ah, isso parece ser um... elfo doméstico... vestido de palhaço! Nossa, você pensa cada coisa... –Liz disse meneando a cabeça.

- Oras, não posso fazer nada! Sabe, brincar disso é divertido. –Bia disse dando um pulinho de leve no sofá.

- É, assim eu posso treinar... –ela disse sorrindo marotamente.

- Nem pense em tentar ler meus pensamentos.

- Ainda não sei o que tem de tão interessante na tua mente para você ter tanto medo. –disse Liz colocando os pés sobre o sofá.

- Não tem nada. Mas eu não gosto de invasão de privacidade, amiguinha. –ela disse sarcástica.

- Ok. Que tal irmos...

- Liz, não preciso nem ter o poder de ler mentes para saber o que é. Eu também estou com fome. –Bia disse levantado-se do sofá.

- Hm, acertou. Estou faminta.

-O que será que está acontecendo com a Lily agora...? –perguntou Bia, começando a descer as escadas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Se o seu objetivo é tornar o encontro tão chato que eu nunca mais vou querer sair com você, está conseguindo, Lily.

- Sério? –ela falou sorrindo e parando em frente ao Três Vassouras.

- Não, claro que não. –ele disse sorrindo. –É preciso mais do que isso para...

- Ok, ok. Eu gosto de ver vitrines.

- Eu também, mas de lojas de Quadribol, e não de livros.

Ela lançou um olhar cortante para Tiago e virou-se para a entrada do bar.

- Que tal almoçarmos?

- Lily, foi a melhor idéia que você teve até agora... ou melhor, a segunda. A primeira foi ter vindo mesmo comigo até aqui.

- Na verdade, isso foi mais uma obrigação e você sabe. –ela falou abrindo a porta e entrando.

O bar estava relativamente cheio, com inúmeras pessoas estranhas, mas graças a Merlin nenhuma conhecida. Lílian sentou numa mesa afastada.  
- Isso, assim teremos mais privacidade... –Tiago disse sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Não Tiago. Assim teremos mais chances de não sermos vistos por alguém conhecido. E nem venha se engraçando pro meu lado! –ela disse puxando a cadeira para longe, quando Tiago arrastou a dele para mais perto.  
- Ah, Lily, nem vem! Eu não mordo... –ele falou, sorrindo. –A não ser que você q...  
- Cala. A.Boca. –ela falou, corada, puxando a cadeira. Ela não se moveu, o que fez ela olhar furiosa para Tiago.  
- Nem pense, você vai ficar aqui. Eu não vou fazer nada, prometo. Só quero ficar perto.

- Ok, ok! –ela falou, cruzando os braços.

- Você fica tão linda quando...

- Pára com isso, Tiago! Que droga!

- Ta bom, não está mais aqui quem falou! O que você quer comer?

- Não sei. Escolha você, não estou com ânimo para isso.

Ele lançou para ela um olhar que alguém muito atento poderia chamar de magoado, e foi até o balcão. Ela começou a observar as pessoas que ocupavam o bar. Em um canto estavam alguns duendes, no outro três velhas discutiam algo aos cochichos, em uma mesa um homem mal encarado esperava alguém, impaciente.  
"Você está sendo idiota. Não adianta você ficar emburrada e dando coices no garoto... tente aproveitar".  
Ela suspirou e quando viu Tiago se aproximando, sorriu.  
- Olha, você sorriu! –ele disse sentando ao lado dela.

- Algum problema?  
- Não mesmo! –ele disse rindo.

Logo a comida chegou (dois sanduíches e cerveja amanteigada) e os dois comeram em silêncio, salvo as vezes que Tiago fazia algum comentário e Lily ria.

Eles saíram do Três Vassouras e Tiago disse para Lily que ia lhe mostrar um lugar lindo que ele conhecia. Ela ficara o passeio inteiro tentando não sair do centro do povoado, mas dessa vez não tinha como escapar. "É só você tomar cuidado...".

- É muito legal lá... você vai gostar... –ele falava sorrindo. A neve caia agora fortemente. Subiram uma ladeira e caminharam mais uns dez minutos e chegaram no dito lugar. Realmente, era muito lindo. De lá dava para ver todo o povoado, com suas luzes e enfeites de Natal. Todas as lojas com os telhados brancos, o castelo de Hogwarts longe... o vento gelado batendo no rosto... Lílian fechou os olhos e sorriu.  
- É, é muito bonito aqui mesmo... –ela falou apertando os braços contra o corpo. Eles caminharam por mais algum tempo por ali, conversando.  
- Ah, eu vou sentir muita falta daqui... –Tiago falou, olhando para o castelo.

- Eu também... –ela falou distraída. Eles caminhavam por uma estradinha coberta de neve. Estavam tão absortos na conversa que nem percebiam que a nevasca começava a aumentar. Ele foi se aproximando e pegou na mão dela. Eles se olharam, ela corou e olhou para os pés.

- Merlin! –ela falou assustada.

- O que foi! –ele perguntou, sem largar a mão dela.

- A neve. Essa nevasca está ficando mais forte! Temos que sair daqui, voltar...

- Pelo jeito não vai dar tempo de voltar. –ele disse olhando a volta. –Se você quiser, tem uma caverna aqui perto...

- Não sei, olha, já é tarde, temos que voltar para o cast... –ela disse nervosa.  
- Lily, a não ser que você queira morrer soterrada pela neve, é melhor você vir comigo. –ele falou.  
Ela suspirou e mirou o castelo, assustada. Sem ela protestar mais, ele puxou ela pela mão e eles correram até uma pequena caverna que ficava não muito longe da onde eles estavam.

- Ai... cansei. –ela falou se jogando no chão de terra da caverna. Ele sorriu e sentou ao lado dela. –Quando será que vai parar? –ela disse olhando para fora.

- Não sabia que a idéia de ficar dentro de uma caverna somente comigo era tão ruim assim. –ele falou rindo.

- É ruim, é péssima, é terrível! E eu tenho que voltar ao castelo, logo anoitece, eu tenho que sair daqui, essa neve toda tem que parar! –ela falou aflita.

- Se acalma, Lily. Não vai acontecer nada... –ele sorriu para ela.

- Espero que não! –ela falou asperamente. –Brrr... parece que está mais frio ainda aqui. –ela disse se encolhendo.

- Você quer meu casaco? –ele disse fazendo menção de tirar o grosso casaco que usava.

- Não, não precisa! –ela falou emburrada para ele, mas foi inútil.

- Toma. –ele falou, colocando o casaco nas costas dela. Ela pode sentir a respiração dele perto de seu rosto. Estavam muito próximos agora. Sem nem perceber, eles se aproximaram mais ainda e ele colou os lábios nos dela. Ele levou a mão quente ao rosto frio dela e eles aprofundaram o beijo. Inicialmente ela sentiu um frio na boca do estômago, que logo depois se transformou em calor. Ela havia perdido a noção do que estava acontecendo... mas não por muito tempo.  
_PLAFT!_

Ela havia acordado do "transe", se separado dele e dado nele um forte tapa no rosto.

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO IA FAZER NADA! –ela gritou, se afastando rapidamente.

- Lílian, eu não fiz isso sozinho! Se nos beijamos, foi porque você também quis!  
- Eu quis? Eu não quis porcaria nenhuma! Você me agarrou e...  
- Nem pensar, Lílian. Dessa vez não foi assim. Mas que coisa, por que você não admite as coisas! –ele dizia bravo.  
- Admitir o que! Ah, faça me o favor...! –ela virou de costas para ele e se encostou na parede da caverna. Ele suspirou e também se virou. Não sabia porque por um momento havia pensado que as coisas tinham mudado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Já é tarde... já é muito tarde! –Bia falou olhando pela janela. –Ela não voltou...

- Eles devem ter ficado presos por causa da nevasca... –Liz falou, olhando em baixo da cama para pegar sua pantufa.  
- Tomara que eles estejam bem... –falou Rachel, penteando os longos cabelos loiros.

- Claro que estão, podem ter certeza. Tiago conhece tudo por lá, aposto que arranjou um lugar para eles ficarem...

- Aposta ou sabe? –Bia falou baixinho, sendo que somente ela ouviu.  
- Eu sei. –ela disse sorrindo.  
Rachel lançou um olhar desconfiado para as duas e se deitou, fechando o cortinado da cama, dizendo boa noite. Logo Bia foi se deitar também, e somente Liz estava acordada. Não conseguia dormir, na verdade achava que não ia conseguir dormir até que falasse com Remo. Dez horas... onze... Afinal, era cedo ainda. Resolveu descer até a sala comunal.

Descendo as escadas pode ver Remo. Eles estava sozinho, lendo. "Era para ser...", ela pensou e desceu para falar com ele.

- Oi... incomodo? –ela falou parando ao lado dele.

- Na verdade...

- Lupin, eu realmente preciso falar com você. –ela disse séria.

- Você não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Não, não mesmo.Vamos.

Liz o arrastou pra fora da Sala Comunal que estava cheia, não podiam conversar lá. Estava o levando pro corujal, que era bem longe dali. Ele levava no rosto uma expressão confusa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- A neve está diminuindo, Evans. –Tiago disse encostando no ombro de Lílian, que dormia.

- Ótimo! Mas como entraremos no castelo? –ela disse meio sonolenta.  
Ela falava tudo muito friamente, e ele fazia o mesmo.

- Tem uma passagem... na Casa dos Gritos.  
Surgiu um silêncio. Aquela casa era onde Remo se transformava, ela sabia.  
- Vamos. Eles devem estar preocupados. –ela disse levantando.

Os dois saíram. Agora já era possível andar, e a Casa dos Gritos não ficava tão longe dali. Caminharam em silêncio até a grande casa abandonada. Ele caminhou até os fundos da casa, onde Tiago fez um gesto com a varinha e apareceu uma abertura por onde eles poderiam passar. Ela o seguia em silêncio, sem perguntar nada, mas ao entrar na casa não pode segurar uma exclamação de horror. Ela levou a mão à boca, e disse:  
- Meu Merlin...  
Os olhos verdes dela percorriam cada centímetro da casa rapidamente. Móveis quebrados, manchas nas paredes, o papel de parede todo rasgado, paredes arranhadas, portas despedaçadas, vidros quebrados... Era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo era causado pelo seu calmo amigo Remo. Ela olhava para cada coisa e ficava imaginando todo o sofrimento dele, como era difícil... Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e antes que pudesse dizer algo, Tiago havia puxado ela pelo braço, dizendo que deviam sair logo dali e ir para o castelo.

- Liz, você pode me dizer o que você quer de mim? –disse quando finalmente chegaram.

- Posso. Eu sei. Eu sei de tudo.

- Ahm... me desculpe, mas tudo o que?

- Sobre o que você é. Eu sei que você é um lobisomem. –ela disse sem emoção.

Remo de repente ficou pálido.

- S-sabe? Mas como? Quem te contou?

- Quando você contou pra Rachel, eu... sem querer acabei ouvindo tudo.

- Ah Merlin!

- Como você pôde? –ela disse indignada.

- Não é minha culpa, sabia?

Liz revirou os olhos nervosamente e disse, elevando um pouco o tom de sua voz.

- Eu sei que não! Mas tem uma coisa que é inteiramente sua culpa! Por que você não me contou? Eu pensei que era sua melhor amiga, mas vi que eu fui uma idiota quando pensei isso! Como você pôde não contar isso pra mim? Você contou pra Glamounier! Eu pensava que você confiava em mim... vejo que a confiança não é mutua aqui. Estou muito decepcionada, nunca estive tão...

- Liz, ela é minha namorada! Eu devia contar ant...

- Namoradas vão e vem, mas bons amigos são para sempre!

- Ah Liz! Eu pensava que...

- Pensava que eu não ia continuar sendo sua amiga? Você acha que eu sou idiota, é? Eu nunca deixaria de ser sua amiga por isso, nunca Remo John Lupin!

- Liz, então você me aceita?

- Olha, se você está perguntando se eu aceito que você seja um lobisomem, eu aceito, porque não é sua culpa. Mas eu não posso aceitar o que você fez pra mim... não posso. Amigos contam, principalmente os melhores, sabia? Apesar de não saber se algum dia você me considerou sua melhor amiga... acho que não. Até nunca, Lupin.

Liz deu as costas pro garoto e começou a correr. Nem lembrou que era melhor colocar a capa, se não alguém podia vê-la e ela ganharia uma detenção.Estava muito magoada, muito mesmo. Como ele pode dar aquele argumento pra ter contado antes pra Rachel, isso é se ele ia contar algum dia pra ela! Era inadmissível que ele colocasse aquela namoradinha dele acima das amizades! Liz chorava, Remo pôde ouvir seus soluços do corujal, onde estava parado encostado na parede observando a menina correr. "Parabéns, Remo Lupin! Parabéns, conseguiu perder uma amiga!", pensou enquanto saia do corujal e ia pra Sala Comunal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liz passou pela Sala Comunal e nem viu que havia alguém sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira. Lily havia acabado de chegar, tinha resolvido sentar na sala comunal vazia para arrumar os pensamentos. Estava quase subindo para perguntar pra Liz onde estava, quando logo em seguida Remo entrou.

- Ei, Remo! Você sabe o que aconteceu? A Liz entrou aqui correndo e...

- Ela sabe sobre mim. –falou baixo. –Sabe o que eu sou.

-Você contou pra ela? –Remo acenou em discordância. –Remo, eu juro que não contei nada pra ela! Juro mesmo!

- Eu sei que não foi você, na verdade ela ouviu uma conversa minha com a Rach. Ela ficou totalmente furiosa comigo por não ter contado pra ela.

"Eu disse que era pra você contar, eu disse...", Lily pensou, mas resolveu não falar alto, o amigo não estava muito bem.

- Ah... eu vou falar com ela. –disse Lily pegando seu livro e levantando da poltrona. –Boa noite,Remo.

-Boa noite.

Remo subiu pro dormitório masculino,e Lily pro feminino. Ele nem lembrou de perguntar por que ela e Tiago haviam chegado tão tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Aluado! –disse Sirius quando o amigo entrou no dormitório. –Você poderia nos dizer o que estava fazendo até essas horas no corujal com a Liz?

Como tinham o mapa, eles sempre sabiam onde os outros estavam. Isso nem sempre era bom...

-Olha, a Rachel não vai gostar nadinha de saber que você e Liz estavam lá, sozinhos, no corujal escurinho...

- Pára de bobagem, Almofadinhas!

Tiago continuava em silêncio. Ele não estava muito bem também.

- O que houve? Por que essa cara? –perguntou Pedro, curioso.

- A Liz sabe... sabe que eu sou um monstro.

- Ah! Você não é um monstro! Mas, então é por isso que ela saiu correndo de lá! Eu não acredito que ela não é mais sua amiga por que você é um lobisomem! Que horrível! Essas meninas são todas iguais, todas bo... –disse Tiago pela primeira vez, horrorizado.

- Não se preocupe, Aluado, daremos o troco e...

- Não é nada disso, nada disso. Não é por isso que ela não é mais minha amiga... é porque eu não contei pra ela, ela ouviu minha conversa com a Rach, e ficou muito magoada comigo. E com razão, se vocês querem saber. Eu devia ter contado, e ainda disse que contei antes pra Rachel por que ela era minha namorada! E sabem o que ela respondeu? "Namoradas vão e vem, mas bons amigos são para sempre!".

- Desculpa aí, cara, mas ela tem razão.

- Eu sei, Rabicho, por isso estou mal...

- Ah, pára com isso! Não liga pra ela não, você tem a gente, não precisa dela! –disse Sirius dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Ah, Sirius... acho que ele devia pedir desculpas, mesmo sendo a Hollowe. –disse Rabicho.

-Nossa! Desde quando você fala algo sensato, Rabicho? Bem, mas eu concordo, Remo. Você deve pedir desculpas. –disse Tiago.

-Eu sei, o problema é que não sei se ela vai me desculpar. –disse Remo deitando na cama.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Eu ainda não acredito que você sabia e não me contou! –Liz dizia. O rosto dela estava vermelho, mas ela já havia parado de chorar.

- Liz, eu prometi!Eu não podia contar!

- Lily... me diz um motivo pra ele ter contado pra você, e até pra Rachel e não ter contado para mim! Ele devia saber que podia confiar em mim! Eu conheço ele há muito mais tempo do que ele conhece a Rachel, e mesmo assim ele contou antes pra ela! Ele não confia em mim, e eu não posso ser amiga de alguém que não confia em mim!

"Eu diria que isso é ciúmes... Mas, em todo caso, ela tem razão".

As meninas discutiam na cama de Liz. Elas haviam fechado as cortinas e lançado um feitiço para que não acordassem as outras garotas.

- É, eu não sei porque ele não te contou, mas ele deve ter uma explicação. Agora, vamos dormir, porque já é tarde, eu estou cansada e aposto que você deve estar também.

- Ok... boa noite,Lily.

Lily ia saindo da cama da amiga e rumando para a sua.

- Boa noite, Liz.

N/A: Olá pessoas!Tudo bem? Eu estou bem... Primeira coisa:

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Gente, eu sei que fui terrível demorando todos esses meses, mas foi falta de inspiração. A parte T/L foi realmente difícil para mim, a inspiração não vinha de jeito nenhum! Desculpem, não fiz de propósito. Não tenho em mente a idéia de abandonar essa fic, mas quem sabe... se eu souber que continuam lendo, eu prometo nunca abandonar ela. Ok? É um trato entre nós, viu... ;D  
Sei que o capitulo não ficou muito bom, pelo tempo que demorei ele deveria ter ficado grandão e legal, mas não foi possível. Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu, como sempre, não gostei muito não.  
Aaah... eu irei **mandar e-mail** para quem está lendo e deixou o e-mail, **para eu avisar quando postar**... não sei se vocês fizeram aquele negócio que avisa(eu sou ótima em explicações, percebe-se né... hauhauhauhuah), então vou mandar. Espero não estar incomodando

_**Centésima review:**_

Foi da Pri! Nossa, que legal! Hey, Pri, eu gosto muitooo de você, viu guria? Terem chamado a Liz de urubu nesse capitulo, vai especialmente para você, que foi quem apelidou ela assim, de uma certa fora XD

Resposta das reviews!

**Manu Riddle:** EU AMO LER SUAS COISAS SEM SENTIDO! Filha, te adoro, ta? Ah... você deve ter visto que a cena do beijo do Tiago e da Lily foi aquela da minha história, um pouco modificada, né? Desculpa pela demora, mas olha só! Diga se não foi uma surpresa para você eu postar hoje? Foi, não? XD A inspiração média resolveu vir ontem... estava de férias ¬¬" Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Estou a espera de uam review gigaaaaaante sua, ok?

**Lisa: **Não, de jeito nenhum azucrina! Eu adoro reviews grandes, não poupe seus dedos xD  
Ah, acho que já me falaram sobre Liz e Sirius... mas nããão... seria legal, mas não vai ser isso Obrigada pelos elogio, fico muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando da minha fic! Mil desculpas pela demora, ta? Adorei sua review, nunca abandone essa escritora necessitada, sim?

**Tássia Evans**: Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaa! Ah, sério que não dá para perceber? Sério? Ai que ótimooo! Obrigada pelos elogios, apoio, e tudo o mais! Ameu sua review, continua deixando, ok? 

**Rach Black**: Manaaaaaaaaaaa! Hey… obrigada pela review! Passa sempre aqui, e desculpa por eu não estar passando na FDdS, por favor! Sei que sou péssima, terrível, etc, mas desculpa? Te amo, mana, e valeu por tudo!

**Je Gibb:** Não reli teu comentário, porque é muito grande e eu to sem tempo. Huahuhauhauhauh! Mas eu já li ele uma vez, então tudo bem. Obrigada pro tudo amiga, elogios, força, apoio, tudo! Sua fic sim que é ótima, eu adoro ela! Te adoro, e continua deixando reviews gigantescas!

**Pri Black**: Parabéns por ser a centésima! XD Obrigada, desculpa pelas suas unhas, ta? Sirius sumido mesmo! Eu quero, mas ano tá dando... eu já te falei que vai ter um capitulo em que ele vai aparecer muitoooo, né? Bem, pelo menos pretendo! Também fico com saudades dele na minha fic, eu adoro aquele cachorrão Ah, o urubu foi especialmente para você... XP Valeu por tudo, guria!

**Dark Angel:** Oi! Depois de todo esse tempo você já deve ter se recuperado da crise… sim, né? Valeu pela review, deixe sempre!

**BrUH.\²:** Postado... que bom que você adorou! Fico super feliz por isso! Continua comentando...

**Bruna Malfoy Parkson:** Obrigada! Capítulos finais? Hm... isso vai demoraaaaaaaar... mas já tem um pouco de Lily e Tiago nesse capitulo... pelo menos um pouco. Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim... valeu pela review, continue comentando!

**dina dowliffe:** Obrigada, continua lendo, ok? E deixando review... parei de postar no PV porque dava preguiça, ter que postar em dois lugares... hauhauhauhuah! Veleu!

**Bunny McGonagall**: Continua tentando, vai sair algo que te agrade! A minha fic ainda não me agrada, mas tem gente que gosta... Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que você gostou do dom... ah, continua lendo sim! E comentando! Ah, se deixar o e-mail na próxima review, eu posso te avisar quando postar... ok?

**Anne E. Black:** Obrigada! Aqui está o capitulo, não ficou muuuuuuito bom, mas espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada novamente pelos elogios, e continue deixando review!

Obrigada por todas as reviews, quem quiser me adicionar no orkut, meu endereço ta lá no meu profile...  
Então é isso, desculpa a demora, a falta de criatividade, o tamanho do capítulo (nove páginas e meia no Word, tamanho doze)... me desculpem por tudo .  
Adoro vocês e suas reviews lindas,  
Abraços,

_Mia Moony_/Bia.


	22. Quase Tudo em Seu Devido Lugar

**Capitulo 21- Capítulo Vinte e Um ou **

**_Quase_ Tudo em Seu Devido Lugar (by Gábi xD)**

Insônia. Coisa nada incomum para ela nos últimos dias. Pensamentos desagradáveis ocupavam sua cabeça ruiva que agora estava recostada molemente na poltrona próxima a lareira. Ela ouviu passos e imediatamente se virou para a escada do dormitório masculino.

'- Potter?

Ela não poderia dizer que as coisas estavam como sempre, pois estaria mentindo. Tiago estava muito quieto e nem estava pedindo para ela sair com ele. Ela nunca admitiria, mas ela sentia uma estranha falta de ouvir ele pronunciando as já muito conhecidas palavras.

'- Não Lily, sou eu. –falou Sirius, agora ela podia ver o rosto do amigo. –Ah, desculpe por desapontá-la... Estava esperando o Pontas? –ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

'- Claro que não, Sirius. –ela disse revirando os olhos. Sirius sorriu e se jogou no sofá ao lado dela.

'- O que você faz acordado tão cedo? –ela perguntou virando o rosto para encarar os olhos cinzentos de Sirius.

'- Roncos. Não sei porquê, mas quando Rabicho come muito mais do que realmente agüenta, ele ronca muito mais alto.

'- Ah, então isso acontece sempre, não? –ela disse com um risinho.

'- É, você tem razão. –ele disse rindo também. –Acho que estou acordado porque dormi cedo demais.

'- Outra novidade...

'- Remo está abatido demais, afinal logo é lua cheia –ele disse baixo, como se as paredes pudessem ouvir e espalhar para toda Hogwarts o segredo peludo do amigo. –Rabicho comeu demais e ficou com dor de estômago. Já Tiago...

'- O que o Tiago tem? –ela perguntou, mostrando mais interesse do que desejava. No rosto de Sirius se formou um breve sorriso.

'- Bem, na verdade, analisando melhor, eu vejo que você tem parte no cartório por eu estar com sono.

'- Eu! –ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'- Sim, senhorita! –ele disse apontando um dedo acusador para ela. –Afinal, se não fosse por você, o Tiago não estaria do jeito que está. Você foi muito dura com ele, Lílian... –ele disse, agora baixando o dedo e falando com mais seriedade. –Você não vê? Lílian, o Tiago realmente gosta...

'- Se você me dá licença, eu vou me trocar. –ela disse ignorando as ultimas palavras de Sirius e levantando-se do sofá.

'- Por que eu tenho amigos tão cabeça dura? –ela pode ouvir Sirius dizendo antes de fechar a porta do dormitório.

Tudo bem que os pensamentos dela não estavam muito em ordem, mas isso não significava que ela havia chegado ao ponto de ouvir discursos de Sirius Black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como bom maroto que era, ele não iria simplesmente aceitar o fato de que Tiago decididamente estava prestes a entregar os pontos. Ele sabia que ele gostava dela e que ela começava a sentir o mesmo (se é que já não sentia), e não podia esperar que Tiago acordasse para a vida sozinho. Então era hora de literalmente acorda-lo. Subiu as escadas do dormitório e sem hesitar foi até a cama de Tiago, que estava com as cortinas fechadas, e as abriu completamente.

'- Tiago, acorda!

'- Lily, eu já disse que não fui eu que enfeiticei o Ranhoso...

'-Tiago, acorda seu trasgo! –falou Sirius mais alto agora, chacoalhando os ombros do amigo.

'- Pára Lily... –Tiago disse puxando as cobertas até a cabeça.

'- Que Lily que nada, seu veado! Tiago, sou eu, Sirius, ACORDA! –ele disse e puxou toda a coberta de Tiago, o que revelou um pijama azul com alguns ursinhos amarelos.

'- Por Merlin, que pijama é esse! –disse Sirius sentando-se na própria cama para não cair de dar risada. E ele realmente tinha motivos: além da estampa, hm, duvidosa, o pijama estava muito desgastado –e até rasgado –em algumas partes, e deixava descoberto pelo menos quase uns dez centímetros das pernas e dos braços do maroto. Tiago imediatamente sentou na cama e puxou as cobertas até a cintura.

'- Deixa meu pijama em paz! Ele estava por engano no meu malão, e eu vesti ele porque o meus outros estão para lavar!

'- Você usava isso quando tinha quanto? Uns cinco anos? –falou Sirius entre as gargalhadas, com as mãos comprimindo a barriga.

'- Onze. –falou Tiago méis sem graça. –Mas você não me acordou para tirar sarro do meu pijama, não é? –ele falou lançando um olhar fuzilante para Sirius.

'- Não, na verdade foi para te alertar. Cara, você está perdendo seu pomo!

'- Pomo? Do que você está falando, Almofadinhas?

'- A Lily, cara!

'- Ah, ela... –ele disse desanimado.

'- Tiago Potter, acorda! Você não pode desistir. Afinal, você é ou não um maroto, hein? Marotos não desistem, persistem até a final!

'- E como você sabe que não é o final?

'- Que final, Pontas, agora só está começando! É hora de colocar algumas coisas da Operação Capturando o Pomo em prática...

'- Operação? Aquela cosia inútil?

'- Não, não é inútil... E veja bem, você já melhorou bastante... Não está pedindo para sair com todo mundo, não está pedindo para sair com a Lily nos últimos dias, tem sido menos egocêntrico... e, não quero dizer nada, mas acho que ela está sentindo falta...

'- Sério? –ele disse, agora com os olhos brilhando.

'- Seriíssimo... então?

'- Okay, você tem razão...

'- Grande novidade, eu sempre tenho razão... –Sirius disse levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Tiago revirou os olhos e abriu o malão, a fim de vestir o uniforme e tirar aquela peça de roupa envergonhante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela já havia se vestido. Liz estava no banheiro e Bia penteando os cabelos. Liz havia lhe falado que tinha marcado de caminhar com Michael na hora do café, e Bia estava indo por livre e espontânea **pressão** tomar café mais cedo com Lílian.

'- Lily, você me paga por ter me acordado cedo só para te fazer companhia... –Bia disse colocando a escova de cabelos sobre o armário.

'- Ah, Bia, o que você ia ganhar se ficasse dormindo?

'- Bem, o que eu ia ganhar eu não digo, mas o que eu ia deixar de ganhar sim: olheiras.

Lily meneou a cabeça e, vestindo a capa, bateu na porta do banheiro.

'- Liz, você está viva?

'- Escovando os dentes, Lílian Evans.

'- Vai viajar no Natal?

'- Não sei... Provavelmente vou ficar aqui. Sabe, meus pais vão passar o Natal com a Petúnia e com a família do noivo detestável dela. –Lily disse revirando os olhos.

'- Ai, que péssimo! Eu vou viajar para a casa da minha avó. Ah, o chocolate quente da minha avó, não existe melhor... –disse Bia com os olhos brilhando.

'- Ok, você vai visitar sua avó por causa dela ou por causa do chocolate quente que ela faz? –perguntou Liz, saindo do banheiro.

'- Os dois... já que sem a minha avó não tem chocolate quente. –disse Bia, sendo acompanhada pelas risadas das amigas.

Não demorou muito para elas estarem no Salão Principal quase vazio. Logo Michael apareceu e ele e Liz saíram de dentro do castelo.

'- Está melhor? –ele perguntou olhando preocupado para ela.

'- Sim. –ela disse sorrindo. – E você, como está?

'- Bem... vai ficar aqui no Natal?

'- Não, vou viajar, ir para casa sabe. E você?

'- Também.  
Ela continuava caminhando, pensativa. Ainda estava perturbada por causa da briga com Remo, como se já não bastassem todas as coisas inexplicáveis que a perturbavam. Era hora de tentar organizar as coisas.  
'- Michael? Eu preciso conversar com você.

'- Fale.

Ela retirou um pouco de neve que havia na escada de entrada do castelo e sentou.

'- Senta aqui. –disse ela colocando a mão no lugar ao seu lado. –Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. Sério.

'- Fala Li, o que foi?

'- Ai Merlin, eu não posso... –ela disse alto demais para ela mesma. Mas era melhor que fosse assim.

'- Não pode o que?

'- Michael, -ela disse se virando para ele. –Acho que é melhor... acho que é melhor a gente terminar .

'- Ah... –ele ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido.

'- Mas, olha, eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito, mas muito mesmo em estar fazendo isso! É que eu não gosto de você daquela forma, sabe... eu queria, mas não é assim! Eu estou muito triste por ter que fazer isso, mas eu queria saber se você não queria ser meu amigo... só amigos... –Liz tirou os olhos da escada e olhou para ele. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco estar fazendo aquilo. –Eu não quero perder uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como você...

'- Não, você não está perdendo. Eu vou deixar de ser seu namorado, mas nunca deixarei de ser seu amigo, nunca. Você é muito importante pra mim, Liz. –ele disse sorrindo levemente.

Liz olhou bem para aqueles olhos verde-mar, que agora pareciam bem tristes e sorriu, abraçando-o.

'- Ah, Michael! Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo! Eu não quero te magoar, pro isso que tive que terminar...

'- Não se sinta culpada... você fez o que achava que devia. E acho que deve ser a coisa certa, se é isso que você sente. –ele disse dando levemente de ombros. Ela sorriu para ele, estava se sentindo bem melhor agora. Ela não gostava de engana-lo daquela forma.

'- Liz... eu sei que tem algo que você não em contou que está te atormentando...

Ela levantou da escada, estendendo uma mão para ele.

'- Ah, isso é conversa para outra ocasião, Mike... –ela disse e os dois entraram novamente no castelo, bem a tempo de ver mais um showzinho de Lily e Tiago.

'- Por Merlin! PÁRA COM ISSO POTTER! Sai de perto de mim! –ela ouviu do saguão Lily gritando.

'- Hm, vejo que eles voltaram ao normal... –ela disse sorrindo e entrando no Salão.

'- Ah,calma Lily querida... –disse Tiago, que estava sentando extremamente próximo a Lily, na verdade, olhando melhor ela poderia ver que ele estava no colo dela. Sirius meneava levemente a cabeça enquanto tomava café. Ele havia dito para Tiago fazer algo, e não para voltar a agir como um idiota.

'- Sai daqui seu cachorro, safado, nojento, metido, sem vergonha, egocêntrico, ser que se acha o último doce da Dedosdemel! –disse ela com um fôlego só.

'- Poxa, Lily... xinga mas não ofende! –ele falou fingindo estar magoado.

'- Vejo que Tiago está melhor... –Liz disse sentando ao lado de Sirius.

'- É, até já começou a fazer burradas...  
Liz pegou uma torrada e resolveu observar a briga dos dois.

'- É só você sair de cima de mim que talvez eu pare! –Lílian disse com o rosto vermelho.

'- Ok, ok... eu saio. –disse saindo do colo de Lily.

'- Que nojo! Acho que vou ter que trocar minhas vestes! –ela disse fazendo cara de nojo.

'- Ah, Lily! Não exagera tanto também! –Tiago disse revirando os olhos.

'- Humpf! –disse a menina virando a cara e ignorando o garoto.

'- Ah, Lily... tem certeza que não quer... –mas, antes que ele terminasse, ela agiu. Pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora e despejou todo o seu conteúdo no garoto.

'- LÍLIAN! ISSO VAI TER TROCO! –ele gritou assustado se levantando, enquanto todo o Salão ria. Com o frio que estava, não era a coisa mais agradável ter uma jarra de suco na própria cabeça. Mas como Sirius comentou, pelo menos não era chocolate quente...

Lily estava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios que mostrava satisfação. Tiago foi se aproximando da garota novamente e a abraçou, sujando-a também de suco. Lily tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu, o garoto era muito forte.

'- POTTER! Seu... seu... Ah! –a menina reuniu suas forças e se soltou, levantando e com isso acabando por fazer Tiago perder o equilíbrio e cair do banco. Saiu muito nervosa andando em direção a porta do saguão.Tiago levantou do chão e logo depois correu para seguir a ruiva.

"Ai que ódio! Aquele ser me abraçou na frente de toda a escola! Por sorte os professores não estavam lá ainda... tudo bem, não foi toda a escola, mas foi um boa parte! Por que quando eu penso que ele me deixou em paz ele volta a ser um retardado?". De repente sentiu algo, ou melhor, alguém a empurrando.

'- Ah, SEU...

Tentou falar, mas taparam sua boca.

'- Lily, fica quieta!

'- EU NÃO VOU FICAR QUIETA! –Lily olhou em volta. –ONDE EU ESTOU!

'- Numa passagem. E Lily, é sério, pára de gritar!

'- Eu não vou p...

Tiago havia tapado novamente a boca dela.

'- Potter! Pára com isso! –ela disse extremamente irritada.

'- Lily, eu deixo você sair daqui depois que responder algo.

Lily bufou, e mesmo que não quisesse responder nada que ele lhe perguntasse, ela disse.

'- O que?

'- Lily... por que você me odeia? –ele disse mirando os olhos verdes da garota.

'- Você acha mesmo que eu tenho que responder isso? –ela disse friamente, cruzando os braços.

'- Acho. A não ser que você queira passar o resto da sua vida aqui trancada comigo... eu não faço objeções... e, pensando bem, acho que nem você faz.

'- Presunçoso! Se você tem certeza que quer ouvir isso e que depois eu vou sair daqui, eu falo. Desde o primeiro dia que te conheci não gostei nem um pouco de você. Mal começou na escola e já saía por aí, aprontando, azarando os outros, inclusive eu. Depois ficou todo metido porque conseguiu uma vaga no time como apanhador, começou a pegar aquela mania de assanhar os cabelos, e se é que isso era possível, se achar mais ainda. Adorava me incomodar, me importunar enquanto eu estava estudando... Daí, do nada, no terceiro ano começou a me convidar pra sair, e não sei como que pode chegar a pensar que eu ia aceitar. Desista Potter, eu nunca sairia com alguém mimado, arrogante, egocêntrico, sem vergonha, galinha, nojento e besta como você! N-U-N-C-A! Vê se coloca isso nessa sua cabeça cheia de titica que eu não vou sair com você, nunca.

'- Nossa, Lily... assim você me magoa!

'- Quer saber? Pouco me importa o que você sente ou deixa de sentir, ok? Por mim você podia sair desse lugar agora e lá fora ter um trasgo que arrancasse sua cabeça fora que eu ia não ia nem ligar.

'- Lily, não seja tão má com nós dois... –ele disse se encostando a parede.

'- Ha! Nós dois? Não existe nós dois, Potter! Existe Tiago Potter, de preferência no mínimo cem metros de distância, Lílian Evans, e não nós.

'- Por que você não admite?

'- Admitir o que?

'- Que você não me odeia tanto quanto diz odiar!

'- Potter, não tem o que admitir. Eu te odeio sim.

'- Veremos, Lílian Evans, veremos...

'- Ah, veremos mesmo Tiago Potter, veremos mesmo! Agora... ME TIRA DAQUI!

'- Não.

'- Ham? Como é que é? Nem pensar, me tira daqui agora! Eu já devo ter perdido uns dez minutos da primeira aula, e é super importante!

'- É História da Magia! Não é importante!

'- É sim! E os NIEM'S, hein? Temos que estudar, se não eu nunca vou conseguir um trabalho, ainda mais por que eu não sou sangue-puro, diminuem ainda mais as minhas chances de conseguir um bom emprego!

'- Você se preocupa demais com o futuro... –ele disse displicentemente.

'- Futuro? Potter, nós estamos no último ano! Logo sairemos daqui, e a não ser que você vá viver as custas dos seus pais, devia se preocupar também!

'- Lily... se eu soubesse que isso era tão importante pra você eu não teria te feito perder aula. Olha, eu não quero que você se dê mal, ao contrário, eu quero que você se dê muito bem! Eu vou te deixar sair agora, mas só depois de você me responder uma pergunta.

'- Que é? –ela disse entediada.

'- Por que você não me chama de Tiago?

'- Eu pensei que era algo importante! Mas que besta, vindo de você não tem como ser algo importante! Porque não quero, Potter.

'- Mas fazia parte da aposta, não?

'- É? E aquilo que você fez e não deveria ter feito também fazia parte da aposta! Então você não pode me cobrar porcaria nenhuma, Potter! E além do mais, nós não temos intimidade suficiente, e eu nem quero ter.

'- Mas você chama o Holes de Alan, e você não tem intimidade com ele... ou tem? Você não tem, né? –ele disse franzindo o cenho.

'- Chamo Potter, mas de qualquer forma, não tenho intimidade com ele.

Após ela dizer isso um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto de Tiago.

'- Você não acha que ficar sozinha comigo, conversar horas comigo, e inclusive já ter me beijado, não dá intimidade suficiente?

'- Ei, ei, ei! Você me beija, não sou eu que te beijo. Eu nunca faria isso! E eu não quero te chamar de Tiago, Potter.

'- Tudo bem, se quiser pode me chamar de amor, Ti, ou algum outro apelido carinhoso que você me der. Eu aceito. –ele disse com um sorrisinho.

'- Ah! Que tal Besta? Ou Idiota? Ou Criatura Asquerosa? Ou Ego em forma de... hm... gente, será? Agora me deixa sair daqui.

'- Ok...

Tiago abriu uma porta que estava escondida e os dois saíram, mas não antes de Lily dar um tapa na cara do garoto.

'- Ai, Lily!

'- Evans, Evans! –Lílian disse nervosa, agora olhando para o relógio. –Ah, Merlin! O professor não vai deixar eu entrar essas horas na aula!

'- É mesmo... Bem, você vai ter que passar o resto da aula dupla comigo...

'- Com você? –ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. –Aaaah, não mesmo! Eu vou pro Salão Comunal e...

'- Sim, sim! Daí você encontra o Filch no meio do caminho, ele pergunta onde você vai e você responde que tava matando aula, daí você fica de detenção! Excelente idéia, Lily. –ele disse sarcástico.

'- Primeira coisa, nunca mais fale assim comigo, ok Potter? Segunda coisa, você me fez matar aula, eu não fiz isso por vontade própria. Terceira coisa... eu não tinha pensado nisso.

'- Viu? Então, que tal voltarmos pra passagem?

'- Não sei... não é muito seguro.

'- Não tem como o Filch nos achar lá.

'- Eu não estou falando do Filch. Eu to falando de você!

'- O que, você não confia em mim? –disse ele fazendo cara de inocente.

'- Claro que não! Ah, eu sei um lugar não muito longe daqui onde nós não iremos ficar sozinhos. Vamos.

Lily arrastou o garoto que estava meio confuso. Onde aquela maluca ia levar ele? Andavam rapidamente pelos corredores, e ele logo reconheceu o caminho..

'- Ah não, Lily! –ele disse parando de andar.

'- Qual é o problema? –ela disse virando para ele.

'- Ela é o problema.

'- Ah, por favor, Tiago! –disse ela abrindo a porta do banheiro. Tão logo eles puderam ver um brilho prateado sobre uma pia.

'- Oi, Tiago... –disse a Murta sorridente. –Pensei que você viria me visitar antes... e sozinho. –ela disse fazendo bico.

'- Oi Murta. Eu estava... hm... ocupado demais.

Ela deu uma fungada e rapidamente estava parada na frente dos dois.

'- Claro... todo mundo sempre está ocupado para a Murta feia, boba e chorona... –ela disse limpando uma lágrima inexistente dos olhos fantasmagóricos.

'- Er... não é isso, Murta, é que...

Murta lançou um olhar de dar medo em Lílian, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

'- É ela não é! –a Murta disse apontando um dedo para Lílian. De repente a expressão confusa de Lílian se transformou num riso abafado.

'- Não... não me diga que... Ela gosta de você! –ela perguntou para Tiago, rindo.

'- É... não, não gosta! –Tiago falou meio embaraçado.

'- Ah, Ti... –falou a fantasma, agora sorrindo. –Não finja, você também gosta de mim!

Lílian tentou segurar o riso, mas agora era impossível. Quando viu, já estava gargalhando.

'- Potter! Isso é muito engraçado! –ela disse se curvando de tanto rir.

'- Por que? –perguntou a Murta, inocentemente.

'- Murta! Eu não gosto de você dessa maneira, e Lily... dá pra parar de rir?

'- Não tem como... eu não... cons... –ela dizia, já tendo que se apoiar na parede.

'- Ah, é? Eu já dou um jeito nisso!

Tiago chegou perto de Lily e lhe roubou um selinho, conseguindo realmente fazer ela parar de rir. Ok, ele estava se esforçando para mudar, mas às vezes ele não se segurava. Lily parara de rir, mas agora estava vermelha de raiva.

'- POTTER, SEU DESGRAÇADO! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FAZER ISSO PELA... PELA... MILÉSIMA VEZ!

'- Nossa, eu não sabia que você andava contando... –ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

'- EU NÃO CONTO, POTTER! FOI SÓ UMA SUPOSIÇÃO! –ela disse,a gora a vermelhidão era um misto de vergonha e raiva.

'- Ah! E se na sua suposição você estiver errando pela diferença de um? –ele disse se aproximando perigosamente.

'- Não, Potter, não mesmo! Eu nunca iria aceitar um beijo seu sem ter vontade de vomitar depois. E nem tente me beijar, se não...

'- Se não o que? Vai me dizer que a monitora-chefe de Hogwarts vai enfeitiçar um aluno? –ele disse como que desafiando ela para que realmente fizesse isso.

'- Sim, e se você não parar eu vou mesmo! Ninguém vai saber que fui eu, e se você falar não vão acreditar.

'- Eu nunca te entregaria, eu gosto muito de você pra ser capaz de fazer isso. –ele disse agora sem o sorriso, falando seriamente.

'- Ah, não gosta não, Potter. –ela sibilou. –Eu sou só um desafio pra você, e nada mais. Assim que você conseguir o que você quer vai largar do meu pé, não vai?

'- Eu nunca vou largar do teu pé, Lil. Quando você vai entender que eu gosto mesmo de você?

'- Bem, nunca, porque isso não é verdade. Eu já saí com você naquele maldito desafio?

'- Lílian Evans! Não é isso que eu quero de você! Eu não quero só sair com você!

'- O que você quer então? –ela disse indignada. Nem queria saber o que a mente pervertida do Potter poderia querer mais dela.

'- Eu quero que você goste de mim, assim como eu gosto de você, e não que você simplesmente saia comigo!

'- Desculpe Potter, mas já foi humilhação suficiente eu ter saído com você, mas gostar de você... bem, isso é impossível.

'- Lily, me dê uma chance pra te mostrar como não é. Por favor!

'- Mas eu não quero que isso se torne possível!

'- Ah, Evans... por favor!Sermos amigos então? Eu te mostrar que eu sou diferente do que você pensa?

'- Só se você me chamar de Evans, até que eu deixe você me chamar de outra coisa. –ela disse cruzando os braços.

'- Prometo.

'- Mas como você vai me provar? –ela disse estreitando os olhos.

'- Bem, você poderia começar me deixando ter uma conversa civilizada com você. Sem tapas, e eu prometo também não tentar nada.

Murta já havia há muito tempo mergulhado dentro da privada. Lily pensou um pouco. Afinal, o que teria a perder? E ela também já estava cansada de ficar brigando a toda hora...

'- Tudo bem.

'- Não vai se arrepender, Li... quero dizer, Evans. –ele disse sorrindo.

'- Hunf, Merlin queira que não! –ela disse caminhando até a pia e sentando sobre ela. –Então... e agora?

'- Ah, é uma boa hora para a conversa civilizada, não? Afinal, não temos nada para fazer...

Ela ficou feliz em não detectar nenhuma marotagem nas palavras dele, então resolveu não se opor. Quem sabe ele não fosse uma companhia tão horrível como parecia...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Onde o Tiago se meteu? –perguntou Remo para Sirius que observava uma menina do outro lado da sala.

'- A pergunta seria onde Tiago e Lily se meteram. Ele está fazendo tudo errado... desse jeito nunca vai dar certo. –ele disse meneando a cabeça.

'- Tem razão. Por um momento eu pensei que ele tinha resolvido parar de criancice, mas pelo jeito eu estava errado. Ele não pode ficar se jogando para cima dela...

'- É, é verdade. Mas eles estão bem, aposto que em algum lugar do castelo Lílian está gritando com ele por alguma coisa.

Remo riu e voltou a atenção para o fantasma que tentava ensinar à turma alguma coisa, sem muito sucesso. Afinal, as férias do Natal estavam próximas, e ninguém estava muito aí se os gigantes há um século atrás resolveram rumar para as montanhas mais distantes. Todos estavam pensando em se reunir à família, em viajar ou simplesmente no que teria para a ceia.

Do outro lado da sala, Bia tentava sustentar a cabeça com um braço. Amaldiçoava Lílian por tê-la acordado tão cedo. Se já era difícil agüentar as aulas do Binns sem ter acordado muito cedo, imagina quando se acordou cedo. Virou a cabeça para o lado para dar uma rápida olhada pela sala, e logo que seu olhar se encontrou com um outro que estava pousado nela, ela desviou o rosto para outra direção, mas ainda sentia que estava sendo observada. Não era a primeira vez que ela flagrava Sirius Black a observando, e aquilo realmente não a agradava nem um pouco. Ao lado dela, Liz parecia estar com o pensamento distante. Ela estava assim desde o fim de semana. Passava uma boa parte do tempo mirando o vazio, e quando lhe perguntavam o que havia acontecido, ela dizia que nada. Ela estava esquisita, mas não queria contar o que era, porque realmente ninguém ficava daquele jeito por nada. Bianca suspirou e lançou um olhar irritado para a amiga.

'- Ah, desculpa...

Rachel havia dado uma cotovelada em Bia quando tentava pegar a pena que havia caído no chão.

'- Tudo bem... –ela disse sorrindo levemente. Rachel também estava estranha. Estava inquieta, parecia que estava sofrendo uma incrível batalha interna. Bia sentia que todos estavam escondendo algo dela, e que aquele "algo" era muito importante. Mas quem sabe fosse paranóia dela. Mergulhou a pena no tinteiro, mas quando foi riscar o pergaminho para copiar a terceira pergunta do dever, percebeu que a tinta havia terminado. Sem se importar, descansou a pena. Ninguém mandou Lílian sumir, ela que se virasse para copiar a matéria. Se assustou quando de repente ouviu Liz, que havia virado a cabeça para ela, dizer simplesmente.

'- Eu terminei com Michael.

'- Sério? Por quê! –ela perguntou, agora desviando completamente a suposta a atenção que tinha na aula. Liz suspirou, e disse se curvando para ficar mais próxima da amiga.

'- Não era certo, sabe... eu não gosto dele daquela forma, e não era legal enganar ele daquele jeito. Quero dizer, ele vai conhecer alguém, e se apaixonar e toda aquela coisarada que não acontece para todo mundo, e que é difícil de acontecer. Mas acredito que isso vá acontecer para ele.–ela falou, terminando com um sorriso confiante.

'- É, você tem razão... mas não acho que ele pense que vai achar essa pessoa, sendo que para ele, ela já foi encontrada. E você sabe bem de quem estou falando.

Liz corou levemente e continuou.

'- Eu não sei, Bia... essas coisas acontecem, você pensa que achou a pessoa da sua vida, mas na verdade estava errada. Não que isso já tenha acontecido para mim, mas acontece demais isso, todo dia. Aliás, eu não mereço o Michael, ele é bom demais para mim. E ele vai achar a garota certa, que goste dele da mesma forma... vai sim. –ela falou, agora se voltando para o pergaminho onde deveriam estar as anotações da aula, mas na verdade estava repleto de desenhos e rabiscos. Bia meneou a cabeça e voltou-se para o próprio pergaminho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sinal soou e ela rapidamente jogou as coisas dentro da mala. Se havia resolvido um problema, bem que poderia estar se sentindo um pouco melhor. Mas achava que para isso teria que resolver todos eles, o que era praticamente impossível. Jogou a mochila nas costas e sem esperar Bia, saiu da sala. Não que ela tivesse percebido isso, pois estava muito distraída. Apenas parou de andar ao sentir uma mão se fechando em volta do seu braço.

'- Liz, espera.

Antes de virar os rosto, ela olhou impacientemente para o teto.

'- O que foi, Lupin? –ela falou friamente

'- Eu... eu tenho que conversar com você.

'- Ah, tem, é?

'- Liz, dá para você parar com isso? –ele falou, agora impaciente.

'- Parar com o que? Dá para você dizer de uma vez o que quer falar? Temos Transfiguração agora, e eu não estou a fim de levar bronca da McGonagall.

'- Eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu sei que não fui um bom amigo... sei que deveria ter te contado, que eu errei feio nisso tudo...

Ela o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada, com o seu ar sarcástico mais irritante.

'- Mas acho que não é legal ficarmos brigados por causa disso. Eu sei que eu fui idiota, e que pareceu que eu não confio em você. Eu confio sim, Liz... Afinal, você é minha amiga, não? Foi só um erro...

Liz olhou para o chão, ele ainda segurava o braço dela. Por um momento, ela quase levantou a cabeça e disse que perdoava ele, mas no instante seguinte mudou de idéia.

'- Só um erro? Não foi "só um erro", Lupin. Foi um erro sério da sua parte. Eu contei sobre... você sabe o que. Por que você não contou para mim antes? –ela soltou um longo suspiro, e se desvencilhou da mão dele, encarando o rosto pálido do amigo. –Agora eu vou para a minha aula.

Ele olhou para a garota que virava o corredor e fez um barulho de impaciência. Okay, se ela não queria perdoar ele, que não perdoasse. Se ela era tão orgulhosa, ele não deveria ligar tanto assim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Ah, e lembra aquela vez, quando você caiu no lago e a Lula teve que te salvar? –ela falou, gargalhando. –Quem diria que você não sabe nadar.

'- Hey, não sabia nadar. Agora eu sei! –ele disse rindo também, adentrando a sala. Por sorte a professora não havia chegado ainda. Ele sentiu alguém esbarrando nele, e se virou rapidamente. Pode ver Lupin passar rapidamente por ele, parecendo muito irritado.

'- O que foi, Aluado? –ele perguntou, mas o amigo apenas resmungou um "depois te conto". Ele deu de ombros e se dirigiu para o seu lugar na sala, e ela fez o mesmo.

'- Ok, pára tudo. Eu devo estar tendo alucinações, meu cérebro deve estar congelando... –Bia disse, colocando a mão na própria testa. –Será que eu estou com febre? Lily, eu estou com febre?

Lílian revirou os olhos, sentando ao lado dela.

'- Bianca, pára de drama.

'- Drama? Você estava rindo com o Potter, e isso não é normal! –ela disse pegando o tinteiro que a amiga colocou sobre a mesa.

'- Ah, fizemos um trato, só isso. –Lílian disse simplesmente.

'- E onde vocês estavam esse tempo todo? –Liz perguntou. –Não é muito normal Lílian Evans gazear aula, e muito menos Lílian Evans gazear aula com Tiago Potter.

'- Ah, eu fui praticamente obrigada a isso. Mas agora está tudo legal, tudo ajeitado, tudo em seu devido lugar.

'- E o que você fez para tudo se ajeitar? Sabe, eu adoraria saber a solução para os problemas universais. Se você está resolvendo o teu problema com o Tiago, acho agora que tudo é possível. –Bia disse, transferindo a tinta do tinteiro da amiga para o seu vazio, mas ainda deixando uma boa quantidade nele.

'- É, eu também adoraria saber. Estou precisando dessa dica milagrosa...

'- Ah, Liz, é super simples. Nós somente conversamos.

'- Ah, Merlin, o maldito diálogo? –falou Liz, agora mais baixo, pois a professora acabara de entrar na sala. Lily riu e pegou o tinteiro das mãos de Bia, colocando na sua carteira novamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- NIEM'S? Onde aquela mulher está com a cabeça? Ainda nem chegou o Natal e ela está me falando dos exames! –disse Liz descendo as escadas que levavam para o Salão Principal.

'- Liz, na verdade, a professora Minerva estava muito certa quando resolveu falar dos exames. Devemos começar a estudar desde já. –Lílian disse, descendo o ultimo degrau.

'- Ah, você é louca, Lily! Nem pensar que eu vou começar a estudar agora, nem pensar!

'- Ah, vocês duas não tem jeito mesmo...

'- Lílian, só porque você é anormal e adora estudar, nós não precisamos ser iguais a você! –Liz reclamou.

'- Hunf, eu não sou anormal! Eu só... me preocupo mais do que a maioria, só isso.

'- Belo eufemismo, Lily. –debochou Bia.

'- Não é eufemismo, é a realidade. –ela falou sentando à mesa.

'- Okay, vamos mudar de assunto, vamos para algo mais interessante... –falou Bia tomando um gole de seu suco.

'- Alguma sugestão?

'- Ham... nenhuma.

'- Brilhante, Bianca, brilhante... –Liz disse revirando os olhos.

'- Aaah, na verdade tenho sim... por que você está tão avoada, Liz?

'- Eu? Avoada? Impressão sua, Bia...

'- Não, não é impressão minha! Você anda estranha. Na verdade não é só você. Você, Rachel, Lupin, o Tiago até esses dias e a Lily também! O que está acontecendo aqui? É alguma coisa que vocês comeram?

'- Eu sou estranha por nature...

'- Ok. Então você está mais estranha que o normal. Oras, me contem o que está havendo... eu sou amiga de vocês, lembram?

'- Eu briguei com o Lupin... –Liz disse, tentando parecer o mais despreocupada possível.

'- Ah... que péssimo, Liz. Por quê? –ela perguntou, agora abandonando os talheres.

'- Isso é coisa dele, Bia. Eu não posso te contar. –ela disse sorrindo levemente, e Bia percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera.

'- Tudo bem então... A Lily fez um tal trato com o Tiago e agora não está brigando com ele... o que é estranho, porque de uma hora para outra ela resolveu acalmar os nervos.

'- Não é assim, Bia. Não foi de uma hora para outra. Ele está meio que mudando um pouquinho. Mas agora eu estou tentando ser amiga dele, nada mais. E além do mais, eu cansei de brigar, e ficar me estressando.

'- Acho que alguém aqui resolveu abrir os olhos... –Bia falou, sendo gentilmente empurrada por Lily, o que fez a garota quase cair de cara no prato. –Wow, garota! Se acalma... agora não vai brigar com o Potter e vai começar a me atacar, é?

'- Já sei o que dar de Natal para a Lily. –Liz disse rindo. –Um saco de pancadas. Agora que ela vai dar menos tapas no Ouriço, ela tem que arranjar outra coisa em que descontar a raiva... seja lá do que for a raiva. Afinal, a Lily sempre foi nervosa demais...

'- Se você continuar fazendo essas piadinhas bobas, você será meu saco de pancadas, Liz Hollowe. –Lílian disse mostrando a língua para a amiga. –E quem é você para falar do meu nervosismo? Desse jeito até parece que você é a serenidade em pessoa... –ela falou revirando os olhos verdes.

'- Mas eu pelo menos não saia por aí batendo nos outros...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'- Realmente, inacreditável. Se hoje saísse um sol de rachar eu não estranharia...

'- Nossa, Aluado, do jeito que você fala até parece que eu sou incompetente. –Tiago falou lançando um olhar para Lílian, que por sorte dele não percebeu.

'- E não é? Bem, bom trabalho Pontas. E eu que achava que você estava fazendo burrice...

'- Acho que meu cérebro estava hibernando. Mas agora ele já acordou... –ele disse comendo mais uma garfada do prato.

'- Hoje é um dia incrível. E eu que nem sabia que você tinha cérebro para hibernar! –Remo comentou, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

'- Há-há, muito engraçado, seu lobo sarnento. –Tiago falou com sarcasmo.

'- Alto lá, o único sarnento aqui é o Almofadinhas! –ele disse rindo.

'- Hey, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa discussão, eu estava bem quieto aqui, ...

'- Sim, bem quietinho, observando uma certa grifinória.

'- Eu não estava observando todas as grifinórias. E não só as grifinórias...

'- Sirius, não inventa. Você estava olhando a Smith... não se contentou com um nariz quebrado não? –Tiago perguntou, rindo do amigo que tinha colocado instintivamente a mão sobre o nariz.

'- Ela estava nervosa aquele dia. –ele falou dando de ombros.

'- Almofadinhas, Almofadinhas... ela não estava nervosa, ela estava realmente furiosa. –falou Pedro, com a boca cheia de molho.

'- Se eu soubesse que ela tinha tanta força, lembraria de ter mais cuidad... –Sirius ia falando, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que falava com urgência.

'- Potter, Potter! –era Maurice Dens, o comentarista dos jogos de Quadribol.

'- O que foi? –perguntou Tiago, virando o pescoço para o menino que corria.

'- Aconteceu uma tragédia.-ele falou ofegante. Tiago lançou um olhar para Sirius, que deu um sorriso. Maurice costumava exagerar um pouco os fatos.

'- Que tragédia, Dens?

'- O Denver!

'- O que aconteceu com ele? –Tiago perguntou, agora não tão relaxado. Denver era um dos batedores do time da Grifinória.

'- Parece que lançaram um feitiço nele. Mas não um feitiço normal, um feitiço muito forte. Ele acabou rolando algumas escadas e agora está desacordado na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey disse que não sabe quando ele melhora...

'- Ah, por Merlin! É uma tragédia mesmo! –falou Tiago, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

'- Tiago, o jogo só é na primeira semana de janeiro. –falou Remo, a fim de tranqüilizar o amigo.

'- Só, Remo? Ele tem que treinar! Se ele estiver mal, não vai dar e... estou perdido. Dependendo do feitiço, ele pode ficar muito tempo desacordado!

'- Obrigado, Dens. Acho que agora você já pode ir, não? –falou Sirius, praticamente expulsando o garoto que logo saiu.

'- Se acalma, Pontas... nesse caso, para garantir, seria boa arranjar alguém para substituí-lo, não? –opinou Remo.

'- Eu poderia fazer isso! –Sirius disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'- Boa idéia Aluado... e você, pirou, Sirius? Você foi expulso do time, não deixariam você substituir ninguém! –falou Tiago, o que fez o sorriso de Sirius se desfazer. –Eu preciso de alguém que saiba voar... que tenha força e alguma coordenação... eu não vou ter tempo para um teste para substitutos, então tem que ser algo rápido. Alguém tem uma idéia?

'- Eu tenho. –Sirius falou, seu rosto se iluminando com um novo sorriso.

Assim ele poderia matar dois trasgos com um feitiço só.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:** Olá! Como passaram de Natal? E Ano Novo? Espero que bem. Eu ia postar uma songfic de Natal, mas eu não gostei muuuuito dela... quem sabe outra hora. Faz um mês e seis dias que eu não posto... mas o tempo não é o que importa. Afinal, eu gostei desse capitulo, e isso é bem raro, e se eu gostei, não importa se demorou. Huhauuahuahuhauhauh!

Só espero que vocês gostem também, né. Senão não tem graça. Vou parar de enrolar e responder as reviews, assim eu posto de uma vez...

**Miss Pads:** Nossa, mana, você desfigurou minha página de reviews! Hahuhauhauhahuhauh! Sério, você alargou completamente a página. Mas eu não estou aqui para falar do seu ataque contra minha página de review (oooh!), e sim para responder sua review. Obrigadinha! Ah, eu gosto de fazer o Tiago sofrer... não só ele. Mwahahahahah! Mas olha, nesse capítulo melhoraram as coisas, não? Ah, melhoraram sim. Aaaah, sim! Neve é ótimo! Está tão calor que o que eu mais quero é uma nevasca. Mas já que isso é praticamente impossível...

**Bruna Malfoy Parkson:** Que bom que você gostou! Ah, eu demorei um pouco para atualizar... mas só um pouco ' Mas aqui está o capítulo! XD

**Manu Perversa Lupin:** Que bom que gostou da surpresa xD Sabe, eu ia te mandar uns trechos desse capitulo pelo MSN, SE a senhorita entrasse no MSN, né? ¬¬'  
Então, taí o capítulo... maior que o outro, mais rápido, e eu gostei dele até. Hey, quando você vai postar tua fic? Eu preciso leeeeeeer! Não seja má para sua própria mãe! Espero que tenha gostado desse...

**Anne E. Black:** Extraordinariamente perfeita? Ahm... exagero seu... Ah, assim eu fico encabulada. ' Eu não acho que a fic seja tudo isso, e nem que eu escreva bem... mas é legal saber que tem gente que gosta xD Obrigada pela review!

**Washed Soul: **É, concordo com você... um desperdício. Huhauhauh! Bem, nesse capítulo a Lily está melhorzinha, né? Já é alguma coisa... Ah viu, não foram meses de espera, foi um mês de espera! Estaria eu evoluindo? Huhauhauhuahuah! Adorei a review... eu tava lendo seu perfil, poste fics suas sim! Eu leio, pode ter certeza. E deixo review te enchendo o saco, porque eu sou muito chata. Huahuhauh! Ah, as fics da Silverghost são demais mesmo... ela escreve super bem, que orgulho que tenho da minha "madrinha" xD Valeu por tudo... continua vindo aqui sempre...

**BrUH.\²: **Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado... Ah, postado e avisado! XD

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** Pelo jeito a Lily te ouviu xD Ah, sabe, eu não gosto muito do Remo da minha fic... acho ele meio besta o.O' Não, tipo, ele não é tão legal quanto os outros. Mas eu acho que a minha fic ele é uma pessoa mais normal... entende? Também erra, faz besteira e tals... Obrigada pela review!

**Gwendolyn Malfoy: **Obrigada! Bem, demorei menos para postar...Minha fic te deu inspiração? Sério? Nossa, que legal! Ela foi útil para alguma coisa! O que é incrível, porque eu acho que não costumo ser útil para alguma coisa... Não que o meu objetivo de vida seja ser inútil... er... ok, o que eu to escrevendo! Valeu, e continua deixando review!

**Lisa:** Ah, enquanto for possível eu não abandono esse treco aqui não. Eu vou me esforçar para terminar essa fic, sabe, pelas pessoas que lêem... Olha, que bom que você comenta! E é bom saber que as minhas ameaças servem para alguma coisa xD Obrigada, e continua deixando suas reviews por aqui, que eu fico super alegre!

**Pri Black:** Pri! Não sei quando você vai ler essa resposta, já que a senhorita está viajando... enfim. Ele errou, mas não era intenção dele. Ah,fico tão feliz quando gostam, mesmo que eu não tenha gostado! E isso acontece muito... Digo, eu não gostar. O Sirius apareceu até nesse capítulo, né? Eu esqueço de escrever do Sissi... minha cabeça está muito cheia, e às vezes muito vazia... o.O Okay, nem entendi direito o que quis dizer com isso. Eu não escrevo do Sirius porque acabo esquecendo o pobre cachorro que eu adoro tanto. Espero que daqui para frente eu coloque ele mais nos capítulos (eu escrevo como se não dependesse de mim xP). Aaah, Pri, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te ouviu, viu? Eu te adoro demaaaaais, guria. Você não é só minha leitora, você é minha amiga!

**Je** "Enrolona" **Faway: **Não precisa escrever reviews tão grandes, Jeeeee! Eu nunca leio duas vezes tua review, tipo, quando é para responder. Você escreve demais, guria, eu hein! o.o Enfim, obrigada!

**Bunny McGonagall:** Obrigada pelas duas reviews! Ah, desejo muita inspiração e paciência para você, para que você não desista! Ah, e pode me avisar sim se escrever, que eu leio com certeza! XD Valeu por tudo, continua deixando review!

**Dina Dowliffe:** Obrigada, e continua deixando review! XD

**Gabi Perversa Wood Pevensie...: **Eeeeeee! Prima! Huauahuah!Adorei tua review! Pode continuar deixando reviews grandes que eu adoro! Ah, e obrigada por ter lido antes! Desculpa por ter te deixado meio angustiada por causa do negócio do titulo. ' Mas enfim... você já leu e tals, e espero tua review, já que você nem vai precisar ler... porque já leu xP Te adoro, primaaaa!

**Franci Flom:** Obrigada, Franci! Ah, espero que você tenha conseguido capturar a inspiração... ela sabe fugir e se esconder muito bem, então esteja atenta xD

Sabe... eu vou ter que escrever o quão feliz estou. Tipo, eu estou recebendo mais reviews do que nunca, e isso me faz continuar, sabiam? Cada review, cada palavra de incentivo de vocês, me faz não desistir de escrever. Por isso que adoro toooodo mundo que comenta aqui, e agradeço sinceramente por tudo!

Bem, para quem quiser ter noticias da fic ou apenas ler coisas sem sentido e rir um pouco, lá no meu perfil tem o endereço do meu blog. E quem quiser me adicionar no orkut, também, a vontade... só avisa antes para eu saber que você é daqui, ok? E se puder, diz com que nick comenta... porque eu sou meio perdida. Huahauhauhuah! xD

Um abraço,

**Mia Moony**/ Bia Perversa Lupin


	23. Entrem e leiam amiguinhos!

** Isso não é um capítulo  
**  
Não! Não é!  
Okay, desculpem-me por isso, sim?  
Eu sei que há séculos não posto. Mas é que LH simplesmente... empacou.  
Daí você pergunta: O que? Ela acabou com a fic, não vai mais escrever/escondendo o sorriso/  
Daí eu respondo que NÃO, eu NÃO vou abandonar a fic. Não é dessa vez que Mia Moony irá abandonar sua aberração.  
Eu seeeeeeeeeeei que muita gente nem liga. Eu seeeeeeeeeeei que vocês querem mais é que eu me exploda em milhões de pedacinhos junto com a minha fic, principalmente quem lê e não comenta. /limpa as lágrimas/  
Sim, eu SEI que VOCÊ lê e não COMENTA. A-há, agora se esconde, criatura!  
Mas, antes de tudo, eu gostaria de saber POR QUE você não comenta, ser. Sim, porque é muito simples/joga purpurina no ar e aparece um guia: Guia de Como Deixar Review na fic da Mia Moony/  
Era disso que eu precisava 

**Guia de Como Deixar Review na fic da Mia Moony**

Então, é bem simples na verdade.  
Você arrasta o seu mouse até aquele botão láááááá embaixo, que é azul-meio-lilás, do lado esquerdo da tela. Você clica naquele "GO" que tem escrito lá do lado do "Submit Review".  
Entããããão vai abrir uma nova janela. Se você tiver anti pop-up, é capaz que não apareça. Daí eu digo: desativa essa coisa, sim?  
Nessa janela, tem três espaços em branco, um grande e dois menores. Você não precisa nem logar se quiser, sim? Mas se você quiser, você deve saber como faz. É só clicar no trequinho lá do lado esquerdo que tem escrito "Log in", e colocar seu e-mail e senha nos respectivos lugares.  
Voltando à janela. No primeiro espaço em branco, você escreve teu NOME. Ou teu nick, ou o nome da tua vó, você que sabe, mas coloca uma identificação. Embaixo o e-mail, se você quiser.  
Finalmente chega a parte mais esperada /rufam os tambores/  
Você, agora, vai escrever o que achou da fic /todo mundo abre a boca em sinal de espanto/  
Escreve o que quiser, só não xingue minha mãe, okay?  
E nem eu, se você for uma pessoa educada e conseguir se segurar ;D  
VIRAM como é simples? Eu até expliquei para vocês!  
Agora, provem que são pessoas inteligentes e que entenderam, deixando review!

**Sobre animar a autora  
**  
Sabem o que me animaria a terminar de escrever o próximo capítulo? Receber review de alguém que nunca me mandou review. Eu seeeei que ultimamente as pessoas tem comentado mais (ALELUIA!), mas eu não estou satisfeita, leitores amados do meeeu coração! Isso significa, continuem comentando.

**Sobre OUTRAS FICS da MIA**

Sim, eu não passei todo esse tempo sem escrever nada. Eu estou fazendo fics novas para Challenges.  
Eu não acredito que possa ganhar, mas eu tento.  
Então, logo vocês verão ali no meu profile uma fanfic nova. É uma Remo/PO, e a PO é uma trouxa XD  
Enfim, vocês logo a verão. E em junho verão uma Sirius/PO, que eu já terminei e que, sinceramente, gostei.

**Desculpas e Parabéns!**

Desculpa pela ironia excessiva, mas me parece que aquele guia era extremamente necessário, e sei que vocês, pessoas contidas e super legais, vão me entender, né?  
Agradecer por todas as review, e pelo UM ANO de Liz Hollowe!  
Faz mais de um ano que eu comecei isso, como quem não queria nada. Não que eu ainda queira, a única coisa que eu quero é a opinião de vocês, é o que me faz escrever, minha gente!  
Obrigada por todo carinho! Eu quero agradecer... /desenrola pergaminho de dez metros/ Minha mãe e meu pai, por terem me colocado no mundo, minhas amigas: Ana, Je, Manu, Pri, Rach, Gábi e... /olha para todo mundo roncando/ Okay, resumindo, obrigada a todas as pessoas que já deixara review aqui e me incentivaram, sim?  
Agora vou parar de escrever porque já tá dando duas páginas do Word.  
Huhauhahauhhuahaahuah!

Até breve /talvez/

**Mia Moony/ Bia**


	24. Cápitulo vinte e dois

**Capítulo 22 – Se chama capítulo vinte e dois**

'- Sirius, isso não vai dar certo! Ela não vai querer e...  
'- E, eu nem sei se ela joga bem, se tem capacidade! –falou Tiago, interrompendo Remo.  
'- Vocês duvidam de mim, não é? Okay, agora é uma questão de honra! –ele disse apertando a borda da mesa com as duas mãos.  
'- Ah meu Merlin... –Remo falou revirando os olhos.  
'- Eu consigo convencer ela, e dou umas dicas! Olha, Bianca Smith vai ser a batedora da Grifinória, ou eu não me chamo Sirius Black!  
'- Okay, e que nome você vai escolher? –falou Remo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sirius lançou um olhar cortante para ele, que sorriu. –Mas diz uma coisa Almofadinhas, por que todo esse interesse agora?  
'- Hm... nada não. –ele disse sorrindo maroto.  
'- Nada, é? –perguntou Tiago, descrente. –Ah, fala a verdade! Você vai atacar a garota indefesa! –ele disse rindo.

'- Indefesa? Até agora pouco estávamos falando do soco que ela me deu, e você vem chamar ela de indefesa? –ele disse indignado.

'- É... acho que aquele é um trio nada indefeso. –falou Tiago olhando para a outra ponta da mesa.  
Bianca e Lílian falavam muito próximas de Liz, que mantinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada.  
'- Você está sendo idiota! Com certeza ele iria te contar!  
'- Ah é, Lily? Mas quando? Ele não tem consideração nenhuma por mim, nenhuma!  
'- Seja lá o que ele tenha te escondido, com certeza ia te contar. E não fale isso, ele é seu amigo! E ele se desculpou! –falou Bia, que estava alheia ao real motivo da insistência de Liz em não perdoar o garoto.  
'- Vocês não entendem, é uma questão de confiança! Se ele não confiou em mim para contar antes, não sei se devo ter a confiança de que ele iria mesmo me contar. Não sei se ele é mesmo meu amigo.  
Lílian revirou os olhos e bufou, olhando para Remo.  
'- Se você quer continuar sendo besta, tudo bem. Depois não vem dizer que eu não avisei. –ela disse, fechando a acara e levantando da mesa.  
'- Aonde você vai? –perguntou Liz, descruzando os braços.  
'- Para um lugar onde tenha menos gente cabeça dura.  
Liz abriu a boca em indignação e cruzou os braços novamente, fechando a cara mais ainda.  
'- ÓTIMO! –ela disse jogando o garfo no prato e levantando da mesa.  
Bia revirou os olhos, deu de ombros e continuou a comer. Era melhor aprender a ignorar as loucuras das duas.

---------------------

'- Evans! O que faz por aqui? –Tiago perguntou para Lily, que vinha bufando para o lado deles. – Eu juro que não fiz nada  
'- Não tem nada a ver com você, Tiago. –ela disse revirando os olhos e sentando ao lado dele, onde antes estava Rabicho que havia saído há pouco. –É a Liz.  
Ao dizer isso, Lílian notou que Lupin fez uma careta e voltou rapidamente a comer o mingau de aveia.  
'- Ah, Urubu... sempre dando problemas. –Sirius falou meneando a cabeça. Tiago soltou uma risadinha anasalada, e Lily ignorou o comentário.  
'- Mas então, o que houve? –perguntou Tiago.  
'- Ah, como se vocês não soubessem. Ela não... –Lily ia falando, até sem interrompida –coisa que odiava.  
'- Continuem a falar da Urubu que eu já volto... –Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto na direção de Bia, apesar de Lily não ter percebido. Tiago olhou para ele como quem diz "duvido que dará certo", e ele apenas fez um sinal com a mão.  
'- Faça o que quiser, Sirius. –disse Lílian de mau humor –Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida...

-----------------

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ainda com o sorriso. Ela estava distraída. A vontade de assustá-la era grande, mas devido às condições, era melhor ser um cachorro comportado, ou pelo menos tentar. Aproximou-se dela, e vendo que o pescoço da garota não estava coberto pelos cabelos, por estes estarem presos, ele soprou. Arrepiada, a garota tremeu de leve. Ele deu uma risadinha e sentou-se ao lado dela.  
'- Bom dia, senhorita Smith.  
Ela lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e voltou para as torradas.  
'- Hey, que cara é essa? Eu só te dei bom dia. –ele disse inocentemente.  
'- E eu não sei o porque de você ter vindo aqui me dar bom dia. Acredito que não seja somente para isso que veio aqui. Então... desembucha.  
Ele poderia ter ficado desconfortado com aquela resposta logo de cara, mas não seria do costume de Sirius Black fazer isso. Por isso, sorriu.  
'- Eu queria te fazer uma proposta. Não é indecente, Smith. –ele emendou quando recebeu o olhar raivoso dela.  
'- Diz de uma vez e sai daqui. Rápido. –ela falou, agora se virando completamente para encara-lo.  
'- Aconteceu um acidente sério. –ele disse sombriamente, fazendo ela franzir as sobrancelhas.  
'- O que foi!  
'- O batedor do time não vai poder participar do jogo. –ele falou meneando a cabeça, com um tom desnecessário de voz. Falava como se o garoto tivesse morrido. E ela agia da mesma forma, levando as mãos à boca.  
'- Isso é... isso é terrível! –ela disse horrorizada. Ela era louca por Quadribol, e até acabou esquecendo as brigas com Sirius para falar sobre isso. Percebe-se que é grave. –E o que Tiago vai fazer! Ele está procurando alguém para substituir? Porque, quero dizer, não dá para o time ganhar sem alguém decente! Você não pode mais voltar, digo, apesar de ser um completo idiota...  
'- Hey!  
'- ... você joga muito bem! E...  
'- Eu sei! –ele disse sorrindo.  
'- Pára de me interromper! –ela disse nervosamente.  
'- Se acalma, Smith... Deixa eu terminar de te contar.  
'- Tem mais! –ela disse esbugalhando os olhos. –Não sei porque você veio falar isso para mim. Para me desesperar, é? Eu sei que você deve adorar atormentar a minha vida, mas daí já é demais! E, se for para ajudar, eu não conheço ninguém que jogue bem.  
'- Como não, Smith? Conhece sim. –ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
'- Eu já disse que não conheço, Black.  
'- Menina, eu estou falando de você! –ele disse segurando os ombros dela.  
'- De MIM? Ah, não, você ta brincando! –ela disse abobalhada. –E tira essas mãos de mim, Black!  
'- Claro que de você! Você joga bem, eu sei que joga! Você foi bem naqueles testes, e me falaram que você joga bem mesmo. Vamos lá, salve a Grifinória!  
'- Mas... mas faz tempo que eu não jogo, Black. E eu não quero estragar tudo... –ela disse desanimada.  
'- Você não vai. Eu vou te ajudar. Sabe, nas férias de Natal.  
'- Mas... eu vou viajar nas férias.

'- Você não faria um esforço para salvar a honra da sua casa? –ele disse apertando os ombros dela com mais força. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu.  
'- Okay. Vou falar com a minha mãe. Dependendo da resposta dela, eu topo.  
'- Sério? –ele falou sorrindo. –Ah, valeu mesmo! –ele disse a apertando em um abraço.  
'- Ai! De nada, de nada... AGORA ME SOLTA! –ela disse brava.  
'- Tudo bem... eu só me... empolguei um pouquinho. –ele disse se separando dela, que passava a mão pelo uniforme.  
'- Humpf, tudo bem. Agora dá o fora.

-----------------------

Caminhava tempestuosamente pelos corredores. Já não bastava seus problemas, Lily ainda tinha que aporrinha-la com essa história do Remo. Ela não iria perdoa-lo até que achasse que estava pronta para isso, e aquele certamente não era o momento. Sentia-se mal por deixar Bia na ignorância, sem saber o motivo da briga. Mas o segredo era de Remo, e ela não trairia a confiança dele como ele fez com ela. Passou nervosamente as mãos nos cabelos, praguejando baixo.  
Escutou um barulho, mas nem sequer deu atenção. Estava tão distraída que só percebeu do que se tratava o som quando já estava estirada no chão de pedra do castelo. Tentou se levantar, ouvindo gargalhadas, mas não conseguiu. Estava sob o efeito de algum feitiço. Arquejando, apenas conseguiu levantar um pouco a cabeça, podendo divisar algumas pessoas. Bellatriz, Snape, Regulo e Rodolfo.  
'- Ah, se não é a nossa amiguinha estranha... –disse Bellatriz, andando para perto dela, que tentava se livrar da maldição. –Gostaria de dizer que foi uma surpresa agradável, mas seria mentira.  
'- Ah,e você, Bella? O que faz aqui, sozinha com quatro garotos... nesse lugar isolado... –ela dizia com malícia.  
'- Cala a boca, sangue-ruim! –Bellatriz disse, apontando a varinha no rosto da garota.  
'- Cala a boca você Black! –Liz disse com raiva, ainda tentando se mexer para pegar a varinha.  
'- Olha, ela acha que vai poder fazer algo contra nós cinco! –Rodolfo disse debochado.  
'- Aprenda a contar, seu veado! Aqui só tem quatro pessoas. E eu sou muito mais capacitada para qualquer coisa do que você, Lestrange. –Liz falou entre dentes. O garoto lhe lançou um olhar furioso, sacando a varinha. A teria enfeitiçado se ele não tivesse sido interceptado pro Snape, que segurou os braços dele com as mãos pálidas, deixando-o revoltado.  
'- O único veado que eu conheço, Hollowe, é o seu priminho exibido e prepotente. –ele sibilou perigosamente, como se soubesse de algo, fazendo a menina engolir em seco.  
'- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui! –ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.  
'- Não te interessa, Hollowe. Não te interessa o que estamos fazendo, não é do seu interesse.  
Liz olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Bellatriz cambaleou, tonta, e se apoiou em Rodolfo.  
'- O que houve, Bella? –ele perguntou deixando transparecer um pouco de preocupação na voz. Liz sentiu-se mal, estava imobilizada e com a visão um tanto desfocada.  
'- Nada... mas por que estamos perdendo tempo com essa sangue ruim! Vamos embora. –ela disse puxando o namorado pelas vestes.

'- Ora, mas por que irmos já? Por que não se divertir um pouco... –falou Regulo, que estava quieto até aquele momento, encostado na parede. Liz lançou-lhe um olhar frio.  
'- Não me admira que Sirius odeie o próprio irmão. Você parece ser extremamente desprezível, assim como todos da sua casa. –ela disse sem medo, mesmo que estivesse numa desvantagem de quatro contra uma.  
'- Você vai aprender a nunca mais falar sobre o que não sabe e ser curiosa, Hollowe. –ele disse, se aproximando. Um lampejo amarelo saiu da varinha dele, alem de outros coloridos das varinhas dos outros que estavam no corredor. Ela fechou os olhos, perdendo os sentidos lentamente, podendo ouvir as vozes deles como se estivessem distantes.  
'- Olha só o que essa intrometida fez! –Bellatriz disse com raiva, batendo com o punho na parede. –Estragou a reunião completamente.  
'- O Lord não vai ficar nenhum pouco satisfeito. Era o único horário que tínhamos hoje e...  
'- Pode aparecer, ela está desacordada Rabich...  
Ela já não sentia nada.

-----------------------

'- Cadê a Liz, hein? –perguntou Bia pela décima vez naquela aula.  
'- Eu não sei, Bia, minha bola de cristal está estragada. –disse Lílian revirando os olhos.  
'- Lily, eu to falando sério! Ela sumiu! Você não está mesmo preocupada?  
'- Não, não estou. A Liz é grandinha e sabe muito bem se cuidar. Ela não precisa que digam o que ela deve fazer, pra onde ir...  
'- Lílian, não seja assim! Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela e...  
'- Aposto que ela só está matando aula. –disse Lily, virando-se para seu pergaminho. –Agora me deixa estudar, Bia.  
'- Ah, Lily faça me o fav...  
Bia parou de falar imediatamente quando ouviu alguém bater na porta da sala de Transfiguração. As duas apenas lançaram um rápido olhar à porta, quando a professora saiu por ela. Tão logo, ela retornara.  
'- Evans, Smith? –ela falou, apontando para a porta.  
As duas se encararam, temerosas, e seguiram para fora da sala.

------------------------------

Ela abriu os olhos. Tudo o que via era o céu, que era ofuscado por uma grande quantidade de fumaça, podendo-se ver nitidamente apenas dez estrelas. Seus olhos baixaram, até se depararem com um vilarejo. Ou o que costumava ser um, pelo menos. Ainda haviam casas em chamas, enquanto outras eram apenas cinzas.  
Sentiu um rastro quente na face. Sem pensar, levou as duas mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o enquanto as lágrimas rolavam, sem ela saber o real motivo de porque fazia isso.  
'- Greenville... –ela ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca, como se não fosse ela quem as proferisse. Enxugou as lágrimas e voltou novamente os olhos para o vilarejo. Ouvia gritos, gritos desesperados. Podia ver vultos entre as casas totalmente destruídas. Seguiu com seus olhos um deles, mas logo ele desapareceu.  
Liz mirou as mãos sujas, notando queimaduras e cortes. Soltou um gemido, mas conseguiu reprimir os que se seguiriam. Logo sentiu uma luz verde banhando seus braços alvos, e olhou para o céu, onde uma grande figura de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca se projetava. Um grito agudo escapou de sua boca, e sentiu uma vertigem ao perceber que estava na beira de um precipício. Se desequilibrou e caiu sentada na pedra, onde pode ver seu longo vestido se espalhando ao chão. Aí pode notar que não estava com as roupas de Hogwarts, e sim com um vestido branco, que estava manchado de vermelho em vários pedaços. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficara ali sentada, só soube que quando levantou os olhos, todo o fogo se dissipara. Levantou, retirando os cabelos –que agora estavam na altura de seus ombros –do rosto, não sabendo o que fazer em seguida. Deu as costas para o penhasco, mas desejou nunca tê-lo feito. Um homem bem trajado a encarava com uma expressão triunfante, os olhos faiscando, o cabelo negro lhe caindo sobre a face.  
'- Finalmente... –ele disse com escárnio.  
Liz deu um passo para trás, e sentiu seu corpo tombar rapidamente. Havia caído do penhasco.

------------------------

As duas garotas seguiam pelos longos corredores de pedra em silêncio.  
'- Ah, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... eu disse que tinha alguma coisa errada!  
'- Bianca, pára ta? –Lily disse, parecendo perturbada.  
'- É impressão minha ou eu estou sentindo um cheirinho de remorso no ar? –a morena disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lily apenas a encarou brava, e continuou a andar.  
Pararam em frente à porta branca e grande da Ala Hospitalar, dando uma leve batida. Não obtendo resposta, a ruiva adentrou a sala impecavelmente limpa, seguida por Bianca, que andou rapidamente até a cama onde estava Liz. Ela se mexia desconfortavelmente, e estava mais pálida que o normal e suando. Bia levou as mãos à boca. A amiga estava cheia de faixas nos braços, e com um corte por cicatrizar no rosto.  
'- Merlin! Liz, acorda! –Lílian, que chegara também ao lado da cama, falara desesperadamente. Liz sentou na cama rapidamente, com um grito de horror, o que fez as outras duas gritarem também, mas de susto. A garota ofegante colocava as mãos sobre o peito, chorando.  
'- Liz, o que aconteceu! –perguntou Bia, se aproximando mais da amiga.  
'- Ele... ele! –ela gritou.  
'- Calma, Liz...  
'- O que está acontecendo aqui? –elas ouviram uma voz falar pelas suas costas.  
'- Viemos visitar a Liz. Quando chegamos ela estava tremendo, e...  
A enfermeira pegou um copo e encheu com um liquido amarelado, oferecendo-o para Liz, que o bebeu rapidamente. A garota fechou os olhos por um instante, e logo os abriu, encarando os olhos pressurosos das duas amigas.  
'- Hm... Madame Pomfrey, a senhorita poderia deixar eu falar com elas um instante? –a garota perguntou calmamente: pelo jeito era algum tipo de calmante o que Papoula dera para ela beber.  
'- Sim, senhorita. Mas não muito tempo, essas duas tem que voltar para as aulas. –ela disse contrariada.  
'- Obrigada. –Liz falou sorrindo levemente, enquanto a enfermeira voltava para a sua sala.  
Por uns segundos elas ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Mas Bia não deixou que isso durasse muito tempo.  
'- Liz, o que houve para você estar desse jeito! –ela perguntou. Bia percebeu que se a amiga não tivesse tomado o calmante, estaria tendo um ataque de nervos maior do que qualquer outro que Lílian já tivera.  
'- Sonserinos. –ela disse bufando, e cruzando os braços, falou entre dentes. –Mas especificadamente, Bellatriz, Lestrange, Regulo e Snape.  
'- O que! Eles te deixaram desse jeito? Merlin, Liz! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! –Bia disse cerrando os punhos.  
'- É mesmo! –reforçou Lílian. –Quem eles pensam que são para fazer isso? Mas... você não fez nada para eles, fez Liz?  
'- Não, não fiz! Apenas me defendi. –ela disse dando de ombros. –E de qualquer forma, eles não tinham o direito de fazer o que fizeram comigo! Foi muita covardia! Eu estava desarmada e imobilizada! –ela falou indignada.  
'- Caramba, isso exige vingança!  
'- Bia! Primeiro a Liz deve falar com alguém responsável.  
'- O que! Lílian! Pára com isso, pára de ser a certinha, você sabe que o melhor caminho é fazer com as próprias mãos!  
'- Bianca! Você não vê que...  
'- PAREM! –Liz gritou. –Dá para vocês duas pararem de discutir? Que coisa! Eu vou ter que falar com Dumbledore... –ela disse seriamente. Viu Lily mostrar a língua para Bia, que revirou os olhos. –Mas não é exatamente por causa disso, e sim algo mais importante. Vou aproveitar a situação e falar com ele, okay?  
'- Mas se não tiver resultado, nós agiremos, certo? –Bia disse com um sorrisinho.  
'- Sim, Bia. –ela disse sorrindo também.  
'- Liz, o que seria esse "algo mais importante"? –Lily perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
'- Bem Lils, aqui não é lugar para falar sobre isso. Quando eu sair daqui nós conversamos sobre isso.  
'- Okay... –a ruiva disse contrariada.  
'- Vê se não contam o que aconteceu, okay? Só diz que eu me machuquei... não fala quem fez isso. Os garotos são muito impulsivos, e arranjariam qualquer desculpa para atacar os sonserinos.  
Não muito tempo depois Madame Pomfrey foi falar para que elas voltassem para a sala de aula e deixassem Liz descansar, e que mais tarde poderiam vir visitá-la novamente.

----------------------------

'- O que aconteceu? Ah, ela se machucou toda... não nos contou direito o que aconteceu. Só sabemos que ela vai ficar ainda um bom tempinho na enfermaria. –Lily falava durante o almoço. Bia, que estava sentada ao seu lado, lhe lançou um olhar significativo, e a ruiva sorriu.  
'- Hm, tomara que melhore logo. –disse Rachel, que estava sentada ao lado de Remo. Lily e Bia estavam almoçando com eles, já que Bia ia combinar com Sirius os treinos e Lily e Tiago estavam "na paz".  
'- Ela está toda enfaixada... –comentou Bia. Remo não havia comentado nada sobre Liz, apenas comia seu almoço em silêncio, às vezes se mexia no banco, parecendo incomodado.  
'- Bem, então temos uma batedora mesmo? –falou Tiago sorrindo, para quebrar o clima meio pesado que ali se instalara.  
'- É, Tiago, eu acabei aceitando. –Bia disse sorrindo. –Quem sabe eu consiga fazer um bom trabalho.  
'- Quem sabe! Não Bia, você **vai** fazer um bom trabalho. –falou Sirius, passando o braço sobre os ombros dela. –Afinal, eu vou te ajudar.  
'- Não sei até quando vou agüentar tanta modéstia. –ela disse revirando os olhos e tirando o braço dele de seus ombros.  
'- Ah, é melhor que você agüente, Bianca, porque eu sou um capitão muito exigente. –Tiago disse pomposo.  
'- Ui nossa, quase fiquei com medo agora. –Lílian disse rindo.  
'- É, você fala isso, mas quando o assunto é Quadribol esse veado realmente leva a sério. –Sirius disse indicando Tiago com a cabeça.  
'- Sim, eu sempre cumpro com as minhas responsabilidades. –Tiago falou com um grande sorriso.  
'- Ah, conta outra Pontas... –falou Remo revirando os olhos.  
'- Todo mundo sabe que você é irresponsável, Tiago. –Lílian falou com um sorrisinho.

-----------------------

As aulas já haviam acabado há um bom tempo. As garotas tinham ido visitar Liz novamente, e Remo se negou a acompanha-las. Iria depois. Tudo bem que eles haviam brigado, mas não era motivo para não visitá-la, afinal eram amigos ainda. Não eram?  
Saiu do Salão Comunal e foi caminhando pelos corredores do castelo. Ainda tinha uma hora antes do horário em que todos os alunos deveriam estar nos seus respectivos Salões Comunais.

Finalmente havia chegado na frente da grande porta branca. Por um momento parou; será que ela iria recebê-lo? Haviam brigado, afinal. Mas no instante seguinte tirou essa idéia da cabeça: ela não faria uma coisa dessas. Ele bateu levemente na porta, e logo a enfermeira veio abri-la.  
'- Ah, boa noite Remo! Está se sentindo bem? –a enfermeira perguntou. Eles já se conheciam bem, afinal ele passava regularmente alguns dias na enfermaria. Ela lhe perguntou se estava bem, pois a lua cheia se aproximava.  
'- Não, eu estou bem. Na verdade eu vim visitar alguém...  
'- Remo, já é tarde...  
'- Mas ainda está no horário permitido.  
A enfermeira suspirou, e finalmente deixou-o entrar.  
'- Tudo bem, entre. Mas não demore muito. Quem veio visitar?  
'- Hollowe. –ele disse entrando. A enfermeira fez menção de falar, mas ele disse que se virava dali por diante.  
Caminhou devagar pela enfermaria, para não fazer barulho. Viu ao longe uma cascata de cabelos negros espalhados em uma cama. Caminhou silenciosamente até a cama de Liz, que dormia tranqüilamente. Ele observou o peito dela subir e descer em uma respiração compassada. Seus olhos azuis cerrados e sua pele mais branca do que nunca. Viu que ela estava enfaixada em várias partes do corpo, o que fez que formasse uma careta em seu rosto. Afinal, o que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse daquela forma? Que tipo de acidente fazia aquilo com alguém? Ele puxou as cobertas, cobrindo-a melhor. Ela soltou um suspiro longo, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto. Ele sorriu também.

Quando se viu, estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado dela. Ela não havia sofrido um acidente, ele sabia. A luz da lua quase cheia banhava o rosto da garota, que dormia com os lábios entreabertos. Ficou observando ela dormir por algum tempo. Viu um grande corte que se estendia desde a sobrancelha direita de Liz até o queixo. Se aproximou mais e levou os dedos frios até o rosto dela, contornando o corte que estava cicatrizando. Viu se mexer, suas pálpebras ameaçando abrir. Ele não queria que ela acordasse. Sentia sua respiração quente, era uma sensação boa. O coração pulava em seu peito, e ele sentia uma vontade estranha de se aproximar mais dela. Se aproximava lentamente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Nem viu quando os olhos dela abriram.  
'- Remo? –ela perguntou com a voz embargada, piscando. Ele se distanciou tão rápido que quase se desequilibrou, corando. –O que foi? –ela disse com a voz fraca.  
'- Eu vim te visitar.  
'- Ah... –ela falou sonolenta.  
'- O que aconteceu com você?  
'- Me acidentei. –ela disse simplesmente.  
'- Fala a verdade, dá para ver perfeitamente que esse corte do seu rosto foi produzido por um feitiço. –ele disse apontando para o rosto dela.  
'- Apontar com o dedo é falta de educação, não sabia? –ela disse debochada. –Ok, eu não me acidente. Feliz assim?  
'- Quem fez isso com você!  
'- Aaah é, agora você se preocupa, não é mesmo? –ela estreitou os olhos.  
'- Liz, é claro que eu me preocupo! Apesar de ser uma cabeça dura, você é minha amig...  
'- Mas você não pensou nisso quando escondeu coisas de mim. E eu não sou cabeça dura! –ela disse friamente. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele lembrasse quem ele estava observando dormir. Não era tranqüila, nem doce. Era Liz.  
'- Liz, não começa... eu vim aqui para saber se você está bem e você vai...  
'- Ah, vou sim! –ela disse sentando na cama, apontando um dedo para ele, que abaixou a mão dela.  
'- Não foi você que disse que apontar com o dedo era falta de educação?  
'- Ah, cala a boca Lupin! –ela disse nervosamente. –Você vem aqui e quer que eu te trate bem, depois de ter feito tudo o que...  
'- CHEGA! Quer saber? Eu não ligo mais! Simplesmente não vou mais ligar! Eu vim aqui e você me trata desse jeito, eu só estava preocupado! E você me trata assim? Tudo bem então, _Hollowe_. Eu não me importo mais. –disse friamente. –Me esquece. –ele disse e saiu da enfermaria, deixando-a sozinha no escuro. Não esperava uma reação dessas vindo dele. Mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto para a janela, vendo a lua.  
'- Por que tudo tem que dar tão errado?  
"E a culpa é _toda sua_"

----------------

'- Mas Madame! Eu preciso falar com ele! –Liz disse levantando da cama novamente.  
'- Não senhorita! Não pode levantar ainda, não está bem o suficiente...  
'- Claro que est... ai!  
'- Viu como não está! –a enfermeira disse a cobrindo.  
'- Mas... madame! É urgente!  
'- Ah, claro que é...  
'- Eu estou falando sério! Pede para alguém falar para ele que Liz Hollowe precisa conversar urgentemente, a senhorita vai ver como ele vai dizer que quer falar comigo. Vamos, por favor! Eu preciso mesm...  
'- Papoula? –Liz ouviu uma voz calma vindo da porta, e virou-se imediatamente.  
'- Sim?  
'- Eu gostaria de falar um pouco com a senhorita Hollowe, poderia nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos?  
Liz encarou a enfermeira com uma expressão de "eu não disse?" e ela se retirou. O diretor sorriu para Liz assim que a porta se fechou.  
'- Que bom que o senhor veio aqui. –Liz falou se ajeitando na cama. –Eu preciso mesmo conversar, mas a Madame Pomfrey não queria deixar...  
'- Imaginei que quisesse. –ele disse com um sorriso calmo.  
'- Hm... certo. –Liz disse desconsertada.  
'- O que houve? Por que a senhorita está aqui? –ele disse sentando-se em uma cadeira que estava ao lado da cama da garota.  
'- Eu fui atacada por sonserinos no corredor.  
'- Hm, sim. –ele disse. –Mas por que queria falar comigo?  
Ela quis revirar os olhos: sabia que ele não ligaria para aquele pequeno problema. Parecia estar muito mais preocupado com outras coisas.  
'- Eu tive mais um sonho. –ela disse seriamente, encarando os olhos azuis de Dumbledore.  
'- Eu gostaria que a senhorita me contasse como foi.  
'- Foi estranho, eu falava, mas era como se não fosse eu...  
'- O que a senhorita falou?  
'- Eu falei... Greenville. –ela disse forçando a memória. –Eu estava na beira de um abismo, e lá embaixo tinha... não sei, acho que era um vilarejo. Ele pegava fogo, algumas casas já estavam completamente destruídas... –ela falou, logo depois fazendo uma pausa.  
'- Algo mais?  
'- Sim... a Marca Negra. Ela estava sobre o vilarejo. –a garota disse baixando os olhos. –Mas teve outra coisa que me chamou a atenção, mas talvez não tenha nenhuma importância...  
'- O que? Qualquer detalhe pode ser importante, senhorita.  
'- O céu. Era difícil ver algo, porque tudo estava cheio de fumaça. Mas eu consegui ver entre a fumaça dez estrelas. Elas estavam extremamente próximas...  
'- Em que dia estamos?  
'- Nove de dezembro.  
O diretor passou a mão pela longa barba branca, pensativo. Demorou alguns segundos até que ele levantasse rapidamente da cadeira.  
'- Muito obrigada, senhorita. Acho que já será liberada hoje à noite. Tenha um bom dia. –ele disse caminhando até a porta.  
'- Mas... –ela protestou, vendo a porta ser fechada. –Droga!

--------------------

'- Ele simplesmente não me falou nada! –ela reclamou, subindo as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Havia sido liberada da enfermaria naquela noite, depois de terminarem as aulas, assim como o diretor falara.  
'- Ele deve ter os motivos dele. –Lily deu de ombros.  
'- Ele parecia meio transtornado quando saiu de lá, depois de eu ter contado o tal sonho.  
'- Concordo plenamente com você, Liz. Você tem direito de saber! –Bia disse. –Cabeça de dragão.  
'- É, mas ele não me contou. Mas acho que não demora muito para todas ficarmos sabendo do que se tratava. –ela sorriu, entrando. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava cheio, vários alunos encolhidos de frio tentavam ficar perto da lareira inutilmente. A poltrona mais próxima da lareira estava ocupada por três garotos que conversavam. Um deles parecia meio abatido, falando alguma coisa para um outro que estava sentado no chão. Liz virou o rosto, encarando Lily.  
'- Vamos subir?  
'- Ah, vamos ficar aqui um pouco... tenho que falar com o Black. –Bia disse pegando na mão de Liz e a puxando. Tiago acenou para elas, que caminharam ate lá. Liz mancava levemente, ainda com alguns curativos.  
'- Hey Liz! –ele disse levantando do sofá. –Senta aqui.  
Liz ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso desconfiado.  
'- O que tem aí? Por que isso agora?  
'- O que é isso, menina! Eu só quero dar lugar para a nossa suposta acidentada sentar.  
'- Suposta acidentada uma ova, Tiago. Eu me acidentei sim. –ela disse passando as mãos no sofá para se certificar que não havia anda de perigoso ali. Tiago revirou os olhos.  
'- Senta de uma vez, Lizoca. –Tiago disse, rindo com a careta que ela fez.  
'- Como você está, Liz? Essa história está muito mal contada... como você foi se acidentar desse jeito? –Sirius perguntou estreitando os olhos. Remo parecia ignorar completamente a presença de Liz ali.  
'- Me acidentando, Sirius! E sim, eu estou melhor. –ela disse revirando os olhos. –Cara, tenho que me acidentar mais vezes. É legal ver todo mundo se preocupando... –ela riu.  
'- Eu não vi graça nenhuma, Liz. –Lily disse cruzando os braços. Bia riu das amigas, sentando-se no braço do sofá.  
'- Black, como vamos fazer com os treinos? –Bia perguntou virando-se para o garoto.  
'- Nossa, está tão ansiosa assim?  
'- Sem gracinhas. –ela disse revirando os olhos.  
'- Começamos dia dezessete. Tenho detenções todos os dias antes. Né, LILIAN? –ele disse dando língua para Lily, que conversava algo com Liz.  
'- O que? Mas você mereceu! Você estava se amassando com aquela garota, e depois brigando, e depois...  
'- Ok, ok, me poupe de sua lista Lils. –Bia riu. –Por mim tudo bem.  
'- Combinado então. Se você já joga bem, depois do meu treinamento jogará milhões de vezes melhor. –ele disse com um sorriso galante.  
'- Falou o modesto! –Liz riu, jogando uma almofada em Sirius, que revidou. Remo, que estava no meio dos dois, levantou sem dizer nada e saiu para o dormitório.  
'- Iih... –Bia disse estranhando.  
'- O que aconteceu com ele?  
'- TPL, Lily. –Tiago disse debochado. Bia ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo nada. Lily sorriu sem graça para a amiga, dando um chute discreto na canela de Tiago, que se tocou. Não podiam mencionar o "problema" de Lupin perto dela.  
'- Acho que vou subir para o quarto. –Liz disse parecendo aborrecida.  
'- Vamos, eu te ajudo. –Bia disse levantando-se. Lily concordou e as três seguiram para o dormitório, dizendo um "até o jantar" para os garotos.

-----------

'- O que será que aconteceu com o Lupin? Ele está estranho... –Bia comentou, sentando-se na cama de Lily.  
'- Bia, você está desarrumando minha cama! –Lílian falou, expulsando-a.  
'- Não sei para que arrumar a cama se depois você vai acabar desarrumando mesmo! –a garota chiou, sentando na cama de Liz.  
'- Acho que sei o que aconteceu. –a garota disse mordendo os lábios.  
'- O que? –as duas amigas perguntaram, curiosas.  
'- Vocês perceberam que ele nem me olhou na cara? Me ignorou completamente?  
'- É, isso não é típico dele...  
'- Então. Nós brigamos. –Liz disse.  
'- De novo? Quero dizer, vocês já não estavam brigados? –Bia perguntou tirando os sapatos.  
'- Sim, de novo. Ele foi na Ala Hospitalar me visitar e eu acabei tratando ele mal. Mas, gurias, eu nunca vi ele daquele jeito. –ela suspirou. –Eu estou sendo muito dura com ele, não é?  
Liz viu as amigas encarando-a, as duas com expressões idênticas. Estreitando os olhos e parecendo querer pular no pescoço dela. Lílian revirou os olhos.  
'- Liz, você é muito idiota! A GENTE TE FALOU ISSO O TEMPO TODO! –ela explodiu.  
'- Ei, calma! Eu sei! Mas agora nem depende de mim. Ele disse que não se importa mais comigo, e que é para eu esquecer que ele existe.  
'- Nossa, ele foi muito radical. –Bia disse espantada.  
'- Não sei, até certo ponto acho que ele tem razão. Eu também fui idiota. –Liz disse baixando a cabeça.  
'- Merlin... –Lily suspirou. –Pede desculpas para ele.  
'- O que?  
'- Isso mesmo, pede desculpas! –a garota repetiu.  
'- Nem pensar!  
'- Liz! –as duas gritaram, repreendendo a amiga.  
'- Eu não vou pedir desculpas! Ele foi grosso comigo!  
'- Liz Green Hollowe, dá para se resolver? Mas que droga! –Lílian estava prestes a explodir completamente com a amiga, que resolveu se afastar um pouco por precaução.  
'- Calma Lílian!  
'- PAREM VOCÊS DUAS! –Bia gritou. –Mas que droga! Vão brigar de novo?  
Liz e Lily se encararam, revirando os olhos.  
'- Desculpa, Lils...  
'- Ok... desculpa, Liz.  
'- Certo. –ela sorriu.  
'- Agora se abracem e prometam que não vão mais fazer isso! –Bia ia dizendo, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão séria. Liz e Lily se encararam, caindo na gargalhada.

xxxxxxxxx

**Previsão para hoje: meteoros em toda superfície terrestre.  
**  
OH YEAH! Porque a Mia postou/se joga da escada/

Entao... neeeeeeeem vou comentar nada.  
Não deve ter ficado bom o suficiente, se levarmos em conta todo o tempo que demorei... mas não foi minha culpa!  
Culpem a inspiração, ela que resolveu hibernar ¬¬  
Obrigada por tooooodas as reviews e palavras de apoio XD  
ADORO vocês!

Vocês não sabem a dificuldade que eu tive pra postar: primeiro foi eu terminar o capitulo, depois o fanfiction deu erro e depois caiu a eletricidade. É um complô! u.u'

Sem respostas dos comentários: se eu não postasse agora, não sei quando seria P  
Agradecimentos a: **Anne E. Black, Miss Pads, Washed Soul, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Manu Moony, Gábi, LiSa, Bunny McGonagall, Bruna Malfoy Parkson, Je Rickman, Pri Black, Guilherme, MP Calixto, lila, gaby granger, Hully Black, James Franchine Black, Alex Black... **ufa!

Sem mais,

Mia Moony/Bia


End file.
